


Stranger Men [Story 1]

by ToyaFF



Series: Stranger Men Stories [1]
Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Illustrations, M/M, POV Alternating, POV First Person, Sleep Deprivation, Smoking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-07-27
Packaged: 2020-03-02 04:58:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 27
Words: 98,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18804187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToyaFF/pseuds/ToyaFF
Summary: He is a stranger man than the other Snipers'.





	1. Scout

**Author's Note:**

> This a cross-post of my Fanfic on Fanfiction.net.  
> For the image-less version, please head here: https://www.fanfiction.net/s/13246400/1/Stranger-Men
> 
> 10/3/19  
> Images should be working properly now.

 

* * *

 

 

Mountain lab: a bizarre mixture of forestry and technology intertwining into one.

This was one of the many battlefields that my team– the RED one– were signed up to defend. The BLUs had already taken one of the control points, leaving only two points left for us to defend. It was quiet, with very few members of RED defending the point as well as a very few members of BLU attacking said point.

The time with ceasefire was coming soon and it looked like our fight would end with RED winning– Again. For who knows how many times already. These battles were really becoming a recurring chore. RED defends, BLU gets first point, RED defends the second point, BLU does nothing because they are a bunch of pussies as we end in a ceasefire.

“This sucks!” I moaned out, throwing my ball against the pavement walling as it rounded back right into my face. “Ow! That hurts!” I yelled over at the wall. The wall, unsurprisingly and thankfully did not reply back. I get up and grab the ball, only to throw it back harshly on the ground again.

A slight agitated grunt escapes me as I rub my face while walking towards a Medipack close by. No one had any reason to complain with me taking this one, mostly because no one else seemed to be out here. Sure, it was close for ceasefire to roll around, but there was enough time for an enemy or two to sneak in and capture the point under our noses.  I hoped anyway, considering how pathetic this long winded battle has been so far. No one on the team seemed to really care. They were lucky I cared enough to keep watch, even if I only do it to get some exercise and air.

As I walked back over to torture my ball, I spot a BLU Scout, cautiously watching the area for any enemies. Jackpot. I quickly hid behind the walling next to me and grin, readying my stock shotgun in hand as my fingers already itched towards the trigger.

The BLU Scout ran over towards the wooden fence, looking through the bars, completely unaware of my presence. It was a big gap between him and the point. There were no sentries, Engineer thought it to be a waste of resource. And even if the point was being taken, it was usually just one or two guys taking it. And the guys tended to be mostly Scouts as well, which were easy enough pray to handle. Besides me, the best Scout to ever be birthed.

I watched, waited, aimed my gun, and as the Scout was about to move.

_BANG!_

There was a blast of a gunshot, a loud scream, and then a body falling on the ground. The BLU Scout was dead and I was not the one to kill him. At least, I think. I had to look at my gun to see if it had misfired on me again. The Doctor said to not look through the barrels after the last time, but I did anyway. It was still loaded, pumped with ammo, readying and raring to be fired. I saw no rockets or stickies’ nor did I hear the _‘ATATATATA’_ sounds of a mini-gun. I then thought it over and it hit me. I looked around the area closely and found the suspect in one of the upper corners of the base.

The new guy, one of the new damn Snipers’ assigned to the team. He was not even hiding the fact that he did it as he was already in the motions of reloading his gun. We never seem to have any luck with these guys. They either; perform poorly, performed well but acted like a total asshole, or ended up dying so much they quit the team entirely.

This was already the fourth guy we had. It has been almost a week and I have yet to bother talking to the guy, less see how he was performing. No one on the team seems to mention him much during or after ceasefire, so he must be doing fine enough to not complain about. He could still be an asshole. Scratch that, he stole my kill, so he is an asshole! It might not matter to others, but it matters to me. The guy did not even bother to aim for the leg to slow that BLU Scout down. What a complete and utter dickwad.

I was angry, so I hustled over to where he was, even jumping up the stairs to get to him faster.

Finally reaching the man, I heave out and yell, “What the hell?!” The bastard was still scoped into his rifle as if no one was screaming right next to him. I was about to yell at him again as he finally, if slowly, looks over to me, noticing my presence as if I just got here. “Are you takin’ my kills? I was about to bash his brains out before you did it for me instead.” I continued to complain over, even if the Sniper had the dumb look of a person who had no idea where he was right now or who he was talking to. I suppose the ‘who he was talking to’ part was not far off, as this was our first interaction together.

The man then stood up, but then suddenly rustled out his Kukri from his backside. I was surprised how fast he was to react like that to me. Sure, my teammates got a little annoyed when I talked too much, and sure they sometimes pulled their melee out as a threat when I overstayed my welcome. OK, perhaps surprise was a little bit of an understatement. I suppose the real surprise came from the Sniper using the other end of the kukri to poke into my shoulder. My teammates usually used the pointy end. Either way, it was poking right into my bone and it damn well hurt.

 

I smacked away the weapon.

“Oh, so yer not a spah?” The dude speaks out in an almost tired, deadpan way. He throws the weapon back into the sheath behind him and just sits back over at his sniping spot.

“Listen here, ‘bud’. Ya might be the new guy and all, but that doesn’t mean I can’t give you crap for stealing MY hard work.” I continued to rant, gaining the Sniper’s attention again, only for him to speak out one word.

“Oh.”

“Oh?” I stared and he just stared back. The two of us looked like a couple of idiots as we just stared at each other, saying nothing. Sniper was the first to stop the staring contest as he went back into his scope. “Hey, hello?!”

No response. It was if there conversation had never happened to him. Of course I was obviously furious, but also kind of disappointed on how short the argument was, if there was even an argument to begin with.

Before I could continue on with my whining, the sound for ceasefire rang. We sadly were able to protect the base once again with little to no loss. The Sniper unscoped from his gun and then circles his head around his stiff shoulders. He stands up, still holding the gun in his hands and just walks right pass me.

“Hey, I’m not done with ya yet!” The man then suddenly jumped down from the ledge, surprising me again as I ran over to see if he hurt himself. To add to my surprise, the guy had landed safely on his feet, onto the grassy pathway leading into the base. He then stood up, looked up at me for a second and walked into the base like nothing had happen. Why he decided to risk the chance to break his kneecaps instead of taking the stairs leading down, shit if I know. Perhaps he was just as lazy to walk, less talk. “Asshole. Don’t just ignore me like that.” I grumble to myself and jumped off from the same spot Sniper jumped from.

Instead of landing on my feet though, I landed on my ass. Fucking hell that hurts!

When ceasefire starts, everyone is required back at base before a certain time. The requirements were different for a lot of teams. Some were given the freedom to roam outside, even as far as the outsides of the base. Others were stuck being surrounded by loud and frustrated men for the next twelve or so hours.  And by others, I mean me and the other eight men cramped in this dead, greyish building with a giant deadly laser disc in the middle.

Every team was given a leader, most commonly the one doing really well on the team. I suppose a guy who can get a killstreak over twenty must know what he was doing. It did have its downsides though. Our leader terribly hated fun and shockingly hated freedom as well, considering his profession.

During this lockdown, everyone mostly spent the time loafing around the base doing whatever they felt like until the usual scheduled dinner/meeting began. Once that started, we would all sit around varies tables, all close together in the command room, while Soldier gave a brief on today’s mission. It was common to see a Soldier be a boss of the team, doing well or not. They were the only ones who seemed to have the energy to scream all the damn time.

I hated following his orders, but I also hated hearing his long winded war stories whenever I tried to ignore him. So I just shut my trap and let him yell at me until he’s satisfied. The others followed suit, but occasionally chatted to themselves whenever Soldier had to think over his next sentence.

Everyone had someone else to talk with. Heavy and Medic were talking about what weapons would work at a maximum performance with the others. Engineer was talking about some new blueprints on some sort of supergun over to Spy. Even the half-unconscious Demoman was having a friendly chat with the Pyro about something. Whatever that something was, like hell if I could understand anything through that gas mask. Perhaps only a drunken man could understand a man who only muffles through a suit.

As for me, well, it was either my inner thoughts or the constant screams of a deranged hardhead to listen to. Yeah, sometimes I barge into the others conversations whenever I feel bored. But like Pyro, I could barely understand half of what they were all saying. Assholes were totally doing it just to mess with me.

My eyes wandered, looking for something interesting to look at as I noticed a merc, sitting all alone in a corner. It was that Sniper dude again, sitting quietly, eating whatever mush he cooked for himself. It was nothing to be pissed over about… Actually, never mind, this was really something to be pissed over about. Who said that guy was allowed to sit all alone over there while we all sat here, listening to Soldier’s usual bullshit.

“What’cha eyeing, boy?” Engineer asks over, noticing the ugly look I had on my face. I heard the Spy sigh out loudly, looking annoyed that Engineer had stopped their conversation to talk to me of all people. I held my sulky face as I jammed some of the mushy half-baked potato I made into my mouth.

“Snhper sittinsh byh himfselh” My words were gobbled up by the food as neither Engineer nor Spy understood anything I just said.

“Dang boy, chew yer food!”

“Not taught many manners, were you?” The Spy commented on. I ignored the comment and swallow down my food. I pointed over where Sniper was as the two men looked behind them.

“I said Sniper sittin’ by himself.” They look back at me, with Engineer being somewhat concerned.

“Ye, the new guy’s been sittin’ alone over there since he first got here. Ain’t much of a talker either, compared to the last few Snipers we’ve had.”

“Leave him be, they tend to be loners anyway.” Spy interjects, not looking like he cared all that much.

“He just pisses me off. Acting like he’s better than anyone else.” Engineer sparked up a laugh.

“Oh it ain’t nothin’ like that.” The conversation stopped there as Soldier suddenly slammed his hands on the table, making everyone takes notice of us.

“And what is so important that you need to speak over me!?” Soldier demanded an answer and while none of us mentioned or even pointed over at Sniper, he ended up finding the answer through our eyes. They were not looking at him, but at someone else. He turned around and saw Sniper. “Sniper!” Soldier hurries over to the man, stopping in front of him with his arms crossed behind his back. “This is a team and you’re part of the team. If you’re not willing, that is fine. But I’m ordering you to eat with us whether you like it or not!” Obviously, he was not giving the guy much of a choice.

Sniper just stares for a second before returning to his food again. Wrong move on his part, because the silent treatment would not work so well on Soldier as it did me. “Did I say you could continue eating?! Look at me when I talk to you, Maggot.” Again, Sniper did not respond and just continued eating his food. I’m starting to think this guy is really stubborn or just an idiot. Either way, we all ended up trapped in another one of Soldier’s long winded speeches.

Soldier just continued on and on with his rant. It was getting so jumbled up that all I started to hear was inscribable nonsense. I could only imagine what everyone else was hearing as I saw a mixture of bewilderment and disgust on their faces. With an exception of Medic who had a disturbingly inquired look on him.

My eyes end up wandering off again, trying to find something else interesting to look at. Again, I ended up stopping at Sniper. But I witnessed a curious thing this time around. Sniper was bending his plastic spoon back. It seemed like nothing at first, but then a thought popped into my head. _‘No way, is he–?’_ I could not even finish the sentence as I watched what seemed to be a piece of meat on Sniper’s spoon, flinging upward, and landing right on Soldier’s cheek.

Everyone went silent. Even the creaks of the buildings stood still. I think even the BLUs stopped what they were doing, feeling an eerie chill sweep past them. However, there was one person who was not as quiet. In fact, he was laughing. He was absolutely hysterical right now actually.  Out of everyone, Sniper was the only one bursting out in joy in what he just did. This was probably the first time I saw any emotion on the guy. A smile almost formed on my face watching him laugh, but I held my cool just in case Soldier would notice. For a moment, I could see a smile on Soldier as well, but not the kind of smile many people would enjoy seeing. 

Soldier smears the food off his face as he grabs onto one of Sniper’s shoulders. One had to blink to miss it, but Soldier ended up slamming Sniper’s entire body onto the hard pavement below. It shook our chairs as the loud smacking sound echoed the room. Soldier was not usually this violent unless someone went out of their way to make him act out like that. It was not surprising that this was his reaction to Sniper’s foolishness.

“I’m sorry, am I being too violent for you, cupcake?” Sniper was quick to lose the smile as an angry scowl appeared over his face. I guess the man had some human in him, or at least more than one emotion.

Everyone just mumbled to themselves as they watched.

“Pissin’ soldier off, that’s just asking for a bad time.” Engineer commented to himself.

“Now give me twenty!” Soldier commanded, glaring straight at Sniper. I expected the guy to just lie where he was, but Sniper did as he was told to.

One… two… five… and then twenty.

Twenty straight pushups, and not once did it look like he broke a sweat while doing so. Sniper jumps onto his feet again, adjusting the collar of his jacket as he did. Soldier snarls and points over to the resting area. “Get some rest. I expect to see you bright and early tomorrow morning!” Sniper did not say anything as he did as Soldier commanded and just left the area. Soldier then looks back to us. “Alright! Finish up your grub. All of you are DISSSMISSED!” He emphasized the ‘dismissed’ part. He then walks up to Demoman. “DEMO!” he shouts right next to the man’s ear.

“Aie!” Demoman babbled out, raising his head for a moment before slamming it back on the table.

Again, he says, “You’re dismissed.” somewhat more quietly this time. Demoman waves his hand in the air and just sits there, probably already fast asleep. Soldier did not seem upset with the man, in fact he almost seemed pleased. He then salutes us before hurrying over to the resting area, finally freeing our ears and inner thoughts again.

The room slowly shrank in time as– Ignoring Demoman– me, Engineer, and Spy were the only ones left. The Texan sighs, satisfied with his meal.

“That’s some good eatin’.” Engineer taps his stomach as he praised his own cooking skills.

“Gain any more weight and you would be fit to carry a mini-gun.” Spy joked, poking a finger into Engineer’s belly.

“Oh, quit that.” Engineer lightly smacks the Spy’s hand away. He then looks over to me, giving me that warm country smile of his. “G’night boy. And hey, don’t get so blue over the Sniper fellow.” I wave goodbye to him, not saying anything back as he walks out of the room. Now it was just me and the Spy. I thought he would just leave with Engineer, but he stayed for whatever reason.

I just sat there, deeply distracted in my inner thoughts. The scene we witness just moments ago was not that unusual. One point or another, someone had to feel the wrath of the Soldier. It was like a second job to the man. Even I knew having a bunch of Scouts’ running around the base would do no good for any of us. Though, I doubt anyone on the team believes I think that. All because I am not some thousand year old war-torn badass like they are.

My eyes found themselves glancing over towards Spy. Spy was in the middle of flipping out some sort of package as he pulled out a long white cigarette from it. He then reaches into his pocket and takes out a lighter, preceding to lite his cigarette in his mouth. I always hated the smell of cigarettes, but I had too much on my mind to complain to him.

“He is a stranger man than the other Snipers’.” Spy said aloud as if I was not even there to him. Perhaps Frenchie showed some concern, if that was even the right word for it. He then looked over to a basket that sat in the middle of the table. Moldy breads or fruits were usually stored there, daring anyone who was hungry enough to eat from its contents. What it held this time was a single piece of bread, which looked quite fresh and mold-free. “I do not believe he was able to finish the rest of his meal.” Now it seemed like he was hinting at something to me.

Spy then started to reach for the bread, but before he could take it, I swapped it for myself instead. Or, that’s what I told myself anyway. Spy looks at me, waiting for me to say something to him.

 

“Uhh… You snooze you lose, Fenchie!” I almost fumbled my words as I shove the bread in my pants pocket. Spy just smiles as he gets off from his seat.

“Pardon me, but it is getting late. Au revori, mon amie.” He excuses himself to me as well at Demoman, which was polite of him.

“Ou-ra-va back at you.” I mocked back in some sort of broken French.

I sat there for a moment with only the sounds of Demoman’s snoring. The snoring was loud, so I quickly left the room to collect my thoughts again.

It was obvious why I even snatched the bread to begin with, but I guess a part of me was stubbornly fighting back the thought. I wanted to give this to that damn Sniper fellow. He was still probably hungry. And even if he’s not, everyone enjoys a midnight snack before bed. No, he must be hungry after doing all those sit-ups in a row.  I can only do two or three before my arms give out. It was almost kind of cool to see how easy it was for him. Shit, I just said that this guy was an idiot almost an hour ago and now I’m saying he is somewhat cool. I must be getting tired.

It did not take long to reach Sniper’s room. I wanted to make this quick and get to bed so I hurried the food out from my pants and knocked at the door. Not once, not twice, but three times did I knock before Sniper finally answered. He looked like he was in the middle of sleeping with how messy his hair, and clothes were. In fact, he was still in his work uniform, ammo pouch, glasses and all.  There have been days where I have been like that as well, so it was not so surprising to see. I then notice smoke poof from his face as a long white cigarette sat between his lips. Again, not surprising, most if not all the Snipers’ seemed to be smokers or drinkers or both smokers and drinkers.

“Who are yah?” He asked, again in that deadpan like tone. I almost wanted to eat the bread right in front of him the moment he said that.

“I’m Scout, like, yer teammate. Ring any bells?” It looked like he had to take a moment to think before speaking again.

“Did yah need something?” I hold back my anger from the indifference in his face as I held out the bread in front of him.

“Some food was lying around and, I dunno, I wasn’t hungry and I thought you’d like it. If not, it’s cool. I can just give it to someone else instead.” I make an excuse, just to play with him back. He just looks at the bread and then back at me. Surprisingly, he snatched it from my hands. In fact, he ate it right in front of me, even with the cigarette in his mouth. The bread disappeared before my eyes as he even started to lick the crumbs off his fingertips. As he finished devouring the bread, he looked to the side, trying to hide his face away. He might not have known what I saw, but I think I saw a smirk.

“Mer…” He mumbles something out to me as I was only able to hear half of what he said. When I was about to ask to repeat himself, he slams the door right in front of me. As much as I wanted to yell and bang at the asshole’s door, I dreaded the thought of waking up Soldier and being forced to do push-ups until morning.

Giving up, I retreated from the door and started heading towards my own room. But before I left, I stopped to look back at his door for a moment before continuing down the dimly lit hallway of the resting area.

 

 


	2. GunShow

The next day was somewhat more thrilling. The BLUs showed some game today as they easily captured the first point, moments after the ceasefire had ended. Even though they were not able to reach the second point, we had to get a few of our guys out today to defend it.

Engineer had placed his sentry in a tricky chokepoint, making it hard for the BLUs to easily destroy it by gun alone. A well-planned Uber plus sapper combo or some well-placed stickies’ could possibly handle the issue. Perhaps some rockets could even destroy it alone, if a Soldier aimed them all perfectly. But it seemed as if the BLUs were having trouble planning out their plan as every time they tried to tackle the gun, they all ended up dying from it one way or another.

Even for a gun, Engineer was so proud of its hard work. I watched him repair the Sentry as he pulled up his favorite welding mask, finally satisfied with the results. He takes a good look at it, smiles, and then pats the machine on its gun barrel.

Demoman was also out here, throwing out stickytraps wherever he felt like they would be most appropriate, at least to him. They were mostly in weird spots, but it got the job done and it scared off the enemies just by being there. Smart thinking on the BLUs part, considering Demoman did not even need to see the enemy to know when to activate the stickies’. In fact, he was so good at timing his stickies’ that he did not even have to be awake to pull the trigger. The guy was slumped near some boxes on top of the base, snoring away as if battle had yet to start. I guess I can see why Soldier was never so harsh on the man.

I think the Sniper guy was around as well, but hell if I knew where he was. Those guys always hide in the weirdest of places anyway. Even if I was still a little pissed at the dude, I could care less about him or on how well he was doing. He was probably just missing all his shots anyway.

As for me, I was relaxing back outside the base. The BLUs came in time and time again, but not so frequently that one needed to have their gun cocked all the time. I killed their Medic a few times, and died a couple times after doing so. It was annoying, but no Ubers is better then some. Other than that though, not much else was happening. It was quiet, and once again, boring as all hell.

I grumble to myself as I lay on the grass, my eyes peering through the long branched trees above me. The scenery was calming in a way, even with the noisy beeps that the sentry was making from afar. I take in the moment and close my eyes, only to be woken up by a loud booming voice next to me.

“Scout!” The volumes on the man yelling above were so high that it bursted through my eardrums, destroying any sort of relaxation I was starting to feel. I snarl as I look up to see the Soldier, staring uncomfortably close at me.

“Shit man, I’m right here.” I complained, sitting myself up as I tap my finger against the Hardhat’s, well, hardhat.

“Go check further in. If they’re planning up an Uber, scream really loud as you flee in terror. Also, do not die as you flee in terror.” Soldier points his finger to the path leading to the BLUs base. I wanted to argue further with him about it, but I decided it best to just follow his orders. And if I die, I die, it happens. I doubt the BLUs had anything planned anyway as they usually quieted down when the second point rolled around.

“Whateve’” I say with a shrug as I slowly stand back on my feet.  For being the fastest guy on the team, I sure felt as slow as a Heavy right now. I think it was a solid minute before I even reached that giant truck just sitting next to the tunnel. I take a peek into the tunnel and, as I expected, little if not few of the BLUs were stationed near the first point.

There was a Heavy, and some other BLU I could not make out at all, standing on the top area of the first point. Whatever, it was probably just a Medic or something, best not to bother with them. There was also a mini-sentry on the point, which was annoying, but that could easily be taken out with some pistol shots from afar.

I jump onto the truck and then climb up the top area of the tunnel. I got the attention of the mini for a brief second as I quickly hunched down on the dirty pathway. It was the perfect spot as the sentry had trouble tracking my position as I was far too high up for it to target me. A few potshots later, and the mini exploded into pieces, leaving only scraps of metal behind. The BLU Engineer was not going to get his easy kill this time. However, while I was able to destroy one issue, another appeared.

The BLU Heavy had taken notice of the sudden destruction as he hurries over to check out the damage. A Heavy was a risky target, especially for a Scout like me. I did have surprise on my side as he had yet to notice me.

I moved quickly, shuffling down the stairs, and quickly jumping behind another truck that was sitting on the point. His back was turned, all vulnerable and defenseless. I was shivering in excitement that I had trouble keeping my gun still. I take a moment to calm myself, cock my gun forward, and as I slowly turned the corner–

_BANG!_

“Jesus!” I yelped out as I watched a bullet ricocheting against the truck, piercing through the dirt ground in front of me. I expected a gun shot, but not someone else’s.

“Oie, we got a live one over here’!” I could hear a man shout from afar as I look to see who it was. It was fuzzy, but I could slightly picture the BLUs Sniper, motioning his gun in the air like he was trying to gain the attention of someone. Someone who was probably really big, really fat and carrying a really fucking giant gun. _‘Shit.’_ I swore to myself. I then hear the sound of a gun revving up. _‘Shit! Shit! Shit!’_

The only thing I could think of to do was run, so I did such that and sprinted towards the tunnel. The Sniper attempted another quickscope at me before I disappeared completely from his sight. His shot missed, blazing right past me and drilling through the cement walling next to me, leaving a dark cracked hole behind.

 “Scout!” The Heavy yelled out as I turn my head to see their BLU Scout suddenly leaping from behind the large man, rushing after me with a scattergun in hand. “Keep alive!”

“Gotcha!”

“What do you mean keep alive?!” I said aloud to myself, continuing to run through the tunnel and trying to avoid the barrage of bullets spraying at me.

The mini-gun rang out as a few shots hit my body, causing only minor pain as I was able to shift left and right, making the heavy lose focus in his aim. I remember seeing a Medipack sitting inside the tunnel, so I propped my hand outward to grab it as I ran by. But the moment I was about to pick it up, a bloody clever whooshes by me, almost hacking my hand off. The dirty Scout was using the cleaver of all his sub-weapons, the utter dick. He looked ready to throw another one as well. As much as I wanted to turn around and pick up the Medipack, I thought best to just endure the pain and continue forward. If I at least pass the truck, I should be safe. But if not, the sentry was just over the fence and if I was able to reach that I would be home free.

The Scout was quick to change weapons as a scatter of bullets sprays my way, hitting almost every part of my body from behind. The shotgun might be bad at long range, but it still hurt when it freaking hits. I continued onward none the less as a bright light brushes past my eyes. I was finally at the end, but the Scout was still coming after me. Thankfully, the Heavy had stopped his firing, but he also started running towards me as well, mini-gun still warm in his bulky hands. They were no way done with me, so I continued onward. But I was only able to take a few steps before I heard another whooshing sound come from behind.

“Fuck!” I snarled in pain as I fell forward, slamming on the ground. Another clever was thrown, and this time it stabbed right in the back of my leg like a knife to melted butter. It fucking hurt like hell, holy shit. I bring myself up with my elbows, staring ever longingly at the second point just a few yards away from where I was.

“That’s it? You didn’t even bother shootin’ yer stupid gun.” The BLU Scout mocked at me, slamming his foot against my backside, forcing my body down onto the ground. I had a quick glance around, hoping Demoman had placed any stickies’ close by, hoping it would scare or kill the BLU Scout away. Judging how he was still alive and ramming his dumb foot into my back, we were far away from any stickies’. Shit, this was really bad.

“Bring him over before somebody notice.” The Heavy almost demands at the Scout. The Scout just laughs, pressing his foot into my backside some more.

“Ah, come on, these jerks have been kickin’ our asses all day. Let’s have a little fun with him while he’s all weak and pitiful.” The heavy pointed his finger at the ground, asking the Scout to come over to where he was. Scout cared less as he just laughs again.

“Orders are we take RED back to base. Move!” The man demands again, his voice booming against the walls of the tunnel.

“There’s no one out here anyway. Who’s going to stop–?”

 

_BANG!_

Another gunshot blares as the BLU Scout suddenly goes silent. The pressure of his foot disappears from my backside as a loud thud echoes behind me. I bring myself up slightly, turning my head around to see what had just happened. The Scout was dead, and with no head attached to his body either.

The Heavy was quick to withdraw, seeing the dead headless corpse of a Scout fall in front of him. He swears something in Russian before turning around and walking down the other end of the tunnel. I notice the BLU Sniper had finally caught up as he started to ready his gun at me, only to be stopped by the Heavy’s hand pushing the rifle back down. Heavy told him something, whatever that something was, making the Sniper swear over his shoulder before placing his gun behind his back again. The two look back at me for only a moment before walking back towards their base.

Thus, I was all alone, lying here, probably bleeding to death as we speak. Whatever had happen, I could care less right now because all I really wanted was to get this legged patched up. The clever in my leg vanished as well as the body of the BLU Scout. Finally regaining some of my energy, I stagger back up, almost fumbling in my steps as I slowly walk towards the base.

“Ye a’right boy?” Engineer suddenly appears before me as I finally make it pass the fence.  The poor dude looked like he had run all across the entire base with the way he was breathing right now. I’m glad somebody had noticed me, even if I looked so damn pathetic right now. He comes over and places my arm around his shoulder, helping my body steady as we walked. “Let’s get ya near a dispenser.” I got a little red in the face, embarrassed how much this man was coddling me right now. I guess out of everyone, the Engineers were always the nicest pals around. Most of the time anyway, a lot of them can be straight up lazy dicks.

“Was it an Uber? Did you shout UBER? I think I heard an Uber. WAS IT A UBER?!” Soldier talked on and on, repeating himself a few times so he could fish the answer out of me. I decided to just wait until the dispenser finished healing me back up before answering his stupid questions. It was not like he was going to beat the answer out of me in this state. Though, if I was not quick to reply when I got all healthy looking again, he might just do that.

“If it was an Uber, ya think it’d be here by now.” I finally give Soldier my answer, though he did not look so pleased with it.

“If you weren’t bleeding right now, I would make you do fifty pull-ups while you hanged on that ledge with your pinkie toe!” Soldier points at varies ledges of the base, unsure where he would torture me first.

With a sigh, I give a different answer instead, “No, there was no fuckin’ Uber. I was baited or somethin’.”

Engineer, who was standing quietly next to the dispenser until now, questioned over, “Baited yah say?”  

“I dunno, their Heavy told them to ‘Keep me alive’ or somethin’. Maybe they wanted to capture me or whateve’.” I gave them an answer, even if I was honestly unsure what BLU was trying to do with me.

“Oh, that’s no good news at all.” Engineer had a slight worried look on his face as he softly told himself that.

“Hrm… Hmm....” Soldier grunts loudly, thinking to himself for a moment before an amazing realization hits over his thick skull. “They wish to capture us!”

“Yeah, I kinda–” I tried to make a snarky comment back as his voice overtakes mine.

“I’ll have to report this over today’s meeting! DISMISSED!” I’m not sure if Soldier either dismissed us or himself, but either way, he went off his way as he marched back towards the base. Engineer snorts up a laugh.

 

“That’s our leader.” He jokes, trying to lighten the mood up. I was too pissed off to say anything back as I just sit there, swearing under my breath. Engineer comes over, sitting himself next to me and asks, “Feelin’ any better?” I puff out some air, feeling indifferent to answer him. Sure I FELT better, but I did not FEEL better. I got my ass handed to me over some stupid order that meant nothing in the end. There was no Uber, there was no one planning to attack, there was no point. I know I’m called a Scout, but I’m not fodder. “That Sniper fellow saved yer life.”

“What?” My full attention was on Engineer now.

“He blew the heck outta that BLU, didn’t he? It wasn’t me. I was relaxin’ next to my sentry when I heard ya scream.” He continues on, making some sense now. That BLU Scout lost his head after all, and not many things can cap ones head straight off like that. “Eh, sorry for not comin’ to your help sooner, I ain’t much of a runner.” He added on, looking a little sad as he said that. I suppose he felt a little bad for not helping sooner. I guess that was a nice thought to have, him being worried about me and all. Great, I’m weirding myself out saying shit like that.

“It’s fine.” I mumbled out what was supposed to be a thank-you to the man, but it sounded more like I wanted him to leave me alone right then. Trying to be sentimental just sounded so unmanly and gross to me, so I always ended up trying to avoid crap like that. Engineer did not seem to take it personally as he pats my shoulder with a smile on his face. He then points his finger at the second point’s rooftop.  

“He’s up there if ya didn’t know that. You should go and thank him.” I trail my eyes from his finger to the roof, finally stopping at the sight of a bent hat that was peeking out from the rooftop. A scowl came over my face for a moment as I hid it away from Engineer. In a way, I did want to say something to that Sniper guy, but also not. I guess I could tell him it was a nice headshot at least or whatever. He would probably just stare at me like some idiot again. I knew sitting here all day was going to do me no good, so I finally decided to just suck it up and go talk to the guy.

It was not long until the back of my leg fully healed up again as it felt as new as the day I was born. The only way to know I was injured now was the huge cut on the leggings of my pants. Before I head out, I give some quick finger guns over at Engineer as he tips his hardhat back at me.

Trudging along the steps, I finally ended up at the top as I see the backside of the Sniper, lying down on his stomach on the wooden boards. The man was in his scope as usual, just waiting patiently for an enemy to run past his sights. He looked like he would be a nice meal for a Spy right now with how open his backside was. It just screamed: _‘FREE BACKSTABS; INSERT BLADE HERE!’_

I walked closer and kicked my foot against the heel of his boot. The man was quick to jump on his knees as he swings his gun around, almost smacking me in the face.

Backing away, I yelled, “Watch it!” He notices me, looking a little dazed, and yawns loudly. Unsurprisingly, he did not complain, or swear or even motioned his lips to say some vulgar word to me. He just stared, his shades exposing the tired look on his face as they laid at the edge of his nose. “So… like… you know.” Shit, I had no idea what to say to this guy. Not even a simple passive aggressive thank-you could pass my lips as I just stutter my words with incoherent sentences.

“Ya a’right?” Sniper suddenly spoke out to me, almost in a concerning way. I was not sure if he was referring to my stuttering or from the event before. “Good, that’s good.” He continued, not even waiting for me to reply. Assuming he was talking about before, he probably already had a good idea what I was already going to say to him and just kept the conversation short. Unlike him, I wanted the conversation to go a little longer. I may not be able to praise others all that well, but I know how to praise myself. And if he wants to shut me the hell up, he’s more than happy to threaten me with his melee like the rest of the REDs do.

“From before? That ain’t nothin’, I was just givin’ them false hope before I blasted their heads off.” The man almost looked surprised, if curious, as I continued talking. Maybe I can get this guy to yell at me or something now. Any some sort of human-like emotion will do. I decided to have a little fun with my antics as I motion my hands in the air, like I was upholstering an invisible gun. I then pointed the gun where the BLU Scout’s body once laid. “BOOM!” I pulled my arms back and then motioned them like I was reloading a bullet into the gun. “Ain’t so talkative without a head, now are ya?” I then stupidly roll to the side, making sure not to fall off the roof as I point my hands over towards Sniper. “BOOM! Eat it, Fatty!” I hurried myself on my feet as I stood triumphantly in front of the man.

There was an awkward moment of silence as the only sounds that were heard were the echoes of the Sentry from afar. At this point, I almost felt like I was talking to myself with how little reaction this man was given me. Maybe I could still roll off the roof and escape this embarrassment. But as that thought disappeared from me, I heard a laugh, or what sounded like a small wheeze through the nose.

“Yer a strange fellow, ya know that?” He then stands on his feet, still holding tightly onto his gun. And like last time, he jumps off the building instead of taking the stairs. I presumed he landed easily on the grass as I heard no scream or grunt from him.

Now I did not know what to think. He left, so he must have been somewhat annoyed with what I did. But he also laughed, but that laugh did not mean he found my stunt funny or amusing. Perhaps he was just feeling as embarrassed as I was and cut it short by leaving. Damn it, he should have just yelled at me or just fucking shot me in the head or something. Damn it, I am so pissed off right now. Going off and acting like I was the weird one here. Damn it!

“You’re the strange one!” I ended up rushing to the edge of the roof and yelling out, not even checking if Sniper was still around or not. Sadly, it seemed he had already made it back to base as I saw no sight of him. The only people I could see were the sleeping drunken Scotsman, and the somewhat confused Engineer who was looking over at me from afar.  

I spent the rest of the day on that rooftop, trying to hide myself from anymore embarrassment.

 


	3. FoodFight

I soon found myself sitting at a table, half-listening to Soldier as he went ranting on about the teams’ performance. The guy always had something amazing to complain about, no matter how little the complaint was. I was just sitting there silently, poking my fork into some cold looking brownish meat I had made for myself. I had little idea what kind of meat it was, but only that it said ‘MEAT’ on the cover of the package. Whatever it was, I was not all that hungry to eat it. All I could think about was that damn Sniper guy. I guess this was going to be a recurring thing now, considering this was already the second day the guy ended up stuck on my mind. It was annoying. I had better things to think about as well, things that were not him. Like… Whatever, I cannot think of anything with all this yelling going on.

“Scout!” A voice booms over to me. I had become so accustomed with the voice that I did not even have to second guess who was yelling at me right now.

“What’cha want?” I asked over to Soldier, little care straining in my voice.

 “Tell everyone what happened.” It was so blunt and vague that I almost dared asked him what he was talking about. I knew better as I quickly thought over what had happen today and finally understood what he was asking from me. Everyone was watching me, waiting for me to speak. It felt a little good being the center of attention for once.

“OK, short story; so Soldier begged me to do a suicide mission into BLUS. I was honored and quickly accepted, knowing what was right for the team and all. As I went to throw my life away, I found this insanely powerful devil-machine their metalhead had made. It was easy enough for me to handle as I threw my pistol into it, making it explode into pieces. This pissed off a long-faced, four-eyed, bozo from afar as this guy tries to blow my brains out. I was quick to dodge as I then took out my bat and smashed it into the incoming bullet, making it fly right between the eyes of four-eyes. However, this gained the attention of a freakin’ huge, fat, ugly bear. There was also an equally uglier BLU scout hanging around as well, but that guy was a total coward. Couldn’t even hold his gun straight he was so scared of me. Anyway, I was about to kick their asses for the free points when I realize that I not only forgot to pick my pistol back up, I forgot my stupid scattergun back at base! I would use my melee, but even I wouldn’t bring a bat to a gun fight. So I heroically retreated back to the base as the bear comes chasin’ after me. The bear threw an array of bullets, rockets, stickies’, you name it. Usin’ my awesome running skills, I swiftly dodged away from all the bullets and explosions. I would have done unscathed if that BLU didn’t play dirty and randomly threw a clever right into the back of my leg.  Can you believe the luck of that? He wasn’t even lookin’ when he threw the damn thing! Still, I trudge on, hurryin’ over to tell Engineer about the danger that was coming. But then that stupid BLU jumps at me, trying to wrestle me to the ground. The weakling couldn’t even get me to my knees. I pitied the guy and threw him off me, not even looking back as I knew how worthless of a kill he was. The guy got so depressed he went and shot himself in the head. Fucked up, right? The bear was so scared he cried all the way back to base. And… that’s it.” I finally finished, giving myself a breather from the long winded story. They all just looked at me, dumbfounded, like they had no clue what I had just said. I thought the story was easy enough to understand.

With a chuckle, Engineer tells me, “That was some story, boy.” The guy definitely saw right through my bullshit but still played along anyway.

“Oo, ze Cleaver! Tell me, how deep did ze cut go? To ze bone or just ze muscle?” Medic asked, giving me that creepy inquired look he gives everyone when he was excited.

“Bear nearby?” Heavy then asks me, leaning in closer, looking a little serious as he awaits my reply.

“It was a joke. There weren’t any bears. And I don’t think there are any around for miles either.” He got all sad as he leans back into his seat.

“Do not joke about bears if there is no bear.”

 

“Tell them the part where BLU wanted to kidnap you.” Soldier added on before anyone else could ask me a question.

“BLU wanted to kidnap me?” I mockingly repeated what Soldier said with a shrug. Everyone seemed like they got the message now as they started talking among themselves. A slight sigh escapes me as I watch the spotlight around me fade away.

“What’cha think turncoat? They gonna try and weasel out our numbers?” Engineer asks over to Spy, looking very concerned over the issue.

“With how things are for them, perhaps that is their plan.” Spy bit into some of his food once he was done speaking.

“You’re a sneaky bastard, Spy. What will they plan next?!” Soldier asked the man as everyone pried their eyes on Spy. There was a pause as he takes his time to swallow down his food, keeping everyone in suspense. He thought over to himself, opening his mouth before closing it again. I could not tell if Spy had an answer or if he was just trying to make one up on the spot. Sadly, he just ends up shaking his head in defeat. He did not even have to say it because the slight sour face he held told us everything.

This issue soon riled the room as everyone got the chance to speak out their own opinions about it. However, there was one person who stayed quiet. And of course, it was Sniper. My eyes found their way in that very corner Sniper sat in last time. Again, he was there, silently eating the slop he had on his plate. He really did not learn his lesson the last time if he is sitting there all alone again. Considering how distracted everyone was, he might just get away with being in solitude. Some peace and quiet sounded nice, with all the yelling that was going on and all.

My feet suddenly shook about, begging me to stand or move. I compiled with the request as I sneak away from my seat, food in hands. But as I did this, my feet suddenly had a mind of their own as they started walking towards Sniper. Well, that is what I told myself anyway. Honestly, I was just getting annoyed with all the yelling to even care. And if Sniper protests– Who am I kidding, he is not going to do anything about it.

“Sup’!” I stood in front of the man, casting my shadow over him. He takes a bite into his food before looking up at me, munching away with a bored look on his face.

“G’day.” He replies back, still chewing on his food. For once, he did not take ages to respond and even looked livelier than our past encounters.

“Before ya ask, I had a reason to come over here.” Sniper stayed silent as he chewed into more of his food. Instead of letting his mouth talk, his eyes did the talking for him. They stared right at me, eagerly waiting for me to continue. It was a little embarrassing being stared like that, so I did what his eyes asked me to.  “Well, everyone was just yappin’ out their opinions about this mess. Saw you over here and thought; ‘that guy looks like he has the answers to everythin’.”

“Is that right?” Sniper said, finally swallowing his food down.

“Tell me, what wisdom do ya got for me?” Sniper thought to himself for a moment and then gave me his answer.

“Only use yer fork to eat salads, pastas, or very tender meats.” He sounded completely serious when telling me this. I was honestly unsure what to say to the guy next, he caught me off-guard with that one. He then focused back onto his slop again, saying nothing more to me.

“Alright, what’s the deal?” He looks at me, his spoon still hanging from his mouth. With a point of my finger, I asked again, “You! What are ya?”

“Snhinper.” He muffled through his spoon. I presume he said the obvious to me as I click my tongue, becoming extremely annoyed with the man.

“Quit beattin’ around the bush already. Just tell me what your deal is already?” Sniper slips the spoon from his mouth and quickly swallows his food. At least I got his attention, else he would just continue eating, completely ignoring my presence. There was a pause before he said anything, making me a little impatient with him.

In a low tone, he replies, “Ye don’t need to be botherin’ yourself with someone like me.” For once, I thought the guy finally got angry at me. But with the way he said that, he sounded more apologetic than mad. If anything, he acted like he was the one who came over to bother me. Shit, this guy really does piss me off for all the wrong reasons. I never wanted someone to yell or swear at me as much as I do now.

As I was about to give him my two cents, a loud banging sound filled the room.

Slamming his hands on the table, Soldier calls us for his attention with a loud, “ATTEN HUT! I have decided on a plan! The plan is we retaliate and capture one of their own!” The room held silent for a moment.

Heavy was the first to break the silence and says, “I’m indifferent about idea.” Everyone seemed to feel the same way as they mutter to themselves.

“A live human vould be great for experimenting!” Medic says out loud, unashamedly even.

“Bad idea. No capture.”  Heavy cuts the air with his hand as he said that. I had to agree with baldy. Death would be better than having to deal with Doc’s terrifying examinations. As much as I hate to admit it, the BLUs did not deserve such a fate.

“And where would we even hold this ‘Prisoner’?” Questioned Spy, looking a little annoyed with the idea. Pyro was the first to reply, or rather, gain the attention of Spy as he raised his hand over at Frenchie. Pyro stood up and then started to reenact how he was going to handle the prisoner in a sort of charade fashion. A lot of it was interpretation, but we all had vague ideas on what he was trying to tell us. “That is quite enough.” Spy just waves away Pyro, asking for the man to stop.

“Looks like a lotta us ain’t agreeing with the plan, Soldier-boy.” Engineer bravely mentioned over to Soldier.

“We’ve yet to hear everyone’s opinion yet!” Soldier pointed his finger uncomfortably close to the smaller man’s face before swiftly retracting it away. “SCOUT! Scout?” He then called for me as he circles around the room, trying to find me. It did not take long as he notices me and Sniper in the corner together. Soldier points his finger at the table next to him and demands out, “Scout, Sniper, get back over here this instance!”

“Whateve’” I mutter a sigh, complying before his shouting got anymore louder. Sniper, however, was content to sit where he was. I wanted to grab the man and just bring him with me, but I was already in my seat again before the idea popped into my mind. Soldier snarled, but before he stomped over to Sniper, he ponders to himself for a moment. He then walked up to Engineer.

“Engie, I will be borrowing your hat now.” Soldier says as if Engineer had already agreed to this, which he did not. Before Engineer could say a word, Soldier slips his hands all over the man’s body, searching through every part of his clothing.

In a panic, Engineer yelps, “Hey, what’cha doin’?!” quite unsure how to tackle the situation.

The scene was something to behold as we all ended up smirking or laughing at the sight. Even the Spy sported a chuckle as I saw him cover his mouth, trying to conceal his laughter.

“This will do.” Soldier held up what appeared to be a welding mask colored with hot red flames. He firstly smashed the mask on his face before properly placing it around his head.

“Warn a man before stickin’ yer hand down his pants!” The moment Engineer said that, Spy’s face ended up on the table as he folds his arms together, hiding the snorting of his laughter between them. I could see Engineer glare at the Frenchman, knowing full well the man had something filthy on his mind.

“Sniper.” Soldier stood in front of Sniper, arms crossed behind his back. Sniper looked up to see the giant welding mask on the man’s face. His food flinging attempts were definitely not going to be so effecting this time around. “We have rules in this base. One! You follow my orders. Two! You follow no one else’s orders but mine. Three! Always wash your hands after using the latrine.” Soldier continues to note down the hundreds of rules we were given from administration. Some of these rules sounded like they came straight from hardhead’s own mind with how obscure they were.

“Merde, he’s going to go on all night.” Spy swears to himself as he finally uncovers his face from his arms. I think we all realized as well as Solder was already on rule twentieth, and showing no signs of stopping. All of us collectively sighed, expecting to sit here until morning arrived. At least, that is what we all thought until Sniper did the unbelievable. Flinging a scrap a food was insane enough, but Sniper stepped up his game today as he smashed his entire plate right into Soldier’s face. Soldier looked like a metal version of frosty the snowman with all that mashed up potato covering not only the welding mask, but his hardhat and clothes as well. A varies collection of gasps escaped us as we watched the plate slowly slip down Soldier’s face before hitting the ground with a squish.

Engineer wails out, “Not the gravy and mash potatoes!” witnessing the vile act committed on his precious hat.

Soldier did not even give Sniper, or even us, much else time to react at the scene as he grabbed the back of the man’s head, slamming it down on the ground. The mood swing was harsh as we all fixated at the scene with intense interest. Soldier flips open the welder, showing what little emotion he had on his face. The dude was straight up pissed.

In a low rough tone, Soldier demands, “Give me twenty.” Sniper said nothing and started doing as the man commanded. It seemed easy enough for Sniper that I had to wonder if Soldier had something planned. I was not far off as I notice the guy raise his boot up.

“Geh!” Sniper yelps out as Soldier quickly slams his boot straight into the man’s back.

“Twenty. NOW.” He demands again, keeping his boot firmly on the man’s back. Sniper glared up at Soldier before he continued with his pushing again. He tried to move his arms, but they wobbled about and only slightly bended half-way out. The weight of Soldier was too much for the guy as he just stayed in place, unable to move up any further. Sniper coughs out a grunt as he suddenly dropped back to the ground, holding his chest as he did so. He goes into a coughing fit before taking a moment to settle himself down. It was a little hard to watch as Sniper failed to even do one push-up. Damn, this is so freaking unfair. Even if he deserved the punishment, he did not deserve to be so humiliated right now. Just give him a break already, you asshole. Shit. Shit!

I felt my head go blank. It came out of nowhere that I wondered if I just suddenly passed out or something. Whatever had happen, I found my arm thrusted forward as if I threw something just moments ago. Wait, I did just throw something. My eyes adjusted as I finally saw the unthinkable. Soldier’s entire left side of his face was covered in brown liquid sauce. That sauce looked awfully familiar– oh shit.

There was a mere second of silence as everyone looked over to me.

“Aw crap.” I stupidly said aloud, realizing what I had just done. I threw my plate. I threw my plate right at Soldier. Shit, I really did it. I fucking did the worse thing I possibly could do. Holy shit, I am so fucked right now. Soldier’s eyes slowly looked over at me, creepily slow in fact. His boot came off Sniper as it settled itself next to his other foot. He then started walking towards me. I closed my eyes and held a prayer in my head, realizing today was the day I was freaking going to die.

As I hear his footsteps approach ever so closer to my doom, they stopped. I was afraid to open my eyes, knowing that the man was glaring me down at this very moment. Swallowing down some spit, I finally open them. And it was not quite the sight I had imagined to see.

What I witnessed was someone throwing a small hunk of food at Soldier’s face. It was not from me, nor was it from Sniper.

“Bullseye!” Engineer cheered, dancing around in his seat a little. We all stared at Engineer, wondering if he was attempting suicide right in front of us. He looks back at all of us and grins. “Hey, I need to get revenge on my hat somehow.” It was an attempt of an excuse, if anything. Either way, this only seem to anger Soldier more as the man was readying himself for the biggest scream he would ever condone on our precious ears. But as he was about to open his mouth, he stopped. I had yet to notice it myself, but Engineer had been smacked over the head with a plate of food. You did not have to guess who it was, because the assaulter was standing right next to him.

“Demo?!” Demoman tried to hide his dirty food filled hands behind his back as he backs away from Engineer.

“Eyy, I’m not good under peer pressure.” I would say he was unsure in what he was getting into, but the giant grin he had on his face gave all of it away. I owe that drunker a beer later, he probably just saved all our butts doing that.

It did not just end there as even more food was flung about, this time on the Demoman.

“Oh look, I made a mess.” Spy chuckles, waving off the specks of food he got on his gloves. But the moment Spy finished his sentence Soldier, of all people, hurried over the table, grabbed his plate, and smashed it right into Frenchie’s face. Holy shit, we all could not believe what the Hardhat just did. I was wondering if I was having some sort of internal crisis in my head right now, being so close to death and all.  Soon, everyone who had not thrown a plate was eagerly readying themselves into throwing one.

“Men.” Soldier calmly says as he halted everyone in place. We waited for him, waiting to hear if the fun was going to end before it even began. With a swift kick to the table in front of him, Soldier screams, “This is war!”

Before we knew it, we all ended up pairing on different sides of the tables. It became a match-up between Pyro, Spy, Engineer, Sniper, Me vs. Heavy, Medic, Soldier, and Demoman. Even if our side had more people, we lacked much firepower or much of any teamwork.

Engineer was busy trying to construct what seemed to be some sort of meat like mini-sentry, in hopes of finding a way to get it firing food for him. Pyro was doing something similar, though he was making little shapes of animals instead. Probably best not to complain about him playing with his food.  As for Spy, he was somewhere, hiding, trying his best to avoid getting his suit all dirty.

Unlike those guys, Sniper was pretty on point as he easily ducked and swerved the food coming his way. I never thought to see the guy so active. He was laughing away like a kid throwing snowballs during winter. Only the snow was not snow, but potatoes and other questionable foods.

“Hold the line!” I hear Soldier shout out as he throws a piece of, what looked like meat, right at me. It swiftly passed by my head as I retaliate with a piece of mystery food of my own. It clanked against the welder’s masked that he still wore. He then quickly hides beneath the table again.  “Demo, I need back up!” I had the feeling Demoman was already passed out as a stream of incoherent sounds from Soldier continued onward.

“Scheisse!” Medic cursed out something in German as a plaster of liquid mush splats right into his glasses, blinding him. Heavy hurries over as he stood in front of the man, taking some hits as he did so.

“Get behind me, Doktor!” Heavy scraped some food that was sitting close by and fired back in a fast constant barrage. It hit everyone on our side as our colors went from red, to white, to yellow and then a gross greenish brown. Heavy had even managed to destroy the precious potato-sentry Engineer worked so hard on. Pyro, however, was happy to take the hits for his cute looking animals as he stood up strong, protecting them like a giant rubbery wall. “CRY SOME MORE!” He happily screams, acting like his hands were the bullets of his mini-gun right now.

“Zis is far too much excitement for me.” Medic complains, walking himself out from the messy battlefield as he cleaned off his glasses with his coat. Heavy did not even notice that the guy had left as he was having way too much fun.

“Peek-a-boo!” Spy suddenly appears behind Heavy, stabbing a plastic fork right into the large man’s back. Heavy screamed, surprised from the sudden impact as he looks over his shoulder. When he realized what he was just stabbed with, he went into an uncontrollable rage.

Heavy attempted to grab the sneaky snake as he snarls out, “SPY CHEATER!” Spy, however, was quick on his feet as he was fast enough to sneak behind a table close by, completely vanishing from Heavy’s sight. What followed was a very unhappy bald Russian guy, shouting and throwing whatever he could pick up. Let it be food, table, or even person. Needless to say, it was not a very pleasant experience for anyone.

The entire room was a mess as the smell of oil and grease filled the air. The walls, floors, tables, everything was covered with mushy, liquefied mixtures of foods. As fun as the food fighting was, the aftermath sure stunk.

“The next meeting will be about the preservation of foods!” Soldier tells everyone, shaking the mushy potato off the welding mask. Everyone just groaned out, feeling all tired and wanting ever so badly for a shower right now. It was sad to see the fun Soldier leave so quickly, but he still had his job to do in the end. We all got lucky. I doubt he would let this slide again. 

Speaking of a job to do, there was the matter of cleaning. Someone had to do it, and low and behold, I got stuck doing it. And not only myself, but Sniper as well. I guess it was revenge from Soldier as he was the one who ordered us to do it. I wanted to complain that Engineer also threw food at the guy, but decided to keep my mouth shut instead. In a way, I would feel bad for ratting on the guy who probably helped save my life.

So there we were, trying ever so tiredly to sweep away the greasy mush plastered all over the room. With how much food there was, I expected us to be here until the end of ceasefire. After were done with this, I never want to eat food ever again. Not until tomorrow anyway.

I was busying scraping away at the walls while Sniper was washing the floors. A collective of sighs and moans came from both of us as the work was tiring as well as very smelly.

“Ya don’t mind me smokin’?” Sniper asks over to me as I heard him pull out what was probably a package of cigarettes.

“Whateve’ man.” I shrug, not caring all that much as I was too intensively focused on a spec of food that would just not come out. After scraping my fingers against it long enough, the spec finally removed itself as it flung down the ground. I grinned, feeling proud of the hard work I was doing. I then take a look over to Sniper to see how hard he was working as well. He was just standing around, puffing out smoke from his cigarette. It did not hit me till now, but that long white cigarette he held looked awfully familiar. In fact, I think that brand was the same as our Spy’s.

“Hey, ain’t that the brand that Spys’ usual use?” Sniper quickly looked over, quite surprised to hear me say that. He takes another inhale from his bud before answering me.

“Yep. Ran out awhile back and the Spook gave me a spare.” He blew out some more smoke as he said that.

“Makin’ friends after all?” I could not help but tease over to the guy. He takes another inhale, a little longer than before. He looks up as he blows out the smoke.

 

“Naw, not with Spahs’” His voice was strangely low as he said that. It was like I just said something offensive to the guy. It was a gut feeling, but I think Sniper might have a strong dislike for Spys’. Considering how easy a target Snipers’ tended to be for them, I was not that surprised.

There was a pause between us as the atmosphere of the room felt a little heavy. I thought best to just get back to my work and not ask the guy anymore questions. But man, did I want to ask him so many damn questions. Maybe I was still just a little bit mad with the guy. Maybe, shit, maybe I was just having a good time being around him and it pissed me off a little. You never knew what he was going to do next and it was exciting to watch. All of this happen because he was harassing Soldier after all. None of us were stupid or even brave enough to do that. Sniper, well, I do not think the man is stupid in any way. A little lazy looking, maybe, but he was a guy who definitely knew what he was doing.

Sniper broke the silence with a question, “Why ya do it?” I look over to him, unsure what he meant at first. I thought back, and remembered that I had probably saved the guy from further humiliation with my food flinging antics. It was such a blur, I had wondered if I had just imagined that during the food fighting. Though, if I had a reason, I think I knew what the reason would be.

“Because he was bein’ such a dick to you, that’s why!” I told him, giving him what I believe to be the answer. The man’s cigarette fell forward as it hanged from his lips. He gave me the most dumbfounded look and replied.

“Oh.”

“Oh?” I give him a dumb look back and stared. He stared back. It was quiet at first, but then the room was filled with the bursts of laughter. I laughed, in fact we both laughed. It was like déjà vu with how familiar this scene was for us. It lasted for almost a minute as we finally calm down, giving the other a smile.

 “Thanks mate.” My stomach was getting all those weird fuzzy feelings so I turn around, pretending like I was getting back into my work again.

“Yeah, whateve’. I ain’t goin’ to save yer butt again or… whateve’.” I mumbled, but mumbled loud enough for Sniper to hear. I hear another chuckle from him as he replies one last time.

“Appreciate it.”

 

 


	4. Joke

It had been almost a week now. We were still on these long-winded stalemates with the BLUs as they had yet to show any progress pass the second point. Their administrator must be getting furious with them with how badly they were doing. I have been on teams similar to BLUs and it can get pretty rough. Soon or later, Administrations just stop sending supplies all together. If that happens, you have to rely on either; eating the wildlife to survive, or using your hard earn cash to eat out at nearby towns. It can really suck at times, especially if you end up stuck in the middle of nowhere like Egypt. Ammo can be risky to use as well, being in limited supply outside the battlefield. I personally enjoyed whacking people over the head with my bat, but others preferred not dying in a gun fight without a gun in hand.

Again, today was slow. Not slow enough to ignore BLU completely, but slow. Engineer had sat his sentry in a different place for once– just for fun– while Demoman had his stickies’ spread all over in a complete unexplainable mess. The two were around, probably relaxing and sleeping their day away. Me, I was just sitting on the grass, staring into the sky, wondering when the heat was going to die down. It was always so damn hot in this place that I wanted to throw my clothes off and just fight in the nude. I did try to do that once, but I just got a lecture about how ‘unethical’ it was labeling the team from the administrator. Shit man, who cares, its fucking hot.

“G’day.” A shadow hovers over me, greeting me. I look and see Sniper, giving me a slight wave and smile.

“Hey man.” I reply with a wave and smile back. Even if it had been just a few days since I met the guy, we quickly ended up being good acquaintances. Days like this, we just talked on about the nothing’s going around. Well, I usually did all the talking. The guy liked the listen more than he liked to speak. Actually, I should replace listen with sleep because he would usually end up just falling asleep in the middle of my talking. It was annoying at first, but I just grew to accept that the guy just likes to sleep a lot. “I heard it was his mom as well, could you believe that? That’d put a dent in my pride if some scumbag messed with my mom.” I commented on as I finally finish telling my story to Sniper.

“Right nasty.” Sniper puffs a laugh.

It got quiet again as the conversation came to a halt. My mouth needed a break anyway, so I take in the moment and relax. Even if I was having fun talking with myself, there was an itchy feeling tingling in my fingers. This feeling, it felt so familiar, so energetic, so exciting, so adrenaline pumping. Shooting; Fuck, I really wanted to shoot someone in the face right now. Sadly, I think the BLUs have already given up for the day. How fucking lame.

I held out my hands in the air like I was holding up my gun.

“Pewsh.” I spitted out, mocking the sound my scattergun made.  “BLU is so fuckin’ lame. I was hopin’ they were really plannin’ to kidnap us or whateve’. But anyone who went in too deep just came back via respawn.” Sniper said nothing as I looked over to the guy, wondering if he had fallen asleep on me again. Instead, he was digging into his shoulder pocket as he pulled out a cigarette pack and a small lighter. He flicks his lighter, lighting a cigarette in his mouth, coughing slightly as a few puffs of smokes escape him. The guy then looks at me, taking notice of my staring.

   

“Ah, sorry, I should’ve asked.” The guy looked as if he wanted to drill his cigarette into the grass, but his hand seemed to be fighting against him. Sniper usually did ask me if it was OK if he had a smoke when I was around. Perhaps he presumed I would say it was alright and just went on with the motions. The shit did stink something fucking awful. But the guy had already lit the stick, so he might as well finish it. I shrug, wave my hand lazily at him, close my eyes, and take a big breath of air before the smells of nicotine overlapped my senses. I assume he got the message as he sucked on it loudly and puffed out more smoke in the air.

Minutes passed before we continued our conversation again. However, Sniper was the one to continue it as he told me a very strange and surprising thing.

“I, uh, I tried to become a Scout myself.” The way he said that, it sounded like someone was forcing him to talk right now. I picked myself up and just looked at him, wondering if he was trying to tell a joke or not.

There were many Scouts I’ve met who were far different than me. Some were just straight up carbon copies, Boston accent and all. Others, however, looked all snobby and perfect like. Those guys were the ones who would cry back home to their mommies whenever they scraped their knees. The sight of this long legged man trying to be a Scout seemed far too out there for my imagination.

“You tried to be a Scout lookin’ like that?” I could not help but sneeze out a laugh, finding this far too ridiculous to take seriously.

“I was much younger at the time. Could you imagine if they let any old geezer hop around like a roo off its leash?” With how serious he was, he must be telling the truth in some way.

“Dang man, how long have you been doin’ this?” Sniper just laughed.

“What year was yah born?” He mocks back, knowing full well how younger I was compared to the other mercs. With how sarcastic the guy was acting, I wondered if I was influencing him like some irresponsible adult. That or he was telling the truth and that old inner Scout was bursting out from him.

“I ain’t that young.” I huffed out, pouting to my side. Sniper just laughed again, keeping his hand close to his mouth so his cigarette did not fall from his lips.

“How old then?” If we were not allowed to say our names, what made him think we could mention our age. The guy was obviously just playing with me now with these dumb jokes. I think as an adult for once, wondering what adults usually liked to do for entertainment.

Taking the first option that popped in my mind, I finally answered back, “Old enough to, like, smoke a cigarette.” Sniper then removed his cigarette from his mouth as he passed it over to me.

“Well? Gonna show me?” This guy was straight up daring me now. Perhaps he really was a Scout at one point, considering he knows all these slimy college tactics. And it was working on me hard right now. Damn this man is good.

I swiped it from his hand and held it in-between my thumb and index finger. To be honest, I never tried a cigarette before. Mostly because it smelled awful and the fact that inhaling shit on paper did not look so appealing. I take a breath before I sat the white end of the cigarette between my lips. But before I could even get to sucking on it, I just ended up hacking it right out.

“Holy shit that’s fucking awful!” Whatever had landed on my tongue, it tasted like pure burnt charcoal.

“That’s because yah sucked on the burnt end yah mug!” Sniper went into a hysterical fit over my stupidity. Perhaps this was for the best because I really did not want to smoke that shit. “Here, give it back. I didn’t want ya to start an unhealthy habit anyway.” He quickly takes it from my hand and starts sucking on it again.

“Whatever, smoking’ ain’t any good for you. Just a frickin’ cancer on a stick. Shit’s goin’ to end up killin’ you.” I unthinkingly complained at him, feeling all pissed off now. Sniper settled down his laughter as he heaves out a sigh.

“Yeah, it probably will.” He replied in a low, weary tone. Damn, now I feel like a jackass. Of course the guy knew it was bad, everyone does. He did not have to hear that crap from me. The mood went a little sour as the conversation ended up halting again. “Forget I said anythin’.” Sniper stood up as he looked ready to head back to base.

“No need to get all moody on me now.” I tried to apologize, but I ended up sounding like an asshole instead. 

“The Scout thing was a joke.” I just looked up at him, confused. “I lied.” He then turns his back at me and starts heading towards the base. As much as I wanted to follow after the guy, I had no idea what to even say once I caught up with him. Was he really joking or was he joking that he was joking about joking. Or maybe he was that upset over the smoking comment. Shit, this guy still confuses the hell out of me.

“Heya, boi!” Someone suddenly calls out to me as I look around to see Engineer. The guy was waving over to me at the top area of the base. I stand to my feet as I wave back at him. I then watch him hurry, or waddle towards me. The guy looked tuckered out as he finished stepping off the last step of the staircase. I give Engineer a moment to breathe again before saying anything.

“Needed somthin’?” I finally asked him, a little curious why he abandoned his girlfriend to come over and talk to me.

Engineer takes a look around the area and then asks, “Stretch ain’t here anymore? I could have sworn I last saw the guy with yah.”

“He just left.” I double pointed over to the entrance. “Did you need him for somethin’?”

“Nah, was just wonderin’ where he went. Besides, it seems rude to ask a guy anythin’ when he hasn’t even spoken a word towards yah.” Thinking over that comment, I do not recall anyone else just casually speaking with Sniper. Sniper did say Spy gave him a spare pack of cigarettes a while back, but I doubt much conversation was happening between the two. “He sure speaks a lot to yah though.” He adds on, a slight chuckle escaping him. The way he said it made it sound like Sniper was giving me special privileges to talk with him. I suppose that was not far from the truth, considering how many times I try to force a sentence or even a word out of the guy.

“You ain’t missin’ much. He’s like talking at your mirror. Only you don’t see yer beautiful self, but an old lookin’ dude.”

 “I’ll be honest, I was gettin’ curious with ya’lls talkin’. “ He admits, looking a little embarrassed now.

“Don’t tell me you were gettin’ all lonely?” I snicker back.

“Well, I don’t want to talk ill about my baby or nothin’. But she’s been givin’ me the cold barrel.” He says with another laugh. It made sense, considering you won’t get much conversation with an inanimate death machine. “Talkin’ to Demoman didn’t seem to help either. His snorin’ was too complex for my nuggin’ to understand.”

“Well, if you really wanted to know, he told me this weird joke.” I sat down on the grass again. He came over and sat himself next to me.

“Joke, huh? Now I’m interested.” Before I could open my mouth, Engineer quickly added, “Keep it short.” He got lucky that this story was already short to begin with because I would have just yapped on and on until ceasefire rolled around.

“OK, short.” I complain a little as I go off telling him what happen. “So I told a couple stories I heard floating around, he goes on a quick cigarette break, and then we ended up jokin’ about our ages… Oh, Sniper told me he was a Scout first, than the age’s thing happened.”

Stopping me with a finger over, he asks, “Wait, Sniper used to be a Scout?”

“Yeah.” I give him a shrug. Engineer pondered to himself for a moment before motioning his hand over, telling me to continue again.

 “So he goes on sayin’ he was a Scout a while back or somethin’. I dunno, I didn’t give the guy a chance to explain why or how, but he did say it happened a long time ago. So the two of us taunted at each other about our ages and then he dared me to have a smoke, and I kinda did, but didn’t. Shit was gross either way, wouldn’t recommend it. Anyway, after my failed smokin’ attempt, I go off on him on his smokin’ addiction. Well, I didn’t mean to go off on him. I just got all uppity over the stupid dare, which was stupid of me.” I then stop myself. This whole smoking thing really got on my nerves. It was hard to explain what I was feeling right now, or rather, I did not want to tell myself what I was feeling. Shit, I really wish I could have enjoyed smoking the damn thing, but I hate cigarettes so damn much.

“Was he makin’ fun of yah?” Engineer looked quite concerned over my sudden quietness.

“No, like, he just… Shit, I just hated bein’ poked fun because of my age.” My tone fluctuated as it started off loud and then slowly became softer as I ended. Engineer had to listen in closely near the end, but he seemed to understand what I said.

“Well, you ain’t going to prove yer an adult by gettin’ a tantrum now.” He tries to lighten the mood with a joke, but I was honestly tired of jokes at this point. Maybe it was because the joke felt a little too personal to me. How lame. I ignored the comment and sulked to myself. There was a pause before Engineer spoke again, more seriously this time around. “Hey, yah don’t need to drink, or smoke, or whatever else to be a man. A man’s a man when he makes his own choices in life. He doesn’t let others tell him what to do.”  I look at him, a little surprised to hear him say something like that to me, of all people. If anything, the guy should have smacked me behind the head with his wrench and told me to grow a backbone or whatever. I kind of wish he did now, because I’m getting that stupid thing called ‘emotions’ again.  

“I don’t need you tellin’ me what to do.” Again, I responded like a total asshole. Thankfully, Engineer seemed to be used to it as he tips his hat with a smile. I expected the conversation to just end there until Engineer told me something.

“He may have been tellin’ the truth.” He was probably talking about the whole thing about Sniper being a Scout before. “He wouldn’t lie. There would be no reason to.”

“You sure know all the answers.” I was feeling all annoyed with how knowledgeable this guy was acting towards me. “Fine, tell me, why did he provoke Soldier like that anyway?”

“Hah! Soldier-boy was happy to let out some of that steam.” That reply was so quick and unexpected that I had wondered if he had held onto that answer for some time.

“Are ya sayin’ it was for hardhat’s benefit?”

“He has been less strict, hasn’t he? Sure it’s his job to boss us around, but even he needs a little fun once in a while.” The guy was right. After that huge food fight, Soldier became a lot less strict with us. His speeches were shorter, he yelled a lot less, and we did not even have to ask him to go to the toilet anymore. Sure, he was still doing his job, but he let a few things slide every now and again. I had wondered if Spy had just finally snapped, trapped Soldier away in the middle of nowhere, and pretended to be the guy himself. Luckily, or sadly, that was not the case.

“So, like, Sniper did it so Soldier could let out some steam?” Engineer had to ponder for a moment, looking unsure with himself.

“Granted, if you didn’t throw yer food at Soldier-boy before, the food fight would’ve never happened. I only threw my food because yah did.” Engineer was right again, the fight would not have happened if I did not interfere. Sniper would still be doing push-ups or sit-ups, or whatever other –ups Soldier could think of to torture the guy with. The thought alone made me angry. That guy was just sacrificing himself to be Soldier’s punching bag. Maybe he had something planned, but he did not have to risk the abuse and humiliation to help morale. It was not like we needed it anyway, we were doing fine. Crap, maybe I am just overthinking all this. Maybe the guy never meant to cause all this trouble, maybe he was just being lazy or… or…! Fucking hell, I am so pissed right now.

 “Frickin’ bastard!” I swear out loudly as I suddenly jumped to my feet. It scared Engineer as he fell backwards, his hands saving him from impacting the ground. Before the man could say anything back, I jump over him and start sprinting to the base. It was rude, I know, and I would understand if Engineer was angry over it as well. But there was something important I needed to do. Like Engineer said; a man’s a man when he makes his own choices.


	5. Lighter

Sniper was standing in the hallway of the resting area. It looked as if he was heading into his room as he fondled around in his many pockets. He was quick to take notice of me as he flips out a lighter. He must have finished his previous cigarette as he held a fresh unlit one in his mouth. 

“G’day.” Sniper said as if this was the first time we had talked today, which it obviously was not. I get up closer to him and point my finger right in his face. His eyes cross as he stared at my finger for a second before eyeing back at me.

“Just shut up and listen!” I commanded at him as I returned my hand back at my side. “What is your deal?! Why did you provoke Soldier like that, and why do you only bother talkin’ with me, and why do you act almost nothin’ like a Sniper?!” I expressed this over to him in not only my voice, but in my hand gestures. I expected that usual dumb look from him, but that look did not come. In fact, it looked as if I had his full attention right now. I was a little hesitant about how Sniper would respond as I watched every little movement he did. The amount of blinks, the amount of inhales, even the slight jerky movements his body made. Shit, I am so damn tense right now. Still, I held firm, keeping eye contact on him at all times.

After a moment of silence, Sniper finally reacts as he removes his cigarette from his mouth.

Calmly, he told me, “It was actually half a lie, ya know?” This is not a reply I expected, like, at all. “I, uh, I actually use to be a Pyro.” I found myself being the one with the dumb look on my face now. “Hah! The suits tighten up in the most uncomfortable of areas, I’ll tell ya.” A laugh escapes him as he just continued on like this was another one of our nonsensical conversations.

He ignored me. He fucking ignored me. He fucking ignored all of my questions as if they never existed. I come running over here, trying to be all serious with the dude and he just plays around the issue as if it was some sort of joke. I am so tired with jokes! Damn it. Damn it!

Again, my head went blank. Crap, I already know that I went off and did something stupid again. Like before, I found my arm thrusted forward. However, the thing I threw out this time was not an object but my own fist. And that’s when I saw it, my fist colliding right into Sniper’s face. I quickly pulled my arm back to stop myself, but the deed had already been done. Sniper held his face, the grit in his teeth telling me the pain he was feeling right now. 

“Shit man, I didn’t mean it.” I told him as I rested my hands inside my pants pockets, preventing any more harm on the guy. Sniper stayed quiet as he finally removed his hand from his face. He was probably mad, or upset, or whatever. I could not tell to be honest, his glasses and the shadow of his hat were getting in the way for me to see his face properly.

There was a morbid curiosity in me now. I wondered if the guy wanted to hit me back or not. I waited, and yet there was no comment, no action, nothing. Sniper did nothing. “Come on, just hit me back already.” My mouth moved all on its own. Shit, I meant to say that in my head, not out loud. It seemed to catch a reaction to Sniper though as I saw his mouth open slightly before closing again. I sounded like I was interrogating the guy now. Not like I meant to, I just wish he did something, all this passive shit is not my style.

“Gentlemen.” Someone suddenly called over. I turn to see Spy walking towards us. He stops right in front of us as he placed his hand in his pants pocket. It looked as he was examining the situation as neither Sniper nor I had yet replied to him. “Pardon me, but have I walked in at a bad time?” He asks, looking a little interested with the scene he just walked into. I guess I had to say something to the guy before things got awkward. But before I could even open my mouth, Sniper opened his first.

“Nothin’” He said, surprising not only me but Spy as well. I had to wonder if this was the first thing Sniper had said to Spy. I was about to call out on him, but I bit my tongue before it started to act again. There was no reason for Spy to get involved, and Sniper probably knew that as well. “Did yah need somethin’?” He added on, sounding a little impatient now.

“Ah, yes. Pardon me again, monsieur, but it seems I have misplaced my lighter.” He asked over to Sniper, taking out a small pack of cigarettes from his pants pocket. “You were just the man I was looking for as well. Will you be able to lend me yours?” Sniper was quick to comply as he held out his lighter in front of Spy. Spy held a smile as he pulled out a cigarette from the pack and places it between his lips. “May you?” He asks the man again, probably telling Sniper to light his bud for him. Sniper seemed hesitant at first as he continued to hold the lighter out. He finally gave in to the Frenchman’s request as he flips up the cover and starts flicking the light. It looked as Sniper was having trouble getting it to light as he brings it back, closer to his face, furiously snapping the handle with his thumb. “Let me help.”

Spy came closer and placed his hands on top of Sniper’s, stopping the guy’s finger movements. He then pulled the lighter closer to his side and snapped the handle, making the lighter flick on instantly. Then Spy did something unexpected. He swiftly nicked Sniper’s own cigarette from his hand. He gently places the cigarette between the man’s lips, confusing the guy as he had yet to notice his cigarette was gone to begin with. Spy then brought the lighter to the middle as he moved his head closer in, hitting his head against the tip of Sniper’s hat.

It seemed like an awfully long time for Spy to get his cigarette lit as he stayed where he was, his only movements being the slight glances he was giving over to Sniper. Sniper did not move his head in, and probably for good reasons. They were so eerily close together that you would think they were kissing or something right now. Gross.

 

Spy’s bud started to show smoke as he finally backed his head away, showing a slight shrug in his shoulders as he did this. He then closed the lighter shut and places it in Sniper’s hand, placing the guy’s other hand on top of it.

“I have a confession.” Spy sounded a little serious as he spoke out again. With a small exhale, he admits over, “I lied.” The guy then rummaged through his pocket and pulled out another lighter.

There was a moment of pause as the three of us just stood there. But it was not long before the seriousness on Spy’s face turns into a fit of snorts as the guy places his hand over his mouth. Even I could not help but smirk, covering my mouth as well. I had a good idea what stupid stunt Spy just did and I still ended up laughing like a goofball. The only one who was not laughing was Sniper as he continued to stay silent. Spy stops laughing, looking a little disappointed at the man now. “Merci.” He then thanks him, placing his lighter back into his pocket. And just like that Spy walks away, like nothing had happen.

Being a witness to that encounter was a little awkward, but it was not the first time I saw Spy do something like that. Our Spy always did a little prank whenever another teammate upset or ignored him in some way. He always made sure to make the unfortunate soul feel extremely uncomfortable while he committed his prank. For a guy who should stay hidden all the time, he sure liked attention.

Suddenly, Sniper threw the cigarette on the ground and stomped it down with his foot, crushing it out. I think he even swore as he mutters to himself, keeping his head held low. I did not even have to see his face to tell he was pissed.

“Hey, Spy was just messin’ with ya! I remember this one time with Spy givin’ Engineer a shoulder massage in the middle of battle. Frenchie must have the magic touch because hardhat just went straight to sleep afterwards. Guy was so pissed when he woke up to see all of his shit had gotten destroyed by the enemy Spy!” I told Sniper a little story to help calm him down, but he just ended up ignoring me yet again.

Before I could say another word to Sniper, the sound for ceasefire finally rang. Sniper sighs as he finally glances over to me, showing me that tired look of his again. He says nothing as he places the lighter back in his shoulder pocket before reaching into his pants pocket, finally given the chance to pull out his room key. I just stand there as he does this, unsure what to say next. To be honest, I just wanted to grab the guy by the arm and keep him there. But my body would not move. My head was telling me I caused enough trouble and it was time to stop. Shit, this is so annoying.

“Don’t worry about it.” I had yet to register it was Sniper’s voice as I was too lost in my own thoughts.

“Huh?” That was all I could speak out, because I was still unsure if the guy was even speaking to me right now.

“Don’t worry about it.” And with that, Sniper walks in his room and closes his door behind him. I stay there for a moment before exhaling out a sigh and kicking the dust below me. With not much else to do, I return to my room as well, sulking to myself the entire walk there.

 

 


	6. BLU

It was only a matter of time until my complaints with the BLUs finally came back to bite me in the ass.

“Freakin’ hell.” I groan out as I ever so carefully pull out the various needle darts stuck in my skin. My last Medic kill was an utter failure. It sucked, because it would have been an easy kill as well. I was right behind the medic pair– The big guy and him. My scattergun was in hand as I looked down at them, readying to jump off the ledged I sat on and blast the Doc right in his backside. But the Heavy he was healing suddenly exploded on him, forcing him to retreat to cover again. I had yet to register what had just happened as I not so gracefully leaped down in front of him. Needless to say, the Medic witnessed my less than impressive jump and pulled out his needle gun, puncturing every inch of my body as he ran. The guy was a better shot than I remember him being as I ended up being the one dodging his bullets now. I was lucky that Pyro showed up when he did as he blasted the Medic away before completely incinerating the guy into ash.

After my failure, I limped myself back to safety, complaining the entire way back about how much I really hated needle shots. I would ask our Medic for some healing, but he was too busy making sure Heavy and Soldier were alive to even give me notice. Because why heal the wimpy Scout when you can heal the giant Russian man with the huge Mini-gun. Freaking asshole. I also did not want to take any of the Medipacks either, mostly because I got sick of being yelled at all the time for, quote on quote, stealing them. So, out of all my options, the Dispenser was all I had. And that was in the middle of being sapped away.

“Dang Spah keeps sappin’ my things!” Engineer complained over, finally whacking off the sapper placed on his precious machine. Satisfied with the work, he gives the Dispenser a pat on its top.

“Shit!” I groan again, finally pricking out the last of the needles.

“You best be careful next time boy. A Medic shouldn’t be givin’ yah trouble now.” As much as I wanted to complain back, he was right. There was no reason for me to have such a hard time with a Medic of all people. It was not like I meant for him to get me, I just went a little easy on him. That was what I told myself anyway. I still had a lot on my mind and it was distracting.

I looked upward to the top area of the base as I see the end part of a sniper’s rifle, shaking about slightly. Before I even finished brushing my teeth, Ceasefire had ended, and I did not have the time to say a quick hello to Sniper this morning. I was a little worried what he would say, if anything, less react to me. It was stupid to think this way. There was no reason for me to care what Sniper thought of me. And yet I still did care a whole freaking lot. Honestly, I was not sure if I should worry really about it, or not. He said I should not, but what if it was a trick to make me worry. Perhaps he was messing with me. Shit, maybe he has always been messing with me from the start. Now I am overthinking again, no wonder I cannot keep a cool head today. Crap, I just really want to talk with Sniper right now.

Suddenly, Heavy and Medic approached Engineer and I. Though, they did not look like men who were coming over to make friendly conversations. They actually looked very concerned over something. Heavy did anyway, not so much Medic.

“What’s goin’ on?” Engineer asks, noticing Heavy’s worried look.

“Soldier disappeared.” Heavy says in a low tone as he scratched his chin.

“I know its vonderful.” Medic happily cheers, a big smile on his face.

“That’s no good at all.” Engineer added on.

“Want to look but want to keep point safe.” Heavy told us the issue as Engineer and I looked at each other. Judging the situation, it sounded like Soldier may have wandered too deep into BLUs and had yet to come back via respawn. As much as I hated to say it, that was really bad.

“Dang, I need to watch my baby.” Engineer showed off his Sentry, which was smoking fire and sparks. It was understandable, especially with how hard the Spy was going on him today. Demoman was nowhere to be seen and Pyro, well, we let him do his own thing for a lot of very good reasons. I also had no idea where our Spy was, if anywhere. The guy may have been doing his usual work deep in BLUs, or he was lazily sleeping about back in base, who knows. Out of all the options, it looked as if I was the only one available.

“A’right, I’m on it!” I jump to my feet, feeling refreshed and ready for action again.

“Boy, best be careful out there.” Engineer pats my shoulder, sounding a little worried. I just laugh, shrugging his hand off me and waving back at him.

“I’ll be fine. The guy probably went in too deep and is hidin’ out like a little BABY.” I  pronounced the ‘baby’ part in Heavy’s deep Russian voice. The guy seemed less than amused as he just frowns over at me. Clearing my throat, I do a quick reload of my gun. “Right, goin’ now.” And with that, I jumped onto the fence, then onto the stairs before disappearing from their sight completely.

I walk along the muddy grass, getting a good look of the upper area. There were no BLUs that I could see, so that probably meant they were still stationed at the first point. I crouched into the shades of the trees, making sure I did not gain the attention of a hidden Sentry or Sniper dot. Moving further in, I saw three BLUs standing around, arguing with each other on the first point. Taking a closer look, I saw someone else, but with the color of RED on them. I thought it was just a Spy in disguise but as I looked again, my guess turned out to be false. Soldier was there, our RED Soldier. He looked like he was in quite a pickle as his hands and feet were wrapped tightly around with rope.

“Be a true American and blast my head off already!” Soldier screams over at the three.

“Shut up already. Geesh, couldn’t we get someone quieter?” The BLU Scout complains as he lightly jabs his bat into Soldier’s face, pushing the man’s head back.

“If brought little man to me as asked.” The BLU Heavy roughly mentions.

“Oh get the fuck over that already.” BLU Scout scuffs back, bringing his bat back to his side and pushing it into the dirt below. The BLU Pyro walks between the two, putting his arms out to keep them apart. They both swear to themselves, knowing best to not anger their fire-happy teammate. I then notice another BLU walking over to the four.

“You feeling better, Doktor?” The Heavy comes over to the man, giving him a quick pat on the shoulder.

“Fire is most unpleasant.” The BLU Medic acts all melodramatic as he readjusts his glasses. Pyro almost seemed offended as he crosses his arms at the man.

Looks like BLU decided on the capture plan after all. Though, seeing Soldier being the one captured was quite an odd, but humorist sight. Sadly, there was no time to laugh because I had to get the dude out of here. Going against four of them seemed stupid, so I either had to wait for their numbers to shrink down or head back to base and get some help. Man, I would really get on Soldier’s good side if I just swooped in and carried him off in my big manly arms. _‘Scout, my hero! You are so much stronger, braver, and manlier than me. I will have to call the president and the president’s hot daughter and tell them of your actions today.’_ I said to myself, mocking the man’s voice, adding a twist of girliness to it.

“Where is Spy? He was one to come up with plan.” Their Heavy sounded frustrated as he looks around the area. I quickly duck down, making sure he did not spot me.

“Heard he had other plans or whateve’.” The Scout tells him as the Heavy’s eyes stop back at the smaller dude. I poke my head out again, continuing to eavesdrop on them.

“Plans? Yes, tell me more.” Soldier listened in closely, patiently waiting for the men to continue. They just ignored him and continued talking amongst themselves.

“Very annoying” Heavy grumbles out.

“No vorry! ve have numbers on our side now.” Medic reassures the larger man.

“One may not make so much difference.” The big guy retorts back, waving his hands over at Soldier than back to Medic.

“Ah, but if things do not go vell, ve can still keep him after ceasefire.” The Doc then tells the guy, a finger in the air. “RED cannot attack us during zhat time.”

“Unless they’re stupid enough to.” Scout interjects with a snort. It sounded like they were planning an attack soon. And with Soldier out of commission, we may have a hard time dealing with it. He may have been an asshole, but damn he was good at fighting. Crap, I might have to leave Soldier hanging and head back.

Finally decided on my plan, I turn around and started sneaking back towards base. However, I stopped before even taking my second step. It was like my body froze, sensing that there was an ominous danger lingering over me. I expected someone to yell out to me, or fire a gun right about now. But nothing happened. I thought I was just being paranoid as I turned my head back at the four again. They were all still talking, unaware of my presence. Yeah, all of them, except for him. Pyro. Pyro was looking straight at me. _‘Shit!’_ I swear to myself, quickly hiding deeper into the shades, sitting completely still. This was completely the wrong decision, but my body said otherwise. Shit, all I had to do was run, that was all.

“vhat matter, Pyro?” Medic asked over, noticing Pyro’s staring as he started staring with him. Heavy, Scout and even Soldier did the same as they all looked up at me, thankfully only seeing the darkness of the trees leaves.

“What is it boy? A Spy?” The Scout mocks over to the guy like he was some sort of dog.

“No interrogate.” Heavy says, still staring where I hid.

Scout huffed as he continued to complain, “Mumbles always acts like this, even when nothin’s there.”

Pyro then steps a foot closer as he aimed out what looked like a flare gun. I hear a pop as I watch the man fire his gun right at– OH SHIT A FLARE! The bullet hit against the tree next to me as the leaves started burning in flames. The burnt leaves dropped on me, causing my skin and clothes to burn as the coolness of the shade started to cook me alive. In a panic, I jumped out from the hiding place, falling face first into the dirt below.

Literally stop, drop and rolling on the ground, I scream, “Fuck, fuck, I’m burning!” A hiss of air puffs at me as the small flames disappeared from my body. I finally stopped and looked over myself before nervously laughing out. As I looked over, about to thank whoever just blew me out, I remember who had just attacked me and what I had just fallen into.  “Uh… Yo.” I gave them a wave as they all looked down at me with a variety of different reactions on their faces.

“Lookie here, he came back to get captured again.” The Scout comes over, giving a swift kick to my stomach before squatting down and searching through my pockets for weapons.

“Nhr! Watch the touchin’!” I groaned out, still feeling the pain he gave my gut.

“Vell trained eyes my flame-wielding friend.”

“Pyro is good at seeing what Heavy cannot.”

Pyro muffled out some words as he rubs the back of his head. I guess he was embarrassed of his teammate’s kind words.

The BLU Scout takes out my Scattergun, unloading the bullets, and just throwing it aside like a piece of garbage. He did the same for my pistol as well as my bat.

“A’right, that’s all of it.” The Scout clapped away the dirt and dust from his hands. The Heavy then looked around the area before heading over to that vehicle sitting on the point. He disappeared behind the rear before reappearing again, some rope in his hands. The guy then came over to me and shooed the BLU away. The Scout shrugs, jumping back to his feet again as the Heavy came closer and pulled me up, forcing me on my ass.

“Do not move or legs get broken.” The Heavy threatened as he tightly ties the bundle of ropes around my arms and legs. Even if he said not to move, I still fidgeted about, making his job harder. The man swears something in Russian as he slaps his hand against the back of my head, probably telling me to stop struggling or whatever.

“Scout, thank merciful god you are here!” Soldier happily says over to me. I guess it was nice to see him look so optimistic, even in this shitty situation.

I grit my teeth as I ask the guy, “Soldier, what the hell happen dude?”

“Oh, this? Err… Minor set-back!” He tells me, trailing off as he thought over what to say next.

The Heavy finally finishes, giving the ropes one last tighten before grabbing me by my arm, dragging me over to Soldier.

“Freakin’ hell.” I swear out, not only to the BLUs but to myself. It was really annoying to get caught not once, but twice. I could be back at base by now, but here I was. So freaking lame.

“Pyro watch. We get others.” Pyro nods and holds his flamethrower high in the air. He then walks a few feet back, staring right at us. Probably giving us a cold stare or something, it was hard to tell. Heavy then motions the Medic and Scout to follow him as the three leave towards their base.

Even though I had already lost interest in what he had to say, Soldier continued on, “The BLUs weren’t committing to their plan! It has been days and not one of us has yet to be captured. So I came over, and told them that they should learn to commit to orders. And they did. And now the two of us have been captured.” He sounded proud saying all that. I had wondered if the guy just let himself get captured now. “So what’s next on the plan? Is back-up just around the corner, readying to kick these BLUs asses into the next year?” Soldier looked a little excited as he shook around in his ropes. I had a vague idea what Soldier was going for and I dreaded telling him the bad news. I could only smirk, forcing a laugh out as I look back and forth at him. His excitement was quick to disappear as he just stared at me, a little confused. “You had a plan, right?”

“Uh, no… I kinda just got spotted.” He did not take my answer well, at all.

“Damn it! Once we get out of this mess, I expect the toilets licked cleaned!” He lunged forward at me as his hardhat bonked hard against my head.  I swear, falling to my side as I moan out in constant pain.

“Christ dude! Freakin’ tell us next time if you’re plannin’ on gettin’ yerself captured!”

“I told you, it was a minor set-back!” He argued back as he tried to loosen the tightness of the ropes around him. “Do not panic! Back-up will surely come. The team needs me after all!” He praises himself, keeping his morale high.

“We’re screwed.” I stopped crying for a moment as I replied in a low, monotone voice, realizing the situation.

“Do not give your life away on something as pathetic as this!” Soldier tried to spark up my morale, but I knew better. We were captured, and I doubt help was going to come anytime soon.

As our arguing finally finished, I looked to see that the BLU Pyro was sitting there, his hands on his face, just watching us. He was probably enjoying the show we had just put on for him as he did a little clap over.

Minutes passed as I saw the group of BLUs returning, their weapons out and readying for battle. Everyone seemed to be there except for their Spy and Engineer.

“ve vill just have to go find them later!” The Medic angrily exclaims as he looked just as frustrated as the BLU Heavy was now.

“Think they’re slackin’ off again?” Their BLU Sniper mentions over as he gave a quick reload to his rifle.

“If I was in charge, no one would even think of slacking off!” BLU Soldier complains as he reloaded his shotgun as well.

“No need Engineer or Spy. We go.” Heavy cuts the air, telling everyone to be quiet as they finally reach Soldier and I. Pyro gets back up, skipping towards the Heavy all happy like. “Good work. Did not even have to burn them.” He told the man, praising him again for his valued work. The big guy then turns over to the rest of his team. “Take Sentry out, Uber, kill whoever alive.”

“It’ll go out in a KABOOM!” The BLU Demo clapped his weapon in hand, looking eagerly ready for some action.

“Watch for Spy and Sniper. They go for Medic. No good.”

“Their Sniper? Won’t see it comin’.” The Sniper grins, sounding really confident right now. Ha, wait until that asshole gets a load of lead in his head.

“I am charged! Let us go vin zhis already.” Medic stood proudly as he and his Medigun glow in a tint of blue. The rest of the BLU mercs roared and cheer as they held their weapons and hands in the air. It was almost respectable how these guys organized themselves. They were probably tired of failing all the time, I know I would. But they were the enemy, and I cannot be going soft on the enemy. Especially right now, slightly burnt, inappropriately manhandled and tied up by itchy as hell rope. Crap, death would be better than being stuck like this.

“Move.” The Heavy demands as he grabs my shoulder suddenly and picks me off my feet.

“Lay off, big hands!”

“Get your filthy hands off me you hippie!” Soldier argued over to the other Soldier.

“Quiet! Or I’ll tear these hands right out of your bone sockets!” Soldier argued over to the other Soldier– Shit, like I could tell who was talking, even with the different colors.

As I struggled in the Heavy’s hold, my eyes ended up spotting something from a far. I think it was their BLU Engineer. However, their Engineer was quite thin looking compared to most other Engineers’ I have seen. Taking another look, I finally realized that it was not the BLU Engineer at all but Spy– our Spy– with the mask of the BLU Engineer over his face. Taking a guess, Spy had just finished with some backstabbing business as his clothes had an extra layer of red on them. He stared, and I stared back before finally looking away, trying to not give the guy’s position out.

Growing annoyed with me, the Heavy decides to just throw me over his shoulder. Finally then were the BLUs able to move out and head towards the RED base. Still pounding and kicking about, I take a moment to look over to Spy again, but found that the man had already vanished away. I was hoping he was going to kamikaze into the team, trying to backstab as many people as he could before dying. Spy was not dumb enough to do that, sadly.

The Heavy harshly throws me down on the ground as we finally reached a safe neutral area between the REDs and the BLUs. The BLUs were standing on one side while the REDs stood at the other, staring each other down with intense hatred.

“Little men belong to us.” The BLU Heavy laughs out, picking me up by the back of my shirt before throwing me back on the ground again.

“Yeah, so like, don’t think we’re not gettin’ serious here.” The BLU Scout mocks over, trying to act all tough.

“When I get over there, I’mma gonna kill ya, and then keep killin’ ya, and then keep killin’ ya some more! And then I’m gonna kill ya.” Our Demoman slurs out in a drunken rage.

“Demo, are you drunk again!?” Our Soldier yells over to the man.

“Yes! ... No? Eyy, when did you become RED again mate?” Even Demoman had no clue what he was talking about, or even where he was right now.

“Heavy grow bored with useless talk!” Our Heavy shouted out as he thrusted his giant mini-gun forward. The guy cared less about trying to solve things with diplomatic matters and more about physical violence. As Heavy Revved up his mini-gun, the BLUs quickly grabbed Soldier and I again as they scrambled behind cover.

We had little sight of the fight as Soldier and I were stored away in a building nearby, keeping us safe from the gunfire and explosions. Whatever was happening out there sounded bad though, as there was a loud sound of an explosion and then the piercing cry of a distressed building man. The only action my eyes saw where from their BLU Sniper, taking potshots every once in a while. I wanted to listen in more but the noises from outside were soon overpowered by the noises inside.

“When was the last time you washed that uniform?!”

“Your badges are crooked, misplaced and mucked up with dirt!”

The Soldiers were still arguing over nothing. I did not even try to follow who was yelling at whom, it was not worth any of the stress. So I just sat there, all dead and tired looking, praying to god to just take me out of this hell already.

Starting to get bored out of my mind, I decided to watch what little the BLU Sniper was doing again. However, when I went to look back up, the BLU Sniper had vanished. It was a guess, but I believe he was just taken in by a slippery French figure. The yelling thankfully stopped for a moment as I noticed the BLU Soldier looking over to me before looking up where Sniper last was.

“Where is Sniper?!” The BLU Soldier comes out of the building, yelling out to the stationed BLUs outside.

“He was up there just a moment ago.” Their Demoman mentioned, sounding not entirely sure himself. The Soldier grumbles something out before walking a few steps towards the tunnel.

“Watch the two.” He tells them, running forward, aiming his rocket at the ground and blasting off into the air.

“And you call that a proper rocket jump?! I’ve seen better rocket jumping from my dementia ridden grandma! God rest her soul.”

“Thank you god.” I sigh in relief, finding sweet freedom in my ears again. Finally not being watched for once, I took the opportunity to get a better view of the battle scene. While I could not walk, less stand, I could shuffle my way there with a little effort. Soldier watched as I squirmed about on the ground, inching ever so slowly out of the building.

Reaching the end, I could see the Demoman, Pyro, and Scout dancing about like they had already taken the point away from us. Ignoring them, I see the BLU Medic and Heavy, looking ready to head out for their Uber push.

“What’s the damage, Private?” I noticed Soldier had snuck right up next to me, wiggling about on the floor. He then clicks his tongue and swears, “Damn. Our team better be ready for that.” He looked concerned for once. I had yet to see how we were doing, but it had to be nothing but bad if BLUs morale was this high. Engineer’s Sentry was most likely destroyed, and if Pyro is even still alive he may not get too far air blasting the duo away before straight up dying. All there was left was our own Uber combo, and who knows if they were even charged up and ready.

“Together, Doktor!” The Heavy calls out, already in the process of revving his mini-gun.

“Ready to go!”  The Medic cheered back as he followed behind the larger man. Soldier and I watched in horror as the two BLUs moved in. I swore under my breath as they finally passed the fence and–

_BANG!_

Then there was a shot. A familiar shot at that. It became eerily silent before the sound of a loud thud broke it. Heavy stops in place and looks back, horrified to see the teammate that was so eager to run in with him was lying there dead and headless.

“DOKTOR!” He screamed out a battle cry as he continues hurrying forward, firing his gun sporadically at anyone who dared get in his way.

“Yo, baldy, this wasn’t in the plan!” Scout tried to reason with the guy but Heavy was already too deep in his emotional rampage to even hear his voice. The other BLUs looked distressed, not knowing if they should follow after the guy or not.  

All of this happened so quickly, that even I had trouble realizing what was going on. It was such a clean hit that the Medic did not even have a chance to scream. A moment the BLUs had the upper hand and now they were back to where they had started. It almost made me little sick to see such spirits be torn apart so easily.

I then heard Soldier laugh. It sounded quite menacing as I look over, wondering if the guy had finally lost his marbles or something.

“What? Stop laughin’ like that, it’s weird.”

“Private, you are going to watch how a true Soldier handles an escape.” He tells me with a giant smirk on his face. He then started jumping about as he amazingly was able to stand on his two feet again. I had no idea what the guy was planning but it seemed like nothing good. The Scout notices Soldier wobbling about as he hurries over to us.

“Hey, sit yer ass back down and get back in there!” The Scout motions his finger down at the man. Then, out of nowhere, Soldier lunged forward and started attacking the Scout’s leg like a rabid dog. “Ah fuck, my leg! Get him off me!” The Scout panics, whacking his bat against Soldier’s hardhat. The man snarled out, shaking his head violently as he wiggled on the ground.

“Now laddie, that’s only goin’ to anger him more!” Demoman came over, trying his best to handle the situation that had fallen before them. Pyro just watched, probably either unsure on what to do or just enjoying the show. Shit Soldier, you are really fucking insane.

I then heard the Pyro muffle out as my eyes went over to him. Pyro stood stiffly upward, slowly pulling out his flamethrower, hands itchy on the trigger. He then quickly turned around, noticing that the BLU Soldier had finally come back from his adventures. Soldier stood creepily close to the man, stiffly, almost frozen in place.

“No trouble found.” Soldier swiftly said, taking a heavy exhale as he did. It was subtle, but the guy seemed to be shaking. Pyro stared for a very long time, but finally got bored as he placed his weapon away again and turned back on the more interesting, if terrifying scene unfolding in front of us. Suddenly, he cried out in pain before falling to the ground. The Pyro laid there, a bloody knife jabbed into his back. What I thought to be another, if slimmer, looking BLU Pyro behind the corpse ended up being our RED Spy once again. Spy exhales wearily, placing his hand on his chest as he softly murmured out some French to himself.

The last two BLUs finally wrangled off the deranged man, leaving behind a big reddish teeth mark on the Scout’s ankle. Noticing that the flame-wielding pyromaniac was dead and their Heavy missing from action, they kick up their boots and start fleeing back to their base.

“Rrr! And don’t come back until you can put up a REAL fight!” Soldier barks back at them as he spat out a piece of clothing from his mouth.

“Could’ve acted any slower!” I ended up complaining over to Spy as I wiggled around in my ropes.

“I like to keep people in suspense.” Spy replies, readjusting his glove before pulling his mask back. He grabs his knife from the corpse before coming over to me, helping me up as he starts cutting the ropes off my hands and legs.

“Hah, that Pyro spooked ya, didn’t he?”

“Let us save the remarks after your ropes come off.” Spy harshly swapped his knife just inches away from my fingertips. I take note to his threat as I sat there quietly while he finished cutting off the rest of the ropes.


	7. Fall

“Nice work out there men!” Soldier cheers as he marched over to his team, proud to be a free man once again. I walked behind him, Spy following close by my side. Everyone on RED looked exhausted, and a complete bloody mess. Especially Heavy, who was covered head to toe in blood. Whether it was his or someone else’s, it was hard to tell.

“Yo, big guy, you doin’ a’right?” I watched Heavy hunch forward, breathing out heavily.

“Minor boo-boo…  Doktor said.” Heavy had trouble talking as he coughed up some more blood.

“Good, good, let ze pain escape ze body.” Medic gently pats the man on the back, grinning in excitement as he watches the blood spill from the guy. Compared to everyone else, he was probably the cleanest looking one here.

“Uhh, you should probably heal him, Doc.”

“Right, right, silly me!” Medic complained somewhat before taking out his Medigun, healing the poor dude.

“So what happen to the other big dude flailin’ the mini-gun around?” Pyro hurried forward as he started to do some more interpretation, trying to tell the three of us how he disposed of the giant Russian man.  As much as I wanted to ask someone else for the answer, it felt unneeded. All I needed to know was that the BLU Heavy was all the way back at his base with the rest of the BLUs again.

“Right… Who killed that Medic?!” Soldier grew bored of Pyros hijinks as he demanded an entirely different answer from the REDs.

“OH! Think it was, eehhh, Sniper!” Demoman blurted out, nodding to himself. “Yeah, no one else can blast someone’s head off like that.” He reassured himself that the hit was indeed made by a Sniper rifle and nodded again, satisfied with his own answer.

Soldier looks around the area and shouts, “And where is Sniper?! I need to congratulate him on that amazing shot!”  

“He’s still hidin’ up there.” Engineer mentions, pointing over to the small corner at the top area of the base.

“Alright. Scout, go get him.” Soldier smacks his hand against my back, pushing me forward.

Looking back, I complained, “The hell? Why?”

“That was an order!” He pointed his finger outward. I think the guy was being lazy for once, abused his upper authority. Whatever, if anything, I should consider myself lucky because I did want to talk with Sniper today.

I hurried up, jumping up the stairs, running down the long path before finally rounding the corner.

“That was awesome! Did you see how that guy’s head exploded?! KABOOSH!” I shouted in excitement, spitting out a sound of a head exploding into gibs over to him. Sniper was sitting there, hunched over with his rifle on the ground in front of him. He usually had his gun in hand so it surprised me to see it just lying there. Looking around the area closely, a lot of things felt a little off now. I glance over to a corner as I noticed his shades were laying there, the arms looking all crooked and bent. Did I miss something important here, or did the guy spurge out so hard from the shot that he ended up breaking his glasses by accident.

Sniper finally stood, or tried to stand as he leans against his rifle before finally getting to his feet. The way he moved just looked awkward and uncomfortable. I had wondered if he was attacked before, but there were no wounds to be seen. And besides, there was a Medipack not far from him, so he could easily heal himself up. “Hey, dude, ya a’right?” I steadily walked closer to him. It looked as if he was about to say something, but only a cough came out. Now getting a closer look at him, the guy was sweating and breathing a lot. Perhaps he was not feeling so well. “Should I call for Medic or–?”

Sniper staggers closer, only for him to fall against my shoulder. The weight he was placing on me was far much greater than I expected as I made a misstep in my footing, making myself fall backwards. We fell onto the hard cement, the impact making my hat fall straight from my head. Sniper was on top of me, continuing his heavy breathing right into my neck. This place was already so damn hot to start with, this guy’s sticky warm body was the last thing I needed. I try to push him off, but the guy was so damn heavy that my arms quickly gave out. Sniper did not even bother to move either. He did nothing actually, making me worried that he just suddenly died on top of me. But no, he did not die, he had just passed out. Great, I was trapped before and now I was trapped again. Shit, this guy is baking me alive down here.

I debated if I should call for help or not, but considering this awkward position we were in, I thought best if no one saw us right now. They all would probably just watch me go into flames from the heat before finally coming over to help me.

I then realized something. There was something I had yet to notice or was just trying to ignore. No, it was probably just my wild imagination. Maybe he just had something in his pocket that was poking against me in a weird angle. Yeah, perhaps his kukri or whatever was just poking right between my thighs. The denial did not last long as I felt the thing below me move slightly. Shit. Holy Shit. I think this guy has a fucking boner right now. Shit, I knew it was a good shot and all, but I do not think it should give you a straight up hard-on. This is so weird and gross man, fucking hell.

 

I groaned out angrily as I start pinching the small strains of hair on Sniper’s head. Not so hard as to pull the hair out, but hard enough to make the pulling hurt. It kind of worked as I heard him grunt out in pain. He finally moves, but not in the way I had hoped. His knee pushed forward as it pressed against my balls something hard. A curse escapes me, as I ended up digging my fingers into his head. Shit, not only am I freaking hot, but I am literally getting ball busted here. “Nh–! Sniper, get off already!” 

My shouting seemed to finally wake the guy as Sniper brought himself up with his arms. His eyes could barely keep open as he looked down at me, all tired like and still unaware what was happening. As much as I wanted to explain anything to him, he was still digging into my damn balls– fucking hell get your knee off already!

The weight he placed on my body before had disappeared as I give a guy a heavy push forward. He falls back, landing on his ass, legs slightly spread apart. If I could not see that boner of his well enough, I sure was given a full-view of it right now. It only distracted my eyes for a second before my priority was focused back on my balls again. My hands clutched on my groin as I winced forward in pain, filling my mouth with any kind of swear it could dirty it with. I take a look back over to Sniper, who was somewhat still in a daze as he just stared blankly at me. He then finally awoke from his trance as he hears my wailing.

“Sorry ‘bout that.” Sniper staggered back up again, finally able to stand without any leverage this time. He had trouble saying his next sentence as he switched arm positions constantly at me. I just throw my hand out, waving at him to stop.

Wanting to keep the conversation short for once, I told him, “Fuck dude, forget about it.” I finally get to my feet, giving another quick grab to my ball before returning to form again. Sniper just tips his hat down, hiding his face, probably feeling all embarrassed or disgusted with himself.

He walks forward, passing by me as he started heading towards the stairs that led inside the upper part of the base.

“Hey, do ya need some help or somethin’?” And there I go talking like an idiot again. Of course he does not need my help because his problem is far too personal for anyone but himself or some hot looking lady. Sadly, there are no hot looking ladies for miles around here.

“I just need some rest.” He said in one long breath as he continued up the stairs.

“Ri-Right! You go do that.” I end up stuttering my sentence as I stupidly replied back.

After he left my line of sight I heave out a sigh, finally picking my hat back up, and placed my back against a wall nearby. I needed a moment to myself as I thought over what had just happen. Sniper had a boner. He had a boner. This grown ass man had a boner in the middle of the battlefield. No matter how many times I told myself this, it did not sit right with me. I would admit, sometimes I have gotten a little hard down there during battle as well, but only because I accidently looked at one of those sexy calendar posters longer than necessary. Granted, my looking was more like staring but that was beside the point. It seemed like such an unfortunate time to happen, or perhaps more coincidentally that he had it when I was the one ordered to come get him.

Shaking my head, I threw myself off the wall as I started heading back down below. However, I stopped as my eyes got distracted over to the broken shades lying on the ground just a few feet away. I then go over and pick them up as one of the arms dangles about. These were in a pretty bad shape and I was very curious what the dude did to them. I decided to keep them, just in case he asked for them again as I placed it deep in my pocket. Realizing how much time had pass, I hurried on my way as I jumped off the ledge of the balcony, landing on my ass as I did so.

“Scout, where is Sniper?!” Soldier noticed my return as he started looking around for Sniper again. I sit myself up as I walked over to him and Engineer– who was close by and already in the motions of rebuilding another Sentry.

“He said he wasn’t feelin’ well so he headed back to his room.” And of course, Soldier freaked out as usual.

“What?! We are still in the middle of fighting!”

“He-Hey, perhaps we should give the fellow a break!” Engineer intervenes as he hurries closer to us, panting slightly from the run. “The shot was pretty dang good, wasn’t it?” He then mentions over, giving a slight shoulder nudge into Soldier’s arm. Soldier seemed indifferent with the man’s words as he grumbled loudly to himself.

“Hrrm… It was… Very well! But just this once!” The man points a finger in the air as he decides to let the action slide. He then gives us the usual _‘DISSMISSED!’_ before marching back to Heavy and Medic again. Engineer gives me a quick glance over before bellowing out a laugh as he went to return to his new freshly placed Sentry.

The fight was still on after all, no time to doddle because we won against a good push. I reached into my bag to pull out my gun. However, I remembered that my bag was empty, because my weapons were still back at the BLUs. With a sigh, I trudged back to base to reequip myself again.


	8. Note

I found myself staring at Sniper’s door for a long ass time. It was long, far longer than any normal person would have waited when standing at someone’s door. Sure, I wanted to knock, but something was holding me back. Thoughts and questions of answers I would never get from him. Like, for one, that boner from before. Did headshots just give the guy the biggest turn-on or was he legit jerking himself in the middle of battle. No way was he going to tell me anything.

The hesitating really got me thinking. Maybe the guy was still going at it and he needed peace. If so, I am impressed he could go hours on end doing nothing but pleasure himself. I usually tuckered out after the first time I came. Geesh, if that was the excuse I was trying to give myself for not knocking, it was freaking horrible.

Finally, I rolled my hand into a fist as I pulled my arm back, hesitating a little before finally hitting my hand against the door.

Once… Twice… I knocked on that door, but Sniper did not answer.

Doing another quick knock on his door, I call out, “Yo, Snipes, it’s me.” He did not answer back, nor did he open the door. I had to wonder if he was even there to begin with as I placed my ear against the door. My hearing was nothing perfect, but I think I heard some rustling going on inside, perhaps even a voice. “Look, its fine if you don’t wanna talk to me, but I want to talk with you. Look man, I’m sorry for actin’ like such a persistent asshole all the time. Ya don’t have to say anythin’ you don’t want to with me. I get it, we all have secrets and I shouldn’t have been such an asshole about it. And if you don’t want to hang out with me or whateve anymore, I understand. So, like… I’m probably goin’ to stop talkin’ now before I go off and say somethin’ stupid again.”

A sigh escapes me as I back away from the door. As I said, I stopped, and probably for the best. I always ended up talking on for longer than I should, and I doubt Sniper was in the mood to hear any of my bullshit. Besides, I was tired and I wanted to head to bed. I take a long look at Sniper’s door again before finally heading towards my room.

The walk was not long as my room was only two doors from the right of Sniper’s. Every time I enter, I kick off my shoes, throw my hat on the cruddy chair sitting next to my door, and jump face first onto my stiff mattress. The stretched out pillow sat just above me as I grabbed it, placed it below my head, and pushed my face into it. It had lost much of its softness over the years as the impact was less than comfortable. I grumble, bringing out my face as I stare at the dirty uninteresting wall in front of me. I then turn on my backside and stare up at the dirty uninteresting ceiling. My eyes closed before shuttering open again.

I really wanted to head to bed now, but I felt an urge. An urge I thought to be quite embarrassing to be having right about now. Shit, I really wanted to fucking masturbate. While it was not the worse place for such an urge, it still irritated me. Sure, it had been a while since I last masturbated. The mood was never right, or I felt too tired to give myself a quick handy. Now, I felt an urge, a really fucking bad one. Perhaps it was from all the stress of today’s game, or perhaps it was the soreness that I could still feel in my balls. Actually, never mind, I will blame this on the stress.

I get to the edge of my bed and slunk forward, peering under the gap below. I stick my hand under, searching around for a certain magazine of sorts. There were a bunch of them underneath, ranging from sports, and cars and even flower planting. You had to take what you could get on such slow downtimes. But there was one magazine I had hidden.

There was a small slit on the bottom of my bedding that made it the perfect place to keep all my secretly important belongings in. I press my hand on the bottom of the mattress until my hands finally feel the soften flap brush against my fingers. A grin appears on my face as my hand reaches into the flap to pull out a– what the hell is this note. Instead of a magazine, I grabbed onto a thin crumpled paper note. Of course I uncrumpled it, curious but also very annoyed why this was here instead of my book filled with half-naked hot babes.

 _‘Good little boys don’t look at naughty picture books.’_ The note was written all neat and fancy like. I did not even have to guess who wrote this because I knew exactly who did it.

“Spy, open up!” I banged on Spy’s door, screaming for the man to come out his room. I literally rushed myself over here the moment I finished reading that note of his. “Damn it Spy, I know you’re in there!” I continued pounding, growing annoyed that the guy had yet to open his damn door.

“Monsieur, please keep it down, someone could be sleeping.” I heard the Spy speak over to me, but I did not realized the voice was coming from behind. Without thinking, I banged on the door again.

“Why don’t you come outta there tell me that–?! Ah–!” I yelped out, feeling a finger poked deeply into my backside. I quickly turned around to see the Spy, standing there, giving me a tiny little wave over. I stupidly pointed over to the door before pointing back at him. “How’d ya do that?” He shakes his head at me before placing his hands behind his back.

“Scout, what is it that you need from me?” Finally seeing my chance, I opened my mouth but ended up quickly shutting it closed again. As much as I wanted to straight up yell at the guy, I did not want anyone eavesdropping on our conversation either. No way was I going to be the laughing stock for the next few days.

“The ‘thing’.” I said in almost a whisper. Spy looked somewhat confused until that signature giant smirk of his returned on his face.

“Hm~?” He hums over to me, moving his head closer in so he could hear me better.

“Ya know… The ‘thing’.”  I ended up muttering out again.

“Monsieur Scout, how devious!” It was like he was calling out for everyone’s attention. “I’m flattered that you would ask, but I’ve yet to known you long enough to–!” I slammed my hand into the guy, covering his mouth up before he spoke out anymore mischievous sentences.

 “I’m talkin’ about my fuckin’ magazine you asshole.” The man chuckles as he gently pinches my hand away before letting it drop in the air.

“Ooh, that ‘thing’. I told Pyro to burn it.”

“The fuck?!” I could already picture Pyro setting the poor paper aflame with his flamethrower, followed by him roasting a marshmallow on a stick over it.

“It was filthy, appalling, a complete eye-sore.” He made various disgusted looking faces at me saying that.

“Who said you could come in my room anyway?”

“Your door is never locked. I am amazed it took you this long to find one of my notes.” I was about to complain over again until I heard him say that last part.

“Wait, one?” Spy nods.

“Yes. One of them.” As much as I wanted to continue this arguing, this notes issue started to make me a little paranoid. How many were there, and how long did he do this, and what else did he steal from under my nose. Forget the magazine, that asshole may have stolen something even more valuable than that.

“Look, I’ll start lockin’ my room if you don’t touch any of my shit again, capeesh?” I tell the man, hurrying my way back to my door. The walk was not long as I only took a few steps to reach the front door. Only I would be unfortunate enough to have a Spy be my next door neighbor.

“You have my word.” He nods again, agreeing to the promise. Whether he actually goes through with it or not is another story. I opened the door before slamming it behind me. But Spy did not stop his talking there as he spoke out again suddenly. “Hello, monsieur Sniper!” His voice echoed through my door. I ignored him, annoyed that he was still finding ways to mess with me. Whatever, I need to do some thorough cleaning.

The cleaning, or more like throwing around shit until something looked out of place, was taking forever. If Spy was even telling the truth about these other notes, they were damn well hidden. Nothing else seemed to be missing from my room either. Shit, I really think he was just messing with me.

Tired, I gave up for the day as I heaved out some air before falling on my bed.

_SNAP_

The moment my ass impacted on the mattress, there was a sharp cracking noise.

“Aw damn it.” I picked through my pocket and sure enough, I felt slight bits of broken plastic inside. The glasses were not only bended now, but the lens part had been cracked by my fat ass. Sure they were already broken, but having broken them even further made me feel responsible of the damage now. I growl as I hurry my pants off, shaking it in the air as the tiny specks of glass fall on my floor.

Sitting back on my bed, still half-naked below, I take a long look at the glasses before placing them on my face. They quickly fell off me, landing on my lap. “Shit.” With another swear, I fall back on my bed again, placing my arms over my face.

 

What a total waste that was. I do not even want to get myself off anymore.

Fuck you Spy.


	9. Sniper

_Mountain lab; I believe that was what the place was called. This was the new area I was being put on after finally being recommissioned back to work._

_Unlike most other Snipers’, I had no vehicle to call my own, so administration had to send a guy over to drive me through the deep forestry terrain. Though, it was a surprise to see that the merc they brought over was a Heavy. Heavy was a tall man, taller than even his own car as he scaled over it in height. While known in battle to be a bullet laughing maniac, out of battle, Heavyies’ tended to hold a cool, quiet demeanor. This one was no different as the man showed little emotion, nor expressions. He was still a nice fellow as he helped me with my belongings into his car._

_Heavy’s car looked old, but it was durable enough to drive through the muddy grass and rocky landscapes. There were very few roads in this giant forest so one had to carefully navigate pass the trees and rocks.  The ride was quiet, with neither Heavy nor I saying anything through the drive. I preferred it that way as I held my attention on my window side, watching the trees flash by me._

_“Place tend to be warm, may want to dress light.” Heavy mentions over, hitting his foot on the brake as the car slowly came to a stop. I look out the front window and see the base. It was huge, made with cement blocks, with the walls covered in grassy vines. The front door was wide open with a giant hole in the middle, teasing a peek in what was inside._

_The car finally halted and died down as we exited out of the vehicle. Heavy opens up a door in the back, helping me carry what little bags I had brought. One bag held all the weapons while another held my clothes and other miscellaneous goods. Things like shavers, toothpaste and brushes, and so on. As the two of us finished grabbing everything, we started heading towards the base, only to be stopped by a man marching over to us._

_“Welcome to the team, private!” Soldier greeted us at the entrance. Soldier was a rough, but clean looking man. His body was always in stiff poses, even when he walked. He had a helmet over his head which obscured his eyes from peoples’ and his own. He was brash, loud, and salivated whenever he spoke. Even with the somewhat attempt of a friendly greeting, he looked tense or perhaps frustrated. That was not a good sign for the rest of the mercs here. The three of us stood there, almost in silence. “Well, er, follow me.” Soldier hurries us into the base as we slowly followed behind._

_We came into a small area, which looked like the command room. It seemed to be replaced as an eating area as tables were spread about, the smell of food whiffing against my nose. I noticed my future teammates sitting close together, idling and chatting, only half- paying attention to our presence. “Atten hut!” Soldier boasted his voice out, gaining the attention of everyone in the room. “Our new replacement has arrived!” He presented me over to them, backing further away so I was the one closer to their view. There were slight waves and murmurs of ‘hellos’ as everyone eagerly went back into their meals. I could sense the little care in my presence, getting a good feeling that the past Snipers’ before were a bunch of let-downs. At least talking will be brief, maybe even non-existing._

_Soldier snarls, muttering ways to discipline the team for their rude behavior. He then looks over to me. “I will now tour you through the rest of the base.” The man exclaimed, marching himself out of the room. All I did was shrug, as both Heavy and I slowly followed after once again._

_We finally reached what seemed to be a resting area as Soldier stood next to a door in front of us. “This is where you will be staying.” Heavy places what bags he had next to my door before dismissing himself to the two of us, probably to go join in with the other mercs. As he left, I gave him a quick tip to my hat, showing my thanks. “Any questions you need, private?”_

_I was feeling tired, so I just went to grab my belongings, placing a bag over each shoulder. Before I could enter the room, less grab the knob, Soldier boasted his attention with a hard click to his boot.  “Sniper! I’ll let this slide because this is your first day, but when I tell you something, I expect an answer back. Do I make myself clear?!” The first day and I am already being order to do something. I doubt the man is going to go easy on me after today, so I better prepare for the worse._

_Again, I say nothing as I tip my hat over to him. The man just snarls as he watches me enter the room, watching the door slowly close in front of him._

_The room was small, but held more than I had first imagined. A bed, some closets, it even had a small walk-in bathroom with a toilet and shower head. It was classier than most places I was stationed in before, but not by much. I take a moment to lay my back on the bed before sitting myself up again. As much as I wanted to just lie there for the rest of the day, I had to put my things away. I place my two bags on the bed, clicking them open as I started unpacking._

_Half an hour had passed as I still was in the process of packing away my things. I had just finished packing my clothes as my weapons were next on the list. There was not much, only Stock. It was all I had now after starting over. Stock was fine enough, and I preferred it over cheap gimmicks anyway. Suddenly, there was a knock on my door. I had wondered if the Soldier needed me again, so I hurried to the door and opened it. To my surprise, it was someone I never expected to talk with._

_“Howdy there, pardner.” Engineer greeted me with a friendly hello. Engineer was a short, chubby fellow who barely came up to my chest. He wore a bright yellow hardhat as well as the giant wielding goggles over his eyes. He was a fixing man, and it showed because he wore a long waist belt, holding an assortment of tools from wrenches, screwdrivers, tapes, and so on. Unlike Soldier, this man’s tone was more sincere and to say, trusting._

_We stand there in silence before Engineer breaks it with a rough, if faked, cough. “Ain’t much of a talker, are ya? That’s a’right, I ain’t going to force ya to talk.” The man laughed with a slight shake in his gut. “Anyway, I just wanted to let yah know if yah have any problems with anything, just come over to yours truly. I’m a fixin’ man after all.” He told me everything I needed to know as I give him a reassuring nod. He nods his hardhat back at me before leaving down the hall, probably towards his own room. I appreciated the man’s sincerity, but I found small talk to be a waste._

_I need a cigarette._

_Closing the door, I fondled into my coat pocket and pulled out a small pack of cigarettes. Heavy asked me not to smoke inside his car, so now seemed like the best opportunity to have one. However, the pack felt light in my hands and when I shook it, it made little noise. I snap it up to see the damage, alarmed as I only found one bud inside the package. Piss, this was my last pack as well._

_“Goin’ to have to make a delivery.” I said to myself, taking the bud out and placing it between my lips._

_…_

_…_

_“The delivery will be in a month.” Soldier told me, taking the request paper I had given him. My pack was running low and I needed some more for stress-related reasons. That was what I wrote down on the paper anyway. Still, a month seemed far too long of an order. The location was far from civilization, but I expected a few days or even a week for my purchase to come._

_I was silent with the man again, only expressing my annoyance through my hands as they were deeply hidden in my pants pockets. “Is there a problem?” He frowns, noticing my moping. I shook my head slightly, not wanting to discuss the matter any further. However, when I was about to leave, the man circled around and stood himself right in front of me. He was snarling, angrily. “I asked you a question, private. You do best to reply or else.” The space between us became smaller as the man looked ready to throw me down._

_“Good day, gentlemen.” A voice called over to us as we looked over to see the Spy. Spy. I hated Spies’. The man looked no different from the rest as well. He wore the usual nice looking stripped suit, necktie, folded out pants, and the signature balaclava that covered everything but his eyes and mouth. He was also very slanky, but he was able to hold a proper upward posture as he introduced himself._

_“What is it, Spy?” Soldier asked over, still invading my space like it was his own. Spy came over, presenting a man with a paper. It looked like a request sheet. There were a bunch of fancy scribbles written all over it. Also, it was mostly in French and I doubt Soldier could understand any of it without straight up guessing. It seemed like everyday items though; Smokes and spare suits and an extra watch as his old one was three seconds too slow._

_“My order. I expect it to come at the usual time?” Spy asked quite nicely to the man. Soldier finally gave me space again as he grabbed the paper. He was closely examining it like he was trying to solve an ancient alien puzzle, and only he was able to solve it before the world was blown up by evil alien communists._

_“Hrrm… It’ll be… gets here...” He mumbles, still deeply into the paper as he walked away from us. Spy placed a finger near his mouth and chuckled softly to himself. He then looked over to me, waving a single hand outward._

_“Shall we?” Spy asked over like he wanted to join me in a walk. I cared little with his request as I went off, walking the opposite way. The spook still followed behind, his feet tapping before my own. “Surprised about the wait?” I just stay silent, ignoring the man. “Pardon me, but I noticed you were ordering something similar?” He hurried over, finally walking side by side with me. He then reaches into his pants pocket and takes out what looked like a cigarette package. “If you need a spare, I can lend you one. But it may cost you something in the future.” There was some seduction in his voice and it pissed me off._

_Foolishly I stopped, glaring over to the man, hinting at him to ‘piss off’ already. Spy seemed offended, but still held out the pack to me. We stood there, waiting for the other to move again. “I’m sorry, have I offended?” He tried to look deeply upset now. Knowing how Spys’ were, it was most likely a façade and he was tricking me to talk.  I finally take a step forward, but the man then circled in front of me. Personal space seemed non-existent to anyone on this team._

_I just wanted to go on my way again so I regrettably swiped the pack from his hand. Spy smiled again as he flaunts his hands out before placing them back in his pocket. He then stepped back, giving me permission to move on again. I give a man another glare before walking by him. “If you want more, you are more than welcome to come to me.” He calls out as I foolishly again gave him the attention. “However, you’ll have to say ‘please’ and ‘thank you’ next time. OK?” He grins, acting shamelessly cute when saying the ‘Please’ and ‘Thank you’ parts. I just turn back around to hide the disgusted look I had on my face._

_Spies’. I really freaking hate them._

_I need a cigarette._

_Taking a look at the package as I walked, the brand looked quite familiar. These brands of cigarettes were minty but also slightly bitter. The nicotine had less kick to it as well and I had to inhale twice as long to feel it burn my throat. In a way, it was like drinking fine wine instead of hard beer. I snap open the top and take a bud out, placing it between my lips._

…

…

I mumbled out, opening my eyes to the sun blaring in them. I expected to be on my bed but I found myself on the top right upper corner of the base. Must have fallen asleep right on my rifle as I felt a slight burning mark pressed against my cheek. Blimey, I probably look ridiculous right now. I take a moment to think over what I was doing today, or where I was even. There were vague memories of the dream I had, but they ran faster than I could catch up with. It mattered less either way, dreams were merely dreams after all.

Finally waking up, I quickly scope in through my rifle and take a good look of the area. Things are looking a bit rough for our side. Engineer’s equipment looked pretty beaten up as he fussed back and forth to his Sentry and Dispenser. Oh, the kid is over there as well, probably running his mouth at the man. He sure does like to talk a lot.

I then notice Medic and Heavy joining in, looking quite worried as they tell something over at the two. Whatever it was, Scout leaped into action as he jumped over the other side of the fence and runs further into BLUs territory. The last thing I see is the end of his foot before he finally disappears from my line of sight completely.

It did not occur to me, but I had yet to talk with the guy today. How unfortunate that today was the day BLU started to show some progress. He did look a little upset yesterday. Maybe I should have told him a few things… No, he has no reason to know. It was foolish of me to get that close with the man anyway. He is such an irritating little bug. And yet he is such a joy to have around, just for the stupid antics he does alone. Great, now I have a big smile over my dumb rifle marked face. Those stupid gun poses still crack me up. How unprofessional.

A slight sigh escapes me as I unscope and take a moment to stretch my neck around. Hell, times like this I really want to cigarette. My hand reaches into my shoulder pocket as I pulled out a pack of Cigarettes. Or one cigarette, because I only had one left now. I flip the top open, longingly looking at the single bud lying inside. I left my lighter behind anyway, just in case I went ahead and smoked it without realizing. Still, I ended up placing it between my lips, letting it sit there. It was comforting at least, even if I looked a little silly sucking on an unlit bud.

Things got quiet as a slight paranoia came over me. I take a quick glance behind, but no one was there. I then scope in again and look over to Engineer. All his stuff seemed untouched and in full working order. That was good because that meant no one had passed by his set-up recently. Besides, I was not doing much anyway, so no one should be coming after me. Still, something really stunk around here.

I unsope again as my hand slowly reaches for my Kukri. Unfortunately, I was too slow to react as a foot slams against my back. The foot becomes two and before long, I felt as if someone was just sitting on my back now. I grunt out as I try to push against the weight, but my arms would not even bend.

“Did I wake you? Oh, I do apologize.” I did not even have to second guess the person as I look back, finally encountering the BLU Spy. He was sitting there, Indian style, his hand holding up his face as he grinned down at me. Cheeky asshole, I thought I smelled something awful. “Sorry for the late introduction, I have been far too busy with other matters. Well, if you do not know already, it is I, the Spy.” I say nothing back. “Not one for conversation? How dull.” I hear the jingle of his knife unfolding. I expected to be backstabbed right there, but the jingle continued on. It actually sounded like he was just playing around with his knife. “Our first encounter and this is all you can do?” He sighs, disappointed. He was probably bored with how little resistance I was giving him.

I hear him sheath his knife back as a moment of uncomfortable silence lingered. There, Spy sat, probably taking in the scenery as I continue to do nothing to fight back. I had a good feeling what this Spy was trying to make me do, and I was not going to give him that pleasure. He can either kill me now or the two of us can wait here until ceasefire starts up again. The guy was skinny, so it was not like his weight could crush my back anytime soon.

I was deciding if I should just go back to sleep again until I noticed the Spook had placed his head uncomfortably close on my shoulder. I turn my head as we got a good look at each other. His eyes were twitching about as if they were registrating my face down. “You…” Before I could even guess what he was doing, less trying to ask me, he suddenly pulled his hand out and swipes the cigarette from my mouth. I almost yelled, but bit my lips down before a word slipped from them. “You have the good stuff. Tres bien!” He cheers, returning his posture straight up again. I turn my head back as I watch him place the cigarette between his lips. He rustles into his coat pocket as he pulls out a lighter of his own.

No way.

There was no bloody way this asshole was going to light MY cigarette right in front of me. Piss, this is what he wants but I do not care. I do not fucking care! I god damn hate fucking Spies’!

My anger gets the best of me as I retaliate with a swift elbow jab into his stomach. Spy flinched slightly as he drops his lighter from the sudden impact. I was ready for another jab, but he quickly grabbed the back of my head and slams it against the cement. My shades ended up snapping off me from the impact as they sat next to my face.  Spy pulled out his knife again, threatening it near my ear, almost as if he was going to cut it off. “That was most rude.” He snarls, spitting my cigarette to the side. What a damn waste. He does a slight nick at the upper end of my ear before retracting the knife away. It hurt, but my ear did not bleed, which I was almost thankful for.

Spy then waves his knife in the air like he was motioning me to move. Even if I could move, I was not going to do what he commanded. “Pardon me, but my legs are starting to sore.” He held the knife close against my face, threatening me again. The guy was quick to give up asking as he just forces me to move. He wraps his arm around my chest, bringing it up a little as he slowly slides his legs down to mine. He keeps my body slightly up still as he lays his chest against my back. The position we were in now was even worse as I felt every part of the man press against me, especially his groin which was rubbing against my ass.

 

 “Comfortable? Oui? Non?” At this point he was just trying to force a word out of me. Damn Spies always played like this, even if it meant getting a little dirty at times. “I must say, you do not smell like piss like the other Snipers’.” He mentions, whiffing the back of my neck. I always hated the smell of piss anyway, which was reasonable for any sane person to hate. And producing such a constant amount of piss was… complicated for me. I refrained from telling this to anyone, as I had no reason to. I preferred to use a stock SMG instead, and no amount of complaining from the team was going to make me switch it out for something better.

“Look.” The Spy motions his head up. “Your team seems to be having some trouble.” I take a look over as I noticed Soldier and– bleedy hell, the kid was there as well. They were all tied up and getting pushed around by the BLUs. Not only were those two out of commission, but so was I at this point. It was not until now that I noticed the enemy Medic had his Uber all charged, eagerly ready to go in. This was looking pretty bad for our team now.

The Spy then says, “A simple headshot would be able to stop that Medic’s Uber, non?” I had yet realized I still had a hand on my gun. Sadly, the position was too awkward for me to aim it right at the Spook.  I could, however, aim at the Medic. Right now, a fence was protecting him from my shot. The guy just had to move slightly to the right before I could get a good headshot on him. However, I had to hope that the Medic delayed his Uber before passing. The timing had to be pixel perfect if I wish to land this shot and– I would admit– was not confidant at all to do it. Especially with this Spy on top of me and– bleedy hell again, this guy is running his hands through my clothes right now. “Try not to miss.” He chuckles.

I would lie if this was not the first time a Spy got a little bit touchy with me. Not saying that I am the only one who has been in this situation. Someone as strong as a Heavy or even brass as a Soldier could easily be held in the clutches of a less than welcoming Spy. They all are a bunch of low life bastards who would do anything for a kill, even if that kill meant throwing away their victim’s dignity and welcoming their animal instincts. Disgusting. Sickening. Appalling.

The Spy’s hand slid up my chest, his fingers brushing against the many scars that stained my body over the years. “For someone who tends to be out of the battlefield, you sure have a lot of marks.” He mentions, sounding quite intrigued. My body twitched about as it felt the intrusive leather texture of the glove. The glove was slightly warm, as well rough with age. This guy had been using these for some time. I could hear the Spook snort out another laugh as he danced his fingers all around, almost tickling me in a way. My lips quivered, huffing soft puffs of air as I held them shut. Bastard, you will not force a laugh out of me doing this. Thankfully he stops, but only because his fingers were targeting something else.

His hand slowly slid higher as his fingers bump against my nipple. They were still soft, almost blending into my skin. “No, no, this will not do.” He clicks his tongue as he circles his fingers around my nipple, pinching the middle at random intervals. Sometimes he even pushed his finger in just to fuck with me. A shock ran through me every time he pinched. The pinches hurt a little, but damn did my body have a reaction to it. My nipples started to slowly harden on me, telling the man I was getting turned on by his playfulness. I could hear the Spook hum to himself, probably feeling proud that he was able to control my body in such a way.

I thought the worse was over as he finally frees my nipple again. I was foolish to think that.

Instead, he went lower, very lower. So low in fact that his hand ended up sliding into my pants. I should have known he would go that far, considering how important this push was for his team. The shaking of my rifle increased as I could feel the slime’s fingers press against my limp dick. “Even like this, it is quite a size.” He whispers, laying his head next to my shoulder. Damn, now he’s putting pressure on my shoulder. It was hard to aim already, like I needed an arm that can barely move now.

I swear to myself, trying my best to keep my rifle steady. The Medic was ready to move and all I needed to do was aim correctly. One headshot, that was all.

“Ge–!” Another groan escapes me as the Spy suddenly grabs a good hold on my dick.  His hand felt so bloody warm, it was riling me up a bit. He did not move it, but only squeezed it every once in a while. Each squeeze was either a soft tease, or a rough clutch. The constant back and forth from slight pleasure to pain jerked my body about as my back hits against his groin.

“We only just met my friend, and you are already this eager for me?” He snorts, bucking back into me, jerking me forward a bit. Damn, I need to focus.

Keep steady–

The Heavy runs in first.  My aim was already starting to wander off.

Keep fucking steady–

And then the Medic ran.

Damn it, keep it together–

His finger pressed against the button.

Fucking hell–

_BANG!_

It was if everyone had just gone mute for a moment. I had taken my shot. But I had taken it blindly. The one time I was needed the most and I went off and shot blindly. I dared not look, because I already had a good feeling what the scene would look like. But then I heard something strange. There was a cry, a cry from a Heavy. However, this cry was not from our Heavy, but the enemies. My eyes instantly adjust as the first thing they laid upon was the corpse of a headless Medic. It hit. Bloody hell did it really fucking hit. I could not help but huff out a slight laugh before I started another one of my coughing fits.

I dropped my gun as my face plants itself on the hard cement. Grunts and coughs continue to escape me as I lay my head there, exhausted. The shot felt so damn exhilarating. The look on that Spook’s face must be great, but hell if I could keep my head up any longer to see. Aw piss, I really wish I was not so bloody hard right now.

The man finally takes his hands off me and mutters, “Well done.” Hah, the guy sounded quite angry. The rest of my body crashes down on the floor as the support he held on me disappears. He walked over to his lighter, swapping it off the ground, giving it a few clicks before throwing it into his pants pocket again. “Let us meet on the battlefield again, bushman.” And with one click of his wristwatch, he vanishes from my sight.

I was happy to see him gone but I still have this boner to deal with. I try to stand, but could only readjust myself in a sitting position. My legs were still shaking as well as my body. With how open my clothes were people would think I was cold. Sadly, I could not get away with that excuse in this hot place. I take the time to adjust my hat a little, pull my shirt down and fix my pants up. Fine so far, minus the giant bulge protruding through my pants. I can take care of that later, not like anyone was nearby to notice anyway.

I patted my hand on the ground, looking for my glasses as I finally touch the end tip of one of the arms. I picked them up and placed them on my face again. However, it ended up falling off me the moment I did this. Looking at them now, I noticed that one of the arms had been crooked. Even if I went and ordered a new pair, it would take weeks to get them. Sure I can see without them, but that did not matter to me. Not having something on my face made me feel uneasy. How annoying. I just end up throwing them to my side in anger as it clinks against the wall. This day could not get any worse.

“That was awesome!”

Freaking. Piss.

Out of anyone to come up here, it had to be Scout. I keep calm as I try bringing myself to my feet. Attempting to stand proved harder than I thought as I ended up staggering about so much I had to use my rifle like it was a cane. Scout then says something, but the words were lost to me as my ears felt all clogged up.

Scout starts to walk closer towards me. This was getting dangerous, my head could not even think properly as my body was working on auto-pilot now. I try to open my mouth as only a harsh cough of air comes out. Things became distorted and dizzy until complete darkness took over my eyes.

I think I had just passed out because I found myself on the floor, staring down at the cracked dirty cement. There was a hand digging into my head and pushing against my chest. With a grunt, I pushed my arms against the cement and raised myself up. I look down, and saw Scout. He looked as if he was in pain right about now. My head was still a daze, not truly understanding what I was doing so close to the boy, less knowing that the pain was being caused by me.

Scout then gives me a hefty push as I fall back. He looks at me for a moment before cuffing his groin, wincing out in pain. A lot of this was still confusing to me, but if I had to hazard a guess, I believe that I had fallen on the boy in a less than pleasurable way. Particularly down there, in his groin area. Finally waking up, I take a look down and noticed how open my legs were, exposing my giant bulge right at Scout. Shit.

I swiftly apologized as I stagger back up, contemplating my next sentence over to him. He waves his hand, telling me to forget as he stood up himself, doing another cuff to his ball before returning to his natural stance again. Not the first unpleasant encounter for the day, but one I wish to have avoided.

If it was not for my problem, I would stay to talk with the boy, but I really needed to get this settled before something more shameful happened. Before I leave, he asks me if I needed some help. While nice of him to ask, this was something I needed to deal with alone. “R-Right! You go do that.” He stammered in his words, seeming quite uncomfortable to be talking, less looking at me right now. Without wasting anymore time, I leave to my room and disappear from Scout’s sight.

 


	10. Door

I slammed the door behind me as I laid my back against it. The first thing to come off was my belt as I unfold the strap around my waist, throwing the leather away with little care. My pants were next as I fuss them down before finally unzipping my zipper. My pants fell to my knees as my exposed boxers were the only obstacle left.  However, my penis seemed eager as it was able to slip through my fly hole, flinging upward in the air, relishing in its new found freedom.  

Damn, that Spook really did a number on me. I would not say it to his face, but I am almost thankful he was able to get me hard like this. It has been a while, and there was more than a lack of motivation to get myself off.  Maybe I was just getting old, but doing a quick handy in the shower or before bed felt like too much work, and too dissatisfying.

I take no time as I grip my hand around the length, proceeding to jerk myself off. My movements were quick, wanting this to end sooner than later. Hisses of moans escaped through my teeth as I bit my lips shut. Even though I was in the privacy of my own room, I stayed as quiet as I could. Just hearing the sounds I created made me feel shameful. Consuming in such lustful endeavors felt so shameful. So weak. So disgusting.

My other hand ended up moving up my chest as I shamelessly pinched my pre-hard nipple. It really felt good touching such sensitive flesh. I copied as the Spy did before, changing the pinch into a push every so often.

“Aah–!” A sharp moan forces out from me as my legs gave in. I slid down the door, still in the motions of my rubbing. I held onto my steady pace, not wanting to lose that strong intensity below as I began to come. Semen sprayed forward, spilling not only into my hand but all over my dirty carpet. The moment lasted quite some time before I finally calmed down again, slowing my hand movements to a crawl as I sat there, panting softly to myself. My hands settled down next to me as I looked over at the mess I just made. How repulsive.

I slid up my door as I wobble back to my feet. My first destination was the washroom, for I looked like a messy heap of sweat and semen. A bath seemed like a lot of effort, so I decided to just redress in some spare work clothes I had on hand.

As I grabbed some spares and headed into my washroom, the first thing I did was walk over to the sink, turning the hot water on. The water drizzled through my hands as I then splashed some of the warm liquid on my face. Streams of water dripped down me as I just stared at the drain for a moment before looking up at the mirror. Then I suddenly stepped back, in shock at the image reflecting back. But it was just only me.

Me.

The Sniper.

 

After redressing, I walk out of the washroom. Even though I had taken a nap, I was already ready for another one. Throwing myself on my bed, I laid on my side, not even grabbing the pillow or the blanket laying close by. And then I closed my eyes, seeping deep into sleep once more.

…

…

I had no clue how long I was out, but I found myself awaken to the sounds of knocking at my door. My body jerks about, trying to move and failing miserably. My head was a daze as I fail to even keep my eyes open. Whoever it was, they had to come back later, because I was too bloody tired.

“Yo, Snipes, it’s me.” A familiar voice calls from behind the door. I could barely recognize it, but I think it was Scout’s. He was probably worried about me after passing out on him like that. Stumbling from my bed I started heading towards my door, wiping my face along the way. However, when I finally reached it, I stopped dead in my tracks. I did not even move my hand to the doorknob. Something in my head was telling me to stop and I had only just realized it myself.

My mess.

It was something so simple and I had completely forgotten to clean up after myself. I hurried away from the door and sprinted to the washroom. I checked around, hoping there was some sort of tissue box or rag lying around but I found nothing. As I was about to give up my search, I noticed a towel hanging on a towel rack on my door. With little time, it was the best I had so I grabbed it and sprinted out of the washroom.

But before I went to the cleaning, my ears listened onto Scout’s voice again.

“… before I go off and say somethin’ stupid again.” And then he went completely quiet. Then there were the sounds of footsteps tapping down the hallway. Scout was gone. I just stood there, feeling like a total buffoon right about now. Whatever the man had just said, I missed all of it. I could only imagine what was going in his head right now, saying all that behind my door, not even getting a response back over.

I sigh out all tiredly before taking another look at the mess I made. In a way, I am blaming that damn Spook for this.

The cleaning was short, had I lost all motivation to handle it properly. Also, I was still tired and I wish to head back to bed. Somewhat satisfied, I look over at the messy towel, appalled by the sight as I hurried over to a bin where I placed my dirty clothes in. I then stretch my arms out before hopping back into my bed, turning on my stomach before closing my eyes again.

…

…

“Damn it Spy–!” A loud voice rings in my ears as well as a constant booming sound echoing through my walls. Bleeding hell, this kid was not going to let me have any sleep today. I grumbled, sitting myself on my bed before jumping off it. I thought the kid was at my door again so I hurried over to it again. Before I could even reach it however, another voice boomed outside. Listening closely, it sounded like the Spook.

“Scout, what is it that you need–?” Their conversation was pretty far away so I could only hear bits and pieces of it. Moving my head closer to my door, I placed an ear against it, listening in to their conversation. There was a moment of silence before the Spook spoke up again.

“Scout, how devious–!” What the bleeding hell is the Spook acting so startled for. “I’m flattered that you would ask–”

“Flattered?” I told myself, completely distracted over that word as they continued on talking without my notice.

“I’ll start lockin’ my room if you–!” OK, listening to anymore of this is going to give me the wrong idea. I was too old for petty misunderstandings anyway. I quickly back my head away as I fumbled with my doorknob. Swiftly opening it, I hurried outside to see what the commotion the two were making. However, it looked as if Scout had already disappeared into his room again. Though, someone else had yet to head back into their own room.

“Hello, monsieur Sniper!” Fucking piss, just give me a break already. “Did the boy wake you? He is awfully loud, is he not?” He starts walking towards me now. I do not want to deal with this man today! Especially after that run in with that other bleeding Spook.

However, as I was about to go back into my room and close the door, Spy sticks his foot out, making the door stay in place. He was really fighting against it as well as I tried to pull the door in, only for him to push it back in place again. Obviously, this man was going to have a talk with me, whether I liked it or not.

Escaping away from my door, I stood in front of the man and asked, “The hell do you want, Spook?”

“Ah, since you are so eager–!” Spy happily said, slamming the door closed with his foot. “Shall we go get something to drink?”

Freaking bloody Spies’.

We stood around the Entrance tunnel as a coffee machine had been station there. Most of the cooking went on in here as a scent of varies foods whiffed passed my nose. A lot smelt of meat and spices with an occasional burnt twist mixed in. Judging how empty it was in here and in the command room, everyone had already eaten for the day. The cooking appliances were packed away, but the coffee machine stayed for the future morning.

Spy sips into his coffee cup, enjoying the brewed drink he made for us with a hum of delight. “Magnifique!” He does a roll to his hand, forwarding the steam off his cup into his nose. I take a sip into my own cup. The coffee was tasty, not denying that. But I was not telling the Spook that.

Spy then looks over to me, a hand placed on his side, looking all snobbish like. “That was quite a shot before. It even amazed me.” Even if he meant the praise, I knew he just wanted to start a conversation up. I said nothing back as I went in for another sip of my cup. Spy notices how stubborn I was being as he returned to his normal posture again. “Are you alright? You returned to your room early today.”

“Fine.” My answer was blunt and to the point. 

“Fine, you say?” He takes another quick sip in his drink before continuing, “The boy looked pretty restless coming back all alone.” The forcedness in that sentence was thicker then butter.

“Look, if yer tryin’ to spill somethin’ out from me, it ain’t gonna work.” My voice growled in anger as I cared little of the man’s games. He placed his hand on his chest.

“None of the sort, mon amie!” Spy told me, trying to sound all innocent from the accusation. “I just wished to have some company while I drank.” He returns to form, a smirk appearing on his face again. “Though, I feel as I should mention that I saw the boy at your door not too long ago.”

“Really?” I grunted, annoyed that the guy was spying on his own teammates now.

“I may have walked by and overheard a few things.” He tries to defend himself, but I bought little of it. Spy takes another sip of his coffee, making it last a little longer than usual. He sighs, satisfied and says, “Friendship is hard to come by in this line of work.” There was some sincerity in his voice as he said that, it quite surprised me. “Enjoy it while you can.” He gave me a smile, but the smile had little smugness to it and it almost seemed honest in a way. Thankfully, I knew better and took his words with a grain of salt.

I take another sip of my cup and blurt out, “I’m done,” before walking away from the man. Spy did not stop me as he stood there, just taking another sip from his cup. At least I satisfied him long enough to leave me alone.

His words still circled in my head though. Friendship was such a meaningless thing, forbidden even. The fact that a Spy told me to cherish such trivial matters seemed abnormal. But, in a way, there was some right in his words that I had overlooked myself. I hated to admit it, but I had truly grown fond of Scout. And perhaps I even considered the guy a friend of mine.

Reckless. Irresponsible! I knew better than to go down such a road. I wanted to avoid such things, wanted to stay alone and keep out of trouble. How funny, because I was the one to cause all the trouble to begin with.

To think it all started because of a baseball hitting his face. His reaction was hilarious and I just had to witness it again.  And lucky was I, I was given that chance. I stole his kill. His reaction was just as good as I then pretended to think he was a Spy. Ah, but it did not stop there as I also wanted to see his reaction to me jumping from a high fall. Hell, I might have even wanted to see his reaction to me messing with Soldier. It was all harmless fun to escape the tedium and boredom but it ended up being more, far more than I had wished. No good. Sloppy.

I stopped where I was before looking into my half-empty cup. Thinking now, I kind of wanted to ask the Spook what the kid even said. Knowing him, he would just make something up to get me all riled up.

Pissing Spies’.

 

 


	11. Partners

The next day; Soldier forced an early meeting upon us. It happened so quickly that we had little time to wipe the blood off our hands, less go and take a shit.

We ended up standing about in the command room, because the tables had yet to be set. I grumble, and so did everyone else as our groans and whines circled around the room. Everyone was here, besides Soldier– the dick. I was standing quietly between Pyro and Engineer. Going right stood Demoman, Heavy, Medic, Spy and lastly Sniper. Little talking was done, as we were all fatigued from the fighting.

BLU went in strong today as they did more risky and aggressive plays. No one got captured this time, but there were a few close calls here and there.

BLU was really aggressive on our Medic as he spent most of the match under cover than out in the field. Even I got worried about the guy as I give a quick glance over to him, just to see how he was doing. The guy had signs of being human for once as he fidgeted where he stood, trying to figure out what posture he should be in right now. The big man next to him gave a quick pat on the shoulder and whispered over something. Whatever he said, it seemed to calm Medic down as he flicked his glasses up and gave a slight reassuring nod at Heavy.

By now, everyone was starting to get more nervous, almost hesitant. The thought of being kidnapped was stressful enough. Being kidnapped once the ceasefire rang was a totally different story. Fighting was not allowed during that time, prohibited even. It was dangerous because all the rules set before were null. If someone got hurt, or even died during this time, punishment or even termination most likely followed. And when I mean die, I mean straight up die. There was a chance their body would respawn, but one had to wait quite a long time until respawned turned on again. A Medic could patch you up to help through the pain, but if your head blew up or you were torn in half… Crap, even I did not want to think about it. A lot of guys came back all messed up when they had to wait for respawn to turn on again.

Maybe it was because I got manhandled by BLU twice already, but I could care less about the issue. Well, more like I just did not care if the issue happened to me again. Of course I would not want anyone else taken prisoner, it fucking sucks. You got ordered around and beaten the shit in. At least when Soldier did that to us, he had a reason to. Even if the reasons at times were utter bullshit.

My eyes soon found themselves on Sniper. I noticed Sniper was already glancing over to me as I quickly turn my head away, pretending to look somewhere else. There was little talk between us today, mostly because I was trying to avoid him throughout the day. It was rude, damn rude in fact and I had very little excuse for doing so.  Things were just a little weird now, and I was still thinking over a few of my own issues. Right now, there was just a small gap between us. I just lacked the courage to jump the gap while he lacked motivation to just walk a step longer than necessary. Man, this was all so much easier when I just straight up hated the guy’s attitude.

Finally, Soldier stomped in, giving us a salute and a click to his boots.

“Men! I have thought of a plan.” Everyone simultaneously groaned as we prepared for the worse. “Battle partners!” There was a pause as everyone then looked at each other, wondering what that even meant. Soldier continued, “You will be assigned one partner to fight with you! That way, you will always have some back-up in case you find yourself in trouble.”

“Hold on now, there are nine of us. We won’t be even.” Engineer protested, correcting Soldier as if he had forgotten how to count– Again.

“Pyro will not be paired. He can handle himself.” No one spoke up to argue, because we all agreed in our heads that Pyro really could handle himself. And I do not think BLU would want to risk themselves on such a crazy, and flame happy maniac. “So it leaves us all even! Until told otherwise, you will we battling together, eating together, sharing the same room together, sleeping together–”

“What is this, a frickin’ commitment? Do I have to shower with the guy as well?” I stupidly interrupted Soldier, almost expecting him to come over and punch my face in.

“Yes, this will be a commitment!” There was eagerness in his voice as he happily replied back to me. “Your partner will never leave your sight, reach, or even thoughts! Do I make myself clear?!” He ordered us to respond as various chimes of _‘yess and whatevers’_ replied back. The guy was being totally serious with us. It was not like we had much of a choice anyhow, so we might as well suck it up and deal with this idea of his. “You are free to choose. If not, I will choose for you.” At least we had some freedom of choice. “Demo!” Soldier then shouts over to Demoman as the man lazily looked over.

“Yeah?” For a moment, it looked as it Soldier was having trouble looking at the man as his hardhat tip forward slightly.

“Er… Want to. Be. My partner?” It was like Soldier had trouble letting the words out to the guy.

“A’right.” Demoman just shrugs, not seeming to care who he got.

“Good. Good!” Soldier repeats, a big grin appearing on his face for a second before frowning again.

“Heavy! I presume you and the Doc would like to room together?”

“If Doktor don’t mind.” Heavy nods as he looked down on his smaller compadre.

“No mind at all, you’re perfect.” Medic grinned over, twiddling his fingers about like he just made Heavy sign a life sentencing contract. I could tell the foreboding in his sentence and I think Heavy did as well. Guy was taking one for the team, if anything.

As the numbers shrunk, I came to notice the options I had. Three men were free; Engineer, Spy and Sniper. Of course Spy was out of the question, that guy was too much of a slime ball to trust. Engineer seemed like the safest offer here actually. However, there was always Sniper. This might be a good way to rekindle are relationship– friendship– whatevership. Not that I really cared either way. He could tell me to _‘piss off’_ or give me the finger and I would not care one bit. No way. None. OK, maybe it would hurt my feelings just a smidge. Besides, he would not do that anyway. At least I do not think so.

“Spy!”  Soldier stopped over to Frenchie next.

“I’ll take Sniper.” Spy’s reply was quick as he pointed his hands at the man standing next to him, almost presenting him to Soldier. I could see the angry glance Sniper was giving Spy, but it did not seem to affect Frenchie as he held on that punchable smirk of his. Spy really does like to mess with the guy. At least it was obvious to everyone that Sniper would decline.

“Fine.” Sniper agreed– HE AGREED?! I had to replay the moment in my head a few times before realizing it came true. Fine. Fine. Finefinefine– Freaking hell, this is making me go crazy now. I have been away from the guy for a while, so perhaps he was spending some of his free time with Frenchie now. Or, the opposite was happening and Spy was stealing the time away from the guy. Maybe Spy found something out about Sniper and he was blackmailing him right now. Being all alone and being able to just command a man with one wave of a finger. Nah, Spy might be weird, but he would never do something so evil. And Sniper would never let Spy just have his way with him. Crap, all of that sounded so weird to think. Looking at them now, they were awfully close to one another– get it together already!

“And that just leaves Engineer and Scout.” Soldier cheered, happy to see how quickly everyone was able to find a partner.

“Sounds good to me. The boy will be no trouble.” Engineer happily said over to me.

“Yeah, same.” I force a smile back, giving him a weary thumb up in the air.

“Vait a moment!” Medic suddenly called out, gaining everyone’s attention. “Vhat about bed? This man is far too large, I’m afraid he may crush me.”

“No crush Doktor.” Heavy reassured he would never do such a thing, even by accident. Soldier did say we had to do everything together, including sleeping in the same bed. One person could always sleep on the floor or chair but considering this was supposed to be a _‘commitment’_ , fighting over trivial things seemed less than wise.

“Figure it out yourself!” Soldier finally gave his answer, not really caring much about the issue. “You are all free for the rest of the day. Demo, let’s get your stuff, you’ll be staying in my room.” Soldier seemed eager to get things rolling as he grabs Demoman by the neck, pulling the guy with him as they walked to the rest area.

“A’right.” Demoman shrugs again, just letting the man take him away.

“Doktor can take bed. Heavy sleep on floor.”  Medic clapped his hands in joy.

“vonderful! And ve vill vake your room as vell. Mine is far too messy for ze two of us.” The two discuss room matters further on as they start heading towards the resting area as well.

“I have many private matters I want to keep to myself.” Spy hinted over that he wanted Sniper’s room. Sniper just grumbled out as he started heading off as well, Frenchie trailing him from behind like a needy kitten. I watched them leave, feeling all glum to see them go. At least Sniper anyway, I cared less about spooky-mc-stabbystab. Perhaps I should, he was rooming with Sniper now, hidden away from curious eyes. Not again, I am acting like a total asshole thinking bad about my own teammates like that.

“Well boy, I don’t know how messy Medic’s room is, but I reckon it’s just as messy as mine.” Engineer laughs, but his laughs quickly fade as he then asks me, “Ye a’right?”

“I was just thinkin’ or whatever.” I say in almost a mutter as I dropped my shoulders down and placed my hands in my pants pockets.

“Well, I’m yer pardner now, so I’ll be here if you need a shoulder to talk on.” He reassures me as he waited for my next sentence.

Curiously I asked, “Hey, yeah, why do you think Sniper agreed to be Spy’s partner?” Engineer seemed taken aback for a moment before laughing again.

“That was mighty quick! Though, to be honest, I was questionin’ the same exact thing.” The man was as lost in my question as much as I was. At least I was not the only one who thought how strange that was. Whatever the reason Sniper had, it must be between himself and Spy. My worries were getting the best of me now as I started thinking over the many possible reasons again, both bad and terrible. “Well, can’t be worryin’ about that all day.” Engineer quickly changes the subject as he gives me a couple pats on the shoulder. “Gotta few things I need packin’ if were plannin’ on stayin’ in yer room.”

 

“Sure, if you can stand steppin’ on all the messy underwear.” I accept the change as I reply with a honest joke over. The man gives me another hefty pat on my shoulder before finally calming down with another small chuckle.

As we finished our talking, we noticed Pyro was still here, just standing about quietly, looking completely lost on what to do. Engineer clears his throat as he fixes his hardhat back slightly.

“Er, anyway, I should get my stuff.” Engineer nudges his head towards the exit out.

“Yeah, uh, let me help ya.” I nod as the two of us hurry out of the room.

Engineer was not kidding when he said he had a lot of stuff he needed help moving. The pile started small, starting with just a small box, and then a second larger box, and before long I had about four or five boxes just wobbling around in my arms. The guy held a box of his own, but it was just the toolbox he normally carried around on his shoulder.

“Ya sure yer fine holdin’ all those?” Engineer asked, watching me struggle down the hallway of the rest area. I would admit, I offered to carry as much as I could and I may have overburdened myself while doing so.

Slowly taking another step, I grunted, “Nn-No problem!” The man just shakes his head at me, knowing that I was just being stubborn again. Still, he let me have my way as we continued to trudge along the hallway.

As we finally reach my room, I do a swift kick to my door, opening it. Engineer just looked at me, quite puzzled with my sudden action. He probably wanted to ask if I had a key on me before I went all kung-fu on my door. It really did not matter if he asked or not, mostly because I had forgotten to lock the damn thing again. Maybe that slime will stop stealing my shit now that Engineer is rooming with me.

The two of us hurried inside as we placed the heavy boxes on the floor next to the bed. I heave out a sigh as I hurry over to my bed, falling back on it, stretching my arms all the way to the edge.

“Can’t be resting now. We still gotta unpack.” I grumble to myself, already pooped out from all the working as I just lazily laid there. Engineer notices my laziness as he takes the chance to tour around my room. Like I said, it was an utter mess as piles of underwear and shirts were littered about. There was little room to move without stepping on something, clothing based or not. The man then hesitated over to the washroom, not daring to explore that room just yet.

Extremely dissatisfied with his self-tour, he comes back over to me. “Hey, yah hungry?” Engineer looked really eager to escape this disaster. “I’ll even cook. My treat.” That sentence got my attention as I threw myself off the bed.

“Hell yeah I’m hungry!” I could feel the gods of food rejuvenating my energy to full again after hearing that. While I never tried the guy’s food before, I have smelled it and damn did his food always smell so good. I always got so jealous when Spy stole a bit or two from the man’s plate, less his fork at times. Dirty bastard.

The food Engineer made was freaking awesome. Even with what little ingredients we had, the guy was able to make the meanest, toughest, most fantastic hamburger steak in the entire world. It had just the right amount of chewiness to it, and it was buttered and battered with such a sweet onion sauce that it melted the meat in my mouth. I even ate the green beans he made on the side, with a little of the gravy filled mash potato to hide that gross earthy taste.

“Horwy Shwit” I moaned in delight as I jabbed more meat into my mouth.

“Boy, don’t talk with yer mouth full.” Engineer scolded at me like he was my mother. He takes a napkin that sat next to his plate and starts wiping my face with it.

“Alright, alright, knock it off!” I swallow down my food as I complain, pouting over to the man for the way he was treating me. He takes humor in my reaction as I angrily, if happily, devour back into my food again.

“Greetings, gentlemen.” Spy introduced himself as he and Sniper suddenly walked into the command room together. Sniper’s eyes met mind for a moment before he turned his head away, pretending to be distracted on other matters. I did the same, pretending to be distracted in my delicious dish.

“Already dressed for bed?” Engineer mentions, pointing over to Sniper’s and even Spy’s unusual attire. Looking over them again, I noticed that Spy wore something made of colorless white cotton while Sniper wore a tank top and some baggy jeans. As I take another look at Sniper, I noticed he had quite a few scars on his upper chest and arms. Scars were not all that uncommon here, but the guy seemed to have a fairly large amount for what I could see.

“Pardon the clothes, but we were planning on heading to bed after taking our showers. However, going to bed on an empty stomach is just no good for your health.” Crap, all of that sounded so suspicious. Shower, right, it was a blood bath out there and no one wants to be walking around with blood and dirt and shit. And everyone needs to eat, so a nice warm meal before bed totally made sense. They will eat, head back to Sniper’s room, and tuck themselves all cozily into Sniper’s bed. The two of them. Close together. In his bed.

I just shake my head of the weird thoughts as I shove more food down my gullet.

“Well, that was the rules Soldier-boy gave us.”

The two of them come closer to the table as Sniper sat himself on the other side.

“Let me make us some coffee.” Spy offers as he leaves for the entrance tunnel. Now it was just the three of us, sitting there, all quiet.

“Ehem, so stretch, how’s your life with Spah so far?” Engineer tries to start up a conversation. Sniper said nothing, in fact, I think he just straight up ignored the man’s invitation. “Er, not good I can tell?” He tried not to sound offended as he continued on. I look at Sniper as the guy had such an uncaring and annoyed look on his face. It pissed me off. Engineer did not have to take up with the guy’s crap.

“Ya have a mouth, use it.” Sniper took notice of my remark, just responding with the click of his tongue.

“Uhh, I should see how Spah’s doin’.” Engineer stood from his seat, hurrying out the room, leaving the two of us alone now.

We sat there in silence as I harshly jabbed my fork into my food. In a way, I did this to not only get the guy’s attention, but too annoy him as well. Sniper sighs, seeing how irritated I was as he finally speaks over to me.

“A’right, what’s yer problem–?”

“What’s your problem?!” Sniper gave me an odd look over, like he did not understand why I responded so angrily. That just pissed me off even more. “Spy! Why’d you pick him?” He shakes his head, a grin appearing on his face.

“Is that what yer so angry at me for?” There was some humor in his voice as he scuffed a laugh over at me.

“Just tell me already!” I demanded at the man, slamming my fist on the table. He shakes his head again before placing a hand on his forehead.

Placing his hand back on the table, he tells me, “Look, I honestly doubt the guy was going to choose anyone else other than me. I just let him have his way so we didn’t have to stand there for the rest of the day.” He did not sound like he was lying. And, in a way, his reason made sense. Still, Sniper did not have to be bullied into being Spy’s partner.

“Ya know he just pisses you off.” My voice lowered a little as I was somewhat satisfied with his dumb answer.

“Are you really this bloody upset over this?” The guy was talking back at me like I was some little kid having a tantrum.

“Yes, yes I am!”

“Why?”

“Because, uhm…” It caught me off-guard with how calmly he replied back as I had trouble saying my next sentence. “Shit, I dunno man.” I looked down, hiding my face away, feeling all embarrassed now. “I say stupid shit, think stupid shit, get upset over stupid shit. Freakin’ stupid.” It was ridiculous how truly childish I was acting towards the guy.

Sniper said nothing back, making the mood feel tense again. At this point, I wished Sniper would just talk to me. Say something. Just react in some way to show that he even cared.

Finally, he talked, “Hey, I was still only half-lying from before.” His tone gets all serious as I looked up at him. “I actually use to be a Spy.”

A pause. A long awkward pause.

“…Just kiddin’! I lied again.” He flashes his hands at me, trying to act all surprised and cheerful. The joke was funny the first time, but it was not funny the third time. It was not even funny the second time.

“Coffee’s here!” Engineer happily says as both he and Spy returned with coffees in hands. Spy blew into a cup before sitting it next to Sniper.

“It’s hot~.” Spy happily whistled over to the man before blowing into his own cup, taking a small sip in it. Engineer held out one of the Coffees to me, waiting for me to take it.

“I hate coffee.”  I focused solely on my plate again.

“I don’t need yer spit in my drink.” Sniper turned around in his seat, facing away from everyone.

“Alrighty then! I’ll just sit this one aside.” Engineer nervously laughs, setting the two cups he held next to his plate. His eyes take a quick glance over to Sniper’s cup as he slowly pushed it next to the other abandoned coffee cups as well. Spy just stayed quiet as he takes another sip into his drink.

Talking was limited, with only Spy and Engineer doing most of the chatting to the other. I paid little attention of what they said, mostly because it all sounded like mindless gabbers and remarks. Sniper and I ate quietly, not even giving a glance over to the other. I mean, he might have glanced over to me, but I never did for him. But that was just wishful thinking.

As time passed, Engineer and I were the only ones left in the command room. Sniper and Spy had left quite a while ago actually. Sniper finished his food, and then just walked out without a word. Spy had to gobble down the rest of his own meal to hurry up with the guy.

Engineer patted to his stomach before turning to me and asking, “So, how’d the talkin’ go between you two? Did he tell yah what was up?”

“It went nowhere.” Annoyed, I sit up from my seat as I start heading out of the place.

“Boy, listen here for a moment.” Engineer came over, grabbing my shoulder, stopping me where I was. “Now I’ll admit, I’m not sure what’s goin’ on with yah two, but fightin’ ain’t gonna do yah no good.” He always acts like he knows everything.

“Dude’s not even fightin’, he’s freakin’ mockin’ me.” I muttered over, not really in the mood to talk right about now.

“Naw, I don’t think he’s doin’ that.” Again, he continued to act like he knew everything but I knew better.

“Then tell me what you know, because you seem to know all the damn answers!?” It was spiteful of me, but I still ended up yelling at the dude. The guy was just trying to help and there was no reason to be mad at him. Engineer did not look upset with me, or even angry. He did look serious though, like he wished for my full attention.

“I’m just sayin’ yah shouldn’t leave things on a sour note. What happens when this is all over and we all get switched out for different teams again?” I had yet to even think about that. This battle had been going on for so long that I started to believe this was the team I was going to live the rest of my career with.

After one team wins or surrenders, administrations take the time to look over everyone’s performance. They judge if were good enough to rank with the big boy winners, or down with the wimpy losers. And when that happens, everyone gets transferred somewhere else. Old teammates can become future enemies and vice versa. It totally sucked, but you just had to deal with it in this line of work.

Engineer continued on, “It’s on yer mind now, and it’ll stay on yer mind forever if yah don’t do anything about it. Even I can get a little angry at times.” I thought over what Engineer said. And, admittedly, he was so fucking right again. I hated how right this man is every time. All I did was whine and complain to Sniper, he was probably just sick of me. We could have talked like normal just moments ago, but I went out of my way to just harass him over the stupidest of reasons. The guy was cold at times, but he was never an asshole or a jerk or whatever. Or at least to me, he was never a jerk or asshole to me. Or… he never wanted to act like that to me. Damn it, I wish he just punched or yelled at me back already.

“Shit, your right. Hey, I’m sorry for yellin’ at ya before.” My voice was soft again as I replied back to Engineer. Engineer gave me a smile, giving my shoulder a shake before placing his hand back to his side.

“How about when we get back ye can help me clean that room of yours.” Cheeky bastard, I bet he was lecturing at me like that just to get on my good side. Well, it worked.

“I should go say sorry to Spy, been thinkin’ badly of him all day.”

“Hell, he makes us all think that way.” He sounded like he was telling himself that more than me. I could not help but grin as I shadow over the small dude.

“Hey, did ya have a little skirmish with Spy at the coffee machine?” The man notices my teasing as he tips his hardhat down, all embarrassed like.

“Alright! I ain’t going to pretend we didn’t.” There was a huff in his voice, finally showing that angry side of him for once. “Gotten friendly talkin’ with that fellow. And dang if I didn’t get just a little bit jealous when he asked for Sniper instead of me.” It was not surprising to hear that. The two always talked to each other during dinner, so they must have had some history together. Though, having a Spy be your pal of all things seems dangerous, if unstable for your mental health. “Ah, bad tryin’ to make friends. Hard not to at times, yah know?”

That sentenced lingered on me for a moment before I nodded back and replied, “I gotcha.”

 


	12. Qui es-tu

I open the door to my room, nodding my head over to Spy to enter. The man had little in hand as he only brought a small suitcase with him. Most likely, it held some of his suits and maybe a spare gadget and pistol. I knew better not to ask what was in it, because I would never get a proper answer from him. Spy walked in as he hurries over to my bed, placing down the case. He kneeled down and turned some dials on the front as the case quickly popped up, unsurprisingly revealing the many same color suits he wore on a daily basis.

Spy asks, “A spare closet, monsieur?” I point at him as he turns to see a large, old wooden looking closet behind. That one was empty, if a little dusty. It was enough to hold all his belongings in. He thanks me with a nod and starts unpacking his things on my bed. But once he unfolded the first of his suits, his eyes seemed distracted at something to his right. There, sat an old looking desk. Not much was on it besides an unloaded SMG with a dirty cloth and a bottle of solvent.

He walked over to it, letting his eyes do all the touching as he turn his head to ask me, “Were you planning on cleaning this?” I only gave him a shrug back. I usually did not have my weapons out, but I had plans to clean the gun up and had completely forgotten to do it. It was unfortunate, because I could have made some great use for it today. That BLU Spook bastard had come around again, and while skipping out on the caressing, his hand did slip into less wanting places. Thankfully, he did not touch below my waist, nor did he fondle his fingers through my chest. Most of the touching he committed was on my face. It was brief, but he tended to brush his fingers against my cheek, or lips or even eyes at times. It was frankly unnerving.

Spy saw I had little interest in talking as he perused the rest of my room like some window shopper. He opened various cabinets and drawers without my permission. It seemed like a lot of work to argue with him about it, so I just let him have his fun. Besides, there was nothing important I was hiding. “You are either good at hiding your weapons, or you lack any other weapons besides your stock. Neither fancy guns, nor nothing piss related. Do you not even have that backpack with the cute Koo-wah-lah?” He was being really persistent over this non-issue.

“Stock is fine.” I mutter out as I take my hat off my head, placing it on my bed.

“A purist it seems.” He chuckles, closing another drawer. I thought his snooping would be done there, but something else gained his attention. He walked pass me, stopping right in front of my door. Spy just stood there, looking down at the floor, intensely.

“Was there a mess at the door recently?” He looked somewhat intrigued with the messy clear spots my carpet showed. I rushed myself cleaning that mess. Sloppy, bloody sloppy.

“Spill.” I mutter again, slightly turning my head away.

“A spill you say?” He seemed less then convinced with my answer. Thankfully, he did not harass me any further on it as he passes by me once again, stopping in front of my bed. He brushed his hand on the cloth, feeling its texture. I do not know what he was trying to accomplish now, all the beds here had the same crummy papery feel. Comfortability was on the low side, same with the food. If you wish to buy something more expensive, it came from your paycheck. More comfortable sheets would be nice, but cigarettes were expensive enough. “Pardon, but these will not do.” He suddenly told me, looking quite appalled. “I will bring my own. Excuse me.” And with that, he took his leave. I knew the sheets were bad, but to be replaced seemed almost insulting.

Not even a minute past as Spy returned again, a long sheet rolled in his arms. Even by just looking at it I could feel the softness. The fact the guy had enough to buy softer sheets to begin with, less new cigarettes or gadgets greatly surprised me. Perhaps he knew how to keep track of his money. Or maybe he stole it, who knows.

Before getting my own say in, Spy was already in the process of removing the old sheet off my bed. I would thank him, but considering he was going to live in my room for who knows how long, it was probably for his benefit more than mines.

The work was finish as Spy does another clean wipe across the bed. He smiles and takes a quick glance at me. His face then soured, like I had just said something rude to him. He straightens himself up, and does a quick cough into his hand. “What are ya, my housewife?!”  The guy suddenly yelled over at me in a sort of broken Australian accent. I just stood there, utterly confused what he was saying, less doing. Spy’s frown goes into a smile as he wheezes out a snort. “I apologize, but you were never going to say it yourself.” By now, I had hoped he understood that I had little care in making sarcastic remarks. It involved unnecessary banter that went nowhere. Scout proved that himself by telling me nonsensical stories and teenage gospels.

I sniff my nose, gagging a little as I truly smelled the awful odor of sweat and blood whiffing off me. A bath sounded nice right about now anyway. Heading towards one of my drawers, I searched through it and grabbed out a tank top and some baggy pants. Satisfied with what I had, I then head towards the washroom.

“Shower’s mine.” I did not give the Spook a chance to respond as I walk in and closed the door behind me.

Firstly, I put the water on. As that ran, I started undressing myself. Went first was the jacket, then shirt, then the pants, and finally my underwear. Soon, my hands motioned to my face, only to recall that my shades had broken off just yesterday. I sighed, feeling even more annoyed now as I wait for the water to slowly heat up.

Minutes pass as I finally see steam drip from the shower head, queuing that the water was finally warm. The water felt nice on my body as the stains of dry blood filtered down the drain. I picked up a small bottle of soap off a small plastic shelf inside my shower and squeezed the content in my hands. The slimily texture liquefied in my hands as I spread it across my arms, foaming small bubbles across my skin. I used the remaining soap on my chest, carefully rubbing it against the scars that covered my body. A lot of them were old, but I remember each one of them. They were my memories of the past. A past that was gone now.

I soon grew tired of the heat as I turn the handle off and stepped away from the shower head. Water streamed down my body as I search around for a nearby towel. However, after searching high and low, I could find no towel or rag to help clean myself off with. Blimey, just my bloody luck. Looking through my options, I either had to go out buck naked with Spy staring me down, or I had to plead to the man to get me a towel. I guess I could use my old clothes to dry me off, but they were covered in dirt and blood that it would make my entire shower a waste. Using my cleaner clothes, would be stupid and a waste of perfectly good clothing. All these ideas sounded troublesome or unpleasant, but like hell if I was going to walk out of here in just my birthday suit.

“Spook.” I called out as I walked over to the door, poking my head out to see what he was doing. He was on the bed, his leg over his other leg, patiently waiting for me to finish. Wait, my hat, he is wearing my hat. This man has the gall to wear my bloody hat without my consent. He turns his head back before turning his whole body around to get a better look at me.

“Yes~?” He sang out the _‘yes’_ longer than necessary. Pissing asshole, he was lucky I wanted to keep things short or else I would just go over there and wrestle that hat right off him.

“Get me a towel.”

“Right here, monsieur~” Spy sang out again, pointing over to a dry towel sitting next to him on the bed. Bloody piss. “And where is my ‘please’ and ‘thank you’? You did promise me that, non?” He adds on, letting his hands hold up his head. This guy’s body language was pissing me off.

 

I scuff, just hiding behind the door now, hinting I had little interest of moving. “How about one little question then?” He gained my attention again as I peek my head out. I noticed he had taken my hat off as it sat next to him now. Spy takes a moment to breathe as the room felt a little tense. Roughly, he said, “Who are you?” The happy, bemuse voice from before was torn aside as a new tone appeared, harsher and lower. It was almost déjà vu what Spy said to me, if more eerily serious. Unlike Scout, I doubt the guy was letting me off so easily with this one.

“Sniper? What else do yah want me to say?” I foolishly replied back.

“Please do not lie right in front of my face, monsieur Bushman.” His reply was unsurprising as my answer was somewhat… false. Still, that did not mean I was going to tell Spy any more than that. “It’s just a simple question, non?”  He asked again, his patient starting to run low. I just held silent, unsure what to say next to the man. Spy’s posture became straight again as he looked right through me. He opened his mouth and said, “*Get over here already and pin me down on the bed.*” It was so unashamed, and with little emotion in his voice or face. The sentence was weird enough, but the fact he said it in French instead of English was enough to throw me off.

My head ended up flinching in reaction, pretty much hinting that I understood him in a way. Sure, I may have understood French, but I did not want for Spy to know that. Spy brought emotion on his face again as he looked extremely focused right now. “*So you understood that?*” He continues, once again in French. Luckily, I was able to control myself this time as I stood where I was, pretending to show little care in what he had to say.

There was a pause before Spy spoke again, “*I can keep a secret if you–*”

“Just give me the fuckin’ towel already! I don’t understand a word yer askin’!” My anger got the best of me as I ended up screaming over at the man.

Another pause.

Finally, Spy grabbed the towel and walked towards the washroom. He held it out, politely looking away from me as he did this. I say nothing and grab it from his hand, closing the door in his face.

Dressing was slow, as I knew that I had to go back out there to meet Spy again. The scene before still lingered on me and I had to wonder if he was playing some sort of joke. The man knew far more than I was giving him credit. But whatever he was thinking, I doubt he was any closer to the truth. And it should stay like that, because this was something no one needed to know.

After awkwardly pacing around the room for a minute, I finally drag myself out of the washroom. I look to find the Spook had finished unpacking all of his things into the closet and was already in his own sleepwear. The clothes he wore were colorless white cotton, with no other discreet designs to it. It seemed kind of boring for his character, but that side of himself seem to be another charade from his true personality.

Spy notices my return as he finishes spiffing up his sleeve before closing the closet door in front of him.

Acting more kindly again, he walks closer to me and offers, “Monsieur, shall we go eat now?”   The offer was tempting, but I was already dressed for bed. Besides, if he really wanted to head out and eat, he should have told me before I changed.

“I’m headin’ to bed, go eat yerself.” I walk pass him as I headed towards my bed, sitting myself on the edge. He follows over, standing in front of me, his shadow casting over me.

“Soldier said we must do things together.”

“Now if that were true, yah would have joined me in that shower.” I ended up teasing the man for once as he just scuffs out, waving a dismissive hand over.

“Please, I have standards.” I think I just got rejected. In a way, I was thankful that the guy’s motives were nothing more than petty tricks.

With a chuckle, I reply, “Right, right,” and finally accept his invitation for lunch.


	13. Surprises

It was another day, another day of fighting, another day of protecting the point, another day of nothing happening.

I yawn out loudly, sitting myself on the back of Engineer’s Sentry. The night before was rough, really rough. Not only did Engineer snore like a cow, he moved way too much on the bed. It was my own fault, I pretty much begged for the guy to sleep with me after he suggested he should sleep on the shitty ass floor. Jerk really got on my good side by saying all that mushy stuff before.

Unlike me right now, Engineer was wide awake as he happily completed the rest of the upgrades for his Dispenser.

“Mighty fine work.” He praised himself, patting the machine on its top. As he finished, Engineer looks upward, looking distracted by something. I looked as well as I saw the Spy approaching us from the stairs. Still tired, I thought him to be an enemy as I lazily got to my feet, holding my scattergun out to him.

“Save your bullet.” Spy gently pushed my gun back down as he walked by. I just scuff out, feeling annoyed as I sat back down against the Sentry. Whatever the guy had to say, I was far too tired to listen.

“What’cha doin’ down here, Spah? You’ll get in trouble if you leave stretch all alone up there.” Engineer mentioned over, pointing his finger at the sniping spot at the upper area of the base.

“It will only be for a moment.” I noticed Spy looking over to me. “I wanted to propose a proposition. A switch-a-roo, if you say? I’ll take the laborer, and you can take the bushman.” I had to work my brain a little to understand him correctly. Yeah, I believe he was asking if we could switch partners. It seemed a little late, but Soldier had placed so little rules on what we could and could not do that we might as well not have a _‘battle partner’_ to begin with.

“And why would ya do that?” I tiredly asked out, unsure why he would propose such an idea. I mean, it was not like I hated the idea it just seemed strange for him to ask.

With a cheeky grin over, Spy replies, “Oh, but I thought you wanted the bushman?” That remark immediately woke me up as I jump to my feet, hands tightly in my fists and held upward at the man like I wanted to start a brawl with him.

“No way! I don’t want to spend any time with that jerk or whateve’.”  Neither one of them were buying it as they just smirked over at me, waiting for me to open my mouth again. Stupidly, I did, but acted all smug doing so. “Fine, fine, I’ll let you have Engineer all to yourself, Spy. No need to thank me.” Adjusting my shirt straight, I started too casually walk up the stairs leading to the upper area of the base. The two watch as I reach the top, finally vanishing from their sight behind the long stretch of wall.

Instantly, I stopped as I slammed my body against it, exhaling heavily. If I was not awake before, I sure was now. My heart was almost pounding out of my chest actually. It was hard to tell if I was just really excited or really tense. I really wanted to tell Sniper how I felt, tell him that I wanted to stop all this dumb fighting, go back to making jokes and telling stories like before. Somewhere deep inside me was worried that the guy would just reject me, but mindless thinking never got me anywhere. I was a doer, not a thinker! No more bullshit and no more arguing.

I did another deep inhale as I hurried over to the spot Sniper sat in. Again, he was laying stomach first on the floor, his backside completely open for any knife or bullet to feast upon. I slowly walk closer, my head reaching out to see past his large hat. As I was about to open my mouth, I closed it again. Taking a closer look, I notice that his eyes were shut and– he was freaking sleeping. At this point, I should have known better, the guy did like to sleep after all. He probably had a rough night with Spy sleeping so close to him anyway. My butt would be against the wall if I had a roommate like that.

Even if I said there would be no more bullshit, I did not want to wake the guy. After he wakes up though, we will talk, I swear it.

I hide myself in one of the corners behind Sniper. That way, I will be able to shoot the enemies back before they could shoot Sniper’s. So I sat there, looking outside the huge hole in the wall while listening to the sounds of Sniper’s occasional snores. Unlike Demoman or Engineer, he did not sound like a train horn every time he snored. It was loud, like any other snore, but it was easy to ignore enough. Between the snores, he sometimes let out a fit of coughs. Some of the coughs went on for quite a while that I ended up coming over to check on him, making sure he was not choking or whatever. The guy really should quit his smoking habit if he is coughing this bad.

Minutes passed, probably a half an hour even. Things were slow as I had yet to hear the Sentry below beep on. I yawn out as I started to feel all tired again.

Engineer was a terrible sleeping partner. There was too much tossing and turning and unwanted touching around my, well, unspeakable areas. Looking at Sniper, the guy had yet to move from his spot or even turn to his side. I bet he is the best sleeping partner a guy could ask for. I can just imagine how Sniper would react with me asking him that, he would totally get the wrong idea. I mean, if he thinks of it as a wrong worded sentence and not some gay flirtatious remark. Not that I wanted him to think I wanted to do the do with him, that is just gross.

Shit, I need a nap before I get anymore sleep deprived. No, no, Sniper is sleeping! I cannot take a nap now. Have to watch his back. Have to stay awake…

…

…

“Scout.”  A voice calls for me as my eyes jitter open. The nap was sadly a success as I find myself all groggy and even more tired than before. “Scout.” The voice did not seem too familiar as I panic, picking my gun up and pushing it outward. There was a person kneeling next to me as my gun almost rams into their face. They back away in time before placing their hand on the barrel, slightly pushing it aside. “Easy, it is just me, The Spy.” He introduces himself like it was the first time we have met. I shake my head as I lower my gun down. “Sleeping on the job?” He smiles.

“Geesh, don’t scare me like that.” I tiredly sighed back, giving a quick look over to Sniper to see how he was doing. The guy was still sleeping quietly away like usual, still unmoving, and still alive.

“But I just love surprising people.” Spy cheerfully added, standing straight up.

“What’cha doing back here?” I look back at Spy, confused why the guy was even back over here. Spy pondered for a moment, acting like he did not know the answer himself.

“Well, I was wondering how your relationship was fairing.” There was some curiosity in his voice as he asked me that. I did not like the implications, but considering it was our Spy though, he was probably just messing with me.

I mutter back, “Did ya have to say it like that?”

“The man means a lot to you, non?”

“Yeah, whateve’.” I just shrug. Sure, the guy meant something to me, whatever it was. All I knew was that I did not hate him.

“I mean, you would be upset if something bad were to happen to him?”

“Yeah, I guess. So?”  I was starting to grow impatient, wondering if this conversation was going anywhere.

The man started to look a little worried now and tells me, “Being friendly with your teammates is… unacceptable behavior. It clouds your emotions, and makes you have ill-rational thoughts.” I had no clue if this guy was still messing with me or being serious. I guess in a way, Sniper has made me be a little ill-rational about a few things. The time with Soldier and the other time I straight up punched him in the face. “You know, Medics’ seem to have this issue the most. Sometimes, I would see one or more mercenaries’ suicide into danger to save a Medic.” It was not so surprising to hear as I nod my head at him.

“Makes sense, we have to have our Uber after all.” Spy just snorts.

“Is that the only reason?”

“I hate our Medic, he’s a weirdo. But I’d still go out and try to save the dude.” It was true, the guy was a creep, but I would still give my life for him.

“Would you not do the same for anyone else? Perhaps, Engineer?”

Quickly, I answered, “Yeah, I’d try and save him too.” Of course I would protect Engineer as well. Unlike everyone else, I kind of like the dude. And he may even reward me with more of that awesome food of his if I helped him out.

“He is pretty important to the team as well, so I suppose you would do that.” He then eyes over to Sniper. “Snipers’, however, are expendable.” His tone was almost cold as he told me this. It actually pissed me off a little.

Jumping to my feet again, I shout, “Hey, he’s not expendable!”

“So you would risk your life for his?”

Bluntly, I replied, “Yeah, I would.” Of course I would give my life to this guy, because he… he… Shit, he is important to me. I really liked the guy and I wanted to spend more time with him. I wanted to tell him more stupid stories, wanted to smell that awful nicotine he always smoked, wanted to see that tired look he always had on him! I wanted to know Sniper more and I wanted to know all his dirty little secrets! And I wanted to yell all that out to Spy but it was far too embarrassing to even think, less say.

Maybe Sniper was right, maybe I was the strange one after all.

“That was all I needed to know.” I thought the questions would end there, but the guy ended up giving me another one. “By the way, is he sleeping as well? Did you not try to wake him?” Spy points his finger over to Sniper. I look back and stutter my next sentence over.

“Er… If things got hot, I would have–” Spy puts his hand out, telling me to stop. He then places his arms behind his back.

“Go and wake him.” He almost demanded at me. With a scuff back, I do as he commanded and turn my back at him. Then I heard it, a swish in the air, a loud thump, and then the sound of metal piercing through skin. I stopped. Something was really digging into my backside. It was sharp, and painful. The object retreats from my backside as I fall to the ground, barely conscious to what had just happened. “Asleep again?” Spy stepped over me, playing with his bloody pocket knife before retracting it back in place. Thinking now, I should have known better. It was obvious, but I was too damn sleepy to have that thought wrap around my mind. Spy flipped back a mask as his color changed from RED to BLU. “That is fine. I will wake the man myself.”

With the little energy I had left, I grabbed the slime’s foot, holding as tightly as I could. He glances down, looking more bored than annoyed with me as he easily pulled his foot from my grip. Shit, I have to stay awake, Sniper’s in trouble. I refuse to die now, fucking hell.  Have to watch his back. Have to stay awake…

…

…

I found myself back at respawn. Shit.

Not wasting any time, I jumped to my feet again, running straight out the door. But once I stepped outside, I hear the sound for ceasefire ring. There were a slew of emotions running past me, going from bad to even worse. Even if I had no clue how long I was out for, there could have been a chance that the BLU Spy was in the process or already in the process of murdering Sniper right now. Things like this happen, and people did risky plays during the few last seconds before ceasefire. The BLU Spy could have panicked and did the deed there, not realizing that time had already ran out. Or Sniper could have fought back and– Damn it, standing around is not going to help Sniper any faster!

Again, I continued running, finally making it outside as I ran pass Engineer and Spy– who were slow to react, less notice me run by. The hallway down was long, far longer then I remembered as it almost seemed never ending. Perhaps it was more me than the hallway as my running started to falter. It was like I was trudging through mud with how heavy my legs felt. I was frightened. Frighten to see the outcome I was about to witness. Please, just be OK, Sniper. Even if you are hurt please still be alive when I find you. I do not wish to carry a corpse back to base.

Finally, I made it to the end as I turn the corner and yell, “Sniper!”

But nothing.

No one was there, neither that BLU Spy, nor Sniper. I did not know what to think now. Obviously, if that BLU Spy did do the deed, Sniper’s body would be there. And if Sniper had happened to fight back and kill Spy instead, the same would happen. And yet there were no bodies here. Maybe respawning had taken longer than usual for me and I just happen to miss him once I ran out. Maybe he and the BLU Spy ended up fighting somewhere else before backing off each other when ceasefire rang.  Or maybe someone saw that Sniper was in trouble and hurried over to help. Yeah, perhaps Engineer and Spy rescued him and he is just resting next to the Dispenser right now.

My optimism was high as I hurried over to the edge, jumping down from it with a loud thud towards the ground. I looked over to see Engineer and Spy just staring, probably thinking I just slipped off the edge like some buffoon. Yes, Spy and Engineer, and no one else. No Sniper. Shit, that was not good at all.

“Yah need some help, boy?” Engineer asks, looking somewhat worried on why I was still lying there. I pick up my feet and then quickly run over to the two.

“Sniper, is he with you guys?” The two of them look at one another before looking back at me.

Engineer was the first to reply, “Well, no son, haven’t seen him all day. Spook, he didn’t happen to run off somewhere when ya left him?” Spy shakes his head.

“Non. Besides, It would be silly if the boy waited this long to ask of his disappearance.” Spy reminds the man that the switch happen quite some time ago, making Engineer slightly hit his hardhat from that silly mistake.

Shit, that was not good, that was not fucking good at all.

My worries were getting the best of me as I started to panic, slowly backing away from them as I hit against the wall behind me. My hands dug up into my hat as I started to shake violently. The two notice my sudden attitude change as they hurry over to me.

“Hey, hey, what’s the matter boy?” Engineer patted his glove on my shoulder. The words would not escape me as I found myself having trouble even breathing.

“Where is the bushman, Scout?” Spy almost demands an answer from me, but like I could even give him one. Spy takes the silence to look around the area, looking to see anything out of the unordinary. Whatever he was looking for, I doubt it would be Sniper because the guy just straight up vanished into thin air.

Soon, Soldier showed up, trudging along Demoman by the neck as the two noticed the three of us huddled close together.

“And what is going on here?!” Soldier boasted our attention as he takes his arm off the drunkard. Marching closer, he then takes a moment to count over us. “One… two… Where is Sniper?!”

Before anyone else could speak out, a single word passes my lips, “Gone.”

“Gone?” Engineer repeated. I nod a few times back.

“What do you mean he’s gone?!” Soldier came closer, demanding a more proper answer from me.

“Fuck man, I dunno! First he was here and now he’s not. He just straight up vanished on me!” I yelled, frustrated with this as much as Soldier was. I told myself I did not wish to see a dead body, but I did not wish to see no body either.

“vhat is the commotion?” Medic suddenly appeared with Heavy and Pyro trailing him on both sides. They take notice of all the arguing, wondering what stupid rule the three of us broke now.

“Everyone, go search for Sniper, he could still be around!” The three had no idea what Soldier was talking about as they just looked at him. “SNIPER! SEARCH!” Soldier pointed outward. Heavy, Pyro, and even Demoman hurried along as Medic stayed to examine me. I had yet to realize it now, but I looked like a major wreck just shaking about so much like this.

“Zhis is far worrisome. Does anywhere hurt? Do you vish to throw up?” I just shake my head no, not really feeling sick. To be honest, I had no clue what I was feeling right now. Perhaps I was angry, or I was upset, maybe I was both. Whatever I was feeling, it fucking sucked. I hated this. I did not want to look so pathetic around these people, it is so damn lame.

“Spy!” Soldier stood extremely close to the slightly taller man as he began yelling straight in his face. “What were you doing?! You were supposed to keep watch of your partner!”

Softly, Spy replied, “I apologize.” It was the first time I saw Spy look so vulnerable right now.

“Why were you not with him?! Answer me!” Spy seemed at a loss for words as he said nothing back at the man. The guy did not have to deal with Soldier’s bullshit, because this was my entire fault.

As much as I hated getting on Soldier’s bad side, I yelled out, “Look, it’s my freakin’ fault!” Soldier’s attention went onto me now as he finally gave Spy some room again. He started stomping over to me as I continued on, “We decided to switch around partners and I fell asleep on the job like an idiot and then I thought the BLU Spy was actually our Spy and–!”  

“Couldn’t find any trace of him.” Demoman came back, tiredly breathing out. Soldier stopped where he was and looked over at the man.

“Nothing.” Then Heavy soon came after, shaking his head over at Soldier. Pyro was the last to show as he did a sad long muffled sigh through his mask. Soldier seemed confused as he looked back and forth to everyone.

“Did no one see the man leave?!” No one spoke up, everyone seeing little of Sniper all day. The only people who really saw the guy today were just Spy and I.

“BLU Spy?” Spy suddenly asked over to me, looking really focused now.

“Yeah, he disguised as you. Freakin’ asshole.” He places a finger over his mouth, tapping his cheek.

Spy blurted out, “He may have walked over to the BLUs.” It was such a strange answer, but probably the only thing we had going for us right now. It caught everyone’s attention as we all looked over to Spy now.

“Spill it, Private.” Soldier came back to invade Spy’s privacy again.

He exclaims, “His life may have been threatened and he may have just walked out of here with the BLU.”

“And how does that explain how he walked passed us without any of us seeing him?!”

There was a pause before Spy answered back, “I… I do not know.” Figures, the answers he gave were just merely guesses in the end. “But one man cannot just simply disappear without a proper reason.”

“Maybe secret tunnel or hole BLU made?” Heavy takes a guess of his own.

“If ze BLUs found a vay to sneak pass us vithout us knowing, what is stopping them from doing it again until only one of us is left?” The Doctor sounded quite worried.

“Heavy will fight point to very death!” The man pounds into his fist, more than happy to go against an entire team by himself. While courageous of him, I doubt he would be able to leave the spawn after the first death.

“ENOUGH! We will talk over this during the meeting! DISMISSED!” Soldier grew annoyed by all the unanswered questions as he orders us back into the base. Everyone just murmured to themselves as we all started packing our things away.

“vould you need some treatment, Scout? Or are you feeling vell enough?” Medic sounded more excited now than worried, eager to do this so called _‘treatment’_ on me.

“Good, I’m good!” He frowns, disappointed, and soon lost interest in me as he hurried over to his Russian compadre again.

One by one did we leave, with the only people left outside being Engineer– who was still packing his things, me, and Spy. Spy, out of everyone, seemed the most disturbed as he just stared outward, lost in his own thoughts. It was a rare sight to see, but I could tell he was feeling some guilt over this. I wanted to go over and tell the guy he had nothing to do with this, and that it was my own damn fault for getting Sniper captured. But I doubt he would take my words seriously.

“Hey, need to head in for the day.” Engineer tells us. Spy sighs as he hurried past the two of us, not saying another word. Engineer shakes his head, looking over at me for a moment before carrying his toolbox back inside.

Before I left, I take a long look at the balcony where Sniper last was before hurrying inside as well.

 


	14. Ambassador

_“Monsieur, please wait a moment!” Spy called behind me as I opened the door to my room, slamming it before he could even follow me inside. It quickly opened again as the man entered next. “There is no need to be so rude.” He huffed out before closing the door behind him._

_I pointed at him, complaining, “Look, I don’t care what Soldier told us, yah don’t have to follow me everywhere.”_

_“I am a gentleman and a gentleman–”_

_“And a gentleman follows the rules! I get it.” I was angry, perhaps a little too angry. This sudden attitude Scout had with me was infuriating. That boy is an adult, not a spoiled brat. He has been acting like this all day as well, even at the start. I wanted to talk with him again at first, ask what was troubling him. But he always ran away or pretended not to listen. I thought he was being stubborn with me, so I decided to just stop bothering him. But then he goes off on me, acting like I did something wrong. Ridiculous, utterly ridiculous!_

_“I feel like your conversation with the boy went sour?” I was hoping we were done with this, hoping Spy understood I was not going to bother spilling my secrets to him. How ignorant of me, the man is just doing what he does best, that was the only reason for his harassing anyway. “The boy is stupid. An imbecile, a moron, a halfwit, a–”_

_“Just get to the point.” I roll my hand at him, wanting this conversation to hurry over._

_“He speaks without thinking, says things that most others cannot. A joke to you might mean honesty from him. I will admit, even I have a hard time understanding the minds of Scouts’. But even I know a Scout loves some friendly banter.” He comes closer, standing toe to toe with me. “If you wish him off you, just say it. Tell him to– how would they go about it– Screw yourself? Take a hike? You majorly suck?” While he talked quite childish, his voice was as serious as ever. He wanted me to understand how foolish I was being and how easily this could be fixed if I just spoke up for once and talked like a normal human being. And he is right. I was being truly foolish over this issue._

_“Naw, I don’t mind bein’ around him.” Spy was taken aback, thinking otherwise. “I just don’t want him gettin’ close.” It was at that moment when he finally understood my worries. Probably more than he would believe._

_With a shake to his head, he then tells me, “If that is true, then you would go out of your way to keep him away.”_

_And damn would that be the case. I enjoyed listening to Scout, enjoyed hearing all his silly stories, enjoyed his laughter and smiles. But speaking, less expressing such enjoyment was difficult. Perhaps there was a fear inside me, a fear that told me to not let the past repeat itself again. Sure, things were different, the people, the place, myself. Nothing bad would happen if I found myself getting closer with the man. Yet, I believed something bad would. He was still young and youthful, still unhinged by the true nature of the world around him. Battling was just a mere pastime to him, and I did not wish for that to change._

_Heaving a sigh, I finally speak, “I’m tired.” Spy seemed disappointed with my response but said nothing more of the issue. It had gotten late, and the more sleep the better._

_I slumped back in my bed, feeling the smooth sheets that Spy had placed not so long ago. I did not have the time to appreciate such soft cloth before._

_“Monsieur, the bed.” Spy points at the bed as he stood next to it, looking hesitant to lay down on it himself. I guess we never discussed over who would get the bed. It was not much of an issue per say. The man had no interest in me, and I was the same. Still, I did not want to wake up with his face so close to mine. I throw the pillow in the middle, placing it upward and behind the back of my head._

_I turn to my side, throwing a thumb back and say, “The pillow does not move.”_

_With a chuckle over, Spy replies, “You have my word.”_

…

…

 I found myself awoken with a knife in my face.

The last thing I could recall was yelling at the Spook to leave me alone and go do his job further in. Damn happy when he finally left, because it gave me an excuse to fall asleep for once. It was not like Spy was a terrible sleeper or anything, guy did not even snore, less turn all that much. It was just the presence of him being there that fueled my paranoia. Having to be awoken by another Spy did not help with my already loathing feelings for the class.

“Bonjour.” The BLU Spy greets over, again sitting himself so rudely on my back. I was getting déjà vu with how similar this situation was for me. But this time, taking a quick look of the area, everything seemed quiet and peaceful. Everyone was chatting amongst each other, passing the time until ceasefire rang again. I looked over to where Engineer was as I noticed Spy talking with him. Strange, I did not see the kid over there. I doubt he followed any of the rules Soldier placed out, so he may have left to go to the bathroom or take a quick jog around the area.

However, the issue felt more important than I first believed it to be. I had yet to notice the blood on the BLU Spook’s knife, indicating he had just finished a job not so long ago. It was not Spy’s blood, because he was down there with Engineer. If that was the case, someone else may have been up here with me, and as much as I wish to be wrong in my guess, I was sadly correct.

Turning my head, I found Scout’s body there, blood seeping from his backside. The act was dealt just mere moments ago and I was bleeding asleep through it all.

Angrily, I cried, “Yah bastard!” I tried to pull myself up, only being able to lift an inch off the ground before falling again.

“Someone is a little more active today.” The man forwards the knife further in my face. While his threat did not scare me, I did not wish for another unpleasant touching encounter either. Though, with him, it may be unavoidable.

I take a look behind me again as Scout’s body finally disappears, telling me his safe return back to respawn. That was reassuring, because moments after his body vanished, the sound for ceasefire rang. I was hoping the Spook would just jump off me now and hurry back to the BLU base, but he stayed where he was. “Let us ourselves a little walk over to BLUs.” He whispered, and held out a watch in front of me. It was the Cloak and Dagger. “Quietly.” He held it closer.

“I don’t bloody know how to use that–”

“Do not lie.” The BLU Spy sounded quite frustrated as he poked his knife into my backside. The stab was close, but not enough to be a perfect backstab. This man was awfully sure I knew I could, from the stab to his voice and from his glaring expression. I had no clue what this man was trying to accomplish, but all I knew is that my choices were few. Death was not an option I wish to happen, even if it was merely a threat.

With a grunt, I take the watch from his hand and place it around my wrist. Even now I could remember the layout perfectly, the buttons perfectly, the color, the feel. Memories. He waits as I hit the button to cloak before cloaking himself in his own Cloak and Dagger watch. However, he still sat against my backside, waiting. He then whispers, “Keep quiet.” I had no idea what he meant before I heard the loud tapping of feet coming ever so closer to us.

“Sniper!” Scout suddenly came into view, in a panic and looking all around the area. As much as I wanted to reply back, the Spook had placed a gun harshly behind my head, making sure I held silent. It was against the rules for Spies’ to shoot or stab someone while cloaked, but I doubt this man cared about such rules. And it would be most dangerous if he intended to uncloak the moment I dared moved my hands, less my lips.

Scout fussed about back and forth until he went and jumped off the ledge. He then ran over to Engineer and Spy, asking for me. They were most unsure what the kid was even saying to them. The kid looked like he was having a breakdown in front of them as he walked backwards, only stopping as he hit against a wall. It was an unusual, uncomforting sight to witness him like this.

The two of us waited there as more REDs appeared, arguing amongst each other, asking questions of answers they had no clue in. Finally Soldier orders them back inside as they collected their belongings in. Engineer, Spy and Scout stayed a little while longer before finally leaving as well. I see Scout take one last look up, unknowingly staring straight at me before hurrying inside with Engineer and Spy.

BLU Spy releases some pressure off the gun as he finally gets off me, motioning the weapon to the side, telling me to move. I stand, doing such that as we slowly walked are way towards the BLUs base.

The sun had already set as Spy and I made it to the base. Right now, I was just sitting there, ropes tied around my hands, waiting patiently for the BLUs to interrogate me in one form or another. Surprisingly they stored me in the open door barn next to the base. I was free to just walk out whenever I felt like it, but I knew better. It would be dangerous, especially with my arms tied and no weapons in hand. That alone was probably the reason why they stored me here.

The wait was long, with hours passing as I lay on my back, looking up at the dusty wooden planks above in boredom. Finally, I hear steps from afar as I see the BLU Pyro and Spy walk in. However, they did not speak, let alone threaten me with staring glares. The Pyro hurried over, brought me to my feet and started to untangle the ropes from my hands. I said nothing as I just watched, interested what these men had planned for me. Spy nudges his head to the side, issuing me to move outside. I did as he requested, knowing I had little choice to complain.

The three of us walked outside, walking into the brightest area as the Spy pointed at something in front of us. I turn to look. There were a line of varies booze bottles sitting on top of a long wooden plank in front of us. It was a strange sight, as I was quite unsure what this man was planning.

“What’cha need, Spook?” The BLU Sniper lazily came into view, tipping his hat up to get a good look over to me.

“I told you, I do not like being called that.” The Spy told over.

“Did yah need me for somethin’ or not?” The Sniper looked quite bored now as he playfully dug his boot into the ground before kicking the dirt away.

“Target practice.” Gaining his attention again, Sniper looked at me before looking back at the Spy.

“Ye ain’t gonna tell me to shoot him?” He seemed worried that was the man’s intention. The Spy shakes his head.

“None of the sort.” He reassures the man before pointing outward at the bottles in front of us. “I placed some empty bottles over there for you to shoot.” Sniper still seemed quite unsure what the BLU Spy was playing at as he threw off the rifle on his back. The Spy nods his head over to the bottles again as Sniper finally obliged to his request.

He takes aim, holding his rifle steadily in his hands.

_BANG!_

A bottle cracks apart as small pieces of glass spill between the wooden cracks. A clean hit, and in little time as well.

“Right easy.” The man praises himself, giving a quick reload to his gun.

“Good. Now give this man your gun.” Spy pointed over at me. Sniper gave the man a weird look, probably thinking his teammate just went insane on him.

“Yah get kicked in the head too hard, mate?”

“Just do what I say.” Spy sounded very demanding now as his voice grew rougher in tone. It seemed like the Sniper had little choice in the matter. If that was the case, then I do believe that the BLUs leader was the BLU Spy himself.

“Better not be gettin’ me killed now.” The Sniper shoved the rifle into me. I take the gun, struggling to hold onto it for a moment before gripping my hands tightly in the right positions. One hand at the end of the trigger, the other at the handle while keeping my head in the upright position. Yeah, that was how I remember it.

Spy pointed over at the bottles again and said, “Do the same.” Everyone waited patiently for my next move. Attacking any of them would be risky and unneeded blood that I wish not to carry. I just had to do what he said and find a more proper opportunity to escape.

I stand, reminding myself of the motions as I aimed for the bottles. I thought I would be use to this sort of weapon by now, but my arms were shaking. The weight of this rifle felt heavier than my own and it was making my arms hurt. Still, I had to keep steady in my aim, not to wonder, not to miss a simple non-moving target. Slowly, inching my finger closer to the trigger I pressed down.

_BANG!_

The bottle cracks, but only from the edge. It still stood proudly, still in tacked enough for another shot. I acted slow, and sloppily. Unprofessional work.

“What was that?!” The Sniper laughs, not believing what he just saw.  “You see how he’s holdin’ his gun? Have you even gotten proper trainin’, mate?” His words offended me more than they should.

“This is how yah hold a gun!” I easily exposed my anger at him.

The man just scuffs out another laugh and says, “If yer an amateur.” Without even thinking, I aim the gun at him, looking ready to fire a bullet straight into his skull. The man stood frozen in place, nervously waiting for my next move. The Pyro hurried over, forwarding his flamethrower in my face, readying to burn me down if I so much moved my finger.

“Please, let us not cause any violence.” Spy told this, not only to Pyro, but over to me as well. I click my tongue, holding the rifle to my waist now. Pyro retracted his weapon as well, hurrying over to Sniper, muffling over his worries to the man.

“Fuckin’ hell, you saw what he tried to do?” Sniper heaved out some air as he readjusted his hat, looking as his life just flashed before his eyes. Pyro nods over, muffling out in agreement.

“Try this.” Spy held out another gun over to me. A gun: the Ambassador. How nostalgic. I place the rifle on the ground and grab the revolver. Any previous methods were unneeded. Unlike before, I knew how to hold such a gun. My hands were made to hold such an amazing weapon.

Swiftly, I aimed again.

_BANG!_

I finished off the rest of the bottle as it exploded into pieces, leaving nothing more than the glass bottom behind.

Spy did one loud clap and said, “Magnific.”

“Bloody hell, didn’t even aim for that one.”

Even the Pyro was impressed, doing a couple quick claps of his own.

 

Spy then commanded, “Pyro, hold Sniper.” Pyro looked confused as he pointed at me then over at the BLU Sniper. “Yes, our Sniper.” The man seemed less than happy to do this, but he went with Spy’s orders as he grabbed the man from behind, placing his arms around the BLU Sniper’s shoulders.

“Oie, what the hell is this?!” Sniper struggles, but Pyro held a firm hold on the man.

“Shoot him and you are free to go.  Anywhere is fine.” The man tells me, stepping away from the crossfire.

“Are ya even listenin’ to this bozo right now?! And what if the bullet hits yah as well?!” His words seemed to affect Pyro for a second as the man muffled out an irritated sigh back. Still, he held onto Sniper, staying in place and waiting for my next move.

They did not have to worry, because I wished neither of them harm. This was an easy request, he did say anywhere anyway. Anywhere but his head and chest would work; his foot. Yeah, a bullet in the foot should do fine. That way, the BLU Pyro did not have to risk taking the shot as well. I aimed down, but it was slow. I knew nothing of these men, so I had no reason to hesitate this shot. And yet I did. I hesitated.

I end up taking a long look at the BLU Sniper, probably longer then I should have. He looked scared.

Shit, not again, no more hesitation! All I need to do is shoot him.

Shoot him.

Shoot him!

**SHOOT HIM!**

_BANG!_

My gun was aiming at the ground, just below the Sniper’s legs. A hole pierced through the dirt, leaving a trail of smoke behind. Spy huffed out a laugh before coming back closer to me, taking the gun from my hands.

“That shot before was most impressive.” He aimed the gun at Sniper.

“Hey, wait, wait–!!” Sniper panicked, even Pyro seemed unnerved from the Frenchman’s action as he fumbled back a bit. Spy pulled the trigger.

_BANG!_

But he quickly swung his arm over to the bottles, not even looking as he shot. He hit the last bottle that still stood. The bullet pierced straight through the middle, making the small metal pieces fall inside it. He turns to take a look at his shot.

“Probably even better than mine.” He mutters, seeming dissatisfied with the results.

“Fuckin’ hell, let off me!” Sniper finally struggled out of Pyro’s hold, forwarding away from the masked man.

“Tie him up and bring him back to the building.” Spy then ordered over to them. Sniper glared, less than happy to follow anymore of the man’s requests. “Any time now?” Swearing under his breath, him and Pyro come over to me, grabbing me by my arms as they drag me over to the building again.

The two finished tying me up before hurling me aside the room, making me lay on my side.

“I’m done here.” Sniper groaned, stomping his foot as he started leaving. Spy finally caught up, getting rammed by the man’s shoulder as he passed by him.

With a smirk, Spy says back, “It was a pleasure, mon amie.”

“Piss off!” The man gave a quick middle finger over before continuing on his way. Pyro hurried behind him, looking as if he wanted to calm the man down.

Spy then walks closer, shadowing over me.

Angrily, I spitted, “Fuck you.”

“*Please, act more civil when talking to Me.*” He spoke in French, acting as if I would understand him. And I did, I understood everything.

I decided my charade would do me no good anymore as I answered back in French, “*How did you guess?*”

“*If you must know, I had my suspicions. And I would not be doing my job right if I did not know what my fellow assassin was up to.*” It was understandable, if clumsy of our Spy to let such secrets out. Our Spy had a faint idea of who I really was, though probably utterly bewildered on how something like this was even possible. However you looked at me, I looked exactly like any other Sniper, horse length face, grizzled chin, short hair with sideburns running down to my cheeks, and that cocky Australian– or New Zealand– dialect they held. No Sniper was perfectly the same, showing only subtle facial features, hats and clothes. Me, I was a straight up copy of the norm; the Sniper of all Snipers’.

The Spy kneels down, bringing me up as he grabbed a hold of my chin, examining my face ever so carefully. “How long did it take you to re-create such a face? It’s masterful! Did administrations help you with this? Is this a way to keep reusing older, more skilled mercenaries? But why a Sniper of all things, I wonder? With the amount of choices, I suppose you had little.” He tilts my head right and left before holding it still again, piercing his eyes through mine. “I must say, even with that ugly mug, you still have that alluring charm going for you. Really goes to show how dangerous our faces can be, recreated or not.”

This man talked too much, almost more than the boy. I shake out of his hold, wishing nothing more of the man. He clicks his tongue, probably annoyed that I rejected his advances. He grabs my face again, more harshly as he squeezed my cheeks together. “Now, now, I wish to ask you a few more questions.”

Before I could even reply, less react with a glare, a bright light flared outside as well as a series of yells and shots afterwards. It caught both of us off guard as we look through the hole in the wall, listening in as more hisses of flames and yells echo passed our ears.

“What is that racket?!” Spy throws my face aside as he hurries out of the barn. I had a gut feeling what was going on out there, and I wish I did not.

The boy is indeed quite an imbecile.


	15. Fire

Night had rolled around as I was in my room, moping about on my bed, wishing to be left alone for the rest of the day. This fucking sucks. This fucking sucks so damn fucking much. I really let Sniper fucking down on this one. Fuck, with the amount of swearing I am doing right now, I will have to eat a whole packet of soaps to scrub away the filth just spewing from my mouth.

I take a look over to a small table next to my bed. There, Sniper’s shades lay, still broken as I sat them there for Engineer to fix. He was supposed to help me fix them today, but I doubt he will be able to get around doing that. I was all excited as well, wanting to show them over to Sniper, hogging all the credit before Engineer put me back in my place. Spy would probably be there as well, remarking something weird or gross like he usually did and I would have retorted back swearing and complaining. Everyone would be all happy and joyous and we would all laugh like a couple of idiots. Damn it…

Engineer then opened the door, sighing in relief to find me still in here. He had just left moments ago, checking on how everyone else was doing. With that reaction, I guess he was worried that I would end up disappearing on him.

He singles a thumb back and says, “Time to go. Soldier-boy just asked us to the command room.” I huff, turning on my side, away from him.

“I ain’t goin’.”

“Now boy–”

“I ain’t goin’” There was no way I was going to listen to anymore of Soldier’s stupid bullshit. Hell, his stupid plan ended up getting one of us captured in the first place. Granted, a lot of it was my fault, but I was getting sick of putting myself down all the time.

I thought Engineer would just grab me by my shirt and drag me out of the room, but he did nothing of the sort.

With another sigh, he tells me, “Alrighty, I’ll leave yah be, boy. Just don’t be disappearin’ on me while I’m gone.” He leaves the room again, quietly closing the door behind him. Sorry dude, but I was planning on getting out, just not to the command room. Some outside air sounded nice actually. Waiting another minute or so for Engineer to fully leave, I finally jumped off the bed and hurried out the door as well.

Luckily, no one saw me as I finally reached the main entrance. I inhaled heavily, taking in the warm outside air. Even during the night, this place can be freaking humid. When I stepped a foot further out, I soon noticed a figure further outside. Creeping closer to it, the figure turned out to be Spy of all people. He was looking over his knife before retracting it again into the sheath. Presuming he was going to skip out and do some late night reconnaissance, I decided to leave him be. But then my brain kicked against my head in full force, telling me to stay put and think. Maybe it was my paranoia getting the best of me, but Spy may be planning on doing something other than stealing information. He was a smart guy, so he would not go off and do something stupid. But even the smartest of people can make the easiest mistakes.

Sneaking behind him for once, I asked, “What’cha doing here, Frenchie? Meetin’ just started.” Spy’s shoulders jumped up as he quickly turned around, quite surprised to see me. While he still held that cool demeanor of his, he definitely showed signs of worry.

Swiftly, he replied, “I wish to go on a relaxing late night stroll.” An obvious lie, even I could tell.

“Really?  Can I join?” I asked all sweetly.

“How romantic of you, but I wish to be alone for this.” The guy was fighting, which pretty much told me he was going to go off and do something stupid.

“I’m goin’ with ya.” I was demanding this time, not wanting this man to slip away so easily. Spy mutters to himself, seeming frustrated with me now as he rubbed the bridge of his nose.

“Scout–”

“Don’t ya ‘Scout’ me man! I’m comin’ to help you and you can’t stop me!”  Spy then sighed, looking all defeated.

“Was it that obvious?”

“If I could tell, yeah.” He then chuckles with a slight shake to his head. I guess he found it humorous that I was the one to figure him out.

“You do know what I am doing is a terrible idea?”

“I’m always up for bad ideas! If I wasn’t, I wouldn’t get my assblasted by Sentries all the time.” Thankfully Spy humored me with another chuckle.

He then clears his throat and asks, “So do you have a plan then?”

“Plan? I plan on runnin’ in and getting him the hell outta there!” I expected the guy to just smack me over the head and tell me how much of a moronic idea that was.

“Actually, that may work.”

“Look, if yah got somethin’ better planned–! Huh?”

“That may work.” The agreement was sudden, baffling even. Perhaps Spy had nothing better planned, if any at all. He then frowns, taking a moment to speak again. “I will be honest. I am afraid.” It was really shocking to hear him say that. Spies’ never seem like the types to really be scared of anything. Though, if he had to question me what he feared, I could probably guess correctly what that fear was. “Their Pyro is… good.” He mutters the last word over.

I could not help but act like an asshole again and grin, “I see, ya want to go in but yer afraid of gettin’ yer butt kicked by their Pyro?” Spy, sadly, did not humor me again as he looked quite irritated now.

“Look, it is against the rules to battle during ceasefire, but that does not mean people will not go against them. I am worried for him, but I am also worried for my own safety as well.” It was sensible for him to think that, some mercs did not really care about the rules during ceasefire. Sometimes, accidents are merely not just accidents but spites of revenge or frustration. You had to be careful who you pissed off because it could really get you killed in the end.

Who knows what the BLUs are doing to Sniper right now, but it cannot be anything pleasant. Shit, if those assholes even dare harm him in the wrong way, I will knock their teeth out so hard their dentist will be able to afford two australium yachts!

Spy continued, “I am not sure what to expect, but I doubt I will be able to get any closer than the front door. If you are serious in helping me, then I just need you to be a distraction for the BLUs while I go in and rescue the man.”

“So jump around like a maniac while you two sneak out the back? Easy peasy.” Spy might not have been confident, but my spirits were mighty high. I needed action, I needed to do something. This was my problem as much as anyone else’s, and hell if I am just going to sit back and listen to some crazed maniac’s bullshit all night.

“Scout, I do not promise your safety if you get captured or even harmed during this ordeal.” I hurry over, giving a wink and smile as I stood next to him.

“I’ll be fine, don’t worry about me.” He places a firm hold on my shoulder, stopping me from running by.

His tone gets serious as he asks, “Do you trust me, Scout?

I give him a shrug over and reply, “Yeah, why shouldn’t I?” The guy looked generally surprised, not knowing what to say. A small smile appears on his face as his tone softens over to me.

“You are a good man, Scout, but also a very foolish one.” All these gushy feelings grossed me out, and I just wanted to get this shit done as quickly as possible. Shrugging his hand off, I jump forward before walking backwards, arms flaunting up in the air.

“Whateve’! Enough talkin’, let’s just go and do this already.”  I turned my back on him as I ran ahead.

I waited near the tunnel, standing against a rocky wall for Spy’s return. Spy told me he was going to search the area before we went in. It had been a while since he had left and I was getting a little worried about him. The sounds of gunshots from afar only added to my worries. As much as I just wanted to charge in and see what was going on, Spy especially told me to stay put until he came back. Shit, my legs will not stop shaking.

Thankfully, Spy did finally come back, uncloaking loudly next to me.

With a sigh of relief, I ask, “What’cha find?”

“Shooting games.” He replied in a low tone, seeming distracted in his thoughts for a moment.

“They ain’t usin’ him for target practice, are they?”

“Non. But what I saw was no better.”

“No better?” The guy did not reply, only motioning his watch near his face.

“They are keeping him in the building near their base. I will wait until he is alone.” With that, Spy pressed a button on his watch and disappeared in front of me.

“Wait, what about me? Spy?!” While I did prevent myself from shouting, my angered whispers still ended up bouncing against the tunnel walls. I wait, but get no reply back as I find myself all alone again. “Damn it. Guess I’m workin’ on my own instincts here.” I told myself, looking up at the higher ledge above my head. Quickly, I jumped onto the stationed truck nearby before climbing onto the top area of the tunnel.

The first point was clear of any enemies so I snuck in deeper, climbing next to the warehouse and peeking out the ledge. Looking forward, I see the BLU Sniper and BLU Pyro walking out from the barn shaped building next to the base. Their Sniper looked very annoyed as he swiped his rifle off the grass, giving it a quick reload before holding it firmly in his hands.

“Bleedin’ Spook tellin’ me what to do.” The guy grumbles out. Pyro muffled with a hand gesture over. “Look, forget it, yer were just followin’ his damn orders.” Again Pyro muffled out, scratching his forehead and shaking his head. Sniper sighed, “Yeah, don’t get his deal either. We should have forfeited weeks ago and we’re still here. Stubborn asshole.” Pyro gives another series of nods over.

I almost wanted to go down there and asked how the BLU Sniper understood anything Pyro said. But now was not the time, I had to take this seriously and help Spy get Sniper out of here.

The Sniper looked like he was ready to head back to base before The BLU Pyro stood stiffly in place. Sniper takes notice and asks, “What’s wrong?” Pyro turns away from the guy, stepping a foot forward as he stared blankly towards where I was. Instantly, I hide away and plastered myself on the building, becoming almost one with it. Crap, I just got here and this asshole already saw me. Their steps crunch into the grass as they walk ever so closer towards me. I steadily pulled out my Scattergun, keeping a close hold of the trigger. I really did not want to shoot them, but I did not want to feel defenseless either. Softly swearing, I swallow down hard and wait for the inevitable outcome.

However, as they finally reached the building, the two just pass me, continuing forward towards the first point. There was a moment of relief before I looked over there myself, noticing a slight blurry image sizzling in and out near the stairs. It was subtle, but squinting hard enough, I could make the outlines of a person. And crap, I think that was Spy. Pyro must be a freaking hawk if he can sense the guy all the way over there all invisible and shit.

Spy stayed still, probably realizing the Pyro had his sights on him and was terrified as all hell to move. If this was not my queue for action, I do not know what else it would be. Throwing my Scattergun back behind me, I then take out my bat and ball. Slamming my foot down, I run forward and jump as high as I can over towards the two BLUs.

With a yell, “Hey, assholes!” their attention becomes on me as they turn around, both in utter surprise.

Midair, I threw the ball right into the Pyro’s face as the man cries out in pain, placing his hands over his head. His flamethrower dropped as it suddenly blasted out flames, charring the ground with smoke and fire. I land onto the masked freak’s head before jumping off him, landing right next to the Sniper.

“Bloody hell?!” The Sniper fumbles with his rifle as he panics and shoots an unscoped shot over at me. It just misses as it hits against the rocky staircase near the tunnel. Finding myself having far more joy in this than I should, I toss my bat in the air before catching it again and whacking it into his hands. Not too hard as to break the guy’s fingers, but hard enough so he felt it hurt. The guy swore out, dropping his gun as he hunched down, holding onto his hands in pain.

Pyro screamed a battlecry as he picked up his flamethrower, which was probably malfunctioning on him as it continued spewing fire like crazy. He charges forward as I swiftly jumped back before circling around the Sniper, running further into the BLUs territory, and climbing onto the wooden ladder leaning against the giant crate. The Pyro continued to charge where I last was, making the Sniper throw himself to the side, avoiding the flames that dragged behind and in front of the pyromaniac. Pyro then turned around, swiftly following after me with fire in his, uh, sockets.

As much as I wanted to head inside the building nearby, I did not want to be an accomplice to arson. Instead, I skipped up the steps and jumped over to the rocky edge nearby. I taunted my bat at the man, knowing neither he nor his flames could touch me way up here. But he then threw the flamethrower aside and pulled out a flare gun, aiming it straight at me. Aw crap, forgot he had that. He fired it as it zipped past my arm, bouncing against the rock and exploding into the grass beneath.

With a cry, “Hot, hot!” I double jumped off the ledge and rolled a few feet forward, stopping near the slump of land with the tire tracks imprinted in the ground.

As I brushed away the flames on my shoulder, I squint over at the first point to see if Spy had finally gotten the courage to move again. Whether or not he did, hell if I knew, but he better do it now because I am going over there right now. I ran, looking back to see the Pyro pick up his spastic flaming flamethrower before continuing on his uncontrollable charge towards me.

The Sniper finally stood up only to fumble forward towards the ground, trying to grab me as I zipped right on by. He was quick to get up again and move away before he got trampled and burnt by the crazed pyromaniac storming by.

I headed up the stairs, watching him skip his steps as he followed closely behind. Hitting a wall, I double jump off the balcony and onto the point again. With another catch to my bat, I taunted, “Too slow, pally!” He screams out another cry, jumping down as well as we repeated the cycle again. There, we circled back and forth, one side to the other, avoiding the flames as the entire place became a furnace of heat and smoke. Minus the threat on my life and my body being cooked pass well-done, the chase was fun. It was like tag, only getting tagged meant getting burned alive.

“Oie, Pyro, calm down!” Sniper calls out, realizing the guy had set almost the entirety of BLUs side aflame.

“Fuckin’ hell Pyro, can you burn shit somewhere else?! I can’t sleep with all this fuckin’ fire blaring through the cracks.” I hear a yell as I look over to the BLU base. The BLU Scout was hustling out the entrance, fumbling with his work clothes as a toothbrush hanged from his mouth.

“Heavy was in middle of important story!” The BLU Heavy followed after, clapping his book in hand.

“Fire!!” The Demoman came next as he shrieks, hands on his cheeks, first to realize the horrors right outside their base.

“Demo! Get back inside before you explode us all!” The Soldier grabbed Demoman by the arm, pulling him inside before his high alcoholic count made him breathe fire.

“Heavy, help me get some water!” Their Medic calls out as the Heavy runs back inside again, leaving the Scout outside who just tiredly brushed his teeth while watching the flames burn in front of him.

“What is going on out here?!” Their Spy sprinted out of the barn, in shock to see the scene he just ran into. Avoiding the fire, he hurries next to Sniper and watches Pyro and I jump and run in circles around the first point.

Spy then pointed over at the sniper’s rifle and demanded, “Sniper, just shoot him!” Sniper looked over to the rifle as he hurried to grab it. Checking it over, he scopes in. Steadily he stood, waiting for the right moment, only to click his tongue loudly before placing his gun to his waist again.

“I ain’t shootin’ unless I get a clear shot on the body!” He complains, not really in the greatest of moods to accidently commit a murder today.

“I said shoot him!” Spy demanded, anger rising in his voice.

“I got it!” The BLU Scout suddenly sprinted over to the two, now with a bloody clever in hand. His eyes trailed behind my jumps before finally shouting, “There!” He then throws the clever at me as it spins my way.

The aim was close, but it was only able to cut through my pants. With a grin, I continued forward, or I thought I would continue before I fell forward in the air. I did not even fall on the ground as I just started hanging upside down now, my hat falling off my head as I look down at it. Taking a closer look at what had happen, I saw that the cleaver was still stuck through my pants. Not only that, it was stuck inside the walling. The cleaver was not only able to hit me, but it fit perfectly inside a small crack in the wall. How un-fucking-believable.

Pyro finally stops in front of me, keeping his flamethrower down on the ground so he did not burn me alive. At least some part of him was sane enough to not actually kill me. Dying to fire freaking sucks and I did not want to come back as a horrified burn-victim.

Struggling, I blabbered out, “Uh, little help?” The Pyro does a little dance to his shoulders. I think that flame-wielding freak is smirking under that mask with how cheeky his body language is.

“Nice throw.” The Sniper sounded slightly annoyed as he praised the BLU Scout.

“See, I don’t need to stay scoped in all day to hit as single dude.” The Sniper just rolls his eyes, like he’s heard this more than once from the Scout.

“People will get the wrong idea with all that white around yer mouth.” Sniper then pointed over, smirking a little as he notices how utterly bubbly the sides of scout’s mouth were. Realizing how gross he looks, the Scout quickly wipes away the gunk with his arm, making a long whitish blue streak across it.

Heavy and Medic returned with pales in hand as they throw water all over the land, slowly making the fire die, leaving charred burn marks all over the buildings and grass. The fire dissipated as any remaining flames sizzled into ash and air.

“If boy is handled, Heavy go back to book.” The Heavy grumbled out as he headed back to the entrance.

“Pyro, please turn off your veapon before ze place goes aflame again!” Medic called out as he followed behind the larger man.

Pyro notices his gun blaring into the cement beneath him as he whacks the weapon into the ground a few times, finally getting it to turn off in a fume of dark smoke.  

Everyone had left besides for the Spy, Pyro and Scout now as the three stare up at me, each with a different smug expression on their faces.

With my pants starting to run up on me and the blood rushing in my head, I cry out, “Hey! Help!”  

With a chuckle, Spy says, “You heard the boy, Pyro. He needs help getting down.”

“Aw crap,” was all I replied back with as I fall head first towards the ground, my pants being the only thing hanging on the clever now.


	16. Shot

All Sniper did was shake his head as Pyro brought me inside the building, all tied up with ropes around my arms and legs. Throwing me down, The BLU Pyro then pointed at us like he was telling us to wait as he headed back outside. Pulling myself up, I lie against the walling the same way as Sniper did and groaned out, freaking pissed with myself.

“Well, this freakin’ sucks. Wasn’t really plannin’ on gettin’ captured again.” I tried to humor the situation but Sniper said nothing, nor did he glance over to me. Even if he did not express his anger, I knew full well he was angry. Even taking away the whole being captured and being manhandled part, the guy had to be really angry with just me being a total idiot. No one in their right mind would think a single RED Scout could win against an entire team of BLUs; even a preschooler would not believe such bullshit. “Hey, don’t worry, Spy’s goin’ to get us outta of here.”

Finally, Sniper looked over. There was a moment of shock, and then annoyance until he huffed out a series of laughs. Sniper was freaking laughing so hard that I thought he was losing it right now.

“I can’t believe this. I can’t fuckin’ believe what I just heard?!” His voice boomed in the room as he kicked his foot at the ground. “That bleedin’ Spook? Savin’ us?!”

“Well, he was plannin’ on comin’ alone until I asked to come.” He stared with his mouth gaping right at me, unable to believe what I just said.

“Yer really a fuckin’ idiot, aren’t yah?” The guy was sounding like a total jerk right now.

“Hey, look, I was just tryin’ to help! Get off my back!” Another huff of laughter escapes him as he shakes his head at me again.

“Tell me, where is the Spook then? Where is he?” I shrug, eyeing back and forth at him. Spy did say he would rescue Sniper once he was alone, but damn if Frenchie was taking his time doing so.

“I dunno, just give him some time.” 

“How much time? An hour? A day?!” Sniper’s voice was really getting loud now the more we argued. It was quite upsetting to see him act like this.

“Shit man, I dunno!”

“Fuckin’ great, just fuckin’ great!” Sniper did another kick into the ground.

“Look, I’m sorry–”

“Just shut the hell up!” Sniper was really angry, probably the angriest I have ever seen him. “Bleedin’ hell, how the hell could I let any of this happen?! Damn! Shit! Piss! Der’mo! Scheisse! Meredi!” The guy swore until his swearing sounded like it was coming from different languages. Whether he understood what they meant or not, I had no clue, they were just swears to help let out his anger.

“Hey, Snipes–!” I tried to calm him down, but he interrupts me by suddenly saying something strange over.

“J'ai besoin d'une cigarette!”

“What–?”

“A SMOKE! I NEED A FUCKING SMOKE!”

Things finally quieted down again as we sat there, not even looking at the other. As much as I wanted to ask why he started swearing and talking in another language, this was really not the place or time for me to ask.

With a sigh, Sniper softly speaks, “Look, sorry for yellin’ at yah like that. I appreciate the thought, but it was right stupid to do this without proper backup.”

“Yeah, yeah, I know. And hey, I’m cool with all the yellin’. In a way, I’m kinda happy.” Sniper looked confused.

“Happy?”

“I dunno, I wanted to get yelled at by you or whateve’.” I probably sound like a weirdo saying that. But Sniper did not give me another weird look. He just wheezed some air through his nose as well as expressed a small smile. At least he was not angry anymore, though he was still less than happy to be in this situation and so was I.

Finally, Sniper asks a question I was waiting to hear, “Soo…  Uhm, I gotta ask, why aren’t yah wearing any pants?” And indeed, my lower half was completely bare of everything but my boxers.

“A clever tore it in two when that BLU Pyro tried to pull it off the wall. Freakin’ jerk.” And once again, Sniper gave me a weird look in return.

Again, the room went quiet. It was hard not to let my mind wander during times like this. Damn, I really do feel bad now for acting so hastily. If I just told Spy to think this over, he would have gotten some sense back into him to wait until the team thought up about a plan. At least seeing Sniper right now helped distress me. Knowing the BLUs did not beat the guy until he was black and blue really calmed down my nerves. And, well, it was good to see him and talk with him, even if most of the talking was him yelling at me.

Sniper spoke out, again, speaking something very unusual to me, “To lose my cool so easily. Such unprofessional behavior.” At first, I thought my hearing was playing tricks on me. Moments ago, Sniper talked in that thick Australian accent of his and now he was speaking more normally, more… French-like in a way. He actually sounded like freaking Spy with the way he talked to me.

My full attention is on him now as I say, “OK, your voice just changed and it’s freakin’ me out.”

“I said before, it was a half-lie. I use to be a Scout. And a Pyro. Soldier, Demoman, Medic, Heavy, you name it.” Again, he continued talking in that voice. “It was something I did on a daily basis.”

Now that just sounded unbelievable. What kind of class can be more than one class at the same time– oh shit.

French voice.

Multiple classes.

Dude, I think Sniper is telling me he use to actually be a Spy! No way was he joking, he was telling me the honest to god‘s truth right now. “Sad, is it not? The man who hated Spies’ the most turned out to be a Spy himself?” It was pretty ironic.

“So, should I be callin’ ya Spy now? Spy number two? The less annoying Spy?” He shakes his head.

“No. I am a Sniper now, and I will always be a Sniper.” He then does a quick clear to his throat. “Besides, it’s some fun talkin’ like this all the time, right is.” Again, he talked in his thick Australian accent.

However anyone looked at the guy, he pretty much looked like any other Sniper, clothes, horse jaw and all. And yet he talked like some Frenchman. Maybe he happened to be one of those rare Snipers’ born in a different country. But it just seems so impossible to see this guy as a beret wearing, stripped shirted, and carrying a large baguette while going _‘hon hon!’_ kind of dudes. It does not help that both of the accents are so on point with each other.

“This is so weird.” If my hand was free, I would pinch myself just to make sure I was not having some weird fever dream right about now.

There was a heavy sigh from Sniper as he told me, “Be nice if yah keep quiet of this. That life is gone now and I don’t need any old wounds openin’ up again.” Something like this seemed really freaking hard to keep a secret to anyone. But because he asked me, I will do it for Spy– Sniper– this is still so freaking confusing.

“Can you, I dunno, can you tell me what happened? You know, for ya to become this?” Sniper said nothing, only motioning his mouth open and closed at me.

Before I could say anymore to him, two figures walk into the building. It was the damn BLU Spy and Pyro again.

“Gentlemen.” The Spy greeted over to us all fancy and smug like. The Pyro just muffled over a laugh as he held his flamethrower tightly in hand. The room was getting really tense now as the two BLUs looked more than eager to do whatever bastardly shit they planned for us.

“Hey assholes, we came to torture ya!” The BLU Scout suddenly appeared behind them, fingers pointing down in the air in some sort of rocker pose. Spy sighed heavily, rubbing his fingers harshly on his nose. That unnerving tension that was in the air moments ago; completely destroyed.

The BLU Spy shouts, “Scout!”

“Yes?” The Scout replied in the most casual matter back.

“I told you to leave this to us, and yet you continued to follow. If you disobey me anymore, I may have to punish you thoroughly for breaking commanding orders!”

I laughed out loud, “Wait, he’s your leader? How bad are you guys that ya have a Spy as the leader?”

The BLU Scout gives me the finger and yells, “Hey, fuck you!”

I yelled back, “Fuck you!”

“Fuck you times two!”

“Fuck you times three!”

“Children!!” Spy’s voice overcame ours, telling us to just shut the hell up already. We go quiet as I see the BLU Scout motioning his mouth with another inaudible _‘fuck you’_ over at me. Spy clears his throat, returning to form again as he readjusted his tie.

“Look, just stay quiet and do not interfere unless told otherwise.” Scout gave the OK gesture over as he leaned against the walling on the other side of the room, happily watching the show unfold.

The two men continued where they left off, putting on the menacing aura they held before. Spy places his arms behind his back and asks, “I presume you came alone?” I had to take a moment to understand that he was talking over to me as I fumble out my next sentence.

“Err… Ye-Yeah, just me! No one else! All me!” Everyone just gave me varies weird looks over. If Sniper had a hand free, he would slap it across his forehead right about now. Shit, Spy should have known I was always a terrible liar.

The BLU Spy called, “Riiight– Pyro!” Pyro did not even need the order as he leaves the building, spraying a quick spark of fire into the air before disappearing from our eyes.

“Hey, I just told ya I came alone!”

“You did. You told poorly.” Sniper and even the BLU Scout nodded in agreement.

Spy gave me one job and that was to keep the enemy occupied. Now he was being hunted down by that crazed flaming asshole. However Spy was going to handle this mess, I just know he will get hurt in some way in the end.

“If ya assholes hurt him–!”

“I have no control over the man. Accidents may happen.” The BLU interrupts me, wishing pass this issue. “Shall we get back to business, bushman? Or should I be calling you something else?” He was sounding all mysterious now, like he was going to reveal something big over to us.

Sniper spoke out, “The kid already knows.” The Spy was really shocked at first before returning to that cool and smug demeanor again.

“Already? My, my, you must put a lot of trust in him if you told him _‘that’_.”

“Hey, what’cha two talking about?” The Scout asks over, wondering what big secret he was missing out on.

Spy just spits out a, “Shush,” over at the dude. The Scout huffs back, pouting and folding his arms together. The man continued back on us, “Quite a strange pair you two are.” He walks closer, his shoes tapping loudly on the floorboard as he paced to the right and left until he stops in front of Sniper. “Especially you.”

Sniper spits back, “Don’t even bother with the questions, because yah ain’t gettin’ nothin’ from me.”

“How bothersome.” He sighs, disappointed. “It may not seem that way, but I wish no more violence against either of you.” I highly doubt that was the case considering he wanted the BLU Sniper to shoot me just moments ago. “Perhaps we can come to an agreement of sorts?” He added on.

I then shout out, “Yeah, here’s one! Give up now and we won’t beat the shit out of you later!” I get the BLU’s notice, even if the look he gave me was more of a look of boredom than interest. “Come on, seriously, why haven’t you assholes given up yet? Isn’t resorting to kidnappin’, like, super lame?”

“It is pretty lame.” The BLU points over to Spy, nodding and agreeing with me. The Spy glares back at the man before looking back at the two of us.

With a harsh tone and serious stare, the Spy tells us, “I will not let my team lose so pathetically.” Ouch, not only was the BLU’s leader a Spy, he was a stubborn one.

The BLU Scout interrupts with an eye roll over, “And here he goes again–”

“I told you to stay quiet!” Spy’s voice rises as he easily lost his composure at the guy. The Scout just shrugs, caring less about the man’s anger.

“Again, I wish no more violence on you two. But if we cannot come to an agreement we made need to get more physical with you.”

“Oh! Spy, let me do this.” The Scout jumped off the wall as he takes off the backpack he held behind his back and throws it on the ground. Searching through it, he pulled out a bat, but it was no normal looking bat. The top was covered with bent nails and the wood was dried with darkish red blood. I had yet to use such a weapon myself, but I think it was called the Boston Basher.

“Scout!” The BLU Spy looked like he wanted to go off on the guy.

“I’ll just kick them around a few times, relax. They may need a Medic later though.” The Spy just gives up arguing with the man any further as he walks away from us, now being the one watching the show.

Giving a good grip on the handle, the Scout walks over to the two of us before tapping the handle of the bat on his shoulder. He walks back and forth, eyeing us down and humming loudly to himself.

“Let’s see. Who pisses me off more in this room?” His eyes finally stopped at his target. He walks over to Sniper, shoving the bat close to the man’s face, the nails barely pressing against his skin. “You could have avoided all of this shit if you didn’t go off shootin’ me in the head now. Gettin’ fuckin’ shot in the head really freakin’ hurts, ya know?” Shit, I did not want to see Sniper get a face full of nails because of me.

“Can’t handle someone younger then yourself?” I taunted over, easily getting his attention as he pulls his weapon back to his side. “Gotta go for the older dudes? Half of them can’t even run a mile without heaving their lungs out!”

“Shud it, prick!” He hurries over, glaring down at me. If there was one thing that I knew about us Scouts’, we hated being made fun of for our age. The remarks did not always have to be negative either.

I continued, pretending to act all consoling, “Hey man, can’t deny we’re in a better shape than most of these fuckers. It’s a big contrast from us to them, ain’t it?” A smirk appears on my face as I failed to hold back my laughter. The guy was freaking fuming right now, annoyed and even embarrassed.

The Scout grabs my shirt, picking me up before throwing me down a few feet away from Sniper. I roll to my side, coughing out as the guy then kicks his foot into my stomach.

“Fine, be a cripple like the rest of them!” With another tight grip to the bat, he holds it up before slamming it down. A loud crunch of bones and the piercing sound of skin tearing off the flesh. The nails dug deep into my legs, burning my nerves and sending an itching pain throughout my body. I swore loudly, clinching my teeth together as the bat finally removed itself, strings of blood dripping off the weapon.

“Fuckin’ shit!” I yell, coughing out spit and hissing loudly. Sniper cringed at the sight, unable to do anything to help as he struggled in his ropes. He swears under his breath, having trouble even looking at me now in this pathetic state.

The Scout takes a moment to look at me, examining the damage he has done so far.

“How freaking lame, I only smashed it in once and it looks like he wants to keel over.” The guy complains, holding the bat on his shoulder again.

“Scout!” The BLU Spy then yells out, hurrying closer to his comrade.

“What is it now pops?” Scout huffed back, probably all annoyed hearing Spy angrily call out his name so many times. The Spy grabs the bat, struggling with it with the guy for a moment. Finally, he takes it away as he slammed the top end in the flooring on his side. His higher height overshadowed Scout as he had to bend over a bit, making the dude look smaller compared to him.

“Control your anger! You do realize the punishments if you kill someone during ceasefire?!”

“Your the one who needs to control ya freakin’ anger.” Even though he complained and grumbled, the Scout could not hold eye-contact with the Spy as he hid his face under his hat. If it was not for the pain, I would joke over that the Spy was scolding him like he was his father or something.

Ah, fuck, my legs are freaking burning up.

Still looking down, the Scout held his hand out, wishing for his bat back. Spy sighs before holding the bat out as the guy swiftly swipes it from his hand.  He readjusts his hat back up at me, grinning all widely, wishing to return to the beating. But before anymore of the torture could continue, there was another tapping of feet entering the room as we all looked back. Pyro had finally returned with an axe in hand, slight spurts of blood all over his suit.

Shit, no fucking way.

Calming down and smiling, the Spy asks, “Ah, Pyro, you are back. Was the problem taken care of?” Pyro nods in reply. The man walked further inside, keeping quite a distance from us as he stood at the other end of the room.

Wanting to relieve some anger I shouted, “Piece of fuckin’ shit–!” but then I stopped. Finally seeing through my harsh pains, it was only now that I realized that the Pyro was slightly off looking. Skinnier, wearing a fancy suit and mask. It was not Pyro at all, but our Spy. The BLU Spy notices my pause as he stared right at me. “Ur…! H-He ain’t gonna get away, no way!” His eyes lower slightly as he looks back at Pyro.

“…No, he will not.”

Shit, I blew it again.

Spy walks closer to Pyro, making the man tighten the hold of his axe a bit as the BLU stood mere inches away from him. “Your axe.” He points at the man’s bloodied weapon. “It is rare to see you use Melee.”

“Spy was givin’ ya some trouble, muffles?” Scout comments over, pressing his foot harshly into my leg to see me squirm around. I grunted, trying to ignore the pain and keep a focus on the two Spies.

The man’s voice grew with excitement, “Were you just having so much fun that you chopped that little parasite into a million pieces?” Pyro nods. “How gruesome! He might not make it back through respawn now.” The BLU Spy slowly looked back, expressing little on his face as he waited for a reaction from either of us. Sniper just stared angrily, but I was too much in pain to properly focus on anything other than my freaking messed up legs. He glances back at Pyro, holding that uncaring emotionless demeanor. “You know you will be severely punished for murdering someone during ceasefire.” His words were colder and harsher this time around. Pyro stood still, not even motioning his head in reply.

“Hey, frencho, what’cha interrogating him for now?” The Scout finally takes his foot off me, distracted over at the BLU Spy now.

Backing away, still staring at Pyro, the Spy commands, “Scout, make sure the boy is held in place.”

“Not like he’s goin’ anywhere anyway.” The guy places the bat on the wall as he sits behind me, holding me up by the arms. I groan out, feeling blood run down my legs to my feet. Shit, I dealt with worse crap but this is quite painfully the worse thing I have ever fucking felt in a long time.

The Spy walks over to Sniper, sitting behind him as he brings his arms around the man.

“Hey, what’cha doing?!” Me and the BLU Scout ended up saying the same thing as we watch Spy move his hands up Sniper’s clothes.

“Unlike you, I like a different kind of torture. One that does not only affect the body, but also the mind.”

“Shit dude, gotta do this with me here? Freakin’ gross.” The BLU gagged as he stuck his tongue out, looking away at the scene. Unlike him, my eyes were solely focused on the two.

Spy rubbed his fingers across Sniper’s lower scars, pressing harshly on his marks. Sniper winces, the pain showing through his teeth.

Smirking over, the Spy mutters, “Our first encounter was so much fun. I have been dying to touch you again.” Sniper groaned out, dipping his head down, his legs slightly shaking in place. The Spy’s hands moved deeper inside Sniper’s shirt, slipping all the way to his chest. While hidden by the clothing, I could see the bumps of Spy’s hands rubbing in circles around the guy’s upper chest.

Even though I held my eyes on them, the BLU’s words were distracting my thoughts. The slimy piece of shit touched Sniper before, what the hell. Perhaps that was the reason Sniper had that boner that one time– Damn it, this is not the damn time to be thinking about Sniper’s boner. I already hate myself for focusing so much on this gross scene, like I needed to question if he was getting turned on by that snake’s touch.

I glare over, anger rising in me as I yell out, “Stop touchin’ him like that ya freak!”

Suddenly, a shot is fired as a bullet blazed right past the BLU Spy.

Our Spy finally showed himself, though he was quite a wreck without his disguise. Everything he wore was either torn or burnt, so much so that his balaclava exposed cheeks and chin, showing off bleak reddish scars. Throwing the paper mask off his head, he aimed the Pistol straight at the BLU Spy.

 

“That is quite enough.” His tone was serious, and quite chilling to hear. I was used to seeing our Spy act all smug and witty. But now, he was like a completely different person.

“Spy!” The BLU Scout throws me aside and starts charging over to our Spy, his bat tight in his hands again. Spy swiftly stepped aside, placing his foot out, making the Scout trip over himself.

“Ah, fuck! Shit!” The Scout winced in pain, having a taste of his own medicine as the bat scraped against his backside as he fell.

“Take your hands off him.” Spy demanded, aiming the gun steadily at his rival assassin.

“Now, now, let us–” Spy shot again. Again, the bullet blazed right pass the man, even ripping a tear through his balaclava as it went by.

“Take your hands off him.” BLU Spy shrugs, slowly removing his hands off Sniper, showing them over to Spy. “Untie him.”

“You look quite burnt, monsieur–”

“I said untie him!” The BLU shrugs again, doing as he was commanded. Swiftly the ropes left Sniper as he instantly pushes the guy away with his shoulder. He then quickly retreated away from the BLU as he runs over to me, checking out the damage done on my legs.

“This is pretty bad.” As much as I wanted to comment on how open his clothes were still, the pain on my legs was getting to be a bit too much as all that came out from my mouth was a pitiful low whine. Crap, I do not want to wake up being a freaking cripple now, fucking hell. “Easy, will get out of here soon enough.” Sniper placed a hand on my head, comforting me the best he could.  While the cuddling was nice and all, a simple pat to the head was not going to heal my legs any faster. Aw fuck me!

Sniper starts to untangle the ropes around my legs as he glances back and forth to our Spy a few times.

“Hey, Spah, yah alright?”

“I AM fine.” His voice strains as he shouts over to Sniper. Even I can tell Spy was nowhere fine. He was burnt and bloodied all over, and his attitude was nothing close to calm.

The BLU just stood there, keeping his arms where Spy could see them.

“You know, Pyro does not just give up on a fight.” Our Spy clicked his tongue, almost looking ready to shoot the guy. No way would he do that, I mean, I do not think so. Though, with how he looked and who he came back as, it was making me double think. The last time I saw Spy’s knife, it was the Eternal Reward. By chance, he could have accidently stabbed the Pyro in the middle of their squabble. And if that was the case, that would mean Spy–

“You killed him.” BLU Spy said it for me. “How unmerciful.” Spy looked more than willing to fire his gun as he stepped a foot closer, aiming straight at the dude’s head.

“Hey, hey, calm down, Spah. Yah don’t need to shoot him.” Sniper tries to reason with Spy.

Our Spy scuffs a laugh, “Hah! You of all people should be the one telling me too shoot him!” The guy’s cool was at an all-time low as he was filled with so much anger.

“Spah, just calm down. Scout needs help.”

“Fuckin’ hell I do, god damn!” I added my own saying in the situation, just as eager to leave this place without anyone else kicking the bucket.

“Fire is quite scary, is it not, monsieur?” There was slight laughter in the BLU’s voice, like he was mocking over at the guy.

Angrily, I spitted out, “Fuck you, BLU, just shut the hell up already! Fuck!” Our Spy finally notices how much pain I was in as he slowly lowered his gun down. He still had full eye-contact on the BLU, still waiting for him to so much move a finger.

Distracted with the two Spies, it was only the sound of a loud creak of wood that made Sniper and I notice the BLU Scout getting back to his feet, hands tight on his bat again and aiming for Spy’s head.

Sniper shouts, “Spah, behind yah!” Spy was quick to look back as he swiftly dodged aside, making the bat smash into the ground and stick into the flooring. The Scout pulled it out again, but it ends up smacking against his shoulder.

“Shit! How does that keep happenin’?!” He complains over to the two of us, really asking a question neither of us knew the answer to.

The BLU Spy takes the distraction to cloak away as Spy takes a few potshots at his last position, missing each one as the shots broke the wooden walling and floor.

“Merde–!” He swears before getting interrupted with a swift kick to his backside, making him fall towards the ground, his pistol dropping and spinning a few feet away.

“Not so good at watching your own back!” The Scout taunted, keeping a firm hold of the bat as he stood in front of Spy. Sniper takes action as he stands up, lunging for the BLU Scout. Scout hears the tapping of shoes as he glances back before jumping over Sniper, making the guy tackle himself towards the ground and right into Spy. They both groan and whine from the impact, trying to push the other away.

“Off me!” Spy yells, finally being able to throw Sniper off. He then looks around for his gun as he spots it further away. Scout makes a loud stomp in front of the two men, looking ready to strike his bat into either of them. Sniper was still dazed, and Spy hesitated to make another move, only taking glances back and forth at his gun and the Scout.

Crap, the Scout might really hurt them with how pissed off he was. Even in this state, I was not going to just lay here and do nothing. It was painful, probably even stupid, and while my arms were still tied my legs were free to move.

Slowly, I stood. Shaky and wobbling, but still I stood. Even when the blood drenched the floor beneath me, I stood. Even when the pain hurt– Jesus fucking Christ, god fucking damn it shit– I still stood.

BLU Scout hears my grunts and finds me standing there, heaving out heavily. The guy was utterly distracted at me now as he gives over the most dumbfounded look.

With a blink and shake to his head, he yells over, “The fuck are ya doin’–?!” I then lunged forward as I started attacking the Scout’s leg like a rabid dog. “Fuck! Get off my leg!” I snarled out, shaking my head violently as I wiggled on the ground. I guess Soldier is not the only insane one here now.

The BLU Scout raises the bat, looking ready to beat my face in. Sniper gains his composure again as he finally stood up, rushing over and throwing his arms underneath the Scout’s shoulders, holding the guy’s arms back. Struggling and growling, he shouts, “Get off me ya fuckers!!” There was not much the guy could do besides kick a single leg back and forth at both Sniper and me.

Taking the chance, Spy hurries back to his feet, running over to the gun. However, when he got a hold of it, it tugged back in his hands as the blurred static image of the BLU appeared in front of him. The BLU uncloaks, clicking his tongue as he tried to pull the gun to his side. Our Spy pulls it back as they start tussling with the gun.

The BLU finally pulled out his own gun as he smacked it into Spy’s face, threating the man to let go. Still, our Spy still held tightly on the gun, not even flinching from the dangerous weapon pushed against his face. In fact, he smashed his forehead against the BLU’s gun, making it fall from the guy’s hand and below his feet.

With an enraged growl, the BLU grabbed the gun with both hands again and yells, “Just let go of the damn gun!”

Then there was a click, and then a loud shot echoing through the room. Everything went quiet and everyone stood still.

Something drips on my head as I look up, watching blood land right between my eyes, making my face flinch. Opening my eyes again, I noticed the BLU Scout was bleeding from the side of his mouth, not even realizing he was bleeding as he looked at my smudged face all confused. Wiping a thumb across his mouth he stares at the reddish smirk that colored it before looking down at his stomach. It was only now that he realized that he was pierced through his side as the lower part of his shirt turns from a light blue to a dark red.

With a nervous chuckle, the guy just huffs out a, “Hah… fuckin’ serious…?” The Scout slumps in Sniper’s arms, losing the hold on his bat as it drops next to me, wood clattering against wood. I throw myself off the dude as Sniper gags a little, carrying the dead body back a few feet before carefully laying it down. Sniper and I huff out some air before taking a good look at the Scout. Even if this guy was about to beat our skulls in, the sight of his dead body was still quite disturbing to see, less touch just moments ago.

We then look over to the Spies. They were both frozen in place, the gun in both of their hands and fingers inches away from the trigger. Whoever fired, it was hard to tell, and neither one seemed to know themselves.

BLU Spy backs away, making our Spy lose hold of the gun as it falls on the ground again, rattling to its side. Still glaring the RED Spy down, he quickly grabs his gun before bringing his wristwatch close to his face, cloaking from our sights once more.

Complete silence surrounded the room, no one saying anything or moving a foot. It was only when another whine escapes me that the silence ended, once again feeling the intense pain in my legs beating furiously. Sniper hurries back over to me and kneels down, keeping a firm shake on my shoulder.

“Hey, hey, easy, we’re gonna get ya outta here.” His words were hard to hear as my ears started to clog and my vision started to blacken. Aw crap, do not fall asleep now. Keep them fucking open! Damn, I am so tired... “Scout? Scout–!”

So fucking lame…


	17. Self-loathing

“Scout? Come on, stay with me.” I give the kid a good shake to his shoulders as I try to wake him. He said nothing back, nor did he open is eyes. He was still breathing though, so he was thankfully not dead. All this blood was doing him no good though, he needed Medic.

“*Sloppy! Unprofessional!*” Spy started to swear in French as he pressed his hand on and off his forehead, pacing back and forth in a circle. “*Not once but twice as well!*” The noise he was making was far too loud, especially for a man in his profession to be screaming.

“Spy!” I whispered loudly– letting my voice waver off the accent for a moment, wishing for the man to keep quiet. We were no way safe. In fact we were right next to the BLUs front door. Two BLUs were out of commission and another was looming upon us as we spoke.

Spy finally quiets down as he points over to Scout, “The boy?”

“Alive.” I picked up Scout, placing one arm against his back while another held underneath his legs, keeping a steady hold on him so more blood did not spill. “A waste talkin’ here.” Spy glances only for a moment at the dead BLU lying close by before agreeing with a nod back. He hurries to the open hole in the building, taking a peek outside before forwarding his hand over to follow.

We hurried out, running down the hill and passing the first point. It was then I saw the BLU Pyro, lying on the ground, just a few feet away from the tunnel. His backside was exposed and bloodied. Spy did not fumble at the sight as he continued running, only stopping when he stopped hearing my feet tapping behind.  We take a moment to look at the other before I hurry to where he was, continuing our run through the tunnel back towards the RED base.

When we finally reached the end of the tunnel, we both stopped, taking a breather before looking back to see if anyone had followed. Luckily, it seemed we had gotten away, at least for now. That BLU Spook was still around, and he could be right next to us, waiting and watching for our next move and his next opportunity to attack.

“I believe we are safe.” Spy tells me, heaving out a tremble of air. While he tried to settle down, his movements were jerky and his face sunk to the middle of his nose. The man was stressed, in pain and disappointed with himself. He was not alone because I was most furious with him! I wanted to tell him off, wanted to yell at him for acting so recklessly and getting Scout harmed in this foolish thing he did. I held silent though, only heaving out another breath of air with him.

Spy then mentions over, “The man found out because of me.” The BLU had already told me Spy slipped the info, so it was not much of a surprise.

“Come on, even yah didn’t understand yerself.” I reassured the man that I was not angry, even if it was somewhat of a lie.

“It was enough to peak his interest.” Again, Spy put himself down. “That man is far dangerous. He will do anything to win this little game.” Considering all that had happen, I will be inclined to believe Spy. The BLU was far over his head, using the slight higher power to his advantage over the rest of the BLUs. This little misstep was not going to change his ways, in fact his methods may even become more dangerous.

With a grin, I tell Spy, “Well, we’re not goin’ to make it easy for them.” While the confident comment perked his spirits up, words alone were not going to hold future events true. We may be doing well, but simple mistakes can easily happen at any moment.

There was something else that suddenly came up in my mind. While I did tell Scout to hold my secret from the others, I had yet to tell Spy anything. Though, I believe the man would be secretive in his words, even if he already slipped up once. Still, I wish to ask him, just to calm my worries a little. “Spah, about–”

“I will keep this a secret from the others, do not worry.” He interrupted, already knowing what I wished to say.  With another heavy sigh, Spy finally calms himself and gives me a small smile over. “Just no more self-loathing, it makes me deeply upset.”

With another smile back, I reply, “Right. Thanks, Spah.”

Spy then frowns before taking a long look at me, glancing down before looking at my face again.

“Wait, wait, I apologize, but you must be properly dressed.” Before I could even make a retort back he was already in the motions of readjusting my belt tighter.

“Now Spah, this ain’t–”

“Shush!” He continues, flattening down my shirt of wrinkles next. He then started whipping my jacket straight before giving it a gentle sweep down, making sure his hands did not smack against Scout as he did. It was thoughtful of him to do this, but this could have been done back at base easily. Perhaps he did not want the others to see me in such a weaken state.  He does another gentle sweep down. “Even now, a man of your standards needs to look professional.” He takes a slick lick to his thumb, smudging away the red spot in the middle of Scout’s face.

Taking this moment, he hurried out a pack of cigarettes and lighter from his pant pocket. He held them over to me. “Cigarette?”

“Naw, the kid hates the smell.” Spy nods before taking a few steps away. He pulled a bud out and then flicked on his lighter, swiftly lighting it in his mouth. The bud did not stay long as he takes a deep breath, consuming most of the nicotine in one suck. Bursts of coughs escape him as he removes the bud, letting it sit between his middle and ring finger.

“Easy now, stressin’ out like this ain’t gonna help.” He finally settles down again, clearing his throat as he just stared at his cigarette.

“It was unneeded blood.” Spy muttered, standing there in silence before flicking his bud at the ground, crushing it into the muddy grass below. “I apologize, we should keep moving.”

Finally, we make it to the entrance as an unlikely fellow appeared in front of us. It was Engineer, in a panic as he was stalking around the halls looking for someone. Judging by his reaction to us, he finally found the man he was looking for. He hurries over, panting out, “What in tarnation? Spy were have– Sniper, we’ve been– And Scout, what happen to the boy?” The man was obviously confused on what to say, less do as he hurried back and forth at us, hands touching every part of his body, unable to keep still.

Spy was the first to speak, “Pardon, but we need to get him to the infirmary ASAP. He has lost a lot of blood.” Taking a second to understand the situation, Engineer readjusts his hardhat and motions his thumb back at the entrance.

“Darn. Come here, yer hurtin’ as well.” He then comes over to Spy, forcing the man’s long arm around his shoulder.

“Monsieur, I am fine–”

“Sniper, go ahead. I’ll help Spy out.”

“Really, I am fine.” Spy continued to complain, probably embarrassed to be worried over so much. I give a nod and smile back at the two as I hurry towards the entrance.

Stepping inside, I feel Scout move about slightly as he picked his head up a little. I stop, looking down to see how he was doing. The kid looked exhausted as he could barely keep his eyes open half-way. I think he was having trouble even knowing where he was right now as he just gawked outward, not even giving me a glance up.

Calmly, I tell him, “Hang in there mate, were gonna get Medic to patch yer legs up.”

“Engie…?” Scout mumbles before sitting his head against my chest again, passing out once more. It was strange to hear at first, perhaps a delayed reaction to meeting Engineer before. But when I looked away from him, my eyes widen. There, I saw Engineer, holding a cup of coffee in his hand as our eyes greet the other.

“What in tarnation?” The man hurries over, examining us up and down. “Sniper, is that yah? What happen?! We’ve been lookin’ all over for yah! And Scout, dang boy, I told yah to stay in yer room! What happen to yah?! And where are your pants?!” Scout did not reply as Engineer looked up at me. “What the heck is goin’ on, stretch?”

Engineer was here, right in front of Scout and I. But he was also standing over there, right behind us.

With Spy.

There was a loud gasp, and a sound of a swish in the air. I flick my head back as I witness the other Engineer jab a knife right into Spy’s backside. It was swift, a clean cut through his upper vertebrae. Spy fell, the BLU letting the body remove the knife for him as it slipped out most smoothly. Dark blood slowly dripped off the knife, dirtying the ground below. The BLU finally removed his mask, showing his emotionless face down at the man. He then glanced up at us before disappearing from our eyes.

A smash of a coffee cup echoes the hall as Engineer hurries pass me and over to Spy, scraping his knees as he slides down, kneeling next to the man. He then removes his goggles, throwing them aside, not caring where they landed. Closely, he examined Spy, his hands hesitating back and forth, his mind in such disarray. Engineer could only think of one thing to do at that moment.

He cried, “Medic! Medic!” The man was truly in a complete and utter panic.

All I did was stand there, holding Scout tightly in my arms. Even I was unsure on what to do now as I just watched Engineer wail out for the Doctor. Though, it was useless, because the German was nowhere close by, and he would never be able to hear–

“Yeash?” Some sort of voice grumbled loudly from behind us as we both looked back, surprised to see the Medic there. He held a plate of food in one hand and a fork in another. The man was quick to take another bite in his food before taking the moment to understand the situation he just walked into. Soon, Heavy followed suit, munching on a half-eaten sandvich.

 

Heavy hurried and finished the rest of his sandvich, swallowing down loudly and asking the medical man, “What was hurry, Doktor?” Medic swallows his food, noticing my presence first.

“Oh, herr Sniper? Did you escape through ze tunnel?” I had no idea what to say back as I just continued to look at him, confused on not only at the comment, but that the fact he was standing here right now.

“Dang it doc, just get over here already!” Engineer yelled, demanding for the man’s attention. Medic huffs a sigh. 

“Zhis always happens vhen someone calls ‘Medic!’ Such rudeness. Heavy, take my plate.” He shows his plate over to Heavy as the giant man holds onto it with both hands. He motions the Russian to follow as they strut over to Spy and Engineer.

Taking a moment to examine the body, Medic does a small click to his tongue. “Oh boy, vhat a mess.” Medic sounded more annoyed than upset over the death of his fallen comrade.

“Can you do anything?!” Medic waves his hand, wishing for the smaller man to just relax and lower his voice.

“Calm down, zhis vill be no trouble to fix. Heavy, if you may take ze body.”

“Yes, Doktor.” The Heavy bends over, placing the plate on the ground for a moment before throwing the Spy over his shoulder. He then picked up the plate, holding it in both hands again, finding that it was more of an importance to hold than the dead man. 

“Easy, easy!” Engineer threw his hands out, wishing to carry the man himself and less in this distasteful way.

“Oh, quit vorrying, he is already dead to feel anything.” Medic supposedly reassured the man. It is hard to tell with the Doctor at times. The expression he held now was quite an excited one though. “I did not expect a late night operation. Oo, how fun!” He did a little clap to his hands as he hurried back inside, Heavy walking right behind him.

“Take little man as well?” Heavy asked over as he stopped next to me, motioning his head at Scout.  

With a shake to my head, I reply, “I got him.” Heavy nods as he hurried after the Doctor again, with Engineer following behind.

It was quite strange to see the man so devastated over a Spy of all things. Spy was our teammate, yes, but to act so emotional so suddenly was unlike him. Engineer rarely expressed anything besides mild annoyance or jolly laughter. Now, the man is mournful, almost on the verge of tears, and deeply scared.

Scout grumbles under me, reminding me that he needed some help as well, less he ends up the same as Spy. Quickly, I followed after the men and down the hall to the infirmary.

 

 


	18. TwentyFour

Engineer and I sat in silence, saying nothing to the other as we wait outside the medical room. I sat my back against the walling as Engineer sat himself on a bench close by, his hands held together, hiding them in his face. The man sighs heavily, taking his helmet off, rubbing a hand through his bald head and sitting the hat next to him.

With a raise to his head, he asks, “Uh, hey, how are yah doing, stretch? They didn’t hurt yah that bad, did they?” I think over how I felt before sighing loudly to the man.

“Had worse.”  For once, I could truly see the expressions on the man’s face as all he did was look back at me before wheezing out a soft chuckle.

“First thing to come outta yer mouth and that’s it?” While he sounded a little annoyed, he held a small smile on his face.

“I ain’t much of a talker.” I smiled back with a chuckle of my own.

He followed up with, “Ah, but yah like talkin’ to the kid. Little fellow always has yah on the brain.” Hearing that from him surprised me, but not by much. Scout’s attitude from before was more obvious to me than I first believed. Whether it was jealousy or annoyance or anger, the kid just wanted to find an excuse to speak with me.

I was curious with what the man had to say as I replied, “He does?”

“Whenever I’ve talked to the boy, he’s always been mentionin’ yah.” Another chuckle escapes him as he straightens his back against the wall.  “Amazed the kid could get yah to talk at all. I guess yah need a stubborn man to deal with another stubborn man.”

His words were true, I was quite stubborn. Hell, it was only now until I said a single word to this man. He said no wrong to me, trying to help or start a simple conversation. The same as Spy tried to do. And the same Scout tried to do. They gave away their time for me and I gave nothing in return. No, what I returned was hostility, disrespect, and grief. So many people were harmed today because of this new façade I tried to create. To hide away the past I wanted to forget.  I suppose I have yet to change my ways.

Engineer continued, “Boy howdy, Soldier’s gonna have quite a field day with those two. Be whippin’ them back into place till next week.” He joked, trying to keep morale high for the two of us.  As much as I wanted to help out, my sense of humor was limited. Smug remarks and comments were easy enough, but small things like knock-knock jokes were far from my reach.

“Gonna… Gonna bring out that whippin’ stick of his and...” I then motioned my thumb back. “Right in the buttock.” It was an attempt, and Engineer still humored it with a gentle smile and nod.

Time passes as I take a look over my watch; twenty minutes till midnight. I believe several hours had passed already since Medic got a hold of them. The Doctor usually works fast, but this operation felt longer than usual.

Turning my head, I see Engineer finally come back after leaving to get some coffee. He hands one of the cups as I take the warm drink from the handle. It was unusually darker, but it had a nice spicy blend to it.

Another heavy sigh escaped the man as he stood next to me, staring longingly at the door leading towards the infirmary. “They’ve been in there a while. Hope everythin’ is a’right.” He mutters before taking a sip to his cup.

“They’re both some tough son of a guns.” I comment over, trying to calm his worries.

Finally, the door opens as both Heavy and Medic tiredly leave the room, one clean and the other covered head to toe in blood. We both hurry over with our cups still tightly clasped in our hands.

Engineer was the first to talk, “Well? How’s Spah?” Medic takes his glasses off, whipping away some blood on his medical dress. Readjusting them back on, he gives us a wide grin.

“Herr Spy? Oh, minor boo-boo in ze back. Simple nerve reconfiguration and he was good as new. Still vinor burn marks here and there, but they vill heal in time.” Engineer and I looked at each other before back at Medic.

I questioned over, “Wait, yah revived the bloke? How the hell did yah do that?”

All he said was, “I am a professional in my work, ja.” I suppose it was the only answer we were going to get from the Doctor. “Oh, the boy has a few stitches, but he’ll be able to use his legs like normal in two to three days.”

“That’s good.” I tell myself, the beating that I was ignoring in my chest finally fading away.

“Vell? You had a reason to stand here all day?” Medic motions his head over to the room as the four of us hurry inside.

We enter the bright white colored room as the first thing we see was Spy urking forward in his bed, rubbing his knuckles behind his backside.

“Aw Spah.” Engineer pushed his cup into Heavy, making the bigger man fumble with the cup before holding it firmly with both hands, but not so much he would crush the fragile ceramic. Engineer then came running over to Spy’s bed, hunching his tiny figure over it and hugging his arms ever so tightly around the man’s backside.

“Less pressure on the back, mon amie.” Spy coughed up, really feeling the tightness of the man’s grip as it pulled him down slightly. Engineer retreated, only touching the man now with a hand on the shoulder.

“Er, ya feelin’ alright? Any different? Yer were out for quite a few hours.”

“Me? Oh, do not worry about moi. It is still me, the Soldier, ready to kick ass and– how do you say– chew tobacco?” Spy obviously was playing around, but it seemed to unnerve the Texan a bit. “It was a joke, monsieur.” He then places his hand on top of Engineer’s hand, helping reassure the man.

“I was really worried about yah.” Engineer looked all red in the face now, like he wanted to cry but was holding it back.

“I apologize.” He gave a good squeeze on the man’s hand.

“Hey, Snipes, my dude!” Scout blurted over, sounding strangely excited for some reason. Before I hurry over to him, I held my cup to Heavy as he gently grabbed it in his other hand. On the other side of the long sheet of fabric blocking the two beds, I found Scout laying upright in his bed. Nothing looked different about him, except for that weirdly huge grin on his face.

Looking over him again, I ask, “How’s yer legs?”

“Wonderful!” He cheers back, waving his arms in the air before slamming them down on the bed again. I give him a strange look over before doing the same to Medic.

“I had to put him on ze gas. His constant screaming was distracting me from my vork.” Medic pinched the bridge of his nose with his bloody fingers, looking quite tired now.

“Dude, this Doc! I think he’s a wizard. My legs weren’t working and then he, like, waves a fancy glowin’ wand and now they’re like freakin’ robot legs! Hah! Can you, like, fuckin’ believe that?! Robotic magic!” Scout was just talking absolute nonsense over to us.

“Not much changed.” Spy remarked over, having listened in to Scout’s nonsensical dribble. Even in this state, I was happy to see him well.

I huff a laugh and say, “Glad to see ya doin’ alright.” Scout brought his arms out, waving his fingers over like he wanted me to come closer.

“Hey, hey, come here, come here. I gotta secret.” He says in a loud whisper, trying to act all secretive. I do as he asks, walking closer. As I reached him arm-length, he grabs a tight hold of my backside and forwards me close. He then pulled me down, his head on my shoulder and mine on his. “Snipes, yer like, awesome. I’m glad I met a cool guy like ya! I love yah dude!” While the shouting in my ear did hurt a little, I still ended up chuckling aloud before giving him a few pats on his backside.

 

“Not really a secret when you’re yellin’ that out, mate.” I tell him, finally moving away, making the boy look all sad now that the hug ended before it even started. Hah, the kid would never be so open like that unless he was drugged out of his mind.

With a clap, Medic asks for our attention and tells us, “That is enough of ze consoling for ze today. I do not need all zhese people in this medical room vithout my supervision.”

“Doktor got blood on face again.” Heavy comes over, pointing a coffee cup at the Doctor.

“It vould not be ze first time I’ve vent to bed with blood all over me.” Medic told the man, caring little of the issue, wanting to head to bed for the day.

“Heavy clean Doktor face when we get back to room.” We all just stare at the other, making Medic grow impatient from the silence.

“Vhat are you all still standing around for? Raus, raus! Scout, not you, you stay in bed!” Medic yells out before pointing his finger down at Scout, telling him to stay put before the boy threw himself off the bed.

Even if I wish to stay longer, having to deal with an angry German Doctor seemed far too much of a hassle. Engineer and I started heading out, Heavy hurrying behind us.

“Would men like coffees back?” He calls as we turn around, finding the larger man holding the cups out for us to take.

“Oh, sorry about that, pardner.” Engineer apologized for his rude behavior from before and takes the cup from Heavy.

“Thanks, mate.” I do the same as we all finally exit the room, the voices of Spy and Scout loudly echoing through the walls as we leave.

“Boy, I told you before, I cannot take this off.”

“You gotta be hidin’ somethin’ really important underneath that reddish flesh you’re wearing! Just a peek?”

“Non!”

…

…

It was not even past six when I awoke tiredly from my bed. I was lucky to even get a few hours of sleep today. Grumbling up, I sit myself upright before sitting myself at the edge, wondering what to do to past the time.

I need a ciga… Oh, right, ran out. Perhaps I will get another coffee instead.

Quietly I stood next to the coffee machine, sipping from the cup, letting warm caffeine soothe my throat. It was nothing special, just everyday non-creamed and non-sugared black coffee. Compared to the cup Engineer made, it was most bland, with the only purpose being to refresh my body with energy again.

With a low sigh, I stare into my cup before swirling it around in a circle.

Before, I did tell Scout I was a Spy, but I quickly waved it away as a tasteless repetitive joke. Now, I told him again, and spoke nothing but truths. This is reckless, because there is no way he would keep his mouth shut about this for more than a second. But even in his drug high, he did not spill the beans over to Medic or Heavy or even Engineer. Though, I will be honest with myself, I am not so worried about him breaking my secret, because I trusted the man. Not so much that BLU Spy. That man may be planning this new info against me at this very moment. How troublesome, but whatever happens, I will just have to deal with the consequences.

I was about to take another sip as I stop the cup mere inches near my mouth, distracted by a sound. Listening closely, there was faint yelling from afar– near the entrance. Two men, but it was hard to tell who they were. It was quite early as well, so not many people would be awake besides Soldier and or even Engineer.

Slightly worried, I hurried to the entrance, wishing to see what the commotion was all about. However, while I did see Soldier, the other person was someone completely different. With slight widen eyes, I saw him. Him. That bleeding BLU Spy. How dare he come here so willingly, acting like he had permission to even step a foot outside the door.

I let my anger out, throwing my cup on the ground, diriting the floor beneath me as I stomped over, fists tightly grasped.

“Oh yah have the gall to be showin’ yer face here!” I shout as high as I could, surprising the two as they turn to see me charging. The BLU glares, knowing I was aiming for him as Soldier steps in my way, blocking my path.

“Sniper, stand down.” The man orders over, quite calmly actually. Seeing him act so professional for once seemed unimaginable. Soldier was a man with no in-door voice, no reasonable thought process, and no care for anything other than the colors red, white, and blue. And for once he truly acted like my superior, putting me back in my place without having to use physical violence to show it.

“I told you we needed to keep this discussion in a more secluded location.” The BLU grumbles out.

“The hell haven’t you blasted this guy into pieces yet?! Yah do know this man is not only the reason I went missing but also the reason Scout and Spy are in the infirmary right now! Oh, by the way, I’m back, didn’t know if yah missed me or not, sir.” I went off on him, not caring if Soldier just threw me towards the ground or hung me on the wall to shut me up.

“Sniper, stand down!” While his voice did rise, he did not threat a hand out to me. The BLU was the first to end this little confrontation as he comes over to us.

“Let us just continue our discussions before anyone else shows up.” Soldier takes a glance over to the man and then back to me before stepping back. I do the same and step back, not wishing to be even a foot close to that slimily BLU.

“They ain’t dead by the way!” I then blurted out. The man rudely huffs out a laugh in response.

“That is good to hear. Our Scout and Pyro are fine as well, if you were worried about them.” While I cared little of his teammates, it was good to know they were well. That would be good news for our Spy as well, avoiding termination of not one murder, but two. Though, the punishment for harming another during ceasefire will still be noted.

Soldier interrupts us with a loud cough, wishing to return to their topic before-hand. Curiously, I folded my arms, watching and listening.

Soldier asks, “What did you want to say, BLU?” The BLU Spy lets his fingers spread out as he sat them together, pushing and pulling them inward and out.

The man exclaims, “I said I talked with administration, proposing over a deal to finally end this silly game. I just need your team to agree with the terms.”

“And what would these terms be?” Soldier again asks, quite focused on the man.

“A twenty-four hour match. Same rules apply, only we go on until the next coming morning. No breaks, no ceasefire.”

“Hrm…” Soldier grumbles to himself, a finger rubbing against his chin.

“Our morale is low and we are running out on the most basic of things. One last match. One last battle.”

There is a slight pause before the man replied back, “And if I say no?” The BLU stayed silent as he stopped the movements of his fingers.

With a slight head bow, he pleads, “We do not wish for this fight to end with humiliation.”

Ridiculous! Was humiliation that much of a fear for the man that he would resort to abusing his higher authority, kidnapping and almost murder. The BLUs did not deserve such pity, less did this slimily Spook. Sadly, I was not the one making the decision here. And if I knew what the Soldiers’ hated most, it was denying his enemy a proper fight. Our Soldier was no different either.

Finally, the man gave his answer, “Very well! We accept the terms.”

The BLU smiles as he nodded over again and again before finally thanking over with a, “Merci, merci.”

“We need the time for Spy and Scout to recover. Let’s call a truce for the rest of the day.” Soldier tells the man, which surprised me. If I thought no better of Soldier, he would be more than eager to throw his sicken comrades into battle today. And yet he wished to wait.

“Excellent! Today, we withdraw. Tomorrow, we throw out everything we have.” The BLU happily agrees, most likely wishing to wait for his teammates to recover as well.

“And we will be prepared.” The BLU gives another bow over to us. With a quick glance over to me, he bids his final goodbye, “Au revoir, gentlemen,” and hurries himself back towards BLU base.

I click my tongue, annoyed.

“Still doesn’t feel right.” I grumbled out. Soldier comes over, holding a firm grip on my shoulder. At first, I expected the man to yell at me again. However, he was smiling, and it was not a threatening smile either. It was quite possibly the most genuine smile I have ever seen the man give.

“Tomorrow, you can do all the ass kicking you want.” With a firm shake and nod, he finally takes his hand off, hiding his arms behind his back while standing stiffly. “Take it easy today, private. We have a war to finish tomorrow.” For once, I truly believed his words.

With a grin, I do a quick salute over to him and yell, “Yes, sir!” The man went a little red in the face, fumbling his stern pose for only a moment before adjusting his collar straight.

“Er… Good. Good!” The man softly laughs before doing a quick clear to his throat, returning to his more serious and angrier demeanor. “NOW CLEAN UP THAT SPILL, PRIVATE!” My shoulders jump up as I turn my head back, noticing the brown mess of ceramic and liquid I threw on the floor moments ago.

Still, I held my grin and saluted once more, “Yes, sir!”

 


	19. Reminder

Holding a plastic bag in hand, I enter the medical room as I first spot Scout lying down on the bed, lazily staring up at the ceiling, looking bored out of his mind.

Noticing me, he happily jumps forward and calls over, “Hey, Snipes!”

Slipping a grin over, I ask, “Disappointed yah don’t have robotic legs?” He huffs and waves a dismissive hand back.

“Save it, Spy told me all the jokes already.” As Scout tells me that, I peer over the curtains to get a better look at Spy, surprised to see he was not in his bed. In fact, he was standing next to his bed, looking agitated as he motioned his hands like he was smoking a cigarette. The guy looked like he wanted to leave but could not, probably due to the fact that Medic was not giving the man permission.

“Should yah be standin’ about?” His shoulders jump, finally noticing my presence. He clears his throat before sitting himself down on his bed again, a leg over his leg, trying to act like his natural self.

“I do not know what you are talking about.” He denies my allegation as I reply back with a smirk and chuckle. I then walk over to Scout’s bed as I placed the bag right next to him.

“Get the news about the twenty-four hour thing?” I ask, curious if Medic or Soldier told them anything about the recent news.

“Yeah, it fuckin’ blows! Why are we givin’ these assholes any chances?!” Scout unsurprisingly complained over, less than happy about this as much as I was.

“Soldier’s the one who agreed to it. Yer more than welcome to complain to him.”

“Err, I don’t wanna get my legs broken again.” His eagerness to complain soon disappeared, having a more worried look now as his eyes glance around the room, probably in fear that Soldier may be close by and overheard him. Spy said little of the issue as he just stands up before finally heading himself out the room.

“Yah ain’t allowed to leave.” I mention over.

He stops where he is and replies back, “I am just going on a walk. If Medic can catch me, I will return to bed.”

“Ya think it’s a good idea to get on both Soldier’s and the doc’s bad side?” Scout commented on. Spy looks over to the boy, smirking and doing another quick clear to his throat.

Mocking in the boy’s voice, he held his hands together and sweetly whistled, “Snipes, yer like, awesome. I lov–“

“Shud up! I hope you get caught by Soldier and he forces you to carry cement blocks on your back for the rest of the day!” Spy does a single snort before returning to form again and finally leaving the room. I did not stop him, because I doubt I would be able to without some heavy resistance. Trying to wrestle a sick man back to bed seemed like bad karma, even if the man was a schemey devious killer.

I then head over to Medic’s medical desk, grabbing an office like chair that sat there, bringing it next to Scout’s bed. Sitting down and grabbing into the bag, I hold out a small packet that contained two bit sized pills over to Scout.

With a little shake to it, I tell him, “Doc told me yah had to take these.” The Doctor asked me personally to give these to Scout because the boy was too much of a hassle to deal with himself. All he did was fuss about or whine and even spewed out whatever he was given. Kid should be lucky I am around because the Doctor was suggesting quite morally unethical methods to force feed these down his throat.

Throwing his head back with an irritated groan, he then throws his head forward again and whines, “Fuckin’! No more pills!”

“They’ll be the last for today.” It was the truth, because this is all that Medic gave me. And to be honest, it was not even proper medication but simple sleeping pills. It was mostly in the request of Spy because the boy was being loud all night due to his drug high. Probably unneeded now, but the kid could use some proper sleep.

“Such fuckin’ bullshit.” Scout takes an angry glance at the medication before finally holding out his hand to take it. Giving him the pills, I take out a small plastic cup from the bag and then go over to the medical sink nearby, filling it up with water. Coming back over, Scout quickly threw the pills in his mouth, grabbed the drink from my hand and chugged down the contents with a loud swallow.

Again, I go into the bag and bring out a plate wrapped in plastic, filled with slightly warm food inside.

“Brought yah some food as well; courtesy of myself.”

A smile returned on his face as he excitedly cried, “Sweet, I’m starvin’!” It was a simple plate of cut pork, thin slices of scallop potatoes and green beans. The boy looked eager as he first went into the meat, cutting it the best he could with the plastic spoon I gave him.  Finally was he able to cut a piece of meat off as he throws it in his mouth, taking his time to chew down on it. His chewing starts to slow, and then stops, and before long he’s harshly swallowing and gagging out, “Holy shit this is fuckin’ awful!”

Unsurprised, I replied back, “I know.” I take the spoon from his hand and scoop up some of the potato. And indeed, it was slightly cold, greasy and wet and quite bland tasting. My cooking skills were quite on the lacking side, I will admit. Swallowing down the tasteless food, I comment back, “Made flinging my food that much easier.”

Scout takes a look at the spoon before muttering over, “Did you have to use my spoon?” Hah, never thought the kid to be so insecure about sharing utensils now. Looking at the spoon myself, I bring it closer to my mouth and give it a good slimily lick on the head. “Aw, gross dude!”

I laugh, swinging the Spoon at the man as I tell him, “I’ll get yah another one.” Before I could even get up, Scout swipes the utensil from me and digs it into the food again.

“Whateve, I don’t care, I’m fuckin’ hungry and this is better than any crap Medic’s been givin’ me.” Again, he shoved more of the bland food into his mouth, and again forcing it down and gagging in disgust. I was not going to stop him, but I appreciated that he ate the awful food none the less. “Engineer should give you some pointers. The dude can make some damn tasty food.”

After he finished the best he could, the boy went off telling me what was on his mind. He told me about Soldier’s insane attack on the BLU Scout when they got captured, how much of a cleaning fanatic Engineer was being since living with him, and the shenanigans the Spy was giving him and his unlocked door. I quite missed these moments. I really liked them actually.

“I totally would’ve gotten away if that BLU Scout didn’t get so lucky with that clever throw.” Scout comments over as he finally finished his story. I ended up chuckling, knowing full well he was just coating it with false truths and lies like usual.

Still grinning, I pretend to nod and agree with, “Sure, mate, sure.”

“Seriously, what were the fuckin’ chances of that happenin’?!” Scout suddenly yawns loudly at me, probably feeling the effects from the pills as he had trouble keeping his eyes open. Looking over my watch, the clock had already struck nine. Almost an hour had passed and I was amazed how long the boy could stay awake for so long without passing out.

With a yawn of my own, I tell over, “Gettin’ late. Probably should call it for the night.”

“Er, hey!” He called, holding a hand out, asking for my attention just a bit more. I stop before I even moved and look back, wondering what he needed from me.

Fidgeting in the bed a little, he asks, “Hey, like, I dunno, sleep with me?” Now that was a sentence I never expected to hear from the kid. Even if I wanted to, I do not think there was room for me on that small medical bed anyway. Though, I had a good feeling he meant to say something differently and it just came out the wrong way. Scout notices the weird look and long pause I was giving him and groans, “Ah, damn it, I knew that would sound weird!” I shake my head with a laugh, telling him he meant no harm. Again, he rephrases himself and mutters, “Just stay here until I fall asleep.” There was a slight hint of red in his face as he pouted to his side. I was wrong before, even as a trained killer, he was still a young brat on the inside.

With a chuckle, I sit myself down on the chair again and reply, “A’right, I’ll stay for a little while longer.”

Only a few minutes passed and the boy was completely knocked out, softly snoring in his pillow. It was quite strange seeing Scout so quiet and calm for once as I could not help but stare at him.

Scout has done far too much for me, even if it was just for some attention. But to go as far as risking your own life to save someone, it takes a lot of guts to do that. Well, for him, it was more like stupidity than heroics. Either way, the thoughts alone made me happy. The boy always found ways to make me smile and laugh, no matter how idiotic and foolish it was.

Without even realizing, my hand moved closer to him as I brushed my thumb against the top of his forehead, pushing the small bits of hairs away. Some strands fell down again as my hand stayed glued to his head for quite some time. Finally realizing what I was doing, I let off, holding my hands together tightly so they stayed in place. How clumsy of me, I should not be touching the boy without his consent. I wish not to go down that road with Scout anyway, because he deserves someone better than me. And he loved women as well, and he would never sleep with another man, less think about it.

 

I take a glance over to Scout before looking away again. Perhaps… No, no, let us not make such petty thoughts. The man wished for me to sleep with him– next to him and I will oblige to his request.

With another low yawn, I readjust in a more comfortable position on the chair and tip my hat and head down. Slowly, my eyes closed as I inhale and exhale one big breath of air before falling asleep.

…

…

I was awakened by the sound of a door opening as well as two voices booming in.

“Sneakin’ out for a smoke. Yer sick, Spah!” The man with the thick Texan accent complained.

“You do not need to worry so much.” The other man replied back, with a more French like accent.

Judging by the voices, they were probably Spy and Engineer. Half-asleep still, I listened to their conversation and watched the blurry shadows move about behind the curtains.

“Just get back to bed and get some rest.” Engineer helped Spy into bed, keeping a hold of the taller man. The moment Spy lands on that bed, he wrapped his arms around Engineer’s neck and brought him closer. “Nn-Now, Spah.” The man stuttered, sounding more embarrassed than surprised.

“Just for a moment. I need some comfort…” Spy moves his head closer down on the smaller man as a small wet smacking noise started coming from the two. I may be hearing it or seeing it wrong, but I think Spy and Engineer were kissing. The sound goes on for a bit before Engineer pulls his head away, swallowing loudly.

“Wait, what about Scout?” He complains with a huff in his breath.

“Do not worry, he is most likely asleep.” Spy reassures him, moving closer to the man again, giving him another kiss.

“But… Ah, dang it…” Engineer grumbles out between the breaks of air as he kissed Spy back.

Sleep seemed less of a concern now as my eyes grew wide open, watching the two shamefully commit their lustful act so publicly. They did not seem to know I was here, but I was not one bit pleased that they were doing this with Scout sleeping so close by.

Breaking apart again, Spy sighs happily, “It’s been so long.”

“Well, yah been avoidin’ me for Stretch.” Engineer complained back with a slight pant to his voice.

“I do apologize, but there was something I needed to know from that man.”

“And yah still won’t tell me what that was.” Spy chuckles as he grabs the man’s helmet off, letting it dangle at the ends of his fingers.

Softly, he mutters, “I love seeing you all jealous.”

“Ain’t jealous.” Engineer held his usual tone as he replied back.

“And mad.”

“Ain’t mad either.” Again, he held the same usual everyday tune, but with a little laugh at the end this time around.

Spy was being quite the active one here as he moved down to the man’s thick neck. A slight groan escaped Engineer, most likely flinching back in pain from the nick Spy just committed. While he did this, he finally laid the helmet on the bed as he uses his hands to brush against the man’s clothes, making the cloth rustle and the buttons and straps ting loudly. He then let his hands run down lower, grabbing onto something below, making Engineer gasp.

He unashamedly spoke, “I’ve been dying to have this inside me again.”

OK, these two have had enough.

I stand to my feet, hurrying over the curtains and throwing them open. The first to notice was Engineer as he gasped out again, frozen for a moment, just staring at me. Spy takes a look at the man before turning his neck around, his eyes widening a bit as he threw all hands off the man. Engineer followed suit and threw his body off Spy before rushing with the straps of his overalls, failing to keep them held on his shoulders. Giving up, he just stands there, awkwardly, not knowing what to say or do now.

“Uhm, uh… ho-how long?” Engineer stammered heavily, a slight shake to his hand as he tried to motion himself tipping an invisible hardhat back.

“Long enough.” I grumbled, more than a little furious with the two lustful men.

Engineer finally moves as he went to grab his hardhat from the bed, placing it back on his head, having it tilt to the side. He then tries again with the straps, only able to get one strap on one shoulder as the other fell to the middle of his arm.

Walking backwards, he continued to stammer out, “I-I gotta… I gotta go fix muh Sentry now. Broken, ur, bolt in the power supply… thingy.” And with that, the guy hurried his leave out the room.

Spy and I just looked at the other, both pissed off for different reasons. The man folds his arms, and grumbles a sigh.

I started our argument with a remark, “That’s your standard, huh?”

He clicks his tongue and yells back, “It is rude to watch people without their consent!”

“Stupid doing shit like that outside yer bedroom! What if Scout caught yah two?”

“I will tell him he was merely having a nightmare.” While a joke, it did seem like a lie Scout would easily believe.

There was a slight pause as I continued to glare angrily at the man. The man takes notice of my silence and scowl before heaving out another sigh. “Do not give me that look. Besides, I know what you really wish to say.” He holds his hands together and slightly smiled, content, but also a little sad. “He is just the nicest man. And he does not deserve someone like me.” The man held silent again before putting a sterner look on his face. “Our relationship will be over after we have won. He understands that himself.”

“As long as you have it handled.”

There was another pause as Spy sat there, lost in his own thoughts.

“Monsieur, a reminder.” He returns, his tone more serious as he continues with, “Just because you have a different face doesn’t mean things have changed.” His eyes glance over to Scout before back at me. I told myself I did not want to get involved with the boy, but the thoughts of Scout wishing to get involved with me were… not an impossible.

Without saying another word at the man, I tip my hat down as I start heading my way out next. Spy asks over, “Are you leaving?”

I turn to look at him, giving him a nod over and replying, “Yeah, gettin’ late.”

With a nod and smile, he replies back in French, “*Goodnight then, my fellow assassin.*”

 


	20. Game

The day had finally come.

Spy and I made it to the entrance, both stretching parts of our bodies, getting ready and rearing to head back to battle once again. Everyone– besides Soldier– was already there, mumbling their tired hellos to one another as they waited for pre-battle orders.

Demoman was the first to notice us as he and Pyro come over, sticky launcher and flamethrower in hand.

“Aie, yah two well enough to join?” Demoman asks, sounding quite concern for once.

With a smug grin, I give myself a thumb over and tell him, “Yah can break my kneecaps right now and I’ll still be standin’.”

“A’right.” Demoman suddenly pulled out his melee– which was a freaking huge axe, holy shit– as he started raising it over to me. Pyro held an arm out as he touched the weapon, slowly pushing it down while shaking his head at the drunkard.

“I think that was a joke my demolition friend.” Spy comments with a chuckle.

“Eyy, it was mere joke!” Demoman laughs back, slapping a hand to his knee before taking out his sticky launcher again and walking away. Pyro gives a thumbs up over to us before following after the dude. I guess he told us good luck or whatever, which is nice of that weirdo.

After the two leave, Sniper and Engineer come over next, greeting us with a hello and a tip to the hat.

“Ready for some arse kickin’?” Sniper asks, sounding quite excited and lively than I have ever seen him.

Digging my pistol out, I attempt to spin it around the trigger, failing miserably as it spins out from my finger and below my feet. I look down at the gun before fumbling over to pick it up, trying to get back into my cool position from before. “Err… Hell yeah I am! These BLUs are goin’ to get a thrashin’ from me this game!” I tell them, trying to wave away my awkwardness. The grin Sniper gave me just grew wider as he placed his knuckle on his mouth, muffling soft breaths into it. However, Engineer seemed far too serious to be laughing at my stupidity.

“Just don’t be doin’ any dangerous plays now.” Engineer told us, wagging his finger at not only me but Spy as well.

“I do apologize, but I am quite bad with holding promises.” Spy easily admits, flaunting his hands out and shrugging once.

It was our last match after all, and dangerous plays can either lead to winning or losing results. And considering this was going to last for twenty-four hours, having someone do an aggressive play or mistake was at an all-time high.

A part of me was happy this was finally going to end, but another part of me was upset. It was only until now Sniper and I finally fixed our problems, and only now was this game going to end. The time we had left was mostly going to be on fighting as well. I still had loads of questions for the dude, especially since he told me he was a Spy before. But I doubt I was going to get any answers, at least for now.

Soldier finally comes into view, marching towards us before pacing back to the left and right. We all quiet down and scurry into a line, awaiting the guy’s orders.

Continuing to march, he begins a roaring speech, “Men! You’ve worked hard up till now, and I WILL not see that change today. This is a decision that will win us this war, and I expect to see your one-hundred– no, two-hundred percent out there! Prove that you are a true soldier to me and squash these BLU maggots like the little bugs they are!”

“Heavy like squashing little bugs.” Heavy cracks his knuckles, more prepared than ever before.

With a firm salute to all of us, Soldier shouts, “Move out!” With shouts and war cries, we all charge over to the BLUs base.

Everyone position themselves in the usual spots, around the first point or close to the BLUs front door.  Engineer had set up his Sentry on top of the tunnel, Pyro close by, readying to burn down any dirty Spy’s who dare walk up the stairs to where they were. Demoman was busy near the gate, setting stickies’ and taunting at the enemy with a _‘Kabooom!’_ repeatedly. The enemy Demoman must be having fun because he was doing the same taunt back. The Heavy and Medic were hiding behind the barn, patiently waiting for the doc’s Uber to charge to max. Spy was, well, being Spy and Sniper stood on the balcony of the first point, already scoped in and readying to fire. It was only my lingering presence of me sitting next to him did he unscope again.

Sniper places a hand on his hip and looks down at me, seeming distracted.

“Goin’ be here till the game starts?” While he asked, it did not sound like he was really complaining or anything. I needed to get moving soon, but I kind of wanted to be around the guy a little more before we started. Trying to snipe with my pea-shooter all day would get me nowhere.

“I’ll get movin’ or whatever.” I mutter, kicking up to my feet and pulling out my scattergun. Again he scoped in, focusing solely on the giant metal gate that prevented the BLUs or us from attacking.

**MISSION BEGINS IN SIXTY SECONDS!**

The announcer speaks out from our headsets and from hidden speakers around the area. Her voice was everywhere and no one could miss it even if their eardrums erupted on them.

Moving my mouth about for a second, I then tell the guy, “Hey, Snipes, after we win this, I got something to give ya.” Sniper unscoped again, looking over quite curiously.

“Give me?”

“Well, sorta, I haven’t even fixed them– Hey, I ain’t tellin’ you what they are!” Finally, I decided to get moving as I jump off the ledge, landing below on the first point. I then shout back, “Just be ready for me!” before running off towards Soldier– who was sitting on the slope of land with the imprinted tracks. I probably not only confused Sniper, but the rest of the REDs as well with my ambiguous line over. Some of them are looking over to me right now, giving me varies weird faces. The first person to make a joke is going to get a face full of bullets, I swear to god.

“No hold bars men! Show the BLUs all you got!” Soldier gives us one last hurrah before steadily aiming his rocket forward.

**FIVE! FOUR! THREE! TWO! ONE!**

Only one shot echoes the field as the first casualty of the day was Soldier– our Soldier. A bullet had pierced through his hardhat and skull as he screamed out in pain before lying dead on the ground. We all collectively look at his body roll down the hill before looking back at the BLU base.

The BLU Sniper does a reload to his gun before scoping back into it, eager to raise his kill count pass one.  

“Charge me, Doktor!” Heavy cries out as he forwards his mini-gun, already hurrying out from his hiding place. They both glow a tint of red as they meet up with the BLU Uber pair who just ran out of the base.

And so the battle begins, two Ubers pushing and pulling the other while bullets, flames, rockets and bombs fly about the battlefield.

I think a few hours had passed by now. We were fighting the BLUs back quite well, but they were slowly moving deeper into our territory with each push.

Right now, I was hidden inside the warehouse; waiting for any passerby’s to run through. Surprisingly, I saw no hide or hare of that damn BLU Spy pass by. Though, that was probably because I saw no hide or hare of him. I did hear his screams from afar, so Pyro must be doing his job well enough.

Finally, I hear the loud tapping of feet run in as I chuck my scattergun ready. Peering out from the boxes I was hiding behind, I look, surprised to see no one appear through the door. In fact, even those loud pattering sounds had stopped suddenly. Hiding back into place, I look at the ground, noticing my shadow was a little longer than usual. Aw crap, someone is above me.

Swiftly, I roll forward as a splatter of bullets drive into the ground behind me, breaking the cement below. Getting back to my feet, I look back at my assaulter.

“I’m back from the dead, pal!” The BLU Scout greets over, jumping off from the boxes and doing a reload to his gun. While the dude almost killed me just moments ago, I was kind of glad to see him well. I saw no trace of the guy all day and I was getting worried that he really did die.

I try to act all smug as I tell him, “Glad to see you back, bucko!” It caught the guy off-guard for a moment as he thinks over his next remark.

“Well, er, not like I cared about ya or anythin’! But it’s nice to see you can still use your legs or… whateve’…” He shouted, then muttered, then stopped all together. There was an awkward pause as neither of us retorted back or even moved. Flushing slightly red in his face, he then yells again, “Fuck, just shoot me already!” I happily take his request and fire a spray of bullets at him. While he did dodge, a bullet or two was able to nick his leg as he jumped away. It was little damage, and I do not think the guy even noticed getting hit. The guy retaliates back as I dodge the same, my leg also getting hit by a spray bullet. Nothing new, bullets just tickle me, especially now after experiencing a near-death experience.

Even in this small space, we were dodging and shooting and missing each other for so long we ended up running out of bullets. We both click our guns, realizing our chambers were empty as we both groaned out, annoyed. While he pulled out his melee, I pulled out my pistol. Only taking a few potshots over, I was able to nick his shoulder a few times before he runs over and smacks my pistol out from my hand, making it spin on the ground before disappearing beneath the many boxes placed about. My hand started to bleed profusely as I step back, holding onto it as I see the white of my bandages turn a dark red. That asshole was still using that Boston Basher.

“Again with that fuckin’ bat?!” I complain, really not in the mood to see that weapon after the last time.

“What can I say? I like to see a guy bleed!” The guy laughs, readying another swing at me.

I pull my own melee out the moment he swings down. Our bats clank together, pushing the other backwards and forwards. The pressure my bat pressed on my bloody hand made me wince out in pain, losing my hold and strength on it. The dude slowly pushes me back, inching his bat closer to my face as my bat starts to lower. I swear before doing one last hefty push against him, throwing the dude back as I roll away from him. My grip off my bat escapes me as it clatters towards the ground, rolling closer to the BLUs side as he steps on it, keeping it in place. “No ammo, no weapons? Dude, you’re so screwed.” He laughs, kicking the bat further away as it disappears behind the boxes as well. I stand to my feet, keeping a hold of my bloody hand as it still throbbed harshly.

Shit, even if I wanted to use a weapon, doing it with this damn wrecked hand would be impossible. My options were limited, and I doubt this dude would let me escape out of here so easily. Come on brain, work for me here. Think, think– Bingo!

The BLU charges forward, hands on both his bat as he readied another swing at me. Steadily, I stayed where I was, waiting. Moving around all the time is something we Scouts’ know, and hitting a non-moving target is quite harder for us than people would believe. I just had to wait for the right moment– There!

The man stomps down, swinging his bat around like a baseball player. Sadly, this was not a hit, nor a ball, but a miss. All I did was step back. I did not even have to hurry as I casually moved an inch away. The bat rounded his body, hitting against his behind with a harsh smack.

“Aw, fuck!” He cried, digging the bat out from him and pressing his knuckles behind. Blood dripped from his back, dirtying the blue shirt into a dark red. The guy was furious, quickly readying another swing at me as he thrusted his whole body forward. I just slowly moved to the side as I watch him careen towards the wooden walling behind me. With a slam and grunt, he cries out again and charges at me again.

“Just–! Fucking–! Let me–! Hit you!!”

The guy takes another swing, and I do another dodge, and again he pierces that weapon through his skin. This goes on for several motions until he finally stops in place. Exhausted and bleeding all over, the guy falls to his knees. With another cough and pant, he drops his bat before toppling down on the ground. The blood had gotten to him and he was finally dead. And I was shortly going to follow after if this damn bleeding in my hand did not stop. Fuck me, bleeding is the worse part.

Keeping a good hold of my hand, I hurry myself out the building. While I made it out, what I witness was nothing good. The first thing I witness is our Pyro getting riddled in bullets as the BLU Uber pair come storming through. Our Heavy and Medic were missing, so the guys must be coming back through respawn. Our sentry was in the middle of being sapped away, which means Engineer bit the bullet as well. Shit, I actually cannot see anyone out here right now.

Suddenly, a white gloved grabbed a hold of my good arm as I shriek out in a panic.

“Get off me ya creep!” I smack my elbow behind me, believing the one who grabbed me was that dirty BLU Spy. Instead, when I turned around, what I saw was the color of RED.

“Nrr… Scout, it’s me.” Spy grumbled, rubbing his nose, tending it from the pain I inflicted moments ago. Thankfully, it really was our Spy, because the BLU would have probably killed me by now for smacking him like that. Spy looked pretty beaten up, cuts all over his mask and suit. Doing another rub and sniffing loudly, he takes a moment to look over the area as well. “It is best if we retreated for now.”

“What? We can’t leave the point open!”

“We are the only two left.” Spy points over to the first point, showing me that it was already being controlled by the majority of the BLUs. I highly doubt either Spy or I would be able to handle all those BLUs alone or even together.

I mutter out, “Shit…” My hand flares up again as I rub a thumb through the palm, really feeling the harsh beating on it.

Spy brought his watch closer to his face as he tells me, “Let us move before they see us.” He taps a button as his body static’s in and out, cloaking and uncloaking before uncloaking all together. I guess the dude was out of juice. He swears, taking a glance over before moving his hand in a circle at me, telling me to get moving already. Yeah, I guess I could just run out of here, but I did not want to leave Spy behind with all these BLUs around. Shaking my hand of the blood, I hurried over to Spy, turning my back on him and hunching forward.

Spy just looked over, confused, and asks, “What are you doing?”

“What does it look like? I’m goin’ to carry ya on my back, now come on!” I thumb at my backside, telling the dude to jump on me already. Spy just huffs.

“Scout, I do not need to be carried!”

“Oie, there’s some BLUs over there!” Suddenly, the BLU Sniper shouts from afar, taking a shot over to us as it hit the ground next to Spy’s foot.

“Scout, I need to be carried!” Spy was quick to retort his complaints as he hurries on my back. I take a good hold of his legs as he grabbed a firm hold of my shoulders. The guy had to hunch forward slightly as well because he was so much taller compared to me. Finally getting ourselves together, I dig my foot into the ground before taking a leap over towards the stairs. I only stagger slightly before keeping to my toes and running up the steps.

The sounds of bullets and missiles and stickies’ fired our way as I continued running and dodging, finally making it to the top as I head over towards the second point. As I ran, I think I heard Spy whisper me a _‘merci’_ beneath all the noise, but asking if I heard right would give me nothing but smug replies and retorts.

 

We make it to the other end as we see Heavy and Medic charging out the entrance, looking eager to get back into battle. They only stop as they see us, damaged and bloodied all over.

“Medic, little help?” I huff, feeling not only the pain in my hand but the weight of Spy starting to get to me as I could barely keep myself still. The two pair sigh, realizing everyone else was either the same as us or in the middle of respawning as well. Medic walks over as he turns on his gun, placing his beam on me first as my hand slowly goes from red to white again.

As we stand there, more REDs appear from the entrance as Sniper and Soldier come running out next. The two stop in front of us, taking in the scene. Moments ago, Sniper was frowning, but now the guy had the biggest grin on his face, most likely at the sight of Spy– who was still hanging onto me.

“Saved by your prince charmin’, Spook?” Sniper teased at the dude. I have a feeling Spy did not take the comment well as he started wiggling out from my hold.

“Off me!” Spy lets his arms off as I lose the grip of his legs, making him fall backwards. We all stared at Spy who just sat there, awkwardly on his backside with his butt in the air.

Medic places his beam on Spy, waiting for the guy to heal up some before asking over, “Herr Spy, do you need assistants?” Heavy was about to come over and pick the guy up before Spy rolls off his backside and staggers back to his feet. He then takes a firm swipe down his clothes and straightens his tie, trying to act all natural.

“I need a cigarette.” He grumbles pass us, wanting nothing more of this embarrassing scene. Engineer runs out next, Spy passing by him in a huff as he looks over to us before running back inside, catching up with the dude.

Soldier grumbles loudly, gaining our attention as he starts to yell out, “We need to set up our defenses again. I will bring Engie back here! The rest of you, get into position!” Soldier gives us a quick salute over as he marches back into base.

“Spah’s not havin’ a good day, now ain’t he?” Sniper comments over to me with a chuckle. I smirk back in agreement.

“What happened out there anyway?” I then ask, curious on all the fun I missed out on.

Sniper exclaims, “Last thing I saw was our Medic getting blown deeper into enemy territory by the BLU Pyro. Course’ Heavy followed after to try and save the bloke, and, well…” He eyes over to Medic and Heavy as I do the same. Medic was grumbling angrily in German as Heavy tried his best to calm him down. It was hard to tell if the guy was angrier at the Pyro or himself or even Heavy at the moment. “Their bleedy Sniper got me right through the wall and hit my noggin’. Freakin’ bull that was.” Sniper continued, doing a finger gun to his head before pulling it back, motioning a gun firing. I think the guy was waiting for me to comment back but all I did was just smile at him all cheekily.

Sniper looked at my stupid face with a stupid grin of his own. “What? You keep smilin’ at me weird.”

“Are you sure you’re that same tired old dude I met weeks ago?” The dude was definitely more active today. Even those tired like eyes he held before seemed alive and well. Now, I did not want to pat myself on the back just yet, but I think the dude was like this because of me. And if not, I like to believe my influence changed him in some way.

Sniper just jabbed my shoulder lightly, pushing me back slightly. Holding my hand on it, I pretend to rub away the pain he inflicted. It was very unbelieving as I just held my smile and laughed at the dude.

“There, I finally hit yah back.” He laughed as well. The yelling before was enough, but the jab was a nice extra.

Finally, we hear the stomping of feet run out the entrance as we look over to see Soldier, Engineer and Spy.

“I have brought Engie!” Soldier did in fact bring Engineer, holding the guy in his arm like he was holding onto his rocket launcher. Engineer seemed to just accept his fate as he just hanged there, huffing and muttering to himself. We look over to Spy who was standing next to them, a cigarette hanging from his mouth. He exhales some smoke, looking quite uninterested.

“I tried to stop him, really.” He exclaims with little care in his voice.


	21. Routine

Now it was back to the usual routine of protecting the second point. Though, compared to the other times, I had a feeling we were going to have some real trouble defending this time around.

The BLUs had already set up a nest nearby, preventing many of us from going further in without getting blasted away by their sentry. While Soldier and Demoman threw some shots at it, the Sentry held strong, surviving with just a bit of health left every time as the BLU Engineer quickly repaired it back with one or two swings from his wrench. At most, we had to wait for Spy to get rid of it, but the dude seemed to be having trouble even getting close to the dang thing.

Times like this sucked. I could not do shit but take potshots from a far and hope that a stray bullet killed someone fleeing away. I grumbled to myself, sitting next to the dispenser Engineer had set up in the usual tricky corner. Pyro was around as well, spraying fire about, keeping any unwanted snakes away from harming hardhat’s machines.

“See that BLU Spah yet, boy?” Engineer suddenly asks over as he finishes the repairs on his Sentry. I thought he was talking to Pyro at first before I look over, finding him staring at me. I did ask to help with the checking, mostly because I had nothing else to do. Though, I was mostly just sitting here, lost in my own thoughts and watching Pyro circle back and forth all over the area. “You weren’t even checkin’, were yah?” I wanted to retort an excuse back, but I honestly had nothing to defend myself with. “Can’t really help on the Spah checkin’ if yah ain’t checkin’ now.”

Annoyed, I get onto my feet and scuffed over, “I only asked to help because I can’t do anythin’ else.” There I go acting like an asshole again. Pyro comes over, noticing my shouting as he muffles something at Engineer. Engineer grins, holding his hand near his mouth and coughing up a laugh. The guy acts like muffles just remarked something funny at me. “What, what did he say?!” The two just do a couple more laughs at me, making my face fume up a little in anger.

“Hey, Pyro’s got all the Spah checkin’ handled.” Engineer tells me, coming over and patting a hand on my shoulder. “Why don’t yah keep an eye out for Stretch so the Spook doesn’t go for him.” I finally settle down, realizing something I stupidly forgotten. I know Sniper can take care of himself, but hell if I wanted that damn creep getting near him and touching him again or whatever. And I still feel kind of bad for being a bad bodyguard from before.

“Shit, your right!” Without wasting another second, I hop over to the stairs, giving a thumb over to Engineer for the reminder as I head off to where Sniper hid.

I ran down the hallway, and around the corner, finally reaching Sniper. Instead of being on his stomach for once, he was standing against the walling, his gun held tightly to his waist.

With a slight pant, I come over and greet, “Yo, Snipes–“

He held an arm out, stopping me in place before returning his hand to the trigger. With a firm hold, he muttered a word and swung himself around the corner. A bullet swiftly passes by him, winding his hat off from the speed. With a harsh click to his rifle, Sniper fires back.

A moment a pause and Sniper starts to snicker under his breath, “Bullseye.”

“Yeah, yeah, tryin’ to act all impressive durin’ the most important match will ever have.” I remarked over, walking to where his hat fell and picked it up, flipping it in my hands.

“Bugger’s been givin’ me trouble all day.” I do another flip to his hat before holding it out to him. He takes it and places it back on his head again before giving me a tip over with it. “Thanks, mate. Hey, what’cha even doin’ up here?” It was a little embarrassing to tell him the truth, so I made a believable enough excuse.

With a shrug over, I place my hands in my pockets and tell him, “Not like I got much else to do.”

“No offense, but havin’ yah around is a little bit distractin’.” He complained, seeming a little frustrated. He must be really having a hard time with the BLU Sniper if he is all huffy with me now.

Realizing anymore of my lies would not work, I just straight up tell him the truth, “Look, someone’s gotta watch out for your back. And I won’t get fooled by that damn BLU creep like last time either.”

“Ah, so that’s yer reason now.” He muttered, looking out through the hole, only half-paying attention to me now.

“Shit, I was just tryin’ to look out–“

“It’s fine, don’t worry about it.”

“Hey, hey, no more ‘don’t worry about it’ bullshit. That is how we got in this mess to begin with.” He looks back at me, somewhat surprise before frowning a little. His eyes wonder off as he thought to himself for a moment. Finally, with a soft wheeze to his nose, he looks back at me, smiling.

“Appreciate it.” With that, he looks back through the holing again. I suppose that meant he was fine with me staying. I think.

“Ye-Yeah, whatever.” I stammer like a fool, getting those stupid warm fuzzy feelings again.

Sniper suddenly takes a step back.

Before I even had a chance to ask what was up, he shouts over, “Get down!” before jumping at me, throwing us both towards the floor.

A rocket blasts behind, causing the chucks of walling to land on top of us. Most of the debris landed on Sniper though as his body covered mine. We cough, waving away the smoke and dust that circled around us.

Sniper coughs out a few more times as he then asks over, “Yah a’right?” While not the greatest time to be thinking about it, the position we were in was awfully familiar– minus the hurtful ball busting part.

“Yeah, uh, super!” I fumble my words a bit, and I think Sniper took notice. Quickly, we stagger back up to our feet, fixing our clothes straight and returning to form, ignoring the slight awkwardness of the familiar scene.

Sniper then hurried his back against the walling again. He peeks out before hiding, clicking his tongue in annoyance.

“Their Soldier’s aimin’ for me.”

“Well go shoot him!” Sniper just gives me a look of annoyance. I mean, it was his job to pop heads from afar, just saying.

Steadily, Sniper aimed, looking ready to shoot before suddenly unscoping.

“What is that fool doin’?” He mumbled to himself.

Hurrying over towards Sniper, I take a peek out as well as I watched the BLU Soldier start charging from the safety of the BLU’s nest and deeper into our territory. If the guy continued this way, the Sentry was going to blast him across the map. Perhaps that is the dude’s plan as he quickly turns around, rocket jumping over towards the second point. The Sentry goes off, firing at the guy. However, the force of the bullets pushed the Soldier back in such a way he landed on the roof, now hidden on top and away from the Sentry’s line of sight.

Sniper again brought his rifle to his face, taking aim. A wooden top was blocking his way however, so all he could do now was wait for the BLU’s next move. Sniper could probably wait there forever for the guy, but I was the opposite. Actually, this was a great opportunity to do something for once.

I wave a hand over at his scope, surprising him as he fumbled the hold of his gun. He snarled out a noise and yells over, “Don’t bloody do that! Almost blew yer hand clean off!” I just ignored his complaints for the most part.

Showing my Scattergun at him, I tell the dude, “Hey, I’ll get him to move, Snipes!”

“Scout, hold on!” Sniper tried to grab my arm but I slipped away from his reach.

“I’ll be fine. Besides, their Sentry can’t get me if I just hug the wallin’ a little!” I call out one last time as I dig my feet into the ground before running forward, jumping over to the small corner behind the second point. Doing a quick peek out, I give another look over to Sniper, giving him a thumb over to myself before heading up the stairs leading towards the rooftop.

Reaching the top, I see the BLU Soldier watching outward from the plank of wood protecting his head and body. He held firm on his rocket launcher, looking ready to jump to where Sniper was.

“Hey, pal! You don’t seem the type to cower away from fear.” I show myself at him, surprising the dude as he glared over with a deep frown.

He yells back with a finger in the air, “I eat fear for breakfast, and without any milk!” I thought he was joking, but the dude sounded completely serious.

I do not even get a chance for my own say back as someone suddenly roars out, “Well I eat my cereal without a spoon!” Our Soldier appears from out of nowhere, landing beside me with a loud thud.

“I don’t even use a bowl!”

Oh god, not again.

“I eat it before its put in the package!!”

“I eat the corn that it’s made of!!”

Again, I have no fucking clue who is even talking anymore.

“Enough blabbering! You made a grave mistake going in this deep.” Thankfully, our Soldier ended the meaningless gabber as he aimed his rocket, readying the fire.

The BLU only takes a single step back before turning around, finally rocket jumping over to where Sniper hid. Sniper snaps the trigger and fires. But he sadly missed his shot, only nicking a tear through the guy’s shoulder. The Soldier than pulled out his melee as he continued to fly forward. Sniper was slow on his reload as he tried to fumble out his SMG. It was too late though as the BLU crashes into him with a loud clank and crunch.

“Sniper!” I yell, seeing his gun clatter on the ground and his body toppling down in a puddle of blood.

Our Soldier followed suit as he rocketed over towards his rival.  Quickly, I follow as well as I dug my shoe in the wooden planking and started running over towards the ledge, jumping as high as I can and praying that the Sentry afar did not target me. Luckily, the sentry was too far away to notice me as I barely make it to the other side, hanging desperately on the edge as I try pulling myself up. While I was able to get both of my arms on the ledge, I lacked much upper arm strength to get the rest of my body up as well.

Sniper had already hit the bucket as his body laid there, unmoving and bleeding next to what seem to be a pickaxe of sorts. I then notice Soldier– our Soldier– Ramming the BLU against the wall. They both looked bloody and bruised, like they had just finished wrapping up a brawl. Only Heavies’ tended to go fist-a-cuffs, so it was a rare sight to see another class do the same.

“Going in all alone just to get one kill? Has your brain malfunctioned?!” Even when it was the enemy, Soldier could not help but berate the actions of his foe. The BLU just laughed, not seeming to care all that much. Our Soldier did a rough shove upward into the guy. “Do not laugh at me!”

“I will laugh! Because I’ve finished doing my part.” The BLU held a grenade in front of Soldier as he swiftly nicked the top with his teeth. With a stiff collar grab to our Soldier, he tells him, “We’re going to hell together.”

Soldier looks back at me before pulling the BLU off the wall and throwing himself and the dude a few feet away. The moment they land on the hard ground, the two explode in a fiery blast as chucks of dirt and cement fly my way. I lose some of my grip on the edge, but not so much that I fell. With a harsh growl and pant, I use all the strength I could muster and finally pull my body over the ledge.

“Nhr! Soldier!” I cough out, letting my eyes adjust pass the smoke and dust. Nothing was left but broken cement and ash. Even Sniper was caught in the cross fire as a steam of smoke charred where his body last lay. It was unnerving seeing, but it was not the time to freak over the norm.

“Uber!”

Especially now.

I hurry to the other side of the wall, watching as our Demoman hurried back into cover and behind the Sentry as the BLU pair rounds the corner, sparkling bright blue. As usual, their Heavy was the one Ubered and he was spraying and praying like no other. Pyro and Engineer hid behind the cover of the Sentry as the giant gun desperately fired back at the pair.

“Charge me!” Our heavy cried, firing desperately at the pair and protecting the Sentry from any of their shots. The two glow a tint of RED as they forward closer towards the BLUs, threating them to back off. The two BLUs were being persistent as they held their ground, continuing to fire back. Even the threat of our Demoman’s stickies’ did not push them back. Luckily, they could not land any shots on the Sentry as Heavy used his big fat body to protect the gun from any incoming bullets. However, it seemed like the BLU Demoman was covering that issue by throwing out some stickies’ over the fence as they landed all around the giant death machine. Pyro was close by, so he blew the stickies’ away from everyone as Engineer went to whacking away at his Sentry, keeping it as healthy and full as it could be.

This push seemed like it would be a failure, but there was a little problem none of us even bothered to notice. The BLU Scout had managed to use the Ubers as cover as he slips by, throwing a clever over to Pyro as it struck the man’s side. Pyro cried in pain before grabbing the clever and throwing it at the ground in anger.

“Can’t catch me, chucklehead!” The Scout taunted as he ran further into our base. Pyro cried out again as he easily fell for the taunt and chased after the Scout.

“Pyro, hold on!” Engineered panicked, switching to his shotgun as he tried to shoot down at the stickies’ being fired. Our Demoman takes notice and stops setting stickies’ around the BLU pair and started firing stickies’ on the opposite side of the fence, hoping it would scare the man back. The BLU did not run as he continued firing his own barrage of stickies’ at the Sentry. The BLU Pyro saw the man in danger as he hurried over to his teammate, trying desperately to push away the stickies’ surrounding him. Now, each side was covered in the small explosive balls, readying to be triggered at any moment. Engineer steps back, knowing it was too late to save his precious machine.

He cries, “Demo, fall back son!” However, it was too late and the two demolition men simultaneously blew the other up as well as the pyromaniac. Debris of machine and body parts flies into Engineer, hitting splatters of oil and blood on his clothes. Swearing to himself, he looks over his body before looking at the destroyed Sentry. He shouts, “Sentry down–!” until he gasps out and falls to his knees. Soon he fell towards the ground, blood spilling from his backside. The BLU Spy swipes his knife of the blood as our eyes met each other.

The Spy then looks over to our Medic, who was blinking away, issuing that his Uber was almost over. With a smirk, he glances back at me for only a moment before disguising– the asshole is disguising as me, what a dick– and rushes over towards the pair.

I jumped down, bringing my scattergun out as I shoot over at the impostor. A few bullets hit his backside, but he was still standing. The BLU snarls, pulling the mask back and swiftly aiming his gun at me. The gun looked fancier than usual, and even had a shiny tint of silver. He shot only once as it hit against my head.

My vision was blurred as the bullet hit me straight in the eye. My hold of my gun escapes me as I fall towards the ground. While I was hit in the head, I was still somewhat alive, if barely. I cough as I feel the blood slip down my face and taste it coming out from my mouth.

“Merde.” The Spy swore, putting the disguise back on before continuing on over to the pair.

“Medic!” I wail out, a gush of blood bubbling from my mouth.

Medic turned around, believing that the one coming towards him was me for a moment before finding the real me lying on the ground, bleeding from my freaking eye socket. He seemed hesitant on what to do as he ran his back into Heavy’s, still tightly holding his Medigun in hand, unsure to switch out for his other weapons. The big guy takes notice and looks back, watching the fake me coming towards them, pistol in hand. He then suddenly pushes the Doc, making him fall forward. He then turns around, gun still firing in hand as he sprayed a barrage of bullets right into the disguised fiend. Medic held his hands over his head as he ducked down, trying not to get hit by any stray bullets. The Spy fell with a cry, his disguise staticking out as blood seeped out on every part of his body.

Heavy then screamed as a barrage of bullets started piercing his back side. The Medic scuttled backwards and stared, probably horrified for the first time in his life as he watched the man be rattled head to toe in bullets. Even when Heavy lost a hold of his weapon and looked ready to fall, he stood proudly on his knees, making sure Medic was unharmed from the incoming damage.

“Go! Doktor!” He screams in agony, still taking in the bullets.

Medic finally hurried up, grabbing his Medigun again as he hurried over towards me.

“Let us go!” He grabs my arm, helping me onto his shoulder as we scrambled back inside the base.

Medic blasts his beam on me as I sat against the walling, waiting to get fully healed again. Out of everyone, only the Doc, Pyro and I were able to survive the squabble. Pyro held his hands on his hips while shaking his head, disappointed with himself as Medic swore something in German, sounding deeply upset to see how low we had fallen.

I blink a few times, finally being able to see again as I thank the Doc over. He only slightly nodded his head, still lost in his own thoughts as he just stared at the ground. Usually, the Doc’s the one who comfort and cares for us– or at least tries to anyway. Now, he seems like he needed some in return. And, uh, I was probably the last dude to give it to him.

I attempted to help his worries and tell him, “Hey, err, there wasn’t much you could do. It’s our job to protect ya, and it was my own damn fault for blowin’ it back there.”

Surprisingly, it worked as Medic picked his head up again and replies, “Zhat was not my greatest moment.” He takes a finger to the edges of his glasses and pushes them back up his face.

Pyro sadly muffled over to us, and I had no clue what the hell he even said. The guy had to be putting himself down as well though.

“Hey, hey, not your fault either, muffles. It is our job to be annoy little shits after all. Just wish I was there to see him burn a nice crispy brown.” With another tired muffle, Pyro nods over and I think he even gave me a thank you as well. It feels both weird and good being the moral support for once.

Sniper finally respawned as he hurried into the hallway, noticing the three of us huddled together, all tired looking. He sighs heavily, stopping where he was before slowly walking towards us.

“This all of us?” He asks.

Medic nods and sighs out, “Sadly.”

Soldier was next as he stomped out into the hall, rocket launcher tightly on his shoulder. He snarls out, marching straight up to us.

“Damn it! What’s the damage?!”

“Terrible.” A voice suddenly coughed out behind us as a static of smoke revealed Spy near the entrance, all burnt and bruised and looking ready to pass out.

Sniper hurries over towards the dude and asks, “Spy, yer still alive?” As he finally made it in the hallway, he laid his back against the walling before sliding down it and sitting himself.

“Nh… If you can count this as alive.” Medic turned his Medigun on Spy as the traces of blood and bruises soon vanished.

“Merci, Doctor.”

**ALERT! THE CONTROL POINT IS BEING CAPTURED!**

The announcer shrieks out, notifying us the obvious.

“Let’s just go back in there and–!” I get to my feet, melee in hand as I hurry over towards the door. Spy then hurried to his feet as well, grabbing me by the back of my shirt and pulling me back inside. Before I had the chance to complain, a barrage of rockets explode loudly pass us, breaking off some of the debris on the walling behind.

Looks like the BLU Engineer had already placed his Sentry in front of our base.

“Uhm… Sentry ahead.” I point over, chuckling nervously. Spy just huffs, extremely annoyed.

“It vill take some time for my charge again.” Medic exclaims, not even a quarter way of being charged up. We all look at each other before stopping at Soldier, wondering what to do now.

The guy grumbled, thinking for a moment before finally ordering over, “Fall back and regroup.”

“What? You just goin’ to let them take it because they have a stupid sentry at our front door?!” I get up close to the guy as he puffed his chest out, overshadowing me with a snarl and glare.

“I said FALL BACK.” None of us say another word to him as Pyro, Spy and Medic follow behind Soldier back to respawn. Only Sniper and I were left as I just continued to stand there, all freaking upset and angry.

“Come on, we did our best.” Sniper comes over, giving me a pat to my shoulder before thumbing back for me to follow.

“Freakin’ lame.” I mutter to myself as the two of us finally leave the hallway.

And thus, the second point was taken away.

 


	22. Coffee

Everyone stood around in the respawn, just watching in either horror, confusement or interest as the crazed German doctor furiously went off on the more docile Russian man. No one had any clue on what Medic was yelling, neither Heavy nor Spy as Frenchie told everyone; _‘I do not understand angry germantical nonsense.’_  All we knew was that Medic was freaking pissed out of his mind.

Putting his hands out, Heavy tells the man, “Heavy just wanted to make sure Doktor was safe!” Again, Medic retorted back with some angrier sounding German. “Heavy no like seeing Doktor get killed right behind Heavy’s own back.”

Finally, the Doc calms down, placing a hand on his forehead, muttering soft swears in his language. “No like seeing Doktor look so sad.” Medic takes notice of the comment, staring at the man for a moment before smiling. It was not a wicked evil smile like it usually was. Instead, it was more gentle and happier. That in itself was quite scary to witness, but the Doc just has that constant menacing aura on him. Even for a madman, Medic was still human like the rest of us.

Soldier finally appears back at the respawn, pushing a cart towards us as it held a coffee maker and loads of empty cups and packaged bags.

Standing stiffly, he points a finger in the air and tells us, “I have brought coffee and packages of snacks! Also, I brought tea for Spy. Because, err, Frenchmen like this thing called ‘Tea!’”

Spy just chuckles at the man’s attempt of concern before replying back, “Coffee is fine enough.” Soldier fumbles with his fingers together, looking all embarrassed now from all the different looks we were giving him.

“Err, don’t just stand there! Take a cup!” He tried to demand over, but it sounded like he was offering us the food instead.

Everyone– besides Pyro and me– took turns grabbing a cup of coffee and pouring a drink. I hated coffee, and I think Pyro was the same. He was eager to take a bunch of snacks as he grabbed a handful in his arms.

Judging by the facial reactions by everyone, it must have tasted something awful. Considering it was Soldier who brewed it, it had to be the blackest and sourest cup of coffee imaginable. “Now that’s a good cup of joe.” Soldier praised his work, taking another sip from his cup.

With a low grumble in my stomach I hurry over to the cart next and take one of the snack bags as well as steal the tea that was supposed to be for Spy. While it did have a lemon scent to it, it mostly just tasted like hot water. The snack bag was not any better tasting either as it held some of the blandest and saltless potato chips imaginable. Not only that, they were so thin that it just melted the moment it hit my tongue. Well, at least I won’t have to fight hungry anymore.

After everyone had their meal for the day, Soldier boasted his attention over to us as he placed his arms behind his back and started marching to the left and right.  “It has been twelve hours now. It will be another twelve hours until this match is over. BLU has stopped attacking for now, so make most of this opportunity! DISMISSED! Wait… Get back into POSITIONS!” Everyone muttered and groan, grabbing their things and heading outside the respawn.

Twelve hours of defending the third point. How freaking lame.

The BLUs were really taking their time to attack again as the waiting felt like forever. But finally, the game was just a mere hour away from ending now.

Right now, Medic and Heavy were in the entrance hallway, securing the area while Pyro and Soldier secured the command room. Spy was just somewhere, hiding away wherever as usual. And near the third point, there were Demoman, Engineer, Sniper and me. Sniper was mostly scoping out the top area though, just in case anyone snuck past us up there.

Occasionally I sprinted around the area just to see if there was anyone sneaking about, but Pyro was doing most of the roaming as he circled around the place, spraying fire between corners and ledges.

Even after all the coffee and snacks, everyone was so damn exhausted. I think I saw Pyro trip himself into the spinning disc once because he was so out of it. Scratch that, make that twice now. The only ones wide awake were Soldier and Demoman. Though, for Demoman’s case, he was only awake because he fell asleep on and off throughout the day. And he was still top scoring. Freaking bullshit.

Finding myself falling asleep, I decided I needed to do something else besides just sitting around, mindlessly counting the beeps Engineer’s sentry made. I lost count already twice, and recounting a third time will just make me go insane.

This seemed like a good time to go check on Sniper again, so I walk up the steps to where he was positioned in. The guy probably needs a wakeup call anyway, because sleeping was like a second past time for him. When I reached the upper area, I found him there, stomach on the ground like usual, but surprisingly not asleep. Hell, he looked the most awake out of all of us right now. He was also shaking, like, very noticeably.

I greet over, “Yo, Snipes–“

“Salut ami! Good seeing ya. Any kills? Me, yeah, not much. BLUs been on the defensive they sure have. Ennuyeuse. Right boring. Makes our job easier though, right does it.” He talked really fast and went back and forth from his Australian to his French accent. In fact, it sounded like he was trying to combine the two accents together. “Hey, no worries, when they come through that entrance, they’ll be deader than– ce qu'ils disent– a wombat fistacuffing against a starved baby dingo? Ya following me? In fact, I’ll kill them all with one bullet. And don’t even ask how I can do that with Stock now!” I really had no clue what half of this guy was telling me.

“Uh, Sniper, how many coffees have you drank?”

He nods his head rapidly and replies, “Coffee? Yeah, yeah, I had loads of it.”

“How… How many?”

“Dunno, eight cups. Maybe nine?” My mouth hanged open as I threw my hands out at him.

“Jesus dude, are you sure yer feelin’ alright?!” I am amazed the man was not foaming at the mouth from so much caffeine intake.

“Fine, bien, great. Never better. Little hot though. Bloody hot. Damn, is it hot for ya as well?” He says, fanning his jacket, almost ready to throw it off his body. I did not trust him not to do that, so I hurried over and grabbed his arm, moving it close to his rifle again. It was when I touched him that I could truly feel his shaking, it was nuts. There was no way he was going to hit anyone moving like this.

Calmly, I placed my hand on his shoulder and tell him, “Sniper, I know it might be hard for you right now, but ya gotta relax.” He looks over to me, nodding a few times.

“Relax, yes relax. Se détendre.” He inhales and exhales heavily, finally settling himself down somewhat. He then sighs, placing his rifle down and sitting himself upward. “Merde, I use to be so good at keepin’ myself awake.”

“I don’t think chuggin’ down eight cups of coffee in your body is gonna help.” His eyes shot wide open.

“Eight? Shit, have I drunken that much?” He asks, sounding unsure with himself.

“Maybe nine?”

“Nine?! Putain d'enfer.” Yeah, Sniper was way out of it if he could not remember what he told me ten seconds ago.

Running his hand down his face, Sniper then shakily brings his watch forward, squinting closer and tapping a finger against the screen.

“Well, thankfully, we have less than an hour now. Je pense, er, I think– Does that say an hour?” He throws his arm over, almost smacking me in the face as I dodge the blow. Again, his arm was still shaking as I grab a good hold of it, trying to keep it still. The shaking was even making me shake as he started bobbing me in place.

“If ya could stop movin’ your arm for a moment!” I complained over. Sniper finally calmed down, his shaking steadying slowly before finally stopping completely. Looking closely at the watch, we had about thirty minutes left until the match was finished.

As I told Sniper the time, I ended up taking the moment to get a good look at him. Even with the man’s energy high, he softly panted out and had trouble keeping his eyes open without blinking more than twice. Sometimes he just let his eyelids stay lowered, making him look all tired. It was quite embarrassing to see the guy in such a, uhm, defenseless state. That just sounds weird, maybe weaken. He just looks like a guy who would pass out the moment you touched him the wrong way.

He opens his eyes slightly wider, looking confused now. I was confused as well before looking back at his arm again. Crap, I was still holding on to it. I threw my hands away, spreading the fingers out to him before scooching myself next to the walling. Sniper just shrugs, sitting himself next to me, bringing his leg up and placing an arm on his kneecap.

Stretching my arms upward, I place my hands behind my head and say, “With so little happenin’, it feels like a week has passed.”

“We might just win because the BLUs are all tuckered out.” It was optimistic thinking, but I doubt the BLUs have given up yet. They were probably planning something big right about now; one last hectic Uber push before time ran out. Pushes like those were always the most stressful, because they always seemed to have a high success rate. The last final moments can really make someone put their all in.

Sniper then starts fidgeting about, looking like he wanted to get up and move. For a moment, I thought the caffeine was acting up on him again, but he looked really eager to head somewhere.

Sniper suddenly spoke out, “Wish I had a jar on me.”

“Why?”

“I really gotta piss.”

Ohh, he needed a jar for that. Gross.

I brought my arms forward as I give him a thumbs back, motioning him to get moving before he pissed his pants.

“I’ll keep watch up here, you go do your thing.”

Sniper happily accepted my request as he stands up and says, “Don’t die while I’m gone now,” before hurrying down the stairs.

Watching the door all tiredly, I only close my eyes for a moment before hearing the loud staticky sound of a sapper nearby and then the fire of gunshots and flames. I jumped to my feet and pull my Scattergun out. My first instinct was to look over to our sentry, but when I hurried towards the edge to check on it, I find that it was still unharmed and untouched. Engineer was also snoozing right on top of it, which seemed really dangerous but I was not going to disturb the dude.

Looking at the upper door again, I see our Spy decloak as he ran past the door, firing a few potshots back and heading towards the stairs leading down to the locker area. The BLU Pyro soon followed after, blaring flames outward and charging for Spy with utter abandonment. Shit, Spy was in major trouble, and that flaming freak is probably freaking furious with the guy after what happened.

I look below, wondering if anyone else was nearby to help the dude. Wait, Demoman was by the lockers just a moment ago, perhaps he can help. But as I was about to call for him, my eyes ended up looking at the Sentry again as I see him there, napping next to Engineer’s dispenser, just snoring away. Freaking serious, that guy was just awake like five minutes ago.

Without another moment’s notice, I hop down the ledge and rush over to the lockers, holding my Scattergun tightly in hands.

Spy appears in my view again as I see him clicking his gun, having to take a moment to realize he was out of bullets as he fumbles switching between his knife and pistol. The Pyro eerily walked forward, spraying small blasts of fires, just barely touching Spy as the guy falls backward, hitting against the lockers.

Swiftly stepping right behind the Pyro’s back, I blasted a shot right into him as every bullet pierced through that rubbery suit of his. With a muffled scream, the man falls dead in front of me.

Grinning at my work, I was about to make a snide remark over at Spy before closing my mouth and frowning in concern. Spy was still in a daze, not even realizing I was here and the Pyro was lying dead in front of him. Guy was shaking like crazy as well, probably more than even Sniper was before.

“Spy, ya alright?” I hurry over, kneeling in front of the guy as I placed my hands on both of his shoulders, trying to keep him still. Spy finally notices me, blinking a few times before clearing his throat and returning to form again.

“I am fine.” He motions his hand over, asking me off. As I let off, he takes a good tug to his charred tie before throwing it to the side. The guy’s whole suit was burnt, bloodied and torn to hell and back.

“We gotta get you back to the resupply.” Before I could lay my hands on him again, he throws a dismissive hand at me.

“Non! They have a nest upstairs. I need to take care of that.” He tells me, using the locker for leverage as he stood up with a harsh grunt.

“Dude, you cannot go anywhere lookin’ like this.”

“There is a Medipack on the way. I will be fine.” He staggers over to the pack, picking it up as it dissolves away, rejuvenating his body. It was a small one, so it only healed the more minor, least important scars on him. “If I let that nest stay, they will most likely attack us when we least expect it.”

“There you go off tryin’ to do somethin’ dangerous again. Spy, I’m the one who does stupid plays here.”

Suddenly he yelled, “And what can you even do?!” I step back a bit, giving the guy some space from his sudden outburst. The guy huffs, rubbing his forehead before muttering out a, “I apologize, I am tired.”

I walk closer, giving him a light jab to his shoulder and telling him, “So is everyone else. Hey, we have like a few minutes left before the game ends. Just take the moment to relax and–“

The sound of our Sentry goes off.

I turned around and looked out the door, watching as the BLU Soldier and Demoman fly in the air, throwing their rockets and stickies’ at the machine. The Sentry was slow to react though– probably because Engineer’s fat body was slowing it down.

“Shit, this is bad–! Spy? Spy, where’d ya go?!” I turn to look at Spy again, but the dude had already disappeared on me.

“Scout, the hell you doin’ down there?!” I then hear Sniper shout out, finding him back on the ledge I promised to secure for him. He then notices the two pair flying in the air as he hurried out his rifle, taking a few shots at the men. But it was too late to stop them though, and the two were easily able to destroy not only the Sentry, but the passed out men sleeping near it as well.

The Demoman lands right in front of me, his sticky launcher still in hand as he fires stickies’ all around the door leading towards the final point.

The BLU Soldier continued to fly high in the air, aiming towards the spot Sniper was scoped in at. Sniper fired, but only dented the side of the guy’s hardhat as it ricocheted into the ceiling above. Again, with his melee in hand, Soldier readied another powerful swing at Sniper. But at the last second, Sniper was able to roll out of the way, making the weapon pierce through the ground, creating a giant crack underneath. It only stuck there for a moment as the BLU easily pulled it out again. Sniper fumbled with his weapon, trying to reload another bullet into his gun as he backed away from the BLU.

Crap, Sniper’s in trouble. My feet only take a step forward as they stop again. There were like a million freaking stickies’ surrounding that door!

“Come on, laddie, just walk through it. It’ll be fine.” He taunted, acting like I was stupid enough to do something like that. Unintentionally, anyway.

Shit, I really did not have many options here, and taking the long way around was only going to get Sniper killed. There was only one thing I could think of to do. I might be a horrible liar, but damn if I had any other better ideas.

I shout, “Spy, just stab him already!” as I point at the BLU.

This is not going to work.

“Huh?!” The Demoman panicked as he looked behind him.

Never mind, it did work.

Kicking my feet in place, I start sprinting pass the door, making the Demoman lose his balance as he fall back on the floor. I then head up the stairs, reloading my gun as I did.

Reaching the top, I watch as the BLU kicked a boot into Sniper, making him lose hold of his gun and forcing him backwards towards the ground. The BLU then digs the muddy leather into Sniper’s chest, making him groin and squirm underneath.

I did not even give that bastard a chance to do anything else as I fired right into his backside. The bullets seemed to do little to him as he just snarled angrily over. He starts running towards me, readying to smash his pickaxe right into my face. Sniper’s long legs benefitted him for once as he kicked to his side, making the dude lose his footing. The Soldier faulted in his steps as he started to back towards the ledge. Quickly thinking, I charge at the dude and give him a good shove. The guy fell from the ledge, dropping on top of the BLU Demoman who was trudging towards the Medipack and ammo close by. We look down, watching the two BLUs squirm and grunt as they try to untangle themselves apart.

With a smile and pant, Sniper says, “Thanks, mate.” I give over my own smile and nod back.

Suddenly, a bullet hits against my ear, tearing some of the flesh off.

“Jesus Christ! Fuck!” I scream out, dropping my gun and holding the side of my face.

Sniper hurries up, throwing an arm around my neck and pulling me down towards the ground. Another shot is fired at us as it barely misses our heads and hats, piercing another hole through the wall. Moaning in pain, I take the moment to peek out to see who the fuck just freaking shot me.

It was the BLU Sniper, standing right outside the upper area doorway. The bastard was reloading his gun as he glared over to us.

I swear out, “Shit, how bad am I bleedin’?”

“Huh? Oh, yer missing the entire end of your earlobe.”

“Ah, fuck!” The pain suddenly felt worse now. Trying to ignore the stinging pain in my head, I look over to Sniper as I watch him rub a hand down his forehead before blinking a few times.

He complains in his French voice, “Merde, it is like all the caffeine just blew right through me.”

“I require assistance!” A cry below suddenly shouts. Our Medic comes running out the hall and towards the point, his hand tightly gripped on his arm as it dripped blood down his fingers. The BLU takes his focus off us as he smiles all widely, readying his aim. Crap, doc’s going to get a face full of lead if we just stand here.

Hurrying my words, I tell Sniper, “I’ll distract him while you get a shot in, alright?” Sniper seemed a little loss in what I just said and shakes his head, blinking a few more times to keep awake.

“Huh? Wha–”

“Hey, don’t worry Snipes, I trust ya!” I have a good feeling he would understand soon enough as I stood back up again, pistol in hand.

The BLU looked ready to shoot at Medic as I take a quick potshot over to him, grazing a bullet against the guy’s shoulder. He groans out and unscopes, placing a hand on the bullet wound.

“Nice shot, dickwad! Next time I’ll wear a giant red target on my head!”

The BLU Sniper looks down again, clicking his tongue in annoyance before looking back over, scowling his sharp teeth at me. It just screamed; _‘he got away, yah wanker!’_ and I could not help but grin all cheekily at him. In his anger, he takes another unscoped shot at me but misses, the bullet leaving a crack below my feet.

“What’s a phrase they use over there? Spit the dummy?” The BLU Scout suddenly appears, placing a hand on the Sniper’s shoulder to lean on. The man grumbles, throwing an arm back, making the dude step away.

“Here’s one; pull yer head in!” He shouts, readjusting his aim back on me again. The Scout does a quick jab into the guy’s shoulder before springing forward and turning back agan.

“Go shoot someone else, he’s mine.” He then turns around to look at me, swinging his melee out. The BLU Sniper spits out a huff as he aimed over to our Sniper. Sniper was still lost on what to do as he notices the guy aiming at him before hurrying down again, missing his opportunity to blow the guy’s brains out. “Ready for round two?” He taunts his bat at me, thrusting it forward.

I did not want another bloody hand again, so I pulled out my melee as well. The area around us was smaller, and more of a straight line, so dodging like before could be an issue. And as dumb as this guy may be, I do not think my tactic was going to work a second time on him.

The Scout is the first to charge as he swings his bat high in the air, crashing it against my own. I hold firm on my bat, keeping it steady as the BLU smashes his bat into it again. The guy was really being aggressive as he constantly smashes his bat over and over, forcing me back with every impact. The dude did not give a shit as all he wanted to do was smash those nails right into my beautiful face. With his constant attacking, I had no room to attack back and all I could do was play on the defensive– which I was never very good at.

With another hefty smash into my bat, I lose my footing, falling down and losing hold of my bat. My bat bounces away before falling below, clattering against the cement before rolling into the giant hole and being shredded apart by the spinning disc below.

The BLU hurries on top of me, sitting on my stomach with his bat hovering just mere inches away from my face. He then grabs a strong hold of my neck, keeping it still as he forwards his bat high in the air.

“Your stupid face needs a new look. Let me give ya one!”

Aw fuck, this is going to hurt.

Then, I hear a familiar gunshot.

_BANG!_

And just like that, a bullet pierces the BLU’s Skull as he fells dead, his bat rolling off the same ledge and into the spinning disc as well. I gag out as I throw the dead body aside and take the moment to breathe again. I look over, finding Sniper standing up, scoped in and completely open. Before the smoke of his gun dissipated, a bullet goes straight through his skull as he falls dead on the ground as well.

“Snipes!” I cry out before looking over to the BLU Sniper.

“Bullseye!” The asshole cheers, doing a swift reload to his gun as he quickly aims for me now. In my panic, I get to my feet as I try to pull out my pistol again, but it was too late. My leg is caught by his shot as I end up on the floor once more.

I curse out, “Fuckin’ hell!” and hold tightly on the open hole right at the end of my leg. The BLU does another reload as he saunters over to where I am, taking out his melee– his kukri.

He tosses it from his left to his right hand as he then points it at me, telling me, “Yah blokes are just fodder, ain’t yah?”

I yell back, “Why don’t you come over here and say that to my fa– Ah! OK, pointy object right in my face.” The guy had shoved that giant knife straight into my face, having it just mere inches away from my nose.

“The other little shit couldn’t get the job done, so why don’t I give yah a pretty look instead?” Again my face was in danger of being ripped to shreds. I think god loved my face the same, because someone else had come to my rescue.

As the BLU inched his knife ever so close, our Spy fizzled loudly behind, making the dude jump to his feet, turning around and thrusting his melee forward. I think Spy saw what Sniper and I did moments ago, because all he did was dodge to the side and stick his foot out, making the BLU trip over himself and fall to his death with a loud scream and splat. He snorts out, flipping back his mask and looking down at his dastardly deed. Spy then looks over to me, watching as I tried to pull myself up but failing miserably as the weight of my arms gave way.

While he hurried over to help, I still ended up complaining, “You always like to make a late entrance?”

“I do apologize, but I was busy with other matters. Are you well?” I just sighed, feeling all disappointed with myself.

“Shit, Snipes got killed because of me.” I wave a hand over to where Sniper’s body laid.

“Cry your complaints when he respawns back.” Spy places my arm around his shoulder as he pulls me to my feet. I hiss out some air, the feeling of my right leg tingling and burning below.

“Perhaps you need to be carried?” Spy chuckles.

I huffed back, “Whateve’, yah got the nest, right? Just take me to the Medipack in there.”

Before we could even make it inside the room, the announcer suddenly shrieks out.

**ALERT! OUR LAST CONTROL POINT IS BEING CAPTURED!**

Spy swears some French as we look over the ledge. The Demoman and Soldier seem to have gotten themselves fixed up as they stood on the point. They see us as they forward their weapons over, taunting us to come down and stop them.

“Hey, if you throw me down there, my body can delay them from capturing it. For, like, yah know, a few seconds or whateve’.” I fumbled my joke as Spy just gives me a look of annoyance.

“Do not tempt me, boy.” He then looks down again, bringing back that smug-like grin of his. “We have someone else to handle the issue anyhow.”

The two BLUs had yet to notice a certain other demolition man had just respawned back. Their annoying laughs subside as they hear the dreaded popping sound of stickies’ being place. The BLU Demoman had to look at his gun for a moment, only to realize he had yet to fire. The two look over at the respawn door as our Demoman and Medic stood right outside it.

With a battlecry, “KABOOOM!” The two BLUs explode in a barrage of stickies’.

“Vell done!” Medic cheered, jumping out the door and standing in front of Demoman. Engineer hurried out after, readying to set up another Sentry. But as he turned the corner, he stopped before stepping backwards and then running back towards the respawn.

“Their heavy’s here!” Engineer shouts, hiding inside the respawn and taking out his shotgun.

The BLU Heavy and Medic make their appearance as they enter from the hallway. The Heavy was already spraying his gun, not giving Demoman enough time to shoot his stickies’, less change to his launcher. In an instant, a burst of shots hit the most vital points of Demoman as he quickly fell dead. Medic retreats, bullets following behind his feet as he hurried inside the respawn again.

One problem was gone, and another one followed right behind. Engineer and Medic had no chance against the two, and everyone else was either missing, or respawning.

Perhaps just falling down there was the only thing I could do at this point. But before I could even attempt that though, Spy held onto me more firmly, keeping me in place.

He yells at me, “Boy, you will only kill yourself if you jumped from here!”

“But we can’t just let them get the point!” As I complained back, there is a sudden loud explosive sound of a rocket flying forward and a loud screech of a Medic dying. The two of us look down again, finding the BLU Medic blown into pieces and an angry Heavy snarling over towards the hallway. Soldier had finally appeared from wherever he was, rocket launcher on his shoulder, readying to fire again.

“GET. OFF. MY. POINT!” Soldier demands. The BLU Heavy just replied with a rev to his mini-gun. As the bullets pierce the floor, inching closer towards Soldier’s feet, he points his rocket on the ground and jumps the moment the bullets were going to hit him. The Heavy is slow to react, stopping and turning before completely lost on where hardhat even blasted off to. With a loud thud and clatter, Soldier lands behind the big man, the guy unaware of his presence before it was too late. Taking out his shotgun, Soldier blasted lead right into the back of the BLU’s head, making the Heavy fell with a loud thud and clatter.

Medic and Engineer hurry out again, giving Soldier a victorally heal and pat on the back.

“Engie, we need another Sentry!” Soldier orders over as Engineer eagerly went to his request. Holding his toolbox in his arms, he hurries pass the two and towards the hallway. The game was pretty close to finishing, so Engieer probably wanted to place a Sentry in a spot the BLUs would not expect as they try and rush down to get the point.

“You did well, Soldier.” Soldier praised Medic over as he clapped his shotgun in hand.

“It is still far too early to celebrate.” The Doc reminds the dude, rubbing his eyes through his glasses and yawning a little.

“Most of those BLUs are dead. And Engie’s got a brand new Sentry setting up just right outside our door. This war is done.” Soldier boasts a laugh before looking up, spotting us up top. “Spy, Scout, get down to this point RIGHT NOW!” While it was demanding, it was a little nicer sounding than Soldier’s usual yelling.

I grin and shout back, “Spy won’t let me jump!”

“You may be able to jump, but you cannot fly.” Spy humored me with a chuckle.

Suddenly, Engineer came back with a huff.

Soldier gives back a look of confusion and yells, “Engie? Why are you back here, we need that Sentry right now!”

“Spy around here! Almost got me, but he got muh Sentry!” Engineer panted out, pointing over at the hallway. Soldier snarls, readying his rocket launcher on his shoulder again.

“Damn it, where’s Pyro?! No matter. You two, stay here! I’ll get that dirty rat.” Soldier complained, turning his back on the men and heading towards the hallway.”

It happened in just a matter of seconds, but all of us could only watch as Engineer rammed into Soldier, stabbing a knife right into the man’s backside. Soldier screamed as his body fell lifeless on the floor. The once pudgy RED fixing man became slim, and lanky like a devious backstabbing BLU snake. Medic backed away, in a state a panic as he hurried out his bonesaw, readying to retaliate back.

The BLU Spy was quick on his feet as he ran forward before circling around Medic, jabbing his knife into the man’s backside. The Spy lets the body slide the knife out for him as Medic fell dead as well. He does a quick wipe to his knife with his finger before retracting it back in the sheath.

That was the final straw for me.

Pushing Spy off, I finally jump down, landing below with a loud thud and boney crack. Now, what I thought would happen was I was going to land on my own two feet like a cat falling from a tree.

I did.

For a millisecond.

Than every bone in my body snap to pieces and I was lying on the ground like a corpse. And the worse part of it all, I was still freaking alive, feeling all my painful mistakes burn and itch through me.

And of course my mouth went running, “Ahh, fuck! Fuck you gravity! Ah, fuck me!”

The BLU just blinks at me, not knowing what to express over. He decides a snort is good enough and casually walks pass my broken body and onto the final point. Spy curses himself, knowing better than me as he rushes down the stairs leading towards the lockers.

The BLU Spy takes out his disguise kit, pulling a cigarette from it.

“Was it this easy all along?” He mocks over, swiping a lighter from his pocket and lighting his bud in his mouth. All I could do was grit my teeth and watch as the final point slowly went from RED to BLU.

I thought the game would be over right there and then before I heard the loud tapping of boots run outside the spawn room.

Sniper had finally respawned as he ran forward, his kukri in hand as he slams himself into the BLU, making the guy drop his kit and lighter. He was able to jab his melee into the Spy’s upper chest, dirtying his fancy suit in a dirty dark red. The BLU Spy retaliates as he swiftly pulled out his knife, jabbing right into Sniper’s side. Sniper grunted in pain, but he still held firmly on the BLU’s suit.

A loud grumble comes from the respawn door, “Get off point.” Heavy had respawned back as well as he hurried out the door next, revving up his gun at the two men. As excited as Heavy was to Swiss cheese the snake, Sniper was in the way. “Sniper, move!”

Sniper really did not have much of a choice though. The point was just a smidge away from being captured, and stepping off it for even a second would give the victory to BLU.

With another painful grunt, Sniper yells back, “Just shoot through me, Heavy!”

The BLU’s eyes widen, shocked that the guy would suggest something so willingly. Heavy seemed hesitant at first, but the game was so close to ending and all we needed to do to win was throw that damn BLU off the point. Slowly, the barrel circles faster.

“Are you mad?! You will die as well!” The BLU panics, trying to push Sniper off him with no avail.

“Yeah, the fuck, Snipes?!” I even added my own two cents in before continuing on with my whining and groaning.

The only thing he replied back to us was, “Well, I was always a little strange.”

I could not watch as I closed my eyes, hearing the screams of both the Spy and Sniper being rattled down by a million tiny bullets. It only lasted for a few seconds before Heavy’s gun finally slows and then stops completely. Steam hisses loudly from the barrel, and the bright reddish burns of the gun turn into a darkest grey once more. Even when I tried to turn my head away, my eyes instantly went towards the point. And to no surprise, there was nothing but two dead men, piled on top of each other in a puddle of their own blood. Jesus Christ.

Spy finally made it down the stairs as he ran out the locker room, looking at the scene in front of him with a heavy sigh. He then hurries over to me, kneeling down next to me.

“Get up you fool.”  I guess some sympathy from the guy was too much to ask, especially after doing a stupid stunt like that. He not so gently threw my arm over his shoulder and pulled me off the ground. My legs were slumping still, making the rubber of my shoes skid against the cement.

“Er, Heavy stand on point. Make sure no one else show up.” Spy says nothing, still angrily focused on me as he dragged me along to the respawn room. As for me, my dying body was distracting me with burning agonizing torture.

Again, fuck you gravity.

 


	23. Snooze

If Soldier was wondering where Pyro was, Spy and I found him. He was just snoozing away next to the resupply locker, huddled together with a small unicorn toy wrapped tightly in his hands.

Spy helps me over to the locker, my body instantly rejuvenating back to normal, and my things returning back into my pockets and hands.

I pump my arms, giving a hard smack against my bicep.

“Love those things.” I say aloud, impressing myself in front of Spy. The guy seemed to care less, just tiredly glaring at me.

Suddenly, there was a static buzz and a click, issuing that someone had respawned back.

We look to find it was Demomon as the dude slumped against the bench nearby, already snoozing away again. Another click and Soldier was next to pop up. He stood proudly on his two feet, already eager to head back into battle. But before he marched his way out the room, the snores of Demoman grab his attention as he hurried towards the man.

He gets right in his face and shouts, “Demo! This is not the time to take a nap!” Demoman was long gone in sleep as all he did was yawn out and throw an arm around Hardhat, forcing the guy to sit next to him. His hat clanks about as he stared at the man for a moment before inhaling heavily, like the air around him turned into mustard gas or something. I guess being that close to Demoman could make you wary about breathing in some sort of unhealthy gas.

Spy and I just watch as Soldier starts to drown himself in his own air, his face going from pink, to red, blue and then purple. Spy rolled his eyes before finally coming over and giving a hard smack over the guy’s helmet.

“Relax your diaphragm, Monsieur Soldier.” Spy tells the man, his voice sounding all grumbly and tired now. Soldier finally gasps out, coughing a few times before clearing his throat.

“Er, yes. Relax!” He tells himself this, slowly sucking in some more air before spewing it out again. His attention goes back to the train horn that was Demoman. “Well, a Soldier does need his rest after all. But I will only close my eyes for just a moment–” Soldier did not even finish his sentence as he passes out like a rock and becomes the second horn on the Demoexpress.

Medic respawns next as he lands on the bench, already passed out as well and mumbling German sheep in his sleep. Engineer followed suit with the Doc. Though, he ended up landing face first on the ground and in the middle of the respawn room.

“I do not think you should be sleeping on such a dirty floor now, monsieur Engineer.” A soft chuckle escapes Spy as he bended down, digging his finger into the man’s upper backside.

“Yah goin’ get a good wackin’ yah dirty–!” Engineer instantly pulls himself up, blinded by his helmet as he waved his hand about like he had his melee in hand. Spy grabs the man’s tiny arm, stopping it from flailing about.

“Shush, my friend. People are asleep.” He whispered, pointing over to the four men snoring loudly around the lockers. Engineer whispers back a _‘sorry’_ as he stood to his feet, fixing his crooked hardhat straight whilst doing so.

Another click, and finally Sniper was the last to respawn. Like everyone else, it seemed he was conked out tired as he sat against the wall, his hat tipped down so far it was hiding his face.

Man, I really just wanted to get up right in his face and yell at him for trying to act all dramatic and cool back there. Sure, he could always respawn afterwards, but it still had to hurt a hell of a whole lot. Not only that, Heavy’s probably all upset for team killing as well. I know he just did it for the good of the team, but he could at least think how others feel before going off doing stupid sacrifices like that. Others like Heavy and…! I dunno, and me.

There was a ding as Spy’s watch buzzes out loudly. Bringing it closer to his face, he presses a button on its side, finally making it stop.

He takes moment to look at the screen before telling over, “Gentleman, it has been exactly twenty-four hours.” While the timer did run out, the Announcer’s voice did not shriek out our victory like she usually did. Not like I was complaining, and I think everyone else would agree that being rudely awakened by some older woman shrieking in your ear was the least desirable thing to hear.

Shrugging awkwardly, I ask over, “So, we win?”

Holding his hands together, Spy replies back with a nod, “There is no sound of overtime. So, yes, I believe we have won.”

I get all excited and shout, “Hell yeah, we did it guys–!” Spy and Engineer shush me quiet as I placed my hand over my mouth. Fist pumping my other hand in the air, I do an inaudible _‘woohoo!’_ over to them as Engineer happily returned one back. Not the most exciting of victories, but a victory none the less.

The stomps of loud boots suddenly enter the respawn and a roaring voice cheers, “My friends, Heavy won game for us–!” Spy, Engineer and I shushed Heavy quiet as the big man placed his hand over his mouth. “Heavy sorry, but Heavy just wanted to say we have won.” The big guy muffles more quietly through his hands.

“Perhaps it is best we celebrate after we all have some rest. I do believe the BLUs will be the same.” Spy yawns loudly, already in the motions of leaving as he fumbled his first step. Thankfully, Engineer was close by as he grabbed a good hold of the guy’s side, keeping him still.

Engineer chuckles and says over, “Don’t hurry yerself now, pardner. Let me help ya get to yer room.”

“How kind of you.” Spy returns a smile as he lets Engineer help him out.

Heavy comes over to where Medic laid and gently ran his hands underneath his back, carrying the guy in his arms.

“Doktor enjoys sleeping in Heavy’s bed.” He says aloud, heading out the room next.

Now it was just me and four other passed out dudes.

The awkwardness– and my tiredness– was starting to get to me as I decide to sit myself next to Sniper, my eyes beading back and forth at him the moment my butt touches the ground. I did not want to disturb the guy, but he might feel all lonely if I just leave him here. Well, ignoring the other three dudes around him anyway. OK, maybe I just want to sleep with the guy– er, next to the guy. And I think he would be fine with me doing that.

With a loud yawn, I lay my head against Sniper’s shoulder and close my eyes.

 

 


	24. Moonlight

It became noon when everyone was awakened to the loud shrieking announcement of the game ending. I guess it was nice of the administration to give us our daily five hour nap before the match finally finished.

With a yawn, I roll my head around my shoulders before looking to my side, realizing someone was sitting next to me. And he was giving me the dumbest looking smile over.

Sniper just said one word, “mornin’,” and I immediately shoot up to my feet, fumbling a step or two before standing straight again. The others– who were already awake, fuck me– just stared, thinking I just went bonkers or something.

I laugh out loud, “Haha, what the heck? Stupid respawn puttin’ us together like that!” Everyone just continued to stare. And Sniper, well, he just gave me a look of doubt while still holding that stupid grin on his face. Ignoring everything, I awkwardly threw my hands in my pockets and tell them, “What? Y’all wanna take a picture of me or somethin’? Come on, we gotta go!”

The BLU team stood in a line outside our base as we pass by them one by one, giving them a firm handshake and thanks over. It was something like a post-game handshake between teams. In the end, it really was just a game. Well, if you look past all the murder and killing and secrets and all.

I shake hands with the BLU Scout as he tells over, “You ain’t half bad, kid. We should do this again some other time.” He gives me a finger gun over, acting all high and mighty even though he was the loser here.

“Sure, if only yah don’t break my kneecaps in like before.” I half-heartily complain back.

The guy rubs a hand through his neck and apologizes, “Uh, yeah, my bad.” It was kind of rare to see another Scout admit to his own mistakes. Even I have trouble doing that at times. Sometimes you just get so use to all the killing and beating, you tend to forget to turn your murder switch off.

Next in the line was that damn BLU Spy. I could forgive the BLU Scout, but this Spy still pissed me off.

The jerk gives me a smile over, saying, “Well played,” and held a hand out for me to shake. I hesitate for a moment before finally grabbing a hold of it, squeezing it a little hard as I did so.

“Yeah, I guess…” I mutter before throwing my hand off, readying to shake hands with the next person in line. Next in line to shake that BLU was Sniper.

Again the Spy holds that smile and tells him, “Well played, monsieur,” and held out his hand.

Sniper returned a hand of his own and replied, “Yep, well played.” Unlike me, Sniper knew how to hold his cool when talking with the dude. I just knew deep down inside he wanted to punch the guy in the face though. Before they let off, that BLU whispered something over to Sniper, giving the guy a look of surprise. Just the fact the BLU was still being all secretive and touchy just pissed me off watching.

“Well, that’s good to hear.” Sniper replied back as the two part hands.

As both the BLU and the REDs went back to their bases, both sides headed towards the respawn for their performance review. Everyone seemed to do well, having their ranks go higher or staying neutral.

Soldier finally stops at me, about to tell me how I performed. He said nothing at first, only grumbling and shaking his head all disappointed. Not a good sign, but it cannot be so bad. “Scout, I am sorry to say that you’re being transferred down to the lower ranks.”

Of course I complained, “What?! Why?”

“Performance was low, not up with team’s standards.” Now that sounded like some god damn bullshit.

“Fuck man, I worked as hard as all of ya!”

Soldier then folded out my paper as the list started dropping down. It was fairly long, comedicly long in fact as the sheet of paper fell to the floor.

With a clear to his throat, the guy reads aloud, “Low kill to death ratio, harassing upper authority, losing viable weaponry, ill-mannered violence towards teammates, not washing your hands after using the bathroom, wasting food, not taking proper medication on time, noise pollution, skipping out on laundry cleaning, being held prisoner by the enemy THREE times–!”

“Come on, the first time they only had me for like two seconds!”

He just ignored my complaining and continued on, “And while you were forgiven for helping in Sniper’s escape, you came back with major wounds all over your legs. Which– the list says here– expensive medical care during ceasefire.”

“It vas a very expensive process!” Medic added over.

“It happens, laddie. Yah just have ta give it yer all next game!” Demoman encourages me with a light jab to my shoulder, and while I appreciated his support, it was hard to take his comment without some mockery as well. Unlike me, he was on top of everyone else, so he knew no shame.

Soldier than walks over to Spy, though, he did not hold out a paper to tell the guy his results.

“Spy, administration wishes to speak with you personally about your performance.” We all gasped and muttered. Nothing ever came good when administration had to personally talk to you.

“Of course.” Spy sighed, showing a slight look of worry as his fears finally caught up with him. While he did do well, he disobeyed the rules and committed the worse felony during ceasefire. Who knows what Administration had in store for him now, but I hope he comes out alright in the end.

Finally, Soldier stops at the last person to be reviewed. Sniper stood frozen, holding in some air as he waited for his results. With a firm look at Sniper, he tells him, “Even with the missteps, Administration was pleased to see how you performed after being recommission. They expect better in the future though.”

Sniper does a big exhale, taking a hand to his chest and nodding back, “I’ll take note of that.”

It felt so fucking unfair how Sniper just got a pat on the back and I got punished for even the smallest of things. But, I was also happy for him, I did not want to see him go down in the ranks like me.

Soon, night came around as everyone excitedly drank, talked, and stuffed their mouths with desserts and varies finger foods administration had brought over for our victory. Everyone was at the command room again, watching and cheering as Soldier for once was having the time of his life as he and Demoman were chugging down entire bottles of beer with a loud gulp and pop. Burping and laughing, they take an arm around the other and wobble back and forth.

Demoman blabbers over, “If I weren’t a man I would kiss ya.”

“So if I were a woman?!” Soldier suddenly shouted back, sounding a little too serious in his reply. Everyone quieted down and just looked weirdly at Soldier, too drunk or confused to properly understand what the guy just said. Soldier noticed the silence as he quickly grabbed another bottle, chugging it down, avoiding the awkwardness all together and continuing on with the drunken festives once more.

As much as I wanted to join in, there was something that I promised to give to Sniper after the battle. And, uh, I have yet to get that thing fixed.

After partaking in some cake, my next destination was my room as I hurried out the party.

Opening my door, I find Engineer already in the process in packing up his things. The guy had been packing for quite some time as most of his gadgets and machinery were already packed in varies boxes all around my room.

I pretend to get all sad and complain, “Leaving me already?” The guy looks over, just shaking his head with a smile as he placed a box on top of another box.

“Yep. Got a lotta things needed packin’, can’t just play around drinkin’ like the rest of yah.” He exclaims, taking a moment to breathe as he fiddles around with his hardhat.

“Yeah, I don’t like drinkin’ all that much either. Hey, need any help?” Really though, I did want the guy to leave so I could have some alone time fixing those shades myself. Asking Engineer to fix them now seems rude, considering the guy had a lot of work dealing with all the junk he had to carry out of here.

“Nah, I got someone comin’ to help out. Though, he’s runnin’ late.” Engineer held his watch close to his face, shaking his head at it. “What is takin’ Spah so–?”

The moment Engineer says that, Spy suddenly barged in my room with a wobble to his footing. We got a good look at the guy, both gasping at the sight of his slightly crooked tie and suit in a completely unfashionable mess.

“Monsieur~~ Are you ready for moi?!” He babbles pass me and stops in front of Engineer, hugging the man tightly, making the dude almost fumble backwards.

Gagging from the sour smell Spy whiffed off, Engineer complains, “Dang Spah, are you drunk?!”

“Maybe a little lot. Just four? No, no five glasses of wines. Domino said it was wines.” I believe the name Domino meant Demoman.

 

Spy snuggles his head against Engineer’s face, making his hardhat tip to the side a little.

“Yah told me yah were gonna help me with these boxes!” Spy tried to place a finger on the man’s lips but ended up smacking his entire hand on the man’s face, making the guy’s goggles push awkwardly down.

“Shhush, shush, shhh! I will, mon amour, I would never disappoint you! I enjoy making you happy~.” Spy placed more of his body on the smaller man, really eager to throw him down. For once, I had to act like the adult here as I come over, pulling the guy off with ease as he stumbled backwards, falling into my arms.

“Personal space, drunko.”

Fixing his goggles and hat back in place, Engineer thanks over with a, “Much obliged.”

“Noooo~  I have yet to have my way with him.” Spy whined, arching his head back as we take a good look at the other. The guy was totally out of it, showing off a dopey grin and burping right in my face. I guess some Spies’ were just utter lightweights when it came to alcohol.

I huff a laugh and joke over, “Talks a lot of nonsense when he’s drunk, doesn’t he?”

“Ye-Yeah! Hah!” The guy coughed up a laugh as he stammered a little. Not sure why the dude’s all embarrassed now, Spy’s flow-blow drunk and is just spewing out his usual weird and gross bullshit.

It takes quite a few trips, more because Spy keeps pouncing on not only Engineer, but me as well. But finally, we get all of Engineer’s belongings back in his room as I sit the last box a few feet away from his door. With a clap, I huff out some air and praise myself on all the good work.

“Thanks for the help. I’ll let Spah hang around my room till he settles down.” He tells me, thumbing back to the bed where Spy was laying, probably passed out under the covers as he hid himself underneath. Taking my foot out the door, I give a wave back.

I wanted to say my last goodbye over, but I got a little worried and asked, “No problemo! But, uh, ya sure you can keep Spy in check? Guy’s really pushy when he’s drunk.”  

Before Engineer could even answer back, Spy suddenly calls out, “My dear Texan homme, I am waiting on the bed for you!”

There is a slight pause before Engineer quickly says, “Goodnight son–!” and just slams the door in my face.

Well, I needed to be somewhere anyway. I just hope hardhat can keep Spy in check.

Fixing the glasses proved more of a hassle than I first thought. Even working a good hour or so on it, it was a complete wreck, and broken, and wrapped and sticky with so much tape and glue it might not even get off anyone’s face– oh god, get off my face already, I look like a freaking nerd wearing these. Thankfully, I was able to unstick the glasses off me before hearing a knock at my door. I take the glasses and hurry over to the desk next to my bed, throwing them inside one of the drawers as it clatters harshly against the wood. Whatever, I will fix that later as well.

Hurrying out the door, I give a quick wave and greet over, “Sup!” I actually did not know who to expect, but who I saw at the door was Sniper.

He greets back with a smile as he asks over, “Ain’t callin’ in already?” Sniper held out a giant bottle of whiskey as he waves it over to me.“Wanna drink outside? Full moon’s out tonight.”

We sat on top of the second point’s rooftop, getting a good look at the moon shinning down at us. I was the first to take a sip from the bottle, almost wrenching it out as it stung my taste buds. The drink was sour, almost metal tasting and it burned roughly down my throat. Drinking was not a pass-time I usually did, but I have drunken better shit than this. Yuck!

“Urp… Yer turn.” I swallow down hard, handing the bottle over to him. Sniper takes a chug as he also wrenches as well, swallowing down hard.

“Shit’s bloody sour!” He coughs out with a laugh.

“Oh, good, it wasn’t just me.” I gagged, still tasting some of the drink from my spit.

“Want some more?” He offers the bottle over again. I put my hand out before placing it back on my mouth. Just looking at that vile thing gave me the urge to throw up. Even though Sniper just complained he still chugged down the rancid alcohol with a loud sigh and wet pop.

It quieted down as we take in the air– which felt cooler for once– and stared up at the bright moon above us. “You made me laugh.” Sniper suddenly told me, gaining my attention over. “That’s why I bothered talkin’ with yah; curious what yah would say or do next. Though, I thought yah would lose interest in me if I annoyed yah enough with my depressin’ attitude.” He takes another swig after finishing his sentence. I had almost forgotten that I asked the dude what his deal was. It really did not matter now, but it was nice to know why he even bothered taking up with me. Whether I should be offended or whatever, who cares, things have changed now and I know Sniper’s a cool enough dude in my books.

“Well, that loner attitude you tried to do just grabbed my attention even more.” I smirk over.

“I guess I will have to stick to my usual self from now on.” His true voice exposed itself for a moment before going back to his Australian hick again. Again, I almost forgot that Sniper was still technically Spy. A lot of his personality was just a huge facade to hide his true identity. While weird, it was nice to see him talk to me in that voice. It meant he trusted me enough to not lie about himself.

Taking another swig, Sniper asks, “So, we’re all alone together now. If this ain’t a time to be spillin’ each other’s secrets, I don’t know when it is.” The guy was being really open. This was our last day together, so I suppose it was better late than never. “Just tell me what yah want to know. In reason, I can’t be goin’ off tellin’ yah my name or where I was born.”

This was my chance, and I better make these questions good.

I begin my first question, “Right! Favorite color?”  Good start, dummy.

“Maroon–”  

“Favorite  Music–?”

“Smooth Jazz–”  

“Favorite food–?”  

“Balsamic Bruschetta.” He said that one with a twist of French.

“Damn, it’s still so weird hearin’ French from ya.” I heave out a breath, feeling all exhausted from our speed talk. Sniper smirks, taking another sip.

“Is that all? Expected yah askin’ me somethin’ naughtier.” Now that was something I did not expect to hear from the dude. But, again, he was a Spy.

My curiosity gets the best of me as I reply, “What kinda naughty shit would ya even get into?”

“Well, I shave.” That did not seem so naughty. “Not just talkin’ about my face now.” OK, now that sounded really naughty.

“You shave? Down there?” The concept almost seemed foreign to me, because guys do not really shave anything other than their head and face.

“Yah don’t?” He acts like I was the weird one here. Shaving your legs or your groin was girly shit anyway and I do not do girly shit. Besides, there was another reason but that was a personal issue for only me to know.

“Er, well, no much reason or… whateve’.” I was making it totally obvious to him about my issues on hair. Down there. In the groin region. Yeah, I had hairs down there, but not in huge amounts. It makes me chape a shit ton as well, it is really freaking annoying.

With a huge grin on his face, Sniper asks, “Scout, do yah have trouble growin’ hair down there–?”

“Fuck you, leave me alone.” I just spilled it out to the guy as he went into a fit of laughter. My cheeks puff up as I folded my arms together.

With a hefty smack to my backside, he tells me, “Yer secrets safe with me.”

After Sniper finally settles down, it goes quiet again. We look up at the moon, taking in the glow.

“Is this what you call a romantic view or somethin’? How cheesy.” I blabbered out, just wanting to say something at this point now.

“It is nice though.” He mutters back, still staring at the giant star with a smile.

Realizing what I just said, I then stammer back, “Nn-Not like any of this is freakin’ romantic or anythin’!” He just looks at me weirdly, probably all confused why I had suddenly freaked out on him.

For some reason, the mood seemed a little tense now. I guess there was a few things still on my mind I had yet to say to Sniper, but it seemed like the worse time to tell him them. Shit, he would really get pissed at me if I said anything. Even I was pissed with some of the shit I was thinking right now.

“Night’s still young.” He grabs my attention, a smile returning on his face again. “Hey, this might be the last time we see each other. If you really need to say somethin’, just go ahead and say it. I may surprise yah.” I had another chance, and this time I had to make it really good.

Sniper goes for another sip.

“OK, so remember that one time you had a boner?” He then immediately spits it out as he started to cough repeatedly. Slowly he settled down, doing one last single cough into his sleeve as he motions the bottle over to me.

“Nnh… Continue.” At least I did not scare him away.

I continued, “So I couldn’t stop thinkin’ about why ya had a boner and, to be honest, I still kinda thought about it from time to time. Which is gross, a man shouldn’t be so interested about another man’s boner! But I really wanted to know why ya had that boner at that very moment. I thought it was because of that awesome headshot ya did, but with the way I found you and how much of a mess you were in, I got to thinkin’ somethin’ else happened before I even got there. And now really thinkin’, when the BLU Spy got all touchy with ya and mentioned how it wasn’t the first, I thought he meant it was somethin’ he did before I came around. But that wasn’t it, he was probably sayin’ it was that boner ya had before! Obviously you have no interest in the guy, so he was probably bein’ all forceful and shit with you, which was a really disgustin’ thing for him to do not once, but twice!”

“OK, Scout–”

“The worst part, when he went off touching ya, I kinda liked watchin’, but not really, but kinda, but– Fuck me man, it was so gross of me to be even thinkin’ about any of that stuff.” At this point I was having a catastrophic breakdown on the dude. “Fuckin’ hell, I haven’t even started on all the times I thought you went off and did weird shit with Spy– Our Spy– Spy number BLU–  color two– Hell man, how do I keep track of you guys?!”

 “Scout–”

“I don’t know man! My mind just ends up thinkin’ about the weirdest shit at the weirdest times!”

 “Scout–”

“Shit, what am I, some sort of sick freak or somethin’?! I’m so fuckin’ weird man, I–”

My mouth finally stopped as there was a moment of silence. Before I could register it happening, Sniper had pressed his lips against mine. It was soft, if a little dry as our lips just stayed there, unmoving. It lasted only for a moment as Sniper pulled away slightly. Our faces were now inches apart as we stared at each other.

“Yah talk too much.” He whispers over.

OK, my first thought was that this dude just kissed me. My second thought was he just kissed me and I kind of liked it.  Now, I knew I was not drunk, and neither was he– I think– so the guy totally understood what he did was not natural or straight at all. Damn, I really should be mad at him for this… Actually, yeah, I am mad! I may be incompetent when it comes to romance and shit, but even I have kissed a few girls before. Well, once or twice on the cheek, but they were more thrilling than whatever Sniper just gave me.

I then lay my lips back on his. My kiss was rougher and wilder as I had no idea what I was doing. With all my weird sucking and biting, it looked as if I was trying to devour him more than kiss him. Sniper places his elbow on my chest, pushing me back a bit. “Easy, easy!” He winces, rubbing his lips together to see if he still had them. Not only did our first kiss feel lacking, our second kiss was a complete disaster.

“Crap, sorry.” I apologized, knowing I let my own stupid eagerness get the best of me. Sniper just shakes his head before taking his elbow off.

“It’s fine. I just didn’t think yah go and kiss me back.” I was happy to hear that, knowing I did not screw things up before they even began. “I was just makin’ sure I was doin’ the right thing. I didn’t want to scare yah off with such a heavy kiss now.” He had a big smirk on his face as he said that. If that was his excuse, I suppose I can believe him.

“Well, it sucked, both of our kisses did. So, like, let’s make this third one really good.” I taunt over, with a slight hint of begging near the end. Sniper complied as he placed his hand behind my head, bringing me closer as he placed his lips on mine once again. Again we stayed, but only for a moment as our lips pushed against the others, folding the skins back. The dryness of our lips vanished as our saliva drenched the folds of our soft red skins. I could taste the warm airs of Sniper as well as a certain unpleasant taste from before. It was that sour bottle of liquor once again, and shit did it make me want to gag. 

Now, I was the one who ended up pushing Sniper back as I spit my tongue out in front of him. “Fuchkin chrisht, thasth stuhf tatsh soh bahd!” My tongue stuck out still, spitting out the words in a jumbled mess. Sniper ended up laughing when he finally understood what I just said.

Still laughing, he tells me, “These ain’t going so well, are they?” I put my tongue back in its place and just swallow the disgusting taste down. If this is how romance usually goes, it sucks. Still, as much of our failures were, I still liked it. And I think Sniper did as well, or else he would not be laughing as much as he was. Just his laughter alone made me happy as I could not help but grin. Soon, even I started to laugh with him.

The laughter finally subsided as we stared at each other, again just noses length from the others face. The heat seemed to rise as well as our breathing. No way was I going to attempt another kiss, but man, I wanted to do something to him.

Without realizing myself, I ended up laying my head on his shoulder. His shoulder was stiff, almost boney like as I could feel his collar bone rub against my chin. I turn my eyes to notice his long neck. And by some sort of animal instinct, I nipped my teeth into it.

Sniper grunted, his shoulder jutting up slightly. I pulled the skin a little before releasing it again, leaving behind a slight reddish mark there. Before I could even ask myself what I did, I nipped him again, a little higher this time around. Another grunt came out from Sniper, but a little more higher than before. I wanted to hear that high pitched squeal once more, so I started to nip at him over and over again. “Nn… Scout, wait a moment.” Sniper slightly pushed his hand against my chest.

“Aw shit, I’m sorry, I really have no idea what I’m doin’.” I back off, thinking I had harmed the dude in some way. Again, Sniper just chuckled, which help reassure me of my worries.

“Naw, I didn’t mind it. I just thought we should continue this back at base.” He paused himself, going a little red in the face and continues, “In yer room…” That sentence sounded so scheming, so devilish, so scandalous, so fucking god damn filthy.  I always imagined a hot girl saying that to me, and yet here I am, with some older dude probably twice my age, asking if he could come into my room to do immoral things with me. Shit, this felt so wrong but hell if I cared. Even if he was a guy, I still really wanted to do more of these lewd things with Sniper. I trusted doing these things with Sniper, and I hope he trusted me the same.

“Yeah, let’s go!” My scream was told with such volume that I think both the REDs and BLUs could hear me. “Ye-Yeah, let’s go.” I repeat more quietly, fussing my hat down in embarrassment.

 


	25. Words

We finally got to my room, unnoticed by anyone as I quickly locked my door behind me. I switch my light on as I see Sniper mindlessly looking around, probably all impressed how clean looking my room was. He then glances back at me, giving me a warm smile as he kicks his boots off and settles them next to the bed. I kick my own shoes off as well, not caring where they dropped as I almost pounced over at the man. My hands wrap around his waist as he wraps his own arms around mine. He squeezes me tightly as we just stay like that for some time.

Sniper whispers, “I’m goin’ take a quick shower,” before finally retracting his arms away. I do the same, freeing the guy from my hold.

“Sure, go ahead.” I point over to the door leading to the washroom as he tips his hat at me. But before he went off his way, he takes his hat off and places it over my own hat. I probably looked silly wearing a hat over a hat, but I really did not mind. In fact, it was almost comforting in a way.  “There should be a dry towel on the hanger!” I quickly call out as he waves his hand back before disappearing inside the room. I sigh, feeling far too content for my own good as I take both hats off my head and look at them.

I then head back to my door and place the hats on what I call the _‘hat-placing-chair’_. However, the moment I placed Sniper’s hat down, I ended up picking it up again. It was a hat, yes, but it was Sniper’s hat. It was important to him in some way, and I was holding it right in my hands. Out of everything, I felt like I was touching his dirtiest part right now. I then place the hat back on my head. The insides felt warm, if a little itchy. And it was a little too big on my head as it almost covered my eyes. I smile as I take the hat off again, just admiring the little details it had. I then take a quick glance over to my own hat, looking as though it was judging me with its non-existing eyes.

“Oh, quit that, I ain’t going to replace ya.” I roll my eyes over to my hat. It did not reply back, because it was a hat. Before I started to contemplate if I was going crazy or not, I finally placed Sniper’s hat back on the chair.

The sound of running water started to go off as I wandered over to the washroom door. It seemed a little rude to watch, but I was a little curious what his body looked like. I peered in. While I could only see his backside, it was still something to gawk at. First my eyes started from his upper shoulder, then his waist and now I was looking straight at his ass. And man was my face fuming just looking at that massive ass of his! Hot damn, I thought only women were allowed to have such rounded asses.

As thrilled as I was at that moment, it soon stopped as I found myself looking over his body once again, more seriously this time around. The guy had quite a few scars all over. Bullets, knives, burnt marks. Scars usually disappeared during respawn, so he must have gotten a lot of them when the respawn was turned off. I had to wonder how many times Sniper– err, Spy– was risking himself out there. All the stories he held, and all the secrets. I want to ask him so many more questions, but we had so little time for that.

“Did ya wanna join?” Sniper suddenly asks over, not even turning to look at me.

In a panic, I shout, “I’m good!” before retreating away from the door. I decided it best just to wait for Sniper as I hurry to my bed and sit down, patiently waiting for him to finish.

A few minutes passed as Sniper finally came out from the washroom. His pants were covering up his lower bottom and the wet towel he had dirtied was wrapped over his neck. The slight hairs on his head had puffed out in a messy fashion as drips of water streamed down his face and body. His body looked so slick, and so smooth, even with all the darkish scars covering all over. I just wanted to place my hands on him and touch him. I mean, I could, but it would be rude to do it before Sniper was even ready for me. He slips the towel off his neck and places it on the bed before sitting himself next to me.

“Just wanna make sure on somthin’. Yah really wanna do this?” I was quick to nod, more than happy to do the dirty with him. “I mean, ain’t yah a virgin?”

“What? I ain’t no virgin!” It was hard to keep myself down as I answer back with slight anger in my voice. Sniper just gave me a look of doubt as he smirked right at me, saying nothing back. We stay quiet, staring at one another, his stupid smirk trying to wrestle my mouth open again. I knew what he wanted me to say and I was not going to say it. I was not! I was… Damn it! “OK, maybe I am. So what?!”

“Hah! If yah really want me to be yer first.” He jokes, but I took offense to his joke. Under different circumstances, Sniper would not be a one night-stand that I would forget the next day. Nor would I want him to feel like he was being used like some sex toy. He would be someone I cared for and…

“Snipes, ya mean more than that to me! I… I…!” My mouth moved, only to go into a fit of stutters.  “I really like ya and… And…” Sniper sighs as he places an arm around me, hugging me closer to him.

“Hey, don’t force it outta yerself.” He gives me a smile as well as a soft kiss on the forehead. “Let’s just make the most of it.” Even though he said that, I wish I could just say the words to him. Just the right words so he knew how much I cared. Shit, it is so hard to think with him so close to me. As much as I liked all the coddling, I wanted more than just sweet whispers and tender kisses.

I nudge myself out of Sniper’s grip as I take a moment to get a good look at him. Water was still draping from his body, making him look like he was sweating profusely. The heavy breathing he was showing through his chest made me believe that even more. Sniper took a risk coming this close to me looking like this.  

I moved closer as I let my hands plant themselves right on his ribcage. While he lacked much muscle, there was a slight hint of it there. My fingers traced all around his chest, learning about the outers of his body structure. A snort escapes Sniper as I look up at him. “That tickles, mate.” Not the reaction I wanted, but it was a reaction none the less. Like Sniper said, I was a virgin, so I had no clue how this shit worked.

I continued to examine his body, truly taking in the scars he held proudly. There was one scar that was particularly big that interested me the most. It was like a lightning bolt as it stretched from his stomach to his lower abdomen. Perhaps it was a cut wound from a knife of sorts. Either way, it fascinated me, maybe a little bit too much. I touch it, letting my fingers slowly trace over the mark. Sniper grunts, his voice sounding a little rough. I stop to look up at him, seeing the slight pain he felt through his teeth.

“Shit, did that hurt?” I asked, moving my hand off the scar.

“I’m a’right. Not much you can do about it.” Sniper shakes his head before sighing. I take to his word and move away from anymore of his scars. My eyes then fixated on his nipples as they were perked, slightly rough and reddish in tone. I poke it with the tip of my index finger, pressing it further down into his body. There was a jolt in him as I did this. So I did it again, and again his body jolted up. Now this was an interesting reaction. Nipples were a mystery to me, because their existence alone seemed useless. Seeing this now, however, made me rethink their usefulness. “Mhaa… Hey, Scout.” Sniper softly moaned before asking for my attention. I look up, wondering if he needed me to do something. “Don’t mean to ruin yer fun, but I wanna take a good look at ya as well.” Thinking now, I was still completely covered in my merc uniform. Crap, how stupid of a thing to miss.

I back off the guy as I sit up on the bed and swiftly remove my shirt, completely exposing the upper half of myself with the exception of my dog tags around my neck and the old bandages that wrapped around my hands. Sniper seemed to be taking in the moment as his eyes started from my chest before leading themselves down to my waist.

“Impressed?” I proudly said over to him, showing off how clean and scar free my body was compared to his. Judging by the thirsty look Sniper was giving me, I think he agreed, very much agreed in fact as he started moving closer, making me fall back on the bed in surprise. “Hey now.” There was worry in my tone as he hovered over me, his eyes piercing through mine. His hand moved in as he touched the side of my waist, slowly running it to the top of my chest. His hand felt slightly rough in age, like a tired old glove falling apart. It was interesting to feel to say the least.

Sniper then moved his face down as he kissed me on the stomach. There was a slight jerk in me as I felt the wet kiss. It was strangely pleasant in a way. “Ah–” A sort of squeaky sound came out of my mouth. I did not even know I could produce such a sound before, it was weird. Sniper chuckles and kisses me there again. Once more, I squeaked. Jerk, stop making me produce such a dumb sound. I think Sniper noticed my pouting as he stops to look up at me again.

“Not enjoying it?” He held a big smirk on his face as he asked. The guy just enjoys forcing the words out from me.

“It’s fine, or whateve’.” I mumbled, giving him my usual stubborn answer back. Sniper took it as an _‘I do enjoy it’_ and chuckles again. It was then that I noticed that our faces were pretty close as we ended up staring at each other. In a way, I did want to kiss him again. But after all the failed attempts before, I had some doubts that this one would be any better. That thought was probably going through Sniper’s head as well. His eyes expressed over to me in various emotions, as if messaging me a question.

Without thinking over it any longer, I bridge the gap and press my lips against Sniper’s. Sniper seemed surprised at first, but quickly accepts my sudden intrusion inside his mouth. Our lips puckered against each other, pushing back the red skin as hot air intrudes the others mouth. Surprisingly, the trace of alcohol seemed to have finally left Sniper as I tasted nothing but the slick watery liquid that was his saliva. It lasted a while before we backed away, a trace of saliva parting from our lips, exposing our lustful deed.

The room felt even hotter now, way hotter than it did moments ago.  Our bodies were so close together, half-clothed, wet and warm. All we have done was tease each other. It was only a matter a time before flesh came into contact with flesh. Crap, this was not the time to get cold feet but I was getting it pretty bad. Maybe it was because we had yet to discuss how this was going to go down. Neither of us were a woman, and someone needed to take that role. Aw shit, I feel like it is going to be me as well. Not my fault that I was the one with the healthy and young slim body here. Stopping now to ask would probably sour the mood.

“Hey.” It was just one word, but it got my mind all riled up. My mind thought over all the possible requests he was going to give me, good, bad, awful, really awful, and the classic holy shit I do not have a pissing fetish dude. Oh man, ah shit, keep it cool, you did not get this far to have things end here. “Can I suck yer dick?”

There was a moment of awkward silence.

I had no clue what was going through his head but in mine there was a record playing on repeat, force feeding me that line over and over again. “No?” His eyes showed a look of rejection.

“Uh, sure, go ahead! Ur…” My words fumbled about as I tried to give him the OK on it. There was a sigh of relief from him as he starts to lower down on me, finally stopping right near my crotch. I brought myself up a little as I watched him pull down my pants, exposing my underwear at him. A slight bumped poked upward in my underwear. The bump underneath was, of course, my slightly erect dick. Even with all my worrying, I ended up getting hard anyway.

Sniper gently laid his hand on top of my bulge, making me squirm about a little. Even with the thin line of clothing protecting my most sensitive part, my body reacted in a way I never thought possible before. The warmth of his hand felt different from my own. It felt really good, comforting even. He then wrapped his fingers around the edges of my underwear, slowly pulling them down and finally exposing my cock right in front of his face. It wiggled in the air, almost begging itself to be touched by the man again. Sniper was eager to comply with its wishes as he gently grabs the length of my cock. My face flinches as a low moan pushes through my lips.

“Feelin’ a’right?” He pants at me, looking quite excited about this as much as I was. Alright was not even close to what I was feeling right now. He did not even have to suck my dick at this point, because his hand touching alone would be enough to get me off. Still, it never hurt to ask for more.

“Ye-Yeah. I’m good…” Sniper smiles and then looks back at my dick. He seemed so focused on it, like he was contemplating his next action. It was taking so long; I was restless. I just wanted him to open his mouth and suck me down already. My hand ended up resting on his head, slightly pushing it down. Sniper could see the impatience I was having as he finally opened his mouth, swallowing down the tip of my dick. “Ah–!” I yelped, quickly covering my mouth with the back of my hand. I never expected such a feeling before, holy shit. His mouth felt so warm on my dick, and he had yet to go further than the tip.

Sniper did a big wheezed through his nose before finally pushing his mouth down, swallowing even more of my cock. He went all the way to the end before slurping back up to the top again. He held this steady constant pace that it was hypnotizing to watch. And hot, man was it so hot to watch him suck like that. I could not only hear his loud sucking, but the muffled moans he was making in-between. Fuck, this was far too much for me to handle.

  

My hand on the man’s head tightens as I felt myself already getting close. It just started and I was already so damn close to coming. Sniper could tell that as well as he selfishly takes his mouth off and continues stimulating me with his hand. I know he had his reasons, but man did I really want to blow my load right in his mouth. “Ah–! Sniper…” I ended up blurting out his name, not even ashamed that I did. There was a certain reaction in Sniper when I said that though. He had a cool demeanor when he sucked me off, but it was replaced with a look of a straight up pervert.

Sniper stood up slightly, one hand still gripped tightly around my dick while his other hand searched through his pants. In an instant, he pulled out his own dick and started jacking himself right in front of me. The guy must have been hard for some time, because that thing was looking to explode any second now.

My hand ended up moving over to him as it brushed against the very hand Sniper was using to beat himself off.  I wanted to touch his dick, and I wanted to make him feel good as well. The hand accepted my invitation as he lets me hold onto his dick. I grabbed it as gently as I could, making Sniper wheeze out another moan. It was beating like crazy, and it felt so damn warm in my hand. The pacing of my hand was a little awkward and a little more sporadic, compared to Sniper’s movements anyway. Even with all his twitching and moaning he was doing, the guy was able to keep at a steady pace on me.

He hissed loudly, “Nhh–!” The pulsing of his dick started to go crazy as he dug his face into my shoulder. With a coughing of grunts and wheezes, Sniper quickly came, spilling his semen into my hand. It surprised me, as I expected to come before the guy– Aw shit, I was about to come.

I bit my teeth together as I wheezed out a groan, finally releasing myself into the man’s grip. Even as I came, Sniper still continued his hand movements, making coming all that more pleasurable. The pleasures slowly left as I finally calm down, falling head first into the guy’s chest. Sniper finally freed my dick as I did the same. We rested our semen covered hands on the bed, our fingertips touching the others.

The two of us sit there, exhausted and panting aloud. I look up to Sniper staring down at me.

“Did that feel good?” He asks, still panting. I cracked a smile.

“Yeah, that was fuckin’ awesome.” I happily told the guy as I dug my face deeper into his chest again. He takes his clean hand as he brushes his fingers against the small strands in my hair. We stay like that for a while, taking in the moment of the others warmth and touch.

“Hey, if yah have the energy, we could go again.” He was bold to ask that so soon. Compared to me, the guy looked as if he was going to pass out any minute now.

“Me? Hell, I always have the energy. Ya might need to get back on yer oxygen tank, grandpa.” Even after the jokes, the mood in the air still felt tense. Shit, I really did want to go on his offer of continuing, but it might be too much for the guy. I backed my head away and gave a good look over to Sniper. He looked back. Our eyes did the talking and they quickly came to an agreement. We were to go again.

Again, I pressed my lips on Sniper’s as he eagerly accepted it. There were small gasps of air between each kiss as we struggle to breathe half the time. I had no clue if it was because of how exhausted we were feeling, or if we were kissing longer than our lungs wanted us to. Eventually, I ended up pushing the guy down on the bed, lying on top of him, still assaulting his mouth.

My fingers moved up his chest as they went for his nipples again. I rubbed my ring and index finger around the areola while my middle finger poked into his nipple. Sniper tried to moan, but his sounds were muffled inside my mouth. His body fidgeted about as he threw one arm around my neck while gripping the sheets with his other hand. These new reactions Sniper showed me were so hot, even cute at times. I had the wonder if the guy was phoning it in, just to help my self-conscious on the whole virgin thing and all. If he was, damn he was good at it.

“Sco–Scout.” My name escapes him as we finally unhook mouths, strings of saliva parting from our lips. Aw shit, I can see why the guy lost his cool when I said his name. Just looking at him now, breathless, sweating, his mouth gaping wide open at me. It really drives a man crazy.

I use my newly freed mouth to attack his neck again, slowly moving down to his shoulder and even chest. Whatever fleshes were open, I did a quick bite into them. I wanted that flesh to be my mark on him. It was a little hard to do while simultaneously attacking his nipples as I found myself too distracted from one action to the other. Sniper seemed to have noticed my struggles as he started to massage his nipple the same way I did before.

“I want my marks all over you...”  My mouth went off on itself, not even understanding myself on what I had just said. Sniper takes a heavy exhale before making a loud swallowing sound. I thought he wanted to say something, but when his mouth opened again, no sound came out. Before I knew it, Sniper laid his head on my shoulder, biting into it. I yelp out, my head flinching to the side where he nicked me. There, he left his own mark on me as it flushed a pinkish red. He looks at me, grinning, licking his lips all seductive like. Fuck, Sniper had no right to be this fucking desirable right now.

I then eyed down to his limp dick, still drenched all over in his semen. I wanted to treat Sniper the same way he treated me, and I really wanted him to get hard from me again. I bend down, my face stopping just inches apart from his crotch. Softly, I brushed my fingers on his dick, making him twitch about. I touch it again, caressing it down to his balls. Heavy grunts and wheezes poured from Sniper as I continued to fondle and play with his dick, trying to find the right spots that made him jerk the most. This was fun and all, but I wanted to do even more to him.

Inhaling heavily, I open my mouth.

“Ahh–!” Sniper squeals out a moan, his back falling down on the bed as I swallowed down on his dick. I gargled on my own spit, trying my best to not choke or even drown myself in it.

Sucking a dick for the first time was quite strange, putting it bluntly. It was solid, but kind of slimy and soft. Sort of like a melting Popsicle, only not as cold.

This was also the first time I had the taste of semen as well. I was never brave enough or dumb enough to taste my own, so this was another first of mines. It was gooey, a little bubbly, and it tasted almost fruity but also salty. It was equally as strange as sucking dick.

Taking it slow, I moved down, only being able to reach the middle before my windpipe felt totally blocked of air. Going back up was rough as well, having the urge to gag up the foreign object that I had just swallowed. This is freaking hard to do. I should have given Sniper more credit on his work, the guy had every right to pull out before I came.

After a few failed attempts, I could feel the length of Sniper’s cock grow in size. I pulled back and watched as Sniper’s dick stood stiff in the air, throbbing like crazy. It was amazing how this guy was able to recover again so quickly. Sniper panted heavily, his chest raising like crazy, his body twitching about.

His body… his whole body was spread across the bed. Sniper was presenting himself right at me, showing all the naughty parts that even he could not properly see. Aw shit, aw shit, aw fucking shit. There was only one thing on my mind now, something that I felt to be too filthy for me to even think. Shit, I really wanted to put my dick inside him. I really want to fuck this guy’s asshole. I really want to fuck Sniper, god damn!

The memories of my past suddenly flashed by me, trying to weasel out the answer on where my life went so wrong and how I got to this point. I thought about all the hot chicks that rejected me, and the hot chicks that rejected me twice or more. Was my mind just lying to me all this time, hiding the fact I enjoyed something so unnatural, that I enjoyed pleasuring older men and that I enjoyed sucking dick. Again, I was probably overthinking. This was not the time! The only thing that mattered now was Sniper and I. And I cared for Sniper– Spy– I cared for HIM. Just HIM.

“Scout.” I soon noticed that Sniper had been calling for me for who knows how long. “Back again? Ya seemed lost there for a second.” He sounded a little worried, but held a smile on his face.

“Yeah, yeah, I’m back.” I was red in the face, really freaking embarrassed with the psychological breakdown I just had in front of him.

“Did you wish to stop?”

“No, I want to keep going more than ever!”

“Well, if you weren’t, you wouldn’t be like that now, would ya?” His eyes slowly look down at my crotch. I look down as well to see my length had grown in size, almost pointing over at Sniper. This piece of meat was far too self-aware for its own good.

Sniper laughs again as he then brings his hand close to his face. I watched as he pushed two fingers in his mouth, sucking loudly on them. I had no clue what he was doing as he finally stops, taking the fingers out as trails of saliva follow. He laid his back on the bed again, exposing himself so openly to me. Then, the guy moved his hand from his thighs, passing by his dick and reaching his ass. He rubs the outer edges before forcing his fingers inside, slowly inserting them into his anus. The guy was literally fingering himself right in front of me. “Nh–!” He groans out, slight pain showing from his face as he continued to thrust the fingers in and out. It was so tempting to just jerk myself or even Sniper right now, but I held some self-control for once and stayed where I was, watching the show in front of me.

It was then that I realized why he was doing this as I finally spoke over to him, “Hey, if ya don’t want to take it, I-I could, or… whateve…” My mouth stuttered about, getting really embarrassed to finish the rest of the sentence. Here I was worried about getting dicked by him, and now I was straight up asking him to fuck my asshole.

“Naw, I want yah... I want yah inside me…” He straight up begged over, completely unashamed. Sniper slowly pulled his fingers out, spreading his legs further apart as he did. He was so damn inviting right now. Shit, I just wanted to fucking plow him so bad, but my body just went stiff on me. I really had no clue how to do this and I think Sniper saw through my hesitation.

Sniper pulled himself up as he came over to me, gently pushing me down on the bed. He hovered over me before sitting himself onto my stomach. He then slowly moved himself down as his ass sat against my erect dick. Oh shit, this was really happening.

My hands ended up on my head as I try to hide my face away from the erotic sight. Great, now I look like a blushing schoolgirl, how fucking lame. Sniper’s hand touched mine as it gently caressed the top of my knuckles. I peek out, his smiling face staring down at me, begging for my gaze. In a way, it calmed me as I moved my hands down my face before planting them back on the bed.

Sniper hovers over my groin as he straightens my cock upward. With one heavy inhale, he slowly moved down, pushing my dick inside him.

“Ahh–! Fuck!” I moaned out loudly, feeling slippery warmth surround my dick. He consumed the tip, than the shaft and before I knew it, Sniper’s ass had completely swallowed the entirety of my cock.

“Haah–!” Sniper groaned out as he sat there, his mouth gaping wide open as he continued breathing heavily. His hands rested on my stomach, helping him still as he started to pull himself up. The moving he did was a little rough, only being able to move up half way before falling back down on me again. Still, pure ecstasy was coursing through my body, shutting down my brain of any and all rational thoughts. The jerky movements of flesh hitting flesh, the rising warmth coursing inside my body, the squeaky sounds made by both the bed and us– Fuck, it was damn unbelievable how good this all felt.

The pleasure soon started to fade as Sniper ended up slowing down before completely stopping. Regaining some of my thoughts again, I looked over to Sniper, wondering why he had stopped so suddenly. The guy was in the middle of a coughing fit again, wheezing and gasping heavily for air. “Sorry... one moment…” He drops his head as he placed a hand over his mouth, continuing his coughing into it.

“Hey, take it easy.” I pulled myself up a little as I placed a hand on Sniper’s shoulder, rubbing it gently to comfort him. I then take the moment to slightly reposition him closer to me as my hands then ended up on his legs, gripping ever so tightly to them. While Sniper did finally stop coughing, he was completely tired looking now as he stood still, softly panting. Damn, I really want to get things rolling again. This was selfish of me, but I need to feel that pleasure once more.

My pelvis thrusted up only once, but it made Sniper react in such an unashamed and filthy way I had to do it again. And so I did it again, and again, and again until I found myself bouncing the man up and down.

“Ahh–!” Sniper constantly moaned out, continuing to cover his mouth as he leaned his other hand behind him, trying to support his body from falling back. He even had trouble keeping his eyes open as he squeezed them down tightly. “More like… Keep–merde!” The guy was panting and coughing so weirdly that he had trouble keeping his voice in check.

“Huuh? Ya wanted what?” I teased, wanting to hear more of his voice cracks.

“Keep like… Aaah–! Bon sang, reste ensemble!” He swore, losing the Australian accent completely. Aw shit, he was talking in French now. I had no clue what he just said but it was really riling me up.

Sniper seemed to be losing steam as his arm bended back on him suddenly, making him fall back on the bed and slipping out from my hold.

I pant out, “Snipes, ya alright?” But all Sniper did was pant back with those tired like eyes of his. He then ran his hand down past his thighs, spreading back the flesh from his entrance, wishing for me inside him again. I gulp down harshly, my face burning up in bright red as I eagerly take to his request.

I bring up his lower back a little, holding his legs next to my sides and steadily reinserting myself inside him again. I hunched forward as Sniper’s back arched upward, feeling my dick slip all the way through him with such ease. My face was closer to his as we stared at the other. His hand had fled away as his face was all fully exposed now, completely drenched with sweat, his face bright red, his mouth gaping wide open with spit stringing from his teeth.

Again, I eagerly thrusted into him, making him groan out loudly as our bodies jerked back and forth on the bed. Sniper swung his arm over my neck while he ran his hand down, pressing against his abdomen before slipping onto his cock, stroking in the motions of my thrusting. Our eyes meet as we both instinctually went in to kiss the other. They were short, but many as we continuously kissed the others lips, cheeks, necks, everywhere we could lay our lips on.

Sniper then retracted his head away, really wheezing out now as the grip around my neck tightens.

“Hahh–!” With another heavy wheeze, Sniper had come before me once again. His semen spurted upward, spilling onto my stomach and down his thighs. His dick finally settled down, going soft once more as he takes his hand off it, laying it down on the bed.

Even though the man was panting out tired, I was still rocking against him, edging closer to my limit. Sniper moaned out for me regardless, still keeping a tight hold until I finally finished myself. “Snipes, I–!” My movements did not hold back as I desperately wanted to fill this man up. I buried my head into his neck, wheezing right into his ear as I felt like bursting any moment. A small chuckle escapes Sniper as he held ever so tightly on me, prepared to take in all I could give.

With one last series of thrusts, I blew my load straight into Sniper. It felt never ending the amount of semen that was coming out from me. Sniper heaves out a groan as he twitched about, feeling the warm liquid pour through him. Another thrust or two and I was finally satisfied and completely and utterly warn out. I take what little energy I had left to pull myself out of Sniper before falling back on top of him.

We lay there, panting and wheezing, neither of us having the energy to move anymore. Sniper places a hand over my head before kissing the side of my face. I turn my head over, giving a small kiss to his lips before snuggling my head in his neck again.

Even though I felt extremely warm, sweaty and sticky, I wanted to stay like this with Sniper. I did not wish for him to go, and I did not wish to leave his side. There was still so much left to do, so much I needed to know. But I doubt we were ever going to see each other again, less remember the other if we did.

This sucks. This sucks so god damn much. And even now, I still cannot say the right words to him. Damn it. Fucking damn it.

 


	26. Memories

Sniper came out from the washroom, wearing nothing but his pants and underwear again. And here I was, still naked, sulking under the blankets, trying to hide myself away from Sniper.

I did not just lose my virginity, but I lost it to another man; an extremely older man. And I was not the one receiving, but the one giving. And I enjoyed it a whole fucking lot. Yep, I am a god damn pervert. Ma will never look at me the same way again.

Sitting next to me, Sniper hunched over to look at my face from the small hole in the covers.

“Yah feelin’ a’right, mate?” While he did sound worried, there was a slight huff of laughter at the end.

“I’m the worse.” I muttered through the fabric, just letting my mouth run without even thinking.

“Naw, it was fine.”

“Didn’t even try to pull outta of ya.”

“Is that what yer worried about?”

“I can’t take this responsibility. I can’t even take care of myself.” I think I was losing my mind at this point.

“Perhaps I should get you some water.” He sits straight again, rubbing his hand against my back for a moment before going back to the washroom.

The water did help as I finally unhide myself from the blanket. I was still sulking on the bed though, like I did something terribly wrong. It is no way natural to fuck another dude, especially your own teammate of all people. Are there even any rules placed down for shit like this, fuck if I know.

Sipping the last of the water, I crush the flimsy paper cup in my hand before throwing it aside, not really caring where it went.

“Don’t worry, I ain’t havin’ no babies now.” I am taken aback for a moment as I groan at myself in disgust.

“Aw fuck, did I say somethin’ weird like that?” Sniper just laughs over before giving me another rub on my backside.

“Just messin’ with yah! Hah, Scout, yah gotta relax already, mate.” The comfort was nice, and he was right, I really needed to relax. I do a heavy inhale before exhaling again.

Calming down some, I then ask over, “Give it to me straight, were you phonin’ it in?” Sniper eyed away for a moment, looking all hesitant now.

“Well, err… I’ll be honest, just a little.” He puts his thumb and index finger out, showing a small gap in-between. I huffed to my side, annoyed, but happy to know he told me the truth. I mean, I guess it would be awesome knowing how much of a sex machine I was in bed. Though, considering I had sex with another guy instead of a girl, I am kind of glad how clueless I was about it. Shit, I still cannot get over the fact that I really fucked this dude’s ass! “I’ll tell yah another truth. I was just making yah do all the hard work.”

“What? But you were doin’ all the work!” Literally, I really had no clue what I was doing, I just did what I thought was sexy or good or whatever. The only knowledge I knew was from dirty magazines alone.

He acts all clueless and replies, “Was I?” Again, I forget this dude use to be a Spy, and he is probably just playing around with me. Jerk.

“You really are a lazy asshole.” I mumble back, pretending to be all angry with him. It did not fool the guy one bit as he held that snarky attitude.

“Hey, next time, I’m havin’ my turn.” By turn, he probably means, err, sticking _‘it’_ in me. Shit, if we even get a next time…

Something pops into my head at that moment as I jumped off the bed, my bare nakedness exposed for Sniper to see.

“I almost forgot!” I then hurry over towards the drawer and pull out the broken shades I left inside. They were still a freaking wreck, even more so after fiddling and twisting and throwing it around. The lens were cracked, the arms waggled and bended, and glue and tape were wrapped carelessly in places that made no sense to be in.

Taking a look at them, I inch ever so slowly towards Sniper before shamefully holding them out. He just gives them a weird glance over before looking up at me.

“What is this?”

“Your shades...” He takes another long look at the glasses before slowly blinking back.

“My shades?”

I get all red in the face and ended up going off, “Look, I tried my best, OK! The glue just stuck to my face and the tape kept slipping off and when I went to try both together–”

“Keep’em.” He interrupts with a dismissive hand over. I do stop, but sigh, disappointed with myself.

“Is it that bad?” I mutter over all sad like.

“Naw, I just want ya to keep them. For memories.” I give a look at the glasses before placing them back on the drawer’s top. Coming back over, I sit myself next to Sniper, all quiet with my head dropped down.

Tomorrow, everyone was going to be stationed somewhere else. Wherever Sniper was going to go, I was not coming with him. Hell, I doubt I was going to see anyone from this team in some time with how poorly my rank went down.

Sniper gives me a hug around my shoulder, bringing me closer.

Softly, he asks, “Yah goin’ be a’right?” Again, the guy was being all comforting and while I liked it, it did not make me feel any better. No matter what else Sniper can do, he cannot fix the one thing that was upsetting me the most.

I just mutter back with a, “I’m tired.”

“Yeah, gotten pretty late.”

I pause a moment before shyly asking over, “Your, like, gonna sleep here tonight, right?” He wheezes a chuckle through his nose.

“Yah ain’t gonna throw me out now, are yah?”

“No way, I want you to stay!” Sniper was giving me another smug-like smile over. “Freakin’ jerk. Makin’ me say stupid shit like that… freakin’ asshole.” I wanted to say that to myself, but I ended up getting all red in the face again as I grumbled out my complaints aloud.

“I’ll stay, don’t yah worry.” He hugged me closer, laying his chin on my head.

We stay like that for a while, just taking in the moment before finally backing from the other and snuggling under the blankets together. For once, I really was sleeping with Sniper.

It was nice. I liked it.

…

…

My eyes shutter open again, seeing the blurred vision of Sniper lying next to me.

“Mornin’,” he yawns out, already awake. I do a yawn back as I dug deeper into his chest, trying to fall asleep again. “Mate, your makin’ me sweat.” Sniper tugged at my hair a little, making my scalp itch.

“Five more minutes…” I mumbled over, shaking his hand away and scrunching myself in a ball. Whatever the time was, it felt too early and I was too exhausted to get up and move. That and I wanted Sniper to stay on this bed with me for just a little while longer.

“Yah need a shower, come’on.” Sniper sits himself up, shaking my shoulder to keep me awake. Again, I just mumbled and groaned, eyeing up and pouting at him. It takes a moment of his staring that I finally sit up, yawning out loudly and stretching my legs and arms out.

In a blur, my body that was once lying on the bed stood underneath the showerhead. And it was not just me here alone, but Sniper as well. I think he said it would be faster if we took a shower together, but this small showerhead had room for one, not two.

We were facing each other, slightly jerking about in place and feeling quite cramped. The warm water pours from the head, cleaning away the sweat and other filth that was left behind last night.

 Sniper squirts out some soap from the shampoo bottle as he rubbed the liquid against his hands. He then rubs his fingers in my hair, washing it for me. Bubbles foamed and drizzled down my face and body as I touch some of it, washing my hands together and making clear bubbles through my fingers. The bubbles helped distract my eyes from looking at Sniper’s naked body. It was not because I was embarrassed or anything, it was just the thought of accidently popping a boner out of nowhere to be a little awkward. But bubbles can be entertaining for oh so long.

 

I look up at Sniper, watching him happily scrub away at my hair. Lowering my eyes a bit, I then take a look at his neck, seeing the reddish marks I left on him last night. My smile stays for only a moment before seeing his darken scars again. My marks would disappear sooner or later, but those rough scars would stay on him forever. I found myself looking at that long lightning bolt scar again. I accidently hurt Sniper there because that damn thing interested me the most. It seemed so much fresher than all the other scars.

“How’d yah get that scar?” I ask, voice lower than usual.

Sniper stops his hands and says nothing. A moment passes and he continues again with a laugh, “Yah got some soft hair, kid. Must be natural because I know yah ain’t the type to care about personal hygiene.” Maybe he did not realize it himself, but he was ignoring my question again. I suppose it was just his way in saying _‘Don’t wanna talk about it.’_ Idiot, but I want to talk about it. If not now, then…

My head dips down and lands on Sniper’s chest. Sniper stops washing my hair, letting me sit against him as the water continues to drape our bodies.

After some time, I then ask, “Snipes, did it feel good for you as well?”

There was a pause.

“’Course it did. Don’t tell me yer still worried about that?” He chuckles, patting his soapy fingers in my hair.

If he says he felt good, then I believe him.

It makes me happy.

The two of us finished cleaning and got dressed again as I cautiously opened my front door and looked out the hallway. While I tried to be all sneaky, Sniper seemed to care less about this as he casually walked out of my room, his loud shoes tapping against the floorboard. I do a loud shush over before closing my door, the squeaks of the metal hinges trying desperately to give us away.

“I don’t think it really matters if anyone sees us.” Sniper’s loud voice shared equally less care of the matter.

I try to keep my voice low as I complained back, “What if someone tells administrations? You know how they are about mercs’ makin’ friends now. Who knows what they’ll do if they find out some mercs were doin’ the hanky panky with one another?”

Sniper rubbed the back of his neck and awkwardly shrugs over, “Scout, I honestly doubt that we are the first ones to do this.”

My mind ended up going places I never thought possible as I gag out in response, “Ugh, freakin’ gross!” Thoughts of older dudes getting it on with one another were the last things I needed on my mind.

My fears become reality as I hear another door open, making my shoulders pop up and my body stiffen in place. Turning around ever so slowly, I look to see who the unfortunate dudes to find us were. And, out of everyone, it was Engineer and even Spy as they casually walked out of Engineer’s room, talking amongst each other. They end their conversation once they see us and stop dead in their tracks.

We stared and they stared back.

The situation become less awkward for me as the thoughts of Spy’s drunken ass still plopped lazily on Engineer’s bed made my lips curl up in a smirk.

Pointing over, I laugh out, “Hah, drunko wouldn’t leave your room last night?”

“Ye-Yeah! Real hassle he was, hah!” Engineer agreed with a laugh and arm swing. He held that arm there for some time as he quickly looked back and forth to Spy and Sniper.

“Imbecile.” Spy rubbed his forehead, seeming all annoyed.

“Hey, how ‘bout some coffee?” Sniper suddenly offers over. Engineer was eager to go on that offer as he nods in agreement before running off to go get some. With the mood settled down some, Sniper thumbs back and tells me, “I gotta go get my things packed.”

As he starts to take his leave, I call out, “Need any help?”

He just does a wave back and replies, “Naw, I don’t have much.” Only taking a few steps, he stops at his door and opens it. He gives one last call over, “Keep my coffee warm till I get everythin’ packed!” before heading inside his room.

Spy comes over, avoiding his room for the moment as he waits besides me.

Curious, I ask, “What about you, Spy? Don’t you need packin’ doin’?”

Fiddling in his pocket, he takes out a cigarette and places it in his mouth. “I will pack after I have my coffee.” He mutters through the bud, taking his lighter out next and flicking the switch. All the talk of packing got my brain moving as I suddenly yelped out a noise. Spy’s shoulders jump a little, giving me a weird look over as his cigarette hanged low.

“Crap, I haven’t even started packin’ myself!” I say aloud, hurrying my door open again.

“Scout.” Spy calls for my attention as I pop my head out the door. Blowing some smoke, he places the cigarette between his fingers and continues, “Are you fine with this?” I just give him a weird look over, confused in what he even meant. “With the man leaving?”

“Not much you can do about it.” I do a shrug in response, trying not to look all sad as I hide my face with the doorframe.

“Did he make you happy?” Even now, Spy cannot help but act like some gross weirdo.

I look back and give a wearily chuckle over, “Geesh, what are yah tryin’ to make me say now?” With a slight pause, I hide my head in the doorframe again and softly answer with a, “Yeah…” Spy did not remark back. In fact, he said nothing. All he did was place his cigarette back in his mouth and puffed away, almost ignoring me as he did. “So, like, was that all ya wanted to ask or somthin’?”

With another puff, he replies, “That was all, yes.”

Before I head inside, I shout one last thing over to Spy, “Hey, make sure to keep Sniper’s cup warm!” Spy does a little wave at me before I finally head inside my room.

The morning before became the morning after as everyone was outside the front of the base; even Soldier for once as I spot him carrying out a hefty crate on his back before throwing it down. Loads of bags, boxes and weapons were in people’s hands or on the ground, stacked together or scattered about.

Spy and Sniper sat their belongings down as they turn around, watching me loudly skid my baggage from the pavement towards the mud and dirt. I only had one big bag, but it was filled with so much shit it might as well have been seven bags bundled together. Stopping in front of them, I huff out some air, feeling like I aged a few years suddenly.

There’s a sound of a truck skidding against the grass as I look up to see Engineer’s truck stopping nearby. The back was already loaded with boxes and machines, but it looked as if he still needed to load up some more. The truck halts, still puttering out gas and smoke as Engineer leaps out the driver’s seat. He lets the door hang open as he hurries towards the three of us.

Panting, Engineer asks, “Got everythin’ yah takin’ son? Anything left behind is gonna get confiscated by admissions.”

“Everythin’ that can fit without breakin’.” I huff slightly, doing a light kick into my bag as it barely moved from the impact. Engineer laughs a little before sighing.

“Hey, yer were a mighty fine Scout. I’ll miss yah little guy.” He tells me, looking a little embarrassed.

“I’m goin’ to miss eatin’ yer food so damn much.” My heart was literally– figuratively– tearing apart, knowing I probably never get the chance to eat more of the dude’s damn good cooking. Though, in actuality, I was still pretty bad at being sentimental, and deflecting that stuff with jokes was just easier for me.

Engineer smiles and then comes closer, giving me a tight hug around my skinny frame. I am taken aback at first, but I give a hug back just the same, patting his backside a few times. Spy then came over wrapping an arm around both of us.

“Pardon, but I am not intruding am I?” He gives us that usual smug-like grin as he squeezed our shoulders.

“Boo!” Sniper whistled into Spy’s ear, which ended up actually scaring the dude as his eyes widen a bit in surprise. Sniper’s hands were on the guys shoulders, squeezing against the fabric of his suit. “Hah! Spooked the Spook.” Spy just huffed, hiding the embarrassing look he held that only Engineer and I could see.

Suddenly, Pyro joined in, muffling all happily as he hugged Engineer and me from the other side. Demoman followed suit as he came behind Pyro, hugging him as well.

“Eyyy, ye guys were some of the best mates I had in days. Wait! Months. No, years! Aw, I’ll just say in forever, that’ a’right?” Soldier was next as he hurried over and gave Demoman a hug behind.

“This is a friendly professional hug and nothing more.” Soldier reassured over, glancing around to see if anyone was giving him a weird look.

“Heavy want to join as well!” Everyone in the hold panics as the giant Russian dude stomps over, wrapping his long arms all around us, strong enough to pick us all up in one swoop. The guy squeezed tightly, making everyone wince from the hurtful– but loving pain. “Doktor, join us!” He calls out for the lonely doctor just watching afar.

Medic sighs happily, “If I must,” before finally coming over, placing a hand on the giant’s backside, rubbing against it.

Finally, Heavy lets go of all of us as we all drop to the ground with a loud thud. Everyone gasped and panted out and even checked if their ribs were still in all the right places.

Soldier was the first to recover as he firmly stood up, doing another cough before shouting, “Alright, that is enough! We were ordered to leave by sundown, so if any of you have forgotten anything, now is the time to go get it!”

Everyone else slowly got up one by one and scattered about, checking over their bags and suitcases one last time. Before Engineer could do the same, Soldier blocks his path. He only grunted a noise over as he went through his pockets, searching and patting himself down until he finally found what he was looking for. He was holding out a welding mask colored with hot red flames towards Engineer. “Engie, I will now be giving back your hat.”

Soldier was looking to recreate an embarrassing scene that happened quite some time ago. But before he could run his fingers all over the smaller dude, Spy swiftly moved in front of Soldier, pointing a finger at his jacket.

“Monsieur Soldier, all of your fumbling has made your badges all crooked.” Spy’s other hand sneakily and slowly goes for the mask.

“What?! I never have crooked badges!” Soldier shouts, so distracted over this that he did not even notice Spy nick the hat as he stomped away, muttering and grumbling to himself as he jerked and flatted his clothes straight. Hell, I think he may have even forgotten he was holding it in the first place.

Spy presents the hat at Engineer as the guy happily thanks over. The two head back towards his truck again, converses in their goodbyes as they walked.

Like everyone else, I decided to give a quick look over my things. Carefully, I unzip the zipper slightly back and peer through the contents.

Clothes– Check.

Weapons– Check.

Magazines– Check.

Everything else– Checkoroo.

I mean, that should be everything, but something was itching in the back of my head, telling me that something was missing. Something important, something important– oh shit, I forgot the shades!

Immediately, I sprinted back into the base, heading straight towards my room again. With a blink and a flash I was standing next to that drawer, sighing in relief as I find the glasses still on the top. I was worried it accidently fell off or I threw then away by mistake. No way would I forgive myself if anything happened to them.

I hurry out my room, stopping the moment I stepped foot in the hallway. I take a long look at the broken shades again with a smile. Feeling content, I get on my way towards–

“Jesus Christ!” I yelped out, surprised by someone standing in front of me.

“My bad. Didn’t spook yah as well, did I?” For some reason, Sniper was standing right outside my door. “Got a little worried why you ran off. Didn’t forget anythin’ important now, did ya?” I return to form, showing him the glasses before placing them on my face. The glasses immediately fall off as I go to catch it, lucky enough to have one of the arms hang between my fingers.

“Still needs a little fixin’, hah.” I joke, folding them together and placed them in my pants pocket.

Sniper thumbs back and tells me, “Got everythin’ now? We’re about to head out soon.” He takes a few steps back before stopping, noticing that I was not following behind.

There was actually something I wanted to ask Sniper, but the chance never seemed right. Except now, this was the perfect time to ask.

Quietly, I say, “I never really got a hug from you. You only gave one to Spy.”

He replies with a smile, “Come here,” and motions me to come closer.

I take a few steps forward as I stood right in front of Sniper, finally at arm’s length. With another step of his own, he wraps his arms around my back and squeezes me tightly. Slowly, I did the same, wrapping my hands around his waist and giving a good squeeze to him as well. It did not last too long, just a moment or two before we leave the other’s hold again.

I look up at him, seeing a big happy grin on Sniper’s face. But the more I looked at him, the smile he showed slowly started turning into a frown. Before long he was just looking at me all sad like. I thought the guy was going to get all soft or sappy on me before I felt something run down my cheek. Smudging my thumb against it, I smear off what seemed to be water.

I was crying.

Shit, no way, why am I the one crying, that is so unmanly!

“What the fuck?! I ain’t cryin’. I ain’t fuckin’ cryin’! This is bullshit!” I yell at myself, rubbing my eyes the best I could to wipe away these stupid tears.

“I hate seein’ yah cry–”

“I said I ain’t fuckin’ cryin’!” I continued to yell and rub, really frustrated with myself for acting this way.

Again, Sniper pulled me close and hugged me. My head pressed against his shoulder and my hands gripped tightly into his back. However long we stayed, who cares. All I knew was that Sniper would stay with me until I was ready to leave his arms again.


	27. Reunion

Only a few days had pass, but man, did it feel so surreal.

One moment I was waving my goodbyes to everyone, and the next I find myself in this new room, stationed in this new base, unpacked and ready to head out for another new game.

In freaking Egypt.

This place sucks. There was sand freaking everywhere, and it made running a bitch. And also– IT IS FREAKING HOT. My palms were drenching in sweat and my clothes were darkening around my armpits and chest. At least I am on the attacking side this time, because defending freaking blows.

I fall back on my bed, letting my arms spread out and rest at the edges. The heat was distracting me with my unpacking, making me carelessly throw my things about all over my room. At least my assorted clothes gave some color to this place. The walls were so pale that they looked like they were made out of sand. Actually, they probably were.

Sitting up again, I start walking over to a table nearby, searching pass varies miscellaneous junk and objects to find Sniper’s shades. Satisfied, I walk back to the bed, falling back on it again. I hold the glasses before bringing them to my face, letting the bridge sit on the tip of my nose before slowly falling off me and landing next to my ear.

Sometimes, I end up wondering if my imagination was just filling in the boring parts of my last game, creating fake memories and lies to entertain me. Actually, there was another reason I had these doubts, though, I might be the only guy who thinks like this. I will be honest, I just thought losing my virginity would be more life-changing, but nothing about me has really changed. I am still confident, still good-looking, still awesome, and still the best damn Scout around. But no matter how much I doubt myself, all I have to do is look at these glasses and remind myself that everything was for real. That Sniper was for real.  And what I did with Sniper was for real as well.

Turning to my side, I take a long look at the glasses and just stare at them.

There was a lot of boring driving and waiting before getting here, so whenever I had the time, I spent it fiddling with the glasses. Somehow– with enough aggressive tugging and pulling– I was able to get the arms to stick back into place again. It wobbled still, but I was able to keep them on my face for more than a few seconds. I remember letting the arms slide against my ears as the old tape scraped against my skin, my eyes bugging out as they tried to focus through the blurry cracks on the lens, and some thin sharp metal trying to pierce through my scalp. At that time, I did not care if it hurt or itch or even tried to kill me. The only thing that mattered was that they fit.

I pick the glasses and place them properly on my face for once. And I just lay there, staring at the blurry ceiling with those glasses for quite some time. My relaxation only ended when the back of my sheets started to feel damped with sweat.

Water seemed like a first priority so I decided to finally get moving again before I died from heat exhaustion. But as I leave, I see the image of the Spy sitting against the wall in front of my door, smoking on a cigarette. I let the glasses hang low a little so I could get a better look at the guy. He seemed like he was waiting for someone, maybe even waiting for me. I just give him a strange look over as I close my door.

I never did get acquainted with my new teammates because, again, this freaking heat was making me go crazy and all I wanted to do was head inside to cool off. If I knew the inside was just going to be as hot as the outside, I would have introduced myself to everyone when I first got here.

“On your tenth smoke break, frenchie?” I ended up joking over, probably giving the dude the least unfriendly first impression he has ever gotten.

He just chuckles back, “It’s amusing.”

“Hey, it’s our first day here man, I don’t really wanna start trouble. So, like, forget I said that last thing, a’right?” I was in no mood to start any bullshit, at least for now.

The guy takes a long suck on his cigarette before blowing out some smoke.

“I thought it to be a mistake, but I was wrong.” I give him another weird look, totally clueless with what he was trying to start up– Wait a second, this guy feels awfully familiar. And not in that good familiar way, more like that bad familiar way. “Winning or losing truly means nothing if you still end up with the failures and rejects.”

A pause.

And then it hits me.

“Don’t tell me you’re that BLU creep from the last game?!” I yell out, pointing a finger straight at the guy.

He nods, “Indeed.”

“Fuck me man, you’re my teammate?!”

He nods again, “Indeed.”

“What the fuck, is this a fuckin’ joke?!”

He does a shrug over this time, “I do not know what else to say, boy.”

My hands just ended up placing themselves everywhere on my body, unable to stand still or even think properly. Administrations must be fucking with me if they paired me with this dude of all people.

Spy does another suck to his cigarette as he loudly sighed out, “If you can calm down for a moment, I wish to apologize on a few things.”

I finally stop moving about and question over, “’cuse me, what?” I had no clue if this guy was joking around or not. He did sound pretty damn serious though.

He continues, “I played dirty, and caused more trouble for not only your team, but mine. I even risked the life of my teammates just to savor my stupid pride.” He laughs, but it sounded all sad. “And now here I am, placed with the lowest of the low. No offense, monsieur, I thought you did well.”

I spit back, “I got unlucky. I’ll be back on the top in no time!” He does another sad sounding chuckle over as he puffed out some more smoke. As depressed looking as he was, I was not going to give him any pity. Clearing my throat a bit, I try to sound more threating over, “Hey, don’t think you are getting off easy just yet.” The guy just smiles back as he did another suck to his bud.

“Please boy, whatever you are mad about, you do not need to worry.” He whistles out some more smoke as he held his grin. “Call me a changed man now.”

I click my tongue, “Yeah, whateve’. Doesn’t mean I get to like ya now because you ‘changed’ or some shit.”

“Understandable.”

“Maybe I’ll come to like ya though, I dunno.” I added on anyway. The dude was my teammate now, and fighting over shit that happened in the past was not going to help any of us. I will tolerate the dude, at least until I get switched out for another team.

He nods, “Of course.”

“No more dirty tricks either, capeesh? Or I’ll personally pull that mask right in front of everyone.”

“Of course, mon amie.” With one last final chuckle and nod, he ends with, “Lovely shades by the way,” and walks his way down the hallway.

The days went by.

Then the months.

Hell, even an entire year went by.

And yet I was still fighting the same fights, whatever these fights were. I have not changed much, but I did finally grow some hairs on me. And I am not just talking about the hairs on my head.

Every day, I wondered how he was doing. The Sniper that was a little stranger than the rest. The one I had grown to call a friend, and the one I missed very much. It was a long time ago, and it was time for me to just forget about him and move on. He has probably forgotten about me by now anyway. That was the rough part of this work. The friends you make, you might never get to see them again. People gave up, grew old, got crippled or sick or even died. One day, something will happen to me as well. No one is young forever, and who knows how long I could keep up all this energy. I just hope I go out in style when that day comes.

I was given little info on the new station I was being placed on. All I knew was that they were down a Scout and low and behold, I was the right amount of skill to replace him. The place seemed like some giant mining mountain or something. It was like an island in fact, surrounded by a huge body of water.

Right now, I was sitting down, leg shaking about as I impatiently wait for someone to invite me inside the new place. Usually, this was the part where one of my teammates comes out and tours me around the base.  They were taking their time though, because about ten or so minutes have passed since that helicopter administrations brought me in kicked me out. Bunch of assholes, I just wanted to make some small talk, that was all.

There was an itching nick around my nose as I take off my shades, finding that some tape was starting to peel off around the bridge. While not as horrible as they were a year ago, they still looked pretty beaten up. It had new lenses though, so I could finally see shit. Also, the arms did not waggle or bend about anymore, so they stuck firmly on my face. There were still a bunch of scratches and dents here and there– some more recent because of all my reckless playing. The bridge needed a firm slap of tape as well or else it will just bend in two. It was all a mix of my own handy work and minor begging from some of the Engineers’ I met over the months.

Finally, I hear someone approach as I throw the shades back on my face. Looking over, it turns out to be the big man himself.

Heavy finds me and points over, “New Scout?”

I point a thumb at myself and happily reply, “That’s me.”

“Heavy show you to room.” The Heavy motions his hand to follow. I do as he says, taking my belonging in hand as we walk through the base. The outside was mostly wood, but the insides were carved in greyish cement. Not a very appealing contrast to say the least. We continued further inside, passed the giant hole in the middle of the floor and into the respawn. Finally, we reached a long hallway with varies doors on either side. We only pass a few doors before Heavy stops in front of me, opening a door to his right and showing me inside.

Like every other room, it was small and uninteresting. A holed filled bed, some broken closets, and a grimy walk-in bathroom with a shitter and shower head.

Before I could even place my bag down on my bed, Heavy asks for me, “Stop. Follow Heavy again.” I give the guy a shrug over as I drop my bag on the floor and walk out of my room.

Taking a few steps down the hall with him, I ask, “Sooo, where we heading now?”

“Leader’s room.” Oh shit, I never gotten the chance to see the inside of a leader’s room.

I get a little excited and ask, “Sweet! You’re like the leader or somethin’ then, big head?”

“No.” My excitement dissipates a little hearing that. Alright, so if this guy is not the leader, it is probably another Soldier or something. I am getting quite sick of having Soldiers’ be the freaking leader all the time.

“OK, so who is?”

“You find out when you see him.” Neither of us says anything else as we continued down the hall.

We make it inside and too my surprise, it looked no different from any other bedroom. It was a little more spacious and there was a big table in the middle filled with folders and papers.

Heavy tells me, “Leader should be around. Stay until he gets back,” and shuts the door as he leaves.

Minutes pass as I stand awkwardly about, bored out of my mind, trying to hold back my urge to snoop or touch anything in the room. This is my first time being a replacement, so all of this stuff is new to me. I hope he makes the talk quick though, I am starving.

Finally, the door opened as my eyes lock over to it, surprised to see the one to walk in was a Sniper of all things. Shit, it is pretty rare to see a Sniper be a leader. That means he is either very good, or everyone else on the team is very bad.

The guy looked at me weirdly for a moment before quietly closing the door behind him.

I ask over, “So, do I need to know anythin’ special or somethin’? I ain’t too familiar with replacement work.” He says nothing as he walks over, staring me down. For some reason, this guy was not wearing those shades the Snipers’ usually wore. I got a good look at his face, seeing the dark bags under his eyes, probably from the lack of sleep or what not.

Suddenly, the guy just pricks the glasses right off my face.

“Pretty shabby work on these.” He told aloud, examining over the old looking duct tape around the bridge. I throw an arm out, trying the grab them from his hands as he quickly steps aside.

“Give that fuckin’ back!” Again, I threw another arm out as he dodges back, facing me as he walked a few feet backwards.

“Where’d ya get them? These ain’t yours.”

“What does it matter to you?!” The guy slowly circles around me, shaking the shades about by the arm.

“What poor sod did you rip these off? Gotta a thing for Snipers’ or somethin’?” The asshole teases with a sharp grin.

“Screw off!” I hurry over, trying to grab the dude as he dodges to the side again.

“Come on mate, ya have to be faster than that.” Furious, I kick my feet into the ground and lunge forward, crashing into him as we both land on the ground with a hard smack. When I went to grab the shades, I found them on the guy’s face. But I stop just before I grab them, finding myself just staring at the guy now. He stares back.

“What makes these so important that you would risk losing your position for them?” As he asked me this, his voice changed, sounding more French-like in a way. Perhaps I was just losing it, or perhaps it seemed too good to be real. But looking at that dude with those shades, and hearing that voice again after so long…

After a moment of silence, I finally answer back, “Those… Those ugly lookin’ glasses are from someone I knew a while back. They gave those shades to me so I didn’t forget about them. I probably would have forgotten about them if it wasn’t for those shades. That’s how this job works or whateve’, yah know? Can’t be makin’ friends now, it’s against the rules after all. It’s freakin’ stupid...”

“Scout–”

“And you’re probably thinkin’ like I’m some weak punk for keepin’ the shades. Well, yeah, maybe I am! It was stupid of me, and I should have just thrown them away and got on with my life. But I kept them anyway because, like… Shit, because I love those damn shades so much! Even when they dug into my face or when the tape stuck in my hair and even when I couldn’t see a damn thing through them, I wanted to wear those shades every damn day! During the mornin’, durin’ the battle, in bath and even in bed!”

“Hah, Scout–”

“I know, I know, I must be fuckin’ insane to care so much about a pair of shades. And maybe I am; I’ll admit that! But I ain’t lying to you, OK?! I’m insanely in love with those shades!” I place a hand out, wiggling my fingers over. “So give those back already before I beat you up!”

He does as I ask, pricking the glasses off his face. However, instead of giving me the glasses, he gently places them on my face.  I take in the clear familiar smile of Sniper’s. And damn it, my eyes are starting to get all itchy on me again. And damn it, I am freaking crying again, god damn it.

 

 

Before I knew it, I was hitting his chest and yelling at him, “Damn it, Snipes! Why did you have to go and make me fuckin’ cry again you asshole!? Dickwad! Jerk! Dumbass, dummy, dumb… du… du…!” I stop, just sitting on top of him, still crying like a little pussy.

Sniper places a hand on my head, bringing me closer to his chest, letting me continue my sobbing in his jacket. I wanted to complain, I wanted to yell and hit him some more. But having him this close again felt so nice. I love being this close to Sniper.

I… I really freaking love Sniper.

“You still talk too much.” He softly chuckles, patting my head.

And again, Sniper stayed with me. He stayed on that crummy ass floor with me until there was nothing left for me to cry about anymore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To be continued in Stranger Men [Story 2]
> 
> Thank you for reading.


End file.
